La vengeance aux yeux vert
by Chabouquine
Summary: C'est le jour de la grande bataille. Les combats sont rudes et les morts nombreuses. C'est sans peur qu'Harry va affronté son destin, cependant tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu. Alors qu'il rêve de paix, un être étrange en décide autrement.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **Parole** – _Pensé_

Et voilà, c'était enfin le grand moment, le grand spectacle, l'ultime combat. En face de lui, se trouve Face de serpent. Autour d'eux mangemorts et alliés les encerclent. Ils ont tous arrêté de se battre pour contempler l'ultime duel, le grand combat décisif. Ils sont retenus par une sorte de dôme magique, que deux de leurs sorts on crée en se percutant. Il ignorait qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver, mais après tout, il ne devrait pas être surpris. Il faut dire que tout est possible avec la magie. Il cherche ses amis du regard et ne trouve que deux yeux noisette rempli de peur pour lui. Il sourit à la propriétaire de ces yeux magnifiques pour la rassurer, du moins, il essaye de sourire, mais il a conscience que ce n'est qu'une grimace qui se glisse sur son visage.

 **\- Nous y voilà enfin Potter. Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer, et ce, devant tous tes amis. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.**

Il regarde face de serpent sans répondre, ne voulant pas faire le show comme il le désire. À la place, il l'ignore et cherche d'autres visage aimé. Il croise les yeux de son mentor, l'homme qu'il considère comme son grand-père, et ce qu'il voit le choque. Au lieu de trouver deux prunelles habituellement pétillantes, il y voit une froideur qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Étonné, et quelque peu perturbé aussi, il cherche d'autres amis. Mais ne voit malheureusement personne, même Ron n'est pas trouvable. La peur qu'ils aient pus tous tomber avant le grand spectacle, lui tord le ventre.

 **\- Tu as perdu ta langue bébé Potter ? Ou tu te crois tellement supérieur, que répondre n'est pas digne de toi ?**

Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers sa Némésis, ravi de la distraction que ce dernier lui procure. S'il savait à quel point, il s'en moquait de tout ça. Il souhaite juste que tout se termine et il sait déjà comment tout ça se finira. Il va mourir, il n'a pas d'autre choix, il a cette horreur incrustée en lui. Et la seule façon de tuer l'autre psychopathe, c'est qu'il meurt en même temps que Voldemort. Reste juste à réussir à l'emporter avec lui et ça, ce n'est pas une mince chose à faire.

Pour toute réponse à son monologue, Harry se mets en position de combat. Au visage de son adversaire, il voit que ça ne lui plaît pas. Il voulait le voir se débattre, s'énerver, voir même pleurer, mais en aucun cas calme et concentré. Sa réaction ne fait pas partie du show qu'il a organisé. Même s'il ne le montre pas, Harry sait que Voldemort est déstabilisé par son comportement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se met lui aussi en position, et à un signal seulement connu des deux adversaires, les sorts fusent, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Son univers n'est qu'esquive, défense et attaque, enfin surtout attaque. Il ne se défend que contre les sorts trop dangereux, n'hésitant pas à user de toute sorte de magie, même la noire.

L'utiliser ne lui fait plus peur, car il sait que c'est son seul moyen de gagner. Alors il y va de bon cœur. Ce qui déstabilise un peu plus son adversaire, déjà ébranlé par le calme olympien d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant, que le survivant, le symbole de la lumière, oserait utiliser de tels sorts. Harry profite d'un instant d'inattention pour lui lancer un sort de découpe, doublé d'un sort de confusion, qui touche Voldemort de plein fouet. Ce dernier s'écroule sous le choc, et Harry en profite pour le bombarder d'autre sortilège de la même gamme. Voldemort parvient à en détourner la plus grande partie et de lui renvoyer plusieurs qui font qu' Harry s'écroule en serrant les dents. Les cris lui emplissent la gorge, mais il ne lui fera pas le plaisir de hurler, tout sauf ça. Malheureusement, il n'arrive plus à se lever, il a reçu de plein fouet un doloris et un sort d'écartèlement des plus puissant. C'est à peine s'il peut bouger les bras tellement la douleur intense envahie son corps. C'est au prix d'un immense effort, autant physique que psychique, qu'il parvient à se redresser en position assise. Au loin, il voit que son adversaire, n'est pas en meilleur état que lui. Tout se jouera au prochain coup. Il ferme les yeux un instant afin de regrouper et concentrer tout ce qui lui reste de magie dans cet ultime sort. Après une grimace de douleur et un effort qui lui prend jusqu'à ses dernières forces, il lève sa baguette en tremblant et articule le plus distinctement possible, le sortilège de mort. Le sort vers jaillie du bout de sa baguette et se reflète dans ses yeux. Il aperçoit au même moment, un sort identique jaillir de l'horrible baguette blanche de sa Némésis. Les deux rayons se croisent sans toucher et percutent les deux sorciers dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Il sent avec plaisir la vie de Tom le quitter, en même temps que la sienne le fui. Il ne fait rien pour la rattraper, heureux de quitter ce monde qui ne lui a jamais rien apporter, hormis souffrance et fatigue.

 _ **« Ne crois pas, t'en tirer si facilement.»**_

 **\- Quoi ?** Il ouvre les yeux et découvre qu'il est a présent dans un brouillard blanc, à flotter tel une plume. C'est une sensation agréable, apaisante, quoique étrange.

 _ **« Ta vie ne s'arrête pas là Harry, ce n'est qu'un commencement. Tout ceci, ce que tu as vécu, n'était qu'une version possible de ton futur. Ce à quoi ressemblera ta vie si tu laisses les autres dictés ta vie »**_

 **\- Comment ça ?** Tournant sur lui-même, il cherche des yeux l'être à qui appartient cette voix. Mais il a beau fouiller la brume du regard, il ne voit rien. Pas même une ombre.

 _ **« Tout ce que tu viens de vivre jusqu'à présent, n'était qu'un avenir possible pour toi. C'est ce qu'il risque de se produire si tu laisses les autres dictés ce que tu dois faire et quoi penser.»**_

 **\- Vous vous répétez là. Vous voulez donc dire, que rien de tout ça était réel ?**

 _ **« Bien sûr que si, tout ce que tu as vécu était réel. Mais on a décidé de te donner une autre chance. »**_

 **\- Qui ça on ? Et qui vous dit que je souhaite avoir une autre chance ? Laissez-moi mourir en paix. Je l'ai mérité.**

 _ **« Pour le on, tu l'apprendras plus tard, le moment venue. Pour ce qui est de te laisser mourir, il en est hors de question. On a encore besoin de toi, le monde sorcier a besoin de toi. Même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Il est temps de te renvoyer Harry. On te fait le cadeau de te laisser les souvenirs de ta première vie, ainsi qu'un petit plus qui te seras fort utile. Fais en bon usage »**_

 **\- Première vie ? Un cadeau ? Attendez. Non !**

Il est réveillé brutalement, par des coups répétitifs sur une surface en bois. Perdu, il regarde tout autour de lui, avant de se donner une baffe pour voir s'il ne rêve pas. Mais au vu de la douleur qui lui cuit la joue, il réalise que non. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retient alors un hurlement d'effroi, quand il réalise enfin où il se trouve. Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? S'il vous plaît, tout, mais pas ça. De nouveaux coups retentissent une nouvelle fois, suivis d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais réentendre de sa vie.

 **\- Allez, dépêche toi ! Lève toi feignant!**

À suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey les chamis ! Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux abonnement et vos quelques reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, du moins pas si rapidement. Pour vous remercier, je poste déjà la suite, je voulais attendre le mois prochain, mais j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le prologue. Bonne lecture.

 **Réponse au review**

 **Fan :** J'espère que tu te reconnaîtra en ce pseudo. Le chapitre étant ma seule façon de te répondre. Je te remercie énormément pour ta gentille review. Cependant, ne t'attends pas forcément à avoir un couple MioneRy... je ne me suis pas encore décidée pour celui-ci. Mais tu comprendra rapidement pourquoi j'ai mis les deux prénoms sur la présentation.

Chapitre 1

 **Aide :** **Parole –** _Pensé_

Il est encore en train de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, que de nouveaux coups résonnent plus fortement sur la porte du placard. Toujours perdu, Harry entend ensuite les pas se diriger vers la cuisine avant de disparaitre complètement. Grommelant, il s'habille en vitesse, se cogne la tête contre une marche, mange une toile d'araignée et sort en pestant contre la toile qui refuse de le lâcher. Autant ne pas laisser la tante Pétunia revenir, il n'a pas reçu de correction depuis des années, et, il ne tient pas à savourer la sensation à peine revenue. Fermant la petite porte, il s'essuie le visage du reste de la toile et pose sont front contre la porte avec une forte envie de pleurer. Il n'en peut plus de cette injustice, on lui dit de refaire sa vie, en ne laissant pas les autres la gérer et pourtant... ce sont encore d'autres personnes qui la gèrent à sa place. Si ce n'est pas du foutage de gueule, il se demande ce que ça peut-être. Poussant un lourd soupire, il se redresse et se donne un coup de pied aux fesses, histoire de se motiver à se rendre dans la cuisine. En chemin, il maudit toutes les entités possible et imaginable de ce coup fourré. Sérieusement, quelle idée de le ramener dans l'enfer que fut sa jeunesse auprès des Dursley ? Lui qui était en libéré depuis deux ans. Deux années longue et difficile, mais deux ans ou il fut libre de ces monstres. Devoir les supporter de nouveau, semble au-delà de ses forces. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas ramené dans le train, prêt à attaqué l'année scolaire. Pourquoi ici et maintenant ? Enfin bon, ce qui est fait, est fait et ils avaient sûrement leurs raisons. Il se peut qu'il ait des choses à changer avant que la rentrée ne commence. Harry rentre dans la cuisine et, tout en traînant des pieds, il se dirige vers la cuisinière avant de se stopper net. Devant lui repose une immense pile de cadeau. _Ce n'est pas vrai, pas ce jour-là !_

 _-_ **Ce n'est pas trop tôt** , cingle Pétunia de sa voix aiguë, **dépêche-toi de finir le petit déjeuné.** **Tout doit être absolument parfait, pour l'anniversaire de mon Dudleynouchet.** Même ça n'a pas changé, tout est fidèle jusqu'au dialogue. _Au moins il sert à quelque chose ce bon à rien._

 **\- C'est vraiment une blague,** ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner Harry. Et puis genre il ne sert à rien. Merci bien.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** Aboie la femme de sa voix mélodieuse de truie.

\- **Qu'il fallait que je prévoie du rab.**

 **\- Du rab ? Qu'est-ce que tu inventes encore ?**

Harry regarde sa tante comme s'il avait Goyle ou Crabe en face de lui. Il se demande si elle est sérieuse ou pas. Au visage sévère qu'elle prend, il se rend compte que oui, elle l'est. _Mais elle sort d'où elle ?_ Tout en se dirigeant vers les fourneaux, il lui répond le plus lentement possible.

 **\- Je n'invente rien ma tante,** dit-il d'une voix aussi polie que possible, **cela veut juste dire, en faire plus, au cas où Dudley ou oncle Vernon voudraient se resservir une ou deux fois.**

Elle le regarde quelques secondes, comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé pendant la nuit, ou alors comme s'il avait osé dire la plus injurieuse des grossièretés. Harry hésite sur ce fait. D'un geste de la main, elle balaye ses paroles.

\- **Cesse d'essayer de faire croire que tu es intelligent gamin. Je vais chercher Dudley. Que tout soit prêt quand je redescends.** _Il nous aura tout fait celui-là._

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et quitte la pièce dans un mouvement énervé. Harry la regarde sortir en serrant les dents, il lui aurait bien jeté un sort à celle-là. Plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est, il lui en donnerait à cette girafe mal léchée. D'humeur vengeresse, il rajoute un peu de piment, poivre, et même du liquide vaisselle, dans leurs œufs brouillés. Enfin presque. Pour le dernier point il se retient, mais de justesse. Connaissant sa chance légendaire, il sait que ça vas lui retomber dessus si par malheur, ils tombent malades.

Une fois la dernière assiette de bacon posé sur la table, la chose, qui se trouve être son cousin, débarque dans un léger tremblement de terre. En le voyant, Harry retient une grimace de dégoût devant cet amas de graisse tremblotante. Il n'a rien contre les gros, mais chez son cousin, il trouve ça juste horripilant. Tout son corps semble suinter de gras, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à tout garder pour lui. Ne voulant pas faire, ou pire, dire de bêtise, Harry s'attelle à faire la vaisselle tachant d'ignorer ce qui se passe derrière lui. À son plus grand regret, il se souvient du caprice de son cousin, comme si c'était hier. S'il ne se trompe pas, ce dernier ne devrait plus trop tarder. Trois, deux, un... Un hurlement retenti, lui vrillant le crâne. Tout ça pour un pauvre cadeau en moins, un peu plus et Harry aurait envie de le plaindre. Vint le coup de fil de Mme Figg, la voix mielleuse et faussement inquiète de la tante Pétunia qui s'enquit de sa santé. Un grommellement, le deuxième caprice, à cause du monstre qui va gâcher l'anniversaire du pauvre Dudleynouchet chéri, s'ensuit le voyage en voiture ponctué de coup de coude dans les côtes et les voilà enfin au zoo. Contrairement à la première fois, Harry reste plus en retrait du groupe, profitant de la sortie pour observer plus attentivement les animaux. Leurs regards tristes lui minent rapidement le moral, les pauvres sont malheureux dans leurs enclos trop petits pour eux. Le pire pour lui, sont les éléphants. Il découvre leurs yeux vides de vie. Réalisant que ce qu'il regarde ne sont plus des carcasses vide, qui se contente de bouger quand on leur demande, que des êtres vivants. Leurs vues lui brise le cœur et c'est avec honte qu'il détourne le regard.

Avec un soulagement douloureux, il se dirige vers le glacier. Devant ce dernier, il fait en sorte d'avoir une glace et non une sucette, chose qui l'aurait plus assoiffé qu'autre chose. Harry se fait fusiller du regard par sa tante, d'avoir osé commander une glace, il a certes pris la moins chère du lot, elle reste plus chère que la sucette qu'elle avait prévue pour lui. La présence de la vendeuse lui empêchant de faire une remarque, Harry la remercie donc avec un sourire innocent. Ce qui semble l'énerver encore plus, à son plus grand plaisir. Refoulant un rire, il s'éloigne d'elle et tombe sur l'enclos des hippopotames. Écarquillant les yeux devant les gros pachydermes, il n'hésite même pas sur un quart de seconde, avant de se tourner vers son cousin et son pote.

\- **Et Dud,** l'interpelle Harry en criant, **regarde là-bas,** il lui montre l'enclot des gros mammifères, **il y a ton sosie tu as vu ?**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre sa pique, Harry part à toute vitesse, mort de rire... Il a cependant bien vite des remords et s'en veut d'avoir été si méchant avec ces pauvres bêtes. Elles n'ont pas demandé à être comparé à son horrible cousin. Harry leur envoie une excuse par pensée et éclate de nouveau de rire, sous le regard curieux des autres visiteurs. Il a conscience de passer pour un fou, mais ça ne le touche pas. Il peut enfin profiter de l'insouciance d'un enfant de 11 ans. Harry sait ce qu'il lui arrivera plus tard, mais pour le moment, il s'en moque, préférant profiter de l'instant présent. Il a un mois de tranquillité et il compte bien en profiter un maximum. Car une fois à Poudlard, ce ne sera plus pareil.

Une fois plus ou moins calme, il continue de voguer ici et là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans le vivarium à son plus grand plaisir. Restant à l'écart de tout humain, il fait la discussion a à peu près tous les serpents, au plus grand plaisir de ces derniers, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son ancien ami le boa. S'installent dos au mur et main dans les poches, il jette un dernier regard autour de lui, puis papote nonchalamment avec le serpent, faisant comme s'il attendait que sa famille cesse de s'extasier devant chaque vitre, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile, vue que ces derniers s'extasie vraiment devant chaque vitrine. Contrairement à la première fois, Harry se contente de juste de discuter et ne fait rien pour libérer le reptile. Dans sa précédente vie, il avait appris que Jungle, le serpent, avait été retrouvée morte de faim. Comme elle avait grandit en captivé et qu'elle n'avait jamais chassée par elle-même, elle n'avait pas su attrapé suffisamment de nourriture pour elle, n'ayant pas l'instinct de chasse.

La journée s'achevant sur cette note, c'est sans embûche qu'ils retournent chez les Dursley. Harry quitte la voiture au plus vite, ayant les côtes en compote du traitement donné par Dud et son ami. Se frottant ces dernières, il fait le point de cette journée et est tout de même content de cette dernière, car cette fois, il ne sera ni privé de repas, ni enfermé dans ce foutu placard pendant une semaine. Même le fait d'avoir des corvées en échange ne suffit pas à lui saper le moral.

Les semaines suivantes passent dans une monotonie incroyable, ce qui laisse le temps à Harry de réfléchir à sa vie d'avant. Notamment au regard étrangement froid de son mentor lors du combat final. Il a beau tout faire, ce dernier l'obsède, à tel point qu'il en fait des cauchemars. Il a beau y réfléchir, y tourner dans tous les sens, Harry ne comprends pas cette froideur. Les seules idées qui lui viennent à l'esprit lui fond froid dans le dos et Harry prie tous les saints pour qu'il se trompe. Au moins il sait qu'il peut faire confiance à Hermione et Ron. Ces derniers ne l'ont jamais trahi, même s'il avoue que Ron a parfois un sens bizarre de l'amitié. En tout cas pensé à eux, lui fait réaliser à quel point, ils lui manquent. Même s'il aime cette quiétude, Harry a hâte de les retrouver, et ce, même si rien ne sera pareil. Avec tout ça, une autre chose perturbe Harry depuis son retour. Toutes les personnes, ou presque, qu'il croise, semblent parfois parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Encore un peu et il se mettrait à croire qu'il peut entendre leur penser. Chose qui le déstabilise énormément. Serait-ce le cadeau dont parlait la voix ?

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il baisse les yeux et se concentre sur sa tache première. Désherber les mauvaises herbes inexistantes des rosiers. Le faisan tous les jours, elles n'ont pas le temps de pousser outre mesure. Mais allez expliquer ça à sa tante, pour elle c'est l'Amazonie dans ses rosiers. Analysant le sol à la recherche d'un brin d'herbe téméraire, ou suicidaire, tout dépend du point de vue, il entend un bruit reconnaissable entre tous. Celui du bruissement des ailes d'une chouette. Harry se redresse et regarde autour de lui. Ne voyant rien, il se traite d'idiot et reprend sa recherche de mauvaise herbe, quand une chouette hulotte se pose devant lui.

\- **Ça c'est nouveau,** marmonne t-il en prenant machinalement la lettre d'admission que lui tends l'oiseau avec son bec.

La lettre en mains, il reste hébéter devant le volatile, puis regarde autour de lui, histoire de voir si personne à remarqué le messager. Rassuré, il caresse l'oiseau et récolte un doux pincement en retour.

 **\- Merci ma belle,** il grattouille le bec de l'oiseau qui semble pas vouloir partir, **je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à te donner pour grignoter. À moins que tu attendes une réponse ?**

Un doux hululement répond à sa question. Assez doux pour que toutes personnes à plus d'un mètre d'eux, n'entendent rien. Harry la remercie d'une autre grattouille sur la tête pour sa discrétion, avant de lui dire doucement.

 **\- Attends-moi ici, sous les rosiers,** il lui montre l'endroit, **je vais chercher de quoi écrire.**

Puis la laissant en plan, il se lève chercher du papier et un stylo, afin de donner sa réponse. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, il a la présence d'esprit de regarder si personne s'y trouve, puis, pénétrant dans le couloir, il glisse sa lettre immédiatement sous son matelas décrépi, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Il s'est fait avoir une fois, mais pas deux. La lettre en sécurité, il entre dans le salon, puis part à la recherche d'une feuille, mais ces dernières se font rare. Même l'imprimante est vide. À croire que Dudley s'en ai servie de 4 heures. Ne trouvant pas de feuille correcte, il se rabat sur un post-it rose vif, estimant que Dumbledore sera ravi, lui qui aime les couleurs qui flash. La réponse écrite, il attrape un verre en plastique qu'il remplit d'eau, le vide en deux gorgés et le remplis de nouveau pour l'oiseau. Une fois, dehors, Harry remarque avec plaisir que la chouette l'a écouté, vu qu'il la retrouve sous les rosiers, à l'abri des regards et du soleil.

- **Tiens ma belle, je peux au moins t'offrir un peu d'eau fraîche,** lui dit Harry en lui tendant le verre.

Elle boit rapidement plusieurs longues gorger, puis se redresse, ébouriffe ses plumes, attrape la réponse rose vif et s'envole après une ultime caresse de la part du jeune sorcier. Harry la suit du regard par habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

 **\- Allez mon vieux, le premier engrenage est lancé, bientôt tu retournes au château. Même si avant, il y a l'épreuve des achats scolaires.**

Rassuré, c'est de meilleure humeur qu'il retourne à sa tâche.

POV de ?

C'est dans cette chambre si familière, qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. La jeune fille se redresse dans son lit, ne sachant pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité. Elle n'ose pas bouger, ayant peur que ce soit un mirage. Histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne se trouve pas en plein rêve, la jeune fille se mords fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour être certaine d'être bien réveillée dans cette chambre pleine de souvenir. La douleur sourde et le goût du sang qui en résulte, lui prouve que oui, elle ne rêve pas. Cette forme blanche ne lui a pas menti, elle l'a vraiment ramené dans le passé. Mais pourquoi ? Ça, elle l'ignore, la forme ne lui a rien dit. Enfin si, mais elle se rappelle juste une voix imperceptible lui expliquant. Ce sont les seules paroles qu'elle n'a pas bien entendue de toute cette longue conversation.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaye de se concentrer, mais rien n'y fait, impossible de ce souvenir de quoique ce soit. De plus, plus elle cherche à s'en souvenir, plus une migraine prend possession de sa tête. Comme si un étau se refermait autour de son crâne. N'étant pas maso, elle décide d'abandonner pour le moment, se doutant que tout lui reviendra au moment venu. Par contre, elle est surprise de se rappeler ses sept dernières années, et ce, limite dans les moindres détails. Encore un peu, elle trouverait ça flippant. Secouant la tête complètement perdue, la jeune fille essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. En général, secouer la tête l'aide à remettre de l'ordre dans ses dernières. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, semble faire exception à la règle.

\- **Princesse tu te lèves ? Le petit déjeuné est prêt.**

 **\- J'arrive papa.** Sa voix sort comme par automatisme alors qu'elle est sous le choc **.**

Son père est en vie. Ce pourrait-il que sa mère le soit aussi ? La logique voudrait que oui, mais elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Le son de cette voix tant aimé, fait bondir la jeune fille hors de son lit, s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, ce qui manque de la faire tomber plus d'une fois, puis dévale les escaliers deux par deux pour retrouver le propriétaire de cette voix grave et chaude. Une fois que l'homme qui la possède est en vue, elle lui saute dans les bras, se blottissant contre lui pour un câlin.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué papa,** sa voix est à moitié étouffée par le polo de l'homme et les larmes qu'elle retient avec difficulté.

 **\- On s'est vue hier soir princesse,** rigole-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

 **\- Ça m'a parue une éternité.**

Ne répondant pas, il lui caresse tendrement mes cheveux tout en rigolant doucement. À l'arrivée de sa mère, elle se détache de lui et lui donne le même accueil.

 **\- Et bien ma puce,** dit la femme retournant l'étreinte à la jeune fille, **tu es bien affectueuse ce matin.**

Elle se redresse et fait son plus beau sourire à la femme plus âgée, avant de souffler dans sa direction.

 **\- C'est parce que je t'aime.**

 **\- Et oui Hélène, il semblerait que notre fille soit en manque d'amour aujourd'hui** , plaisante son père qui termine de cuire les pancakes.

Lui tirant la langue après avoir embrassé sa mère, la jeune fille s'installe à table et se sers un verre de jus d'orange. Sa mère s'approche, lui embrasse le front avec un « moi aussi, je t'aime » avant de s'installer elle aussi à la table en attendant que l'homme termine les crêpes moelleuses. Quelques secondes passe, et son père s'installe à son tour accompagné de délicieux pancake.

Une semaine plus tard, la jeune fille reçoit sa lettre d'admission, à la plus grande joie de ses parents. Même si deux semaines son passé depuis son retour dans le passé, la jeune fille n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle se trouve là, à ses 11 ans. Elle passe ses journées soit avec ses parents, soit avec ses anciennes amies. Redécouvrant des choses qu'elle avait oubliée depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Elle reprend le plaisir du jardinage avec sa mère et de la pêche avec son père. Deux choses qu'elle ne fessait plus, trop occupée quelle était à apprendre tout ses livres par cœur. Elle se fait d'ailleurs la promesse de contacter plus souvent ses parents lors de cette nouvelle vie. Les ayant délaissés la dernière fois. Cependant, elle a toujours une pensée pour ses amis de Poudlard, amis qui lui manquent énormément. Elle aime sa famille, mais la vie là-bas, la magie, Poudlard, ses amis... Tout lui manque et elle sait que sa vie, n'est plus parmi les moldu, du moins pas à cent pourcent. L'arrivée de la chouette a surpris ses parents, mais ils semblent fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, même si c'est nouveau pour eux. Une fois la surprise redescendue, ils ont enjoint leur fille de répondre positivement le plus vite possible. Ce que la jeune fille a fait après les avoirs remercié et embrassé au préalable. La réponse écrite et donné au hibou, elle ne peut s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de faire ses achats, tout en étant triste de partir malgré tout. Cette fois, elle compte bien réussir à persuader ses parents à lui acheter un animal, surtout une chouette. Elle n'a pas envie d'attendre sa troisième année pour en avoir une et elle as tout un tas d'argument à donner à ses parents, si ces derniers hésitent un peu trop. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle hésite tout de même entre un chat ou une chouette. Enfin, elle s'embête pour rien, car elle n'en est pas encore la, vue qu'elle n'en a même pas parler à ses parents et elle sait que les persuadés sera une tâche ardue.

\- **Il n'empêche,** dit son père, ce qui la sort de ses pensés, **on ne sait pas où acheter tout ça. Sérieusement ? Où veulent-ils qu'on trouve une baguette magique et un chaudron en étain ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa,** le rassure la jeune fille, **ils vont sûrement nous dire où allez. Ou même nous envoyer quelqu'un. Je doute qu'ils nous laissent comme ça.**

 **\- J 'espère que tu as raison princesse, car je n'ai jamais vu de magasin qui vendent ce genre de chose, et je doute pouvoir y trouver sur internet.**

 **\- J'en doute aussi,** dit-elle en rigolant. Cependant elle imagine sans mal un, . Une idée à soumettre dans les années futures. Ça pourrait être utile pour les petits achats urgent. Surtout pour les élèves issus de parents moldus. Mais bon, l'électricité et la magie faisant deux, c'est certainement irréalisable.

\- **Ça à l'air de te faire plaisir d'être une sorcière princesse,** lui fait remarquer l'homme attendrit.

- **Oh oui, c'est tellement excitant. J'ignorais que les sorciers existaient réellement. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment ils vivent. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop archaïque.**

 **\- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire ma puce. Pour savoir, il faut y aller,** il lui fait un clin d'œil, **mais pour le moment tu as encore un mois à attendre, alors freine ton excitation jeune fille.**

 **\- Oui papa,** embrassant son père elle part en sautillant, heureuse de voir qu'il accepte toujours aussi bien la chose.

Le jour des achats scolaires arrivé, la jeune fille et ses parents se mettent en route pour le chemin de traverse. Ils ont reçu la lettre leur indiquant le lieu, il y a seulement trois jours. La jeune fille n'a pu s'empêcher de pester contre les membres du corps enseignant. Ils auront pris leurs temps, la rentrée étant dans moins d'une semaine. Secouant la tête indignée par tant de négligence, elle retient un grognement. Comme si elle avait besoin de stress en plus, déjà que depuis son retour, elle entends les pensées des autres, elle aurait aimé pouvoir trouver un livre sur la télépathie bien plus tôt. Car une chose est sur elle est devenue télépathe. Comment ? Elle n'en a aucune idée, mais elle soupçonne un coup de la voix, qui l'a ramenée à cette époque. Le truc, c'est que c'est très perturbant, surtout la première fois. Elle a répondu à voix haute à une question que se posait sa mère. Heureusement, cette dernière à mis ça sur le compte que sa fille soit une sorcière, mais la, elle sait que devant un sorcier, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Il se serait posé des questions, trop de question.

En tout cas une chose est sûr, c'est qu'une fois les sous en mains, elle se rut à la librairie pour trouver un livre sur la télépathie. Et ce, quitte à faire toute celle du chemin de traverse, même l'allée des embrumes. Elle revient à l'instant présent, quand son père se gare sur un parking non loin de l'adresse indiqué.

\- **Bon les filles, nous cherchons un bâtiment appelé « le chaudron baveur », le premier qui le trouve crie d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui monsieur,** clame les deux femmes d'une même voix

\- **Parfais,** rigole-t-il, **au travail maintenant.**

Il frappe dans ses mains et ils se mettent à la recherche du bar, enfin officiellement. Sachant déjà ou il se trouve, la jeune fille a joué le jeu du « on cherche ». Patientant une dizaine de minutes, elle appelle ses parents pour leur montrer le bâtiment. Ils la félicitent et la pousse légèrement pour entrer dans les lieux. Sachant que sa réaction sera vue de tout le monde, impossible de passé inaperçu au chaudron baveur, les clients on tendance à se retourner dès qu'une personne entre dans le bar, elle prend garde à placer une expression surprise sur son visage et de regarder de partout, comme si elle découvrait le lieu pour la première fois. Elle repère vite Tom et le montre à ses parents, qui se dirigent vers lui, afin qu'il leur ouvre le passage.

\- **Bonjour monsieur, mesdames, vous êtes moldus c'est ça ?** _Ah ! Encore des moldus, c'est la foire aujourd'hui._

 **\- Euuuh,** commence son père, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Tom.

\- **Ça répond à ma question,** rigole-t-il **, venez suivez-moi.**

Il les entraîne vers une porte, qui les mène dans une alcôve. Tom se place devant le mur en face de la porte, sort sa baguette et tape sur les briques dans un ordre précis. Dès qu'il touche la dernière, toutes les autres briques se déplacent en groupe, dans un ballet magique et étourdissant. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une arche de brique rouge est apparue, laissant les deux adultes bouchés bées par le spectacle. Rigolant un peu, la jeune fille les secoues pour qu'ils puissent avancer, quelques pas plus tard, ils restent pantois, de nouveau, plusieurs secondes devant le chemin de traverse. Elle a beau y être habituée, contrairement à eux, à ce spectacle, elle reste à chaque fois sous le charme. Tellement qu'elle lâche d'instinct un oua.

 **\- Ça tu peux le dire ma petite dame, j'ai beau le faire plusieurs fois par jour, je trouve toujours ça aussi beau.** Lui dit Tom en lui tapotant l'épaule. _Je ne me lasserais jamais de leurs expressions à ces moldus._ Il pense ça d'une voix attendri et elle se tourne vers lui, pour lui fais un sourire en échange. **Sinon avant de commencer, je vous conseille d'aller à Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers** , **vous voyez le gros bâtiment blanc là-bas ? C'est la banque,** ajoute-t-il sous le regard interrogateur des deux parents. **Votre argent marche pas ici, il faut le changer là-bas.**

 **\- D'accord, je vous remercie Mr Tom,** dit l'homme en serrant la main du tavernier.

 **\- De rien m'sieur, c'est mon travail.** Il sert la main avec enthousiasme puis il les laisse sous un, passer une bonne journée.

 **\- Bon,** lance la jeune fille, **la banque donc ?**

 **\- La banque,** approuve son père, **du moins si on arrive à passer dans cette foule.**

 **\- Les autres semblent y arriver John** , fait remarquer sa mère avec douceur, **pourquoi pas nous ?**

 **\- Au pire,** interviens leur fille **, on n'a qu'à ce dire que c'est un jour de solde et foncé dans le tas.**

 **\- Bonne vision des choses princesse,** approuve son père, **donc en position shopping les filles.**

Il leur tend une main, attrapé en premier par sa femme, puis sa fille. Une fois tous bien accrocher, c'est parti pour se faufiler dans la mare humaine. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, c'est presque entier qu'ils en ressortent, et sans exagération. John lâche la main de sa femme, embrasse la tête de sa fille et ouvre la porte de la banque pour ses dames.

 **\- Après vous gentes dames,** il s'incline dans un geste des plus exagéré, ce qui fait rire ses femmes qui passe devant lui avec plaisir.

 **\- Merci beaucoup monsieur,** minaude sa femme, qui lui fait gagnée un regard charmeur.

 **\- Mais je vous en prie,** il entre et laisse la porte se refermer derrière lui.

 _à suivre._

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
Avez-vous devinez qui était caché sous le POV ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas bien difficile. x).  
En tout cas soyez indulgent pour les fautes. J'ai pris une correctrice, mais il semblerait qu'il reste des fautes. À bientôt les chatons.  
Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

 **Parole –** __ _Pensé_

On est à une semaine de la rentrée et Hagrid arrive seulement. Une semaine. Harry fulmine sous ce fait. À un moment il a même pensé que Hagrid ne viendrait pas le récupérer pour ses achats scolaires, lui qui était venu un mois à l'avance lors de sa première vie. Alors quand il entends les coups résonner sur la porte d'entrer, il est plus que prêt pour l'envoyer bouler comme il se doit, pour son retard plus que conséquent. Il ouvre la bouche en même temps que la porte, une remarque cinglante sur le bout de la langue, quand une chose le retient. Une chose que le demi-géant n'avait pas avant. Son air bourru et son regard froid. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 **\- Bonjour, tu dois être Harry?** Demande-t-il de sa voix grave. _Vu sa tête de martyr, ça peut être que lui._  
- **Euh... Bonjour, s** a tête de martyr? **Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes?** Il ne sait pas comment il fait pour ne pas se vendre, tellement il est choqué par ce que le demi-géant a dit.  
- **Oh pardon, je manque de politesse.** Il se racle la gorge en se caressant la barbe d'un mouvement distrait. **Je suis Hagrid. Gardien des clés et lieu de Poudlard. Je suppose que tu connais tout de Poudlard.**  
 **\- Juste ce qu'il faut monsieur.** Harry garde le silence un instant, coupé par un _«Sérieux, ils lui ont parlé du château? C'était pas prévu ça»_ puis enchaîne. **Vous êtes venue pour m'aider à faire mes achats scolaires?  
\- C'est ça Harry, il faut juste que je prévienne ta famille et on peut y aller, **dit-il de sa voix bourru.  
 **\- Ils sont absents aujourd'hui, ils sont allés prendre le thé chez des voisins,** répond Harry de sa voix la plus innocente. Hagrid n'est pas censé savoir qu'il lui ment.  
 **\- Ah, bon?** _Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça._ Il se frotte la nuque d'un air embêté. **Ben on peut y aller alors. Tu ne fermes pas la porte à clé?** Demande-t-il en voyant Harry partir juste en claquant cette dernière.  
 **\- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé de clé, mais rassurez-vous ça ne risque rien. Et puis ils ne sont vraiment pas loin s'il y a un problème.  
\- D'accord! Suis moi. **

Harry suit l'homme gigantesque jusqu'au parc, en remerciant son inconscience, où il convoque le magicobus avec son parapluie. Harry fait mine d'être impressionné par l'apparition du bus, tout en retenant une grimace de dépit. Il aurait vraiment préféré un autre moyen de transport. Mais étant avec Hagrid, il n'a pas d'autre choix comme moyen de transport et monte dans l'engin de la mort. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont arrivés à bon port à la taverne, à moitié malade. L'arrivée d'Harry, comme la première fois, se fit en grande pompe étant donner qu'Hagrid à de nouveaux «accidentellement», dit son nom en présence de la foule présente dans la pièce. Il a eu le droit de serrer la main à une multitude de personnes qui lui importe peu, voir le répugne, surtout quand il du serrer la main de Mondingus. Une longue demi-heure plus tard, il se trouve enfin sur le chemin de traverse.

 **\- Bienvenu sur le chemin de traverse Harry,** s'exclame le demi-géant, fier d'être le premier à lui montrer ce lieu magique.

Harry n'a aucune difficulté à feindre l'émerveillement devant l'allée magique, l'ayant toujours trouvé magnifique. Il se surprend à la trouver un peu terne sans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Mais il se dit qu'il n'a qu'à patienter quelques années, même s'il doit leur forcer la main, pour la voir parmi les autres et ça suffis à lui remonter le moral.

 **\- Allez vient Harry,** dit Hagrid en attrapant, sans délicatesse, le jeune homme par l'épaule, ce qui manque de le faire tomber, **on commence par Gringotts.**

 **\- Gringotts?** Un peu plus et Harry se décernerait lui-même un oscar pour sa prestation d'enfant ignorant du monde sorcier.  
 **\- C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas,** _la barbe pourquoi je dois me coltiner le gosse quoi,_ **c'est la banque des sorciers. Tu vois le grand bâtiment blanc là-bas?** Harry répond d'un signe de tête et Hagrid le pousse sans douceur travers la foule pour l'y emmener. **Et bien, c'est là-bas que tous les sorciers et sorcières entreposent leurs ors.** _Vraiment! Tout le monde sait ça, il ne peut pas le savoir non?_ **Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde, enfin après Poudlard bien sûr.** Termine-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

Harry se force à sourire, ne sachant plus quoi pensé du géant. Maintenant, il est sûr, se sont ses pensées qu'il entend, car il doute que le demi-géant arrive à garder cette expression enjoué en disant tout cela. Pourquoi a-t-il changé? Lui qui était si gentil et si doux? Son sourire forcé semble satisfaire Hagrid puisqu'il continue de parler. Harry ne l'écoute plus, trop occupé à chercher des visages connus et à comprendre ce changement chez son ami. Enfin, est-ce vraiment son ami? Il a un doute à présent et ça lui fend le cœur. Il adore Hagrid, ou devrait-il dire adorait? Il est totalement perdu, ne comprenant plus les gens qui l'entoure et les événements. Tout à leurs excursion vers la banque, Harry profite pour redécouvrir des magasins qui ont disparu durant la guerre, et puis, voir tant de monde dans cette allée lui fait chaud au cœur. C'était tellement vide et sans vie avant. Tout à ses pensées, il se surprend même à se préparer mentalement une liste des magasins à voir, s'il a le temps et l'autorisation bien entendu, il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il souhaite prendre en plus. Il est sorti de ses réflexions par Hagrid, qui manque de lui faire goûter le bitume, tant la main posée sur son épaule est lourde. 

**\- Nous y voilà.** Il semble fier de lui, genre c'était une épreuve que de l'amener ici, il commence à le croire d'ailleurs. **Entrons.**

Une fois de plus, Harry est poussé à travers les portes de la banque. Il retient un soupire d'agacement, commençant par trouver ça lassant. C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie de le traîner de partout? Il n'est pas un chien qu'on trimbale comme on le veut. Une fois les portes franchies, ils découvrent les gobelins et toujours dans son rôle de nouveau dans le monde, Harry interroge Hagrid.

 **\- Dites-moi monsieur Hagrid, qu'est-ce donc?** Il montre, au hasard, un gobelin d'un mouvement de tête, tout en posant sa question.  
 **\- Ce sont des gobelins Harry, ce sont eux qui s'occupent de ton or. Ils ne sont pas très intelligents, mais ils sont très susceptibles. Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis en leurs présences d'accord?  
\- Oui Hagrid,** il fait mine de s'empresser de lui répondre sous son regard lourd.

Il ne peut cependant s'empêcher d'être interloqué par ce que l'homme vient de lui dire. Les gobelins pas intelligents? Il est sérieux? Il n'y a pas plus intelligent que ces créatures. À quoi joue-t-il?  
Ils choisissent une une queue au hasard et patientent cinq minutes, sous un flot de penser plus ou moins méchant du géant à l'encontre des gobelins, ou d'Harry, avant d'arrivée devant le gobelin Gripsec. Il était temps, Harry n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre pester à tout vas.

 **\- Monsieur Potter,** dit-il de sa voix grinçante en se penchant sur son bureau. **C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Que puis-je faire pour vous?** _Je suis même surpris de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt._

Il allait répondre quand Hagrid lui coupe la parole, s'attirant un regard noir de Gripsec.

 **\- Le jeune Harry souhaite retirer des sous pour faire ses achats scolaires,** dit-il en posant la clé de son coffre sur le bureau du gobelin, puis il enchaîne en ignorant le regard encore plus sombre que lui lance ce dernier. **Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie aussi récupérer vous savez quoi, dans le coffre, vous savez lequel.**

Tout en disant ça, il tend une lettre cachetée au gobelin, qui la prend sans même la regarder. Il grimace en direction du demi-géant avant de prêter attention à la lettre qu'il tient encore entre ses mains. Il l'ouvre, la lit rapidement puis, après un ultime regard noir à Hagrid, il crie.

 **\- Aulfa.**

À ce mot, un autre gobelin, encore plus moche que Gripsec, approche en trottinant.

 **\- Oui Gripsec?** Interroge-t-il.  
 **\- Accompagne l'envoyé de Dumbledore à ce coffre,** il lui tend le parchemin, **je m'occupe de Monsieur Potter en attendant.**  
 **\- Très bien** , dit Aulfa en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de se tourner vers Hagrid. **Monsieur, suivez-moi.**  
 **\- Attendez,** s'affole-t-il, **Harry ne vient pas avec moi?** _Il le faut, je vais avoir des problèmes sinon_.  
 **\- Pourquoi devrait-il vous accompagner?** Demande sèchement Gripsec. **Il me semble que ça ne le concerne en rien. De plus,** continue le gobelin coupant Hagrid dans une tentative de parler, **nous ne pouvons nous permettre le loisir de nous amuser à cela. Les coffres sont tous deux à l'opposer de l'autre. Ce serait une perte de temps considérable. Maintenant filez, vous nous en avez fait perdre assez comme ça.** Termine Gripsec d'une voix claquante.  
 **\- D'accord,** ronchonne Hagrid. **À tout à l'heure Harry, attends-moi dans la banque, à côté de l'entrée si tu termines avant moi.** _Dumbledore ne va pas être content. Merde foutu merdeux._

Puis il s'en va, sous le regard choqué d'Harry, suivant Aulfa en traînant des pieds. Une fois hors de sa vue, il est soulagé de se retrouver sans le demi-géant. C'est fou comme sa présence lui pèse dans cette nouvelle vie. Ça le perturbe beaucoup, car avant il adorait passer du temps avec lui. Fessait-il semblant d'être gentil avec lui ? Cette pensée l'attriste vraiment.

 **\- Bien** , reprend Gripsec ce qui fait sursauter Harry. **À nous deux à présent. Vous êtes donc venue retirer, nous sommes surpris de vous voir que maintenant,** _ce n'est pas normal, il aurait vraiment dû venir plus tôt._ Il secoue la tête avant de reprendre. **Quelle somme désirez-vous retirer Monsieur Potter.**

Il l'attendait plus tôt? Comment ça? Gardant cette question pour lui et répond à la sienne.

 **\- Heu! Je dirais suffisamment pour pouvoir faire mes achats scolaires et des extras.**

 **\- Hum, hum. Vous avez une idée précise du genre d'extra que vous souhaitez faire?**

Décidant de lui dire la vérité, histoire de connaître la réaction du gobelin, Harry lui répond.

 **\- Oui, je souhaiterais me faire une nouvelle garde-robe, je n'ai que des loques et je doute que ça passe au château. J'aimerais aussi m'acheter quelques livres pour apprendre un peu plus sur le monde sorcier et ses coutumes.** Il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer. **Je pense aussi me prendre un animal, une chouette peut-être.**

Une fois terminé, il réfléchit de nouveau un instant, puis hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a terminé. Il pense n'avoir rien oublié, surtout que ce n'est pas un mensonge, il avait vraiment prévu de faire ce genre d'achat. Lors de sa première vie, il s'est juste contenté de suivre le mouvement dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, interrogeant Hermione quand il avait une question. Et ça lui a porté préjudice plus d'une fois. Cette fois-ci hors de question que ça se reproduise. Sortant de ses réflexions, il remarque ensuite le regard surpris, voire choqué, du gobelin sous ses paroles.

\- **Comment ça?** Demande-t-il brusquement, puis il ajoute sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre. **Vous ne connaissez rien de ce monde?**

 **\- Euh... non. J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, il y a seulement un mois.**

Harry s'en veut tout de suite pour ce demi-mensonge. Demi-car après tout, dans sa première vie il ne l'a appris qu'à ses 11 ans. N'ayant pas de réaction du gobelin, Harry se contente de le regarder et de faire en sorte de ne pas entendre ses pensées. Chose assez difficile en fait. Il secoue la tête et essaye de se concentrer sur le gobelin qui semble passablement énervé. Harry a le réflexe de se faire tout petit en attendant que la colère du gobelin passe, ce qui arrive au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, qui lui semble être des heures. Le visage plus serein, Gripsec reprend enfin la parole.

 **\- Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter. Ce que vous venez de me dire n'est pas normal. Vous devriez connaître votre monde. Vous plus que n'importe qui, surtout au vu de qui vous êtes. Il va falloir que j'en réfère à mon supérieur ultérieurement. Me l'autorisez-vous à le faire?** S'enquit-il.

 **\- Oh! Oui bien sûr.** Il ne peut s'empêcher de bredouiller, n'étant pas trop habitué à ce qu'on lui demande son consentement.

 **\- Parfait, à présent suivez-moi. Je vais vous mener à votre coffre.**

Il quitte enfin son bureau et lui fait signe de le suivre. Après un rapide tour en montagne russe, un retrait qui lui fait gagner deux bourses d'or, une pour les achats scolaires et une autre nettement plus fournis pour les extras, il a de quoi se faire une garde-robe complète d'excellente facture. Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry est de nouveau devant le bureau de Gripsec.

 **\- Ce sera tout pour vous Monsieur Potter?** Demande-t-il d'une voix plus avenante qu'au début.

 **\- Oui, merci beaucoup Monsieur Gripsec. Quoi que... Est-ce possible de changer des pièces d'or en argent moldu?**

 **\- Bien sûr, combien souhaitez-vous?**

 **\- Je pense que 30£ devrait suffire s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Très bien, attendez-moi ici.**

Il se lève ensuite et disparaît derrière une porte qu'Harry n'avait pas vue jusqu'à présent. Il revient deux minutes plus tard, une enveloppe et une feuille entre les mains.

 **\- Dans cette enveloppe, vous trouverez l'argent moldu** , lui explique-t-il, **cette feuille,** il glisse le parchemin vers Harry, **est un reçu, avec le nombre de pièces retirée du coffre en échange.**

Il remercie Gripsec et attrape le parchemin ainsi que l'enveloppe. Enveloppe qu'il plie et glisse dans la poche avant de son jean.

 **\- Vous faut-il autre chose?**

 **\- Non tout est bon pour moi, encore merci monsieur Gripsec. Au revoir.**

 **\- Au revoir Monsieur Potter, si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Je serais ravi de vous renseigner.**

Harry regarde le gobelin plus que surpris par sa proposition. Il sait très bien que ce genre de proposition n'est pas faite à beaucoup de personnes. Ce qui le pousse à s'interroger sur ce qui l'a poussé à le lui faire cette fois-ci. Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, il se contente de le remercier avec un grand sourire, accompagner d'un signe de tête, et de se diriger à son point de rendez-vous. Hagrid n'étant pas encore là, il se cale contre un mur, histoire d'attendre plus ou moins confortablement installée. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le demi-géant arrive d'une démarche peu assuré et le teint verdâtre. Retenant une grimace, Harry espère que l'homme ne prendra pas l'idée de lui vomir dessus. Vu son gabarie, il ne restera rien de propre chez lui, il serait même bon pour un vrai décapage. Une fois à son niveau, il déglutit difficilement et lui demande.

- **Tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait Harry?**

- **Oui Monsieur Hagrid. Vous allez bien?** Il le regarde faussement inquiet. Depuis qu'il a entendu ses pensées, il arrive de moins en moins à éprouver de la sympathie à son égard.

 **\- Oui oui,** il retient un rot, **c'est juste ce foutu wagon, ça bouge trop. Allez vient, on commence par Mme Guipure. Le temps qu'elle prenne tes mesures, j'irais prendre un petit remontant. Si je ne suis pas là quand tu as terminé, on se retrouve chez Ollivander. C'est le vendeur de baguette magique.**

Il retient un second rot et entraîne Harry dehors, sa main toujours sur son épaule, tout en pestant contre les gobelins et leurs systèmes de transport archaïque. Ricanant intérieurement, Harry se laisse pousser vers le magasin de Mme Guipure. Ils sont à peine arrivés qu'il se fait abandonner sans un mot par le demi-géant, qui bouscule la foule pour arriver au plus vite au chaudron baveur. Blasé par le comportement de l'homme, il le regarde à peine avant d'entrer dans la boutique. À peine il franchit la porte, qu'il se fait sauté dessus par la vendeuse.

 **\- Bonjour jeune homme, c'est pour tes robes d'école**? Elle enchaîne sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. **Quelle question, bien sûr que c'est pour ça. Suis-moi.**

Sans vérifier qu'il l'a suit, elle part en de petits pas pressés. _Les gens ont toujours été aussi pressés? C'est fou, on dirait qu'ils ne prennent même pas le temps de respirer._ Tout en la suivant, Harry remarque le manque de présence de Malfoy. Aurait-il mis plus de temps à Gringotts pour ne pas le voir ici? Rapidement, il décide qu'en fait, il s'en moque, et s'installe sur la mini estrade que lui indique la vendeuse.

 **\- Très bien, tiens toi comme ça,** tout en parlant, elle place les bras et jambes d'Harry comme elle le désire. **Parfait à présent ne bouge plus.**

D'un mouvement de la baguette, un ruban jaillit et prend les mesures du jeune homme. Cela prend tout au plus cinq minutes. Cinq longue minute à attendre les bras en l'air.

\- **Et voilà jeune homme, c'est terminé. Hormis les robes d'école, te faut-il autre chose?** Demande-t-elle un carnet dans les mains.

 **\- Oui,** il baisse les bras en retenant une grimace de douleur, **j'aimerais une dizaine de paires de pantalons dans les teintes noire, bleue et gris foncé. Il me faudrait aussi une dizaine de t-shirts et pulls dans les mêmes teintes. Quoi que vous pouvez un ajouter une teinte bordeaux et vert foncé pour eux.** Pendant qu'il lui fait sa liste, elle note tout, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. **Vous pouvez aussi ajouter des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes?** Elle acquiesce. **Une dizaine de paires alors. Plus deux ou trois capes d'hivers. Et avec tout ça, mettez quatre paires de chaussures, je vous laisse choisir les teintes. Le tout de bonnes factures s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Alors si j'ai bien suivi, il vous faut,** elle lit la longue liste de vêtements et chaussures qu'Harry lui a dictée, ainsi que leurs teintes, **c'est bien ça?**

 **\- C'est bien ça oui.**

 **\- Parfait, ce sera prêt dans trois heures, souhaitez-vous payer tout de suite? Ou à la réception des vêtements.**

 **\- Tout de suite, comme ça, se sera fait.**

Une fois payer, c'est à moitié délesté de sa bourse qu'il sort de la boutique. Une fois dehors, il se surprend à éprouver aucun remord pour avoir autant dépensé pour des vêtements. Au contraire, c'est sereins qu'il cherche Hagrid du regard. Ce dernier n'étant toujours pas là, il se dirige, comme convenu, chez Ollivander. Heureusement qu'il connaît la route, sinon il se serait certainement perdu dans la foule et la multitude de boutique. Une fois dans l'antre du vendeur, il se fait accoster par Ollivander.

 **\- Oh Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais plus tôt.** Dit l'homme d'un ton accusateur.

La première chose qui l'interpelle chez le vendeur, c'est son regard. Un mélange de regards d'envie, de convoitise et d'un autre truc qu'il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer. Sans parler de ses pensées. Comment-çà, il n'aura pas d'ennuis? Et puis ils ont quoi avec leurs «je vous attendais plus tôt» il a chamboulé leurs emplois du temps ou quoi. Ouvrant la bouche pour rendre son salut, il est coupé par le vendeur qui disparaît dans ses rayons, à la recherche d'une baguette qui pourrait lui convenir. S'ensuivent alors un défilement de baguette et une destruction massive de la boutique, jusqu'à ce qu'il apporte enfin sa baguette.

 **\- Essayons celle-là, plume de phénix et bois de houx.**

Sans surprise, elle fait sortir des étincelles rouge et or, indiquant qu'elle convient à Harry. Mais il a une sensation étrange en la tenant, car il ne ressent plus la même chaleur que la dernière fois. C'est comme si elle ne lui convenait plus parfaitement, il se souvient clairement d'avoir ressenti comme une prolongation de son bras. La non. S'apprêtant à le lui dire, il se fait de nouveau coupé la parole, par le vendeur qui commence son numéro.

 **\- Étrange, vraiment étrange.** Murmure le créateur de baguette. _Voilà mission accomplie, j'espère que Dumbledore ne m'oubliera pas._

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange monsieur?** Demande Harry en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel et en s'interrogeant sur ses dernières pensées.

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, il le paye une fois qu'il a terminé son speech. Comprenant à son histoire et son regard, qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de partir avec cette baguette et pas une autre. De toute façon, il est encore à digéré les pensées de l'homme. Encore Dumbledore...

Une nouvelle fois délester de 9 galions, Harry quitte la boutique cherchant Hagrid des yeux. Ce dernier n'étant toujours pas là., il patiente cinq minutes, posé contre un mur la boutique, sans aucune envie de le voir arriver. Quand il comprend qu'il ne viendra pas, Harry décide de rendre visite à l'autre fabricant de baguette du chemin de traverse. Ne connaissant pas le réel emplacement de la boutique, il met bien quinze minutes pour la trouver, avant d'entrer à l'intérieure, histoire de voir si ici, il arrive à trouver une baguette qui lui est vraiment adaptée.

 _Ah! Un client._

 **\- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour toi?**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, sort de derrière une étagère. Il est grand et sec, mesurant dans les mètres quatre-vingt, cheveux châtains coupé court, les yeux marron petit et serré. Il n'est pas très agréable à regarder, mais il dégage un quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant. Il inspire tout de suite confiance à Harry, sans savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Bonjour monsieur, je cherche une baguette et je voudrais savoir si je peux la trouver chez vous.**

 **\- J'aurais bien aimé t'en vendre une, jeune homme, mais tu en as déjà une en ta possession.** Il désigne le sac portant l'insigne de Ollivander. Sac qu'Harry regarde avec dégoût.

 **\- Oui, je sais, mais elle ne me convient pas vraiment. Malheureusement, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix de l'acheter .**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire?** Interroge le vendeur, surpris par les paroles d'Harry.

 **\- Et bien, j'ai essayé une baguette et elle a bien répondu à ma magie, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il manquait un truc pour qu'elle soit vraiment celle qu'il me faut. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?  
\- Parfaitement, oui,** rassure l'homme, **mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant de l'acheter?  
\- Ben, on ne m'a pas laissé le temps, et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était emballée et prête à payer. Et puis vue le regard qu'on me lançait, un refus n'aurais pas été accepter.  
\- Ce n'est pas normal,** marmonne l'homme avant de reprendre plus fort, **normalement, il nous est interdit de vendre une baguette qui ne correspond pas au sorcier, cela peut être dangereux. Autant pour le possesseur de la baguette, que pour les personnes aux alentours.** Il pousse un long soupir et se passe une main dans les cheveux. **Bon, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais je vais faire une exception. Approche que je prenne les mesures nécessaires à la recherche d'une baguette.  
\- Merci monsieur**, reconnaissant, Harry s'approche de l'homme.  
- **Tu me remercieras quand j'aurais trouvé une baguette qui te convienne. Si je trouve.** Il sort un ruban qu'il ensorcelle et qui commence à prendre les mesures nécessaires qu'il note au fur et à mesure. **Par contre mes baguettes n'ont peut-être pas la même renommer de celle d'Ollivander, mais elles sont d'excellente qualité.** Harry acquiesce à ses paroles. Du moment que la baguette lui conviens, il se moque bien de la renommée de cette dernière. **Bien.  
**

Il stoppe le ruban et se dirige dans ce qu'Harry pense être la réserve. Il disparaît plusieurs minutes, ce qui laisse le temps au jeune homme de mieux observer la boutique. Elle est plus chaleureuse et lumineuse que l'autre. Ont se sent immédiatement bien. C'est dommage que si peu de personnes viennent acheter les baguettes ici, c'est tellement plus accueillant. C'est sur ces pensées que le vendeur reparaît.

 **\- Bien, ce sont les trois seules baguettes qui sont susceptibles de te convenir chez moi. J'espère qu'au moins une des trois te sera destinée. Sinon tu devras faire avec celle que tu as déjà.**

 **\- C'est déjà plus que j'espérais monsieur, je peux les essayer?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** il fait un grand sourire, **commence par celle-la. Bois de rose et os de sombral.**

Il tend une baguette très claire. Elle est agréable au toucher et fluide dans les mouvements. Mais ce n'est pas celle qui lui faut. Secouant la tête, il la rend dans une moue désolée.

\- **Ne fais pas cette tête, il t'en reste encore deux à tester.** Il fait un clin d'œil pour le rassurer ce qui lui en fait gagner un en retour. **Allez à présent essayons celle-là, bois de hêtre et cœur de dragon.**

Harry le fixe surpris, cœur de dragon? Il rigole devant l'expression du jeune homme et l'enjoint à prendre la baguette en mains. Elle est encore plus agréable que la première, une légère chaleur s'en dégage, elle pourrait être la prolongation de son bras.

 **\- Je crois que c'est celle-là, mais...** il hésite à continuer.

\- **Tu veux quand même essayer la dernière**? Termine-t-il en disant à haute voix la question muette. _C'est mignon._

- **Oui, je peux?** Il rougit en entendant les pensées du vendeur.

 **\- Bien sûr,** il récupère la baguette qu'il range dans son écrin et sort la dernière. **Celle-ci est en bois d'acacias, plume, écaille et poil de chimère. Un mélange unique.**

Il tend une main tremblante vers la baguette, elle est magnifique. Elle est créée en un savant mélange de couleurs, allant du bois foncé au bois clair, le tout strier de noir, vert et argent. Il l'a prend délicatement et, là c'est le choc. C'est comme une révélation, comme s'il avait trouvé une part de lui jusqu'alors méconnue. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de la tester, car il sait qu'elle est pour lui.

 **\- Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé finalement,** le vendeur lui fait un clin d'œil **. Tu permets.** Harry lui rend la baguette à contrecœur et le regarde la ranger dans son écrin. **Tu sais, je n'avais pas prévu de la vendre. S** on cœur se serre à cette idée **. Mais voyant la réaction qu'elle a eue à ton contact, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que te la céder. Cependant,** ajoute-t-il stoppant l'élan de joie d'Harry. **Soit très prudent, des baguettes à trois cœurs sont rares et très puissante, apprends bien à la manier sans quoi elle pourra devenir dangereuse, surtout pour toi. Tu m'as bien compris?**

 **\- Oui monsieur,** lui réponds Harry avec le plus grand des sérieux, sa mise en garde à bien été entendue **. Je la manierais avec la plus grande précaution.**

Le vendeur le fixe pendant de longues secondes et Harry ne détourne pas les yeux, voulant passer son test. Une minute plus tard, il semble trouver ce qu'il cherchait vue qu'il ajoute.

 **\- Je prends de gros risques à vendre une telle baguette à un enfant. Je te conseille d'utiliser ton autre baguette le temps de te familiariser avec ta magie. Surtout qu'elle sera enregistrée au ministère contrairement à la mienne.  
\- Pourquoi la vôtre ne sera pas enregistré?** Demande Harry curieux, ignorant que les baguettes étaient enregistrée au ministère. **  
\- Car tu en as déjà une d'enregistrer, même si tu ne l'as pas fait, le vendeur le fait automatiquement. Eh oui,** ajoute-t-il à son regard étonné, **c'est de cette façon qu'ils apprennent quand vous utilisez de la magie hors de Poudlard**. **Ensuite, parce qu'une baguette à trois cœurs n'est pas censée être créé. J'aurais de graves problèmes si ça s'apprenait.  
\- Si c'est dangereux pour vous, pourquoi me la vendre?** Lui demande aussi surpris qu'interloquer, Harry. **  
\- Car je pense que je peux avoir confiance en Harry Potter.**

Harry le regarde surpris, il ne lui a pas dit son nom, et il lui semble pas que sa cicatrice soit visible. Il touche sa frange dans un geste machinal, ce qui fait doucement rire son interlocuteur.

 **\- Non ce n'est pas ta cicatrice qui t'a vendu, mais ta ressemblance avec ton père, tu es son portrait cracher.  
\- Vous avez connu mes parents. **Il n'aurait pas pus être plus surpris. **  
\- Ton père non, du moins pas personnellement. Mais ta mère oui, nous avons souvent travaillé ensemble lors de projets interclasse. C'était une jeune femme charmante et très intelligente. Apprendre sa mort m'a vraiment attristé, même si nous n'étions pas amis.** Il se tait un instant et reprend. **Bon, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance.** Il rigole doucement. **Parlons prix, même si j'ai connu tes parents et que tu es célèbre, je ne peux pas te faire de rabais. Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une baguette rare et puissante.  
\- Je n'en doute pas oui, **déglutis Harry redoutant le prix, aurait-il assez d'argent sur lui pour se l'offrir? Faite que oui. **Combien je vous dois?** Faite qu'elle ne soit pas trop chère, faite qu'elle ne soit pas trop chère. **  
\- Ça te fera 30 galions.**

Harry regarde l'homme surpris, il s'attendait vraiment à beaucoup plus, vu le ton que le vendeur a pris pour le prévenir. Bon, il avoue que 30 galions, ce n'est pas donné, mais au moins il n'est pas hors budget. Harry se félicite d'avoir prévu plus au cas où. Sans attendre un changement d'avis du vendeur, il sors les trente pièces en or et les poses sur le comptoir **.**

 **\- Et voilà, elle est à toi à présent.** Il glisse sa main sous le comptoir et en sort une sorte d'étuis. **Je te fais cadeau de cet étui qui va avec. Comme ça, tu pourras porter ta baguette sans qu'elle soit vue et sans danger de vol. Un sort anti-vol a été posé dessus.** Il sourit et enchaîne. **Si tu as un souci avec ta baguette, hésite pas à venir me voir ou à m'écrire. Bonne journée Monsieur Potter.  
\- Bonne journée monsieur. **

Il répond en mode automatisme et sort de la boutique, son nouvel achat en compagnie de la baguette d'Ollivander, une heure plus tard. Jetant un regard vers la boutique de ce dernier et ne voyant toujours aucune trace du demi-géant, c'est guère surpris qu'il continue ses achats, direction le magasin de valise. Il en aura besoin après son passage chez Fleury&Bott et madame Guipure. Mais avant il lui faut manger.

C'est naturellement qu'il se dirige chez Florent Fortarôme. Il s'y installe et commande une immense glace à la menthe, accompagnée d'une gaufre au chocolat. C'est en mangeant qu'Harry remarque quelque chose de vraiment important. Il n'entend pas les pensées des personnes qui font leurs achats. Il est vrai que, hormis sa tante, il n'a pas entendu d'autre personne avant aujourd'hui. Tout en mâchant, il se demande pourquoi et il en vient à la conclusion que son nouveau pouvoir est peut-être trop faible pour qu'il fonctionne tout le temps.

Une fois le repas terminé, c'est naturellement qu'il se dirige vers la meilleure boutique de valise du chemin de traverse. Sur le chemin, Harry se force à penser à autre chose que les pensées inexistantes des gens et s'adonne à un rapide calcul mental sur la quantité d'argent en sa possession. S'il ne se trompe pas, il doit lui rester un peu plus de 260 gallions. Donc, de quoi se faire plaisir. Arrivé devant la boutique, il rentre dans un bonjour. Le vendeur étant occupé avec un autre client, Harry commence à faire un tour, histoire de voir les prix. Une minute plus tard, le vendeur, un homme courtaud, trapu et presque chauve vient s'occuper de lui. 

**\- Bonjour jeune homme,** dit-il, **puis-je te conseiller?** _Vu ses vêtements, c'est un moldu et donc une bonne poire, je vais pouvoir me faire des sous facilement._ **  
\- Bonjour,** Harry retient une grimace de dégoût devant sa bouche édentée et l'avarice de cet homme. Seule la qualité des articles le retient de quitter la boutique, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, **oui, je cherche une valise pour l'école. Je souhaite quelque chose de bonne facture et pratique.  
\- Hum, hum, et quel est ton budget?  
\- 90 galions maximum,** même si Harry peut monter à 100, mais ça, le vendeur n'a pas besoin de le savoir. **Il me faut aussi un sac de cours. Les deux dotés de sorts de légèreté.  
\- Voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, suit moi.** Il entraîne Harry vers le fond de la boutique. **Tu as un assez bon budget, je pense pouvoir te trouver une petite merveille dans ces prix-là.** _Une vielle valise invendable et à prix fort, hé hé hé._

Il s'arrête dans une allée de valise et sac en tous genres, tous plus ou moins moches. Harry regarde l'homme dégoûté. Il tient vraiment à lui vendre une de ses valises dégueu. Il n'a pas le temps de faire une remarque, que le vendeur en descend une et commence à vanter ses mérites.

 **\- J'ai celle-ci,** c'est une valise marron à fermeture en ceinturons vraiment très moches, **je pense qu'elle sera parfaite pour toi. Cuir de vache, un compartiment, doté d'un sort de légèreté et d'imperméabilité. Le tout pour 50 galions.  
\- Non merci, il est hors de question que je prenne ce truc totalement hors de prix pour ce que c'est, je vous ai demandé quelque chose de bonne facture, pas ça. **Harry crache presque ce dernier mot. **Vous avec pas autre chose? Genre de meilleure qualité est surtout plus belle.**

Sa voix se fait sarcastique sur la fin. Il lui a dit son budget, pourquoi lui montre-t-il un truc de bas de gamme? Qu'il propose en conséquence merde. Il n'est pas une bonne poire contrairement à ce qu'il peut penser.

 **\- Évidemment,** il range la chose moche et l'entraîne dans un autre rayon ou les valises sont de meilleures qualités. Il en descend une en cuir marron brillant et aux attaches d'argent. Il n'y a pas photo comparée à la première. **Celle-ci est en cuir d'éléphant et...  
\- Non merci, **le coupe directement Harry.

Il l'a perdu à cuir d'éléphant. Rien qu'entendre ça lui retourne l'estomac et le révolte. Harry s'apprête à le remercier et à finalement quitter la boutique quand il voit «la» valise. Faite en cuir noir et serti de protection d'angle en argent, où sont gravés des serpents. Ses attaches sont aussi en argent rendant le tout juste magnifique.

 **\- Oh je vois que le jeune homme à l'œil,** minaude le vendeur en sortant la valise afin qu'Harry puisse la contempler plus facilement. **Cuir de dragon, deux compartiments, sort de légèreté, d'imperméabilité et d'anti-vol. Un vrai petit bijou pour la modique somme de 100 galions.**

Harry grimace sous le prix, c'est plus qu'il souhaite y mettre, surtout qu'il n'a pas le sac de cours. S'il la prend, il ne pourra pas acheter Hedwige et ça, c'est impensable. Voyant son hésitation, le vendeur rajoute.

- **Et pour 110 galions, je te fais la valise ainsi qu'un sac de cours doté des mêmes sortilèges. Enfin, presque, il a un sort d'incassabilité en plus. Qu'en dis-tu?**

Hésitant, Harry regarde vite fait l'homme, puis il fait le tour de la valise en réfléchissant, notant les moindres défauts ou rayure. Au bout d'une minute, Harry regarde le vendeur qui commence à perdre patience.

 **\- J'en dis 95 galions.** **La valise est rayée sur le côté gauche et une des protections d'angle tient mal. Elle ne vaut pas les 100 galions demandés. 80 tout au plus. Je vous fais une offre à 95, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.** Ne le voyant pas réagir, il fait mine de partir. **Tant pis, je trouverais mieux ailleurs. Bonne journée monsieur.** Sa main touche à peine la poignée qu'il cède.

 **\- C'est bon, j'accepte. 95 galions les deux.** _Sérieusement, si même les gosses se mettent à marchander, où va le monde?_

Retenant un sourire victorieux, il fait demi-tour. _Je suis trop fort_. Une fois les achats payés, Harry y déposes ses baguettes et quitte la boutique de meilleure humeur, direction la ménagerie. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la valise n'a rien. Le vendeur n'a même pas vérifié, trop angoisser de perdre un client. Devant l'animalerie, il actionne le bouton de rétrécissement de la valise, encore un oubli du vendeur, la met dans une de ses poches et entre dans la boutique. Il est accueilli par un capharnaüm incroyable. Prenant sur lui, il fait le tour de la boutique, cherchant une chouette blanche. Il en est à son troisième tour, sans trace de cette dernière, quand le vendeur s'intéresse à lui.

 **\- Tu cherches quelques choses petit?**

Petit? C'est la première de la journée tient. Décidant de ne pas relever Harry réponds assez fort pour se faire entendre.

 **\- Oui, je cherche une chouette blanche, vous en avez pas?**

 **\- De chouettes blanches?** Demande-t-il? **Non aucune depuis des mois.**

 **\- Ah!** Le vendeur doit voir son air déçu car il ajoute avec précipitation.

 **\- Mais nous avons de nombreuses chouettes aussi belles.**

Il fait faire à Harry le tour de tous les rapaces nocturnes en leurs possessions. Déprimé de ne pas y trouver la douce Hedwige, Harry regarde à peine les nobles oiseaux qui lui sont présenter. Il s'apprête à jeter son dévolu sur une chouette lapone quand il vit au loin de petits aigles.

\- **Dites-moi,** il coupe le vendeur dans son explication sur la chouette lapone, **ces petits aigles là-bas, ils sont à vendre?** Il regarde l'endroit qu'Harry lui montre et rigole gentiment.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des aigles, mais des faucons. Tu veux les voir?**

Lui faisant signe que oui, il suit le vendeur qui l'entraîne vers les magnifiques oiseaux, ou il ne peut retenir une exclamation admirative.

 **\- Ils sont beaux hein?  
\- Oh que oui. Mais... si j'en prends un? Il sera accepté à Poudlard.  
\- Normalement oui, un crapaud est accepté, je doute qu'un faucon soit refusé. **_Il est vrai que je me suis jamais posé la question._ **  
\- Je vous en prends un alors.  
\- Je te laisse faire un choix, par contre je te préviens, les faucons sont plus capricieux que les chouettes. Et plus cher aussi.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème. **

Sous le charme, Harry commence à faire le tour des oiseaux, pendant que le vendeur s'occupe d'autres client. Au bout de cinq minutes, il a trouvé deux oiseaux qui lui font envie. Un sublime faucon gerfaut, où la tête et le plumage blanc moucheté de noir, lui rappelle sa douce Hedwige. Et un magnifique faucon pèlerin où le plumage brun sur le dos et la tête, et la couleur crème sur la poitrine l'attire comme un aimant. Il est encore à hésiter quand le vendeur revient vers lui. Bien que le faucon pèlerin soit celui qui l'appelle le plus.

 **\- Alors petit, tu as choisi?**

 **\- À vrai, dire j'hésite entre deux oiseaux.** Répond Harry d'une voix triste.

 **\- Lesquelles,** demande-t-il. **Peut-être qu'avec plus d'informations, je pourrais t'aider à te décider.**

Il lui montre alors les deux oiseaux.

 **\- Ah, un pèlerin et un gerfaut. Deux beaux choix, pour deux oiseaux très différents. Commençons par ce dernier.** Il se dirige vers le blanc. **Le faucon gerfaut est un oiseau qui n'a pas de maître, il restera toujours un peu sauvage et obéira uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il a d'ailleurs très mauvais caractère et il est difficile de le toucher, regarde.** Il tente de lui caresser la tête, puis le dos.L'oiseau essaye toujours de lui donner des coups de bec en poussant des cris stridents. **Et encore, il me connaît. Il ne fait pas un bon messager, car il a tendance à se délester des lettres qu'on lui confie. À vrai dire, il est plus acheté pour la beauté de son plumage. Son camarade par contre,** il retourne vers l'autre faucon **, est un très bon messager. Difficile à dresser au début, car c'est un oiseau qui donne sa confiance qu'une fois et à une personne, il devient vite un très bon compagnon. C'est un oiseau étonnamment affectueux qui, une fois qu'il aura accepté son maître, lui vaudra une loyauté sans fin. Voilà pour la présentation.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup,** lui dit Harry **, après ça, le choix n'est pas difficile à faire mais...**

 **\- Tu es attiré par le blanc,** continue le vendeur, **je te comprends, il est magnifique.**

 **\- Oui,** il regarde l'oiseau avec tristesse, mais choisit l'autre. **Je vous prendrais celui-là.**

\- **Parfait je reviens, je vais chercher une cage. Oh! J'ai oublié de te demander. Tu veux une femelle ou un mâle.  
\- Il y a une différence?**  
- **Non si ce n'est la taille, la femelle est plus grosse d'une dizaine de centimètres.  
\- Et celui-là, **il montre l'oiseau qui l'a séduit par son plumage et son port fier. **C'est quoi?  
\- C'est un jeune mâle, il n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte. Une fois fais, il mesurera un peu moins de 50 centimètres.  
\- Ça me va. Et puis je ne veux pas d'autre que lui**, il caresse l'oiseau qui le surprend à apprécier ses caresses. Ce qui surprend aussi le vendeur.

 **\- Je pense que c'est un bon choix. Il semble déjà t'apprécier. Je reviens tout de suite.**

C'est une fois le vendeur disparu qu'Harry se rend compte qu'il n'a pas demandé le prix avant. Il regarde autour de l'oiseau, sous sa cage, sur son perchoir rien. Tant pis, il verra bien. Espérons juste que ce soit dans ses moyens. Il serait déçu de devoir choisir un autre oiseau. Surtout, que ce dernier semble heureux de quitter la boutique pour venir avec lui. Le vendeur revient 5 minutes plus tard avec une grande cage. En attendant, Harry a recompté ses sous et fait le tour de la boutique. Il a même repéré quelques friandises qui pourrait plaire à son nouveau compagnon, enfin presque nouveau. Tout dépendra du prix.

\- **Et voilà la cage, elle était tout au fond de la remise, quelle idée. Tu as un souci petit?** Demande-t-il en posant la cage au pied du faucon.  
 **\- Pas vraiment, mais... j'ai oublié de vous demander le prix pour l'oiseau**? Sa voix se fait chuchotante sur la fin.  
 **\- Ah oui, un oubli de ma part assez important. Avec la cage, tu en auras pour 80 galions. Je sais que c'est un peu cher, mais ce ne sont pas des oiseaux qu'on a fréquemment.**

Le soupir de soulagement quitte sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir, il a assez pour l'oiseau et largement même pour prendre les friandises vue en rayon.

 **\- Je vous le prends,** dit-il dans un grand sourire à la plus grande satisfaction du vendeur. **Je vous pendrais ces friandises aussi.** Il dépose pas loin de trois friandises différentes sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Parfait.** Il met le faucon dans sa nouvelle cage et l'apporte au comptoir avec les friandises. **Je te fais don des friandises. Donc 80 galions s'il te plaît.**

Tout en le remerciant pour le geste, il lui donne la somme avant lui demander s'il peut garder son oiseau le temps qu'il termine ses achats. Il accepte volontiers et lui donne l'heure de fermeture au cas où. Harry le remercie de nouveau et après une grattouille sur le bec de son nouvel ami, il se rend chez l'apothicaire où il se fait délester de 13 galions de plus. Il a pris plus de matières première que demandé, sachant d'avance qu'il en aura pas assez pour toute l'année. Il met le tout dans sa valise et se dirige à Fleury&Bott. 

Une fois tout en main, il cherche quelques extras qui pourrait lui être utile. Quitte à refaire une vie, autant la refaire correctement et profiter pour apprendre comment survivre dans la société sorcière. Il commence par prendre un livre sur les us et coutumes, puis enchaîne sur un autre parlant des grands de ce monde, un autre sur les lois sorcières et pour finir un autre sur les ingrédients de potions et leurs effets. Il était des plus mauvais dans la matière lors de sa première vie, autant changer ça en étudiant un peu plus la discipline. Charger comme un bœuf, Harry se dirige vers les caisses, quand son regard est attiré par un livre. Curieux, il cale ses trouvailles sur son bras droit et attrape ce livre posé à l'écart, pour en lire le titre. « Télépathie: comment bloqué les pensées des autres et géré son pouvoir par Jean Tentou».

 **\- La télépathie... bon sang ce livre me sera plus qu'utile.** Regardant autour de lui, il se demande pourquoi il était posé là hors des rayons, mais il remercie la personne qui a eu la fainéantise de le ranger.

Sans réfléchir plus, il l'ajoute à sa pile. Soulageant son bras en partageant le poids sur le deuxième, Harry regarde s'il n'y a pas d'autre ouvrage sur le sujet. Malheureusement, c'est le seul à cet étage et il doute en trouver d'autre ailleurs, tant pis. Il se tourne brusquement et percute une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue. Le choc étant brutal, tous les livres se retrouvent au sol. Grommelant de douleur, il se redresse pour s'excuser quand il reconnaît la personne qu'il a fait tomber, le laissant sans voix.

 **\- Oh! Pardon excuse-moi, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais, tu vas bien**? Demande Hermione en prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre deux mots.

Car oui, c'est elle qu'Harry vient de percuter. Elle est comme lors de leurs première rencontre. La voir lui fait comprendre à quel point elle lui a manqué jusqu'alors.

- **Eh** , elle secoue la main devant le visage du jeune homme, ce qui le ramène à la réalité. **Il y a quelqu'un?** Se raclant la gorge afin que sa voix ne parte pas en vacances, il lui répond.  
- **Oui, pardon! Je vais bien merci,** bafouille-t-il en redressant sur les genoux, **et toi? Tu n'as rien? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?**  
 **\- Non c'est bon**! Elle lui fait un grand sourire. **Et puis excuses-toi pas, c'est de ma faute,** dit-elle en commençant à regrouper ses livres, **avec tous ces livres, je ne voyais pas où j'allais.** Puis elle rigole. **J'aurais dû prendre un panier à l'entrée, je pense qu'il m'aurait évité cette catastrophe.  
-Tu sais, je ne peux pas dire mieux que toi question livre. **Il lui montre sa propre pile d'un mouvement de la main, avant de l'imiter. **Je ne voyais pas grand-chose non plus.** Une fois tout regroupé, il regarde celui de la brune. **Même si à côté du tien, il semble ridicule. Comment tu fais pour tout porter?** Demande-t-il impressionné.

Elle éclate de rire et marmonne un, «c'est le talent» en se levant, laissant ses livres au sol pour le moment.

 **\- Au fait, je m'appelle Harry,** se présente-t-il en se levant aussi, mais avec les livres dans les bras. **  
\- Enchanté, moi c'est Hermione.** Elle jette un regard aux livres qu'il pose en appui sur un petit meuble à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas que, mais ils sont lourds. **Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard?  
\- Oui,** il lui fait un grand sourire, **je l'ai appris il y a un mois. J'ai hâte d'y être. Et toi?  
\- Pareille,** elle répond à son sourire. **Toi aussi, tu es le seul sorcier de ta famille?  
\- Non, mes parents étaient sorciers. Mais je ne le savais pas avant de recevoir ma lettre. Pour moi, la magie n'existait pas avant. J'ai eu du mal à vraiment y croire.  
\- Ah bon? Comment ça ce fait?** Demande-t-elle curieuse. **  
\- Je te raconterai plus tard si tu veux, au château, c'est une longue histoire.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Au fait, **il la coupe dans une tentative de parler. **Tu as déjà acheté ta baguette?**

 **\- Non pas encore,** elle le regarde surprise du changement de sujet, **mais on m'a conseillé Ollivander. Il paraît qu'il fait de très bonnes baguettes.  
\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais les gobelins, mon conseiller un autre vendeur,** il s'en veut de lui mentir comme ça, mais il ne peut pas lui dire qu'en fait, il y est allé parce qu'Ollivander lui a forcé la main pour prendre une baguette qui ne lui convenait pas. **Sa boutique se trouve après le magasin de glaces. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais le vendeur est vraiment gentil. Il m'a très bien conseillé.  
\- Les gobelins t'ont conseillé cette boutique? Comme tu as trop de la chance. **Elle le regarde avec envie et émerveillement **. J'irais voir ce vendeur alors. Merci du conseil.  
\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal.  
\- Bon je te laisse. **Elle lui fait un bisou et prend ses livres sans aucun effort. **À dans une semaine. Au revoir Harry.** Et elle part plus loin dans le rayon.

Harry marmonne un au revoir Mione avant de se diriger vers les caisses. Il lui reste encore à récupérer ses vêtements, son faucon et retrouver Hagrid. Il espère d'ailleurs le trouver au chaudron baveur, sinon ben... il improviserait.

Finalement, il a trouvé Hagrid nulle part. Que ce soit sur le chemin, qu'au chaudron baveur. Harry est même retourné chez Ollivander au cas où. Sans rien dans les mains, c'est déjà difficile, alors imaginer en portant une cage immense contenant un faucon. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui trouve un nom. Bref, le demi-géant est introuvable et c'est du n'importe quoi. De retour au chaudron baveur, Harry se dirige vers Tom, afin de lui demander s'il n'a pas vu le demi-géant et il semblerait que non, pas depuis ce matin, quand ils sont arrivés. Étrange, Harry se demande où il a bien pu passer.

 **\- Dites-moi, pouvez-vous m'appeler le magicobus s'il vous plaît? Je ne sais pas comment faire.** Ment-il au tavernier. **Et j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.  
\- Tu n'attends pas Hagrid? **Demande Tom surpris. **  
\- Et bien, je crois qu'il m'a oublié,** Harry baisse les yeux dans une expression qui se veut triste **.** _J'espère que j'y parviens._ **Je l'ai cherché de partout, mais je ne le trouve pas. On devait se retrouver ici, mais ça fait une heure que j'attends.** Il continue son mensonge en simulant des larmes. Un vrai acteur. **  
\- Vraiment? Mais où va le monde, abandonner un enfant. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop d'Hagrid soit dit en passant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il oublie un enfant.** Il pousse un long soupire. **Suis-moi petit, je vais t'appeler le bus.**

Il entraîne Harry à l'arrière-boutique, dans une rue sombre à l'abri des regards moldus, en pestant contre les gens irresponsables et appelle le bus de l'enfer. Ce dernier arrive dans un boum effroyable et Tom retourne à son commerce une fois sûr qu'Harry soit bien installé dans l'engin de malheur. Son adresse donnée, il s'accroche comme il peut d'une main. Le voyage va être long.

POV ?

C'est plus heureuse que jamais, qu'elle rentre chez elle. En plus de ses achats scolaires et des nombreux livres pris en plus, elle a pu avoir un animal. La jeune fille a réussi à persuader ses parents de prendre une chouette. Au départ, ils n'étaient pas très emballés, mais quand elle leur a expliqué que grâce à elle, ils allaient pouvoir échanger des lettres toute l'année, ils ont tout de suite accepté, sans lui demander comment elle pouvait savoir ça.  
Couchée sur son lit, elle regarde amoureusement son adorable petite chouette chevêchette couleur fauve. Dès qu'elle l'a vue dans le magasin, elle a su qu'elle était pour elle. La chouette n'est pas bien grande, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle l'a trouve trop mignonne. La jeune fille l'a d'ailleurs baptisé Gylfie. Comme la chouette de la série livresque, «Les gardiens de Ga'hoole.*». Elle adore ce personnage et se sont les mêmes chouettes. Se levant, elle s'installe sur son bureau pour caresser sa nouvelle amie, son perchoir étant installé juste à côté. 

**\- Tu sais quoi Gylfie.** Elle lui répond d'un doux hululement. **Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu revoir des amis d'autrefois. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de les revoir. L'année commence bientôt et j'ai peur de faire des gaffes. Savoir à l'avance tout ce qu'il va se passer et ne rien pouvoir faire, je sens que ça va être dur.** Elle retient une larme qui veut s'échapper de ses yeux. **Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est faire semblant de ne pas connaître ceux qui ont été m'a secondes familles pendant 7 ans. Tu crois que je devrais changer de maison? Demander à aller ailleurs?**

La chouette lui répond d'un doux hululement, réponse qui ne l'avance à rien. La jeune fille frotte ses yeux, ne voulant pas que ses parents voient qu'elle a été triste. Il y a trop de risque qu'ils se méprennent et pense que d'aller à Poudlard ne lui fait pas envie. Gardant le silence, elle reste un moment à caresser l'oiseau, lui grattouillant parfois le bec, quand ses parents l'appellent pour manger. Donnant une ultime caresse à Gylfie, elle saute du bureau et quitte sa chambre, non sans un regard vers sa baguette posé sur sa table de nuit. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle referme sa porte.

À suivre.

* Série livresque de Kathryn Lasky en 15 tomes, je sais que les dates ne concordent pas, la série ayant été publiée en 2003. Mais on va faire comme si. ;)

Et voilà, encore un chapitre. Merci de continuer à me suivre sur celle-ci.  
Bon, je pense que vous avez deviné sans mal qui se cachait derrière ce pov anonyme. Surpris? Déçu? Ou aucun des deux?  
Sinon où voulez-vous que nos deux héros se retrouvent niveau maison? Je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Même si j'ai déjà mon idée dessus.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey les amis comment allez-vous ? Comme promis, voici mon nouveau chapitre 1 mois plus tard.

Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont toute encouragé, ainsi que de vos abonnement à mon histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

(Lisez bien la chanson du choixpeau, elle à son importance)

Chapitre 3

 **Parole –** _Pensé_

Le retour d'Harry chez les Durley ne se fit pas dans la bonne humeur. Au contraire, ils étaient furieux qu'il soit parti toute la journée, et ce, sans les prévenir. Pas qu'ils se soient inquiété, il ne faut pas abuser, non, c'est juste le fait qu'ils ont dû se taper ses corvées qui les ont mis dans une humeur de chien. Cela fait déjà 5 minutes qu'il est rentré, et l'oncle Vernon ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Harry serre les dents et donne du «oui mon oncle», ainsi que du «pardon mon oncle» en un parfait Harry soumis. C'est pour vous dire si ça le gonfle.

 **\- Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ?** Explose-t-il en postillonnant avec force sur son neveu.

 **\- Oui mon oncle,** Harry se fais violence pour ne pas s'essuyer le visage des postillons ignobles. Pourtant ça le démange.

 **\- J'en doute mon garçon.** Il lui jette un regard plein de haine. **En tout, cas tu es privé de repas pendant trois jours. Bien sûr, tu resteras dans ton placard.** _Et comme ça, j'aurais trois jours sans voir sa sale gueule._

 **\- Pardon ?** La voix d'Harry s'étouffe sous l'indignation. Il veut sa mort ou quoi ? Il est hors de question qu'il lui obéisse. Et puis sa sale gueule, il ne s'est pas regarder lui avec sa tête de cochon mort. **Je ne crois pas non !** La voix du jeune homme se fait polaire et son visage dur. S'il croit qu'il va se laisser faire. Il se met le doigt dans l'œil ce vieux phoque. Et jusqu'au coude, histoire de bien le sentir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** S'étouffe-t-il de colère. _Pour qui se prend ce petit merdeux ?_

 **\- J'ai dit, je ne crois pas non, mon oncle. Il est hors de question que je reste enfermer trois jours dans ce maudit placard.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Et tu te crois en position de refuser peut-être ?**

 **\- Je crois bien oui.**

Son ton est calme, ce qui surprend et amuse à la fois l'homme. Ce dernier éclate d'un rire gras et cruel, avant de lui répondre dans un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Et comment conte tu t'y prendre gamin ?** Il s'avance vers Harry de toute sa hauteur, espérant faire peur au microbe devant lui.

 **\- Avec ça !**

Sur ces paroles, Harry le menace de sa baguette de chez Ollivander. Il a pris le temps de la sortir de sa valise avant de rentrer, se doutant bien que son retour se passerait de cette manière. En tout cas, l'oncle Vernon blanchi sur-le-champ à la vue de l'objet, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, qui laisse un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu crois m'impressionner avec ton bout de bois?** Il déglutit avec peine, ce qui gâche sa remarque. **Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Je n'ai jamais essayé. Et puis j'ai lus quelques sorts dans des livres tout à l'heure. Je peux toujours en tester un sur vous, vous savez.** Il agrandit sourire et continu dans sa lancer. **J'en ai vu un de particulièrement intéressant d'ailleurs. Il fige la personne visée et cette dernière ne peut plus bouger, même si elle a conscience de tout. Comment c'était déjà? Petriculus? Petrufucus.** Harry fais exprès de bégayer le sors, histoire de mettre l'homme sous tension, enfin plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. **Non ce n'est pas ça ! Ah, je m'en souviens.** Le jeune homme lui fait de nouveau un grand sourire avant de le visé avec sa baguette. **Petrificus to...**

 **\- Stop. C'est bon tu as gagné merdeux.** _Il allait le faire, foutu monstre, même s'il n'y connaît rien il peut toujours y arriver._ **Tu n'aurais pas de punition. Heureux?**

 **\- Presque. Je veux aussi la deuxième chambre de Dudley.** Dit-il en baissant le bras. **Elle ne lui sert à rien. De toute façon, je me fais trop grand pour ce placard.** Il crache ce dernier mot en le pointant du doigt.

 **\- Tu te moques de moi?** Explose-t-il de nouveau. Sérieux un jour il va faire une attaque et Harry espère bien être présent ce jour la.

 **\- Absolument pas,** Coupe-t-il tout en le menaçant de nouveau avec sa baguette, ce qui semble le calmer. **Je suis même très sérieux mon oncle.**

Harry fixe son oncle d'un regard froid et ce dernier le regarde une bonne minute avant de grogner et de se ruer dans la cuisine en hurlant de rage, ainsi que sur Dudley, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il avait bien pus faire pour mériter de tels hurlements. Il entend avec plaisir son cousin protester devant l'ordre de son père. Ricanant, il entre dans son placard une dernière fois, afin de faire ses valises et surtout, pour ne pas être sur le chemin des deux pachydermes. Rapidement, Harry entend son cousin pleurer en montant les escaliers, car il cite. « C'est ma chambre à moi, je veux pas que le monstre y aille ». Une rouste de son père plus tard, il s'affaire dans la chambre avec plus d'entrain, bien qu'il pleure toujours à cause de la rouste et de l'injustice. Il est bien sûr aidé de son oncle, qui le prend en pitié devant la quantité d'objets à virer.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Harry en profite pour réunir ses maigres affaires, ce qui ne lui prend pas bien longtemps. Une fois terminé, il laisse ses affaires sur son lit de camp, puis se rend dans la cuisine afin de finir la préparation du repas, en gros tout faire, le temps que la chambre ce vide.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, une dizaine de sacs-poubelles et un repas correcte avalé, qu'il prend possession de sa nouvelle chambre. Au passage, il récupère son faucon, qu'il avait laissé dehors à l'abri des regards, et le libère une fois dans la pièce qui sent le renfermé. Il ne tarde pas pour sortir et s'installe sur la chaise bancale et huit* dans la direction de son nouveau maître. Comprenant le message, Harry ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse vagabonder dans les airs et se trouver un petit casse-croûte avant que la nuit ne tombe vraiment. Il sort sur-le-champ avec un cri de joie et Harry le regarde sortir avec sérénité. Il ne s'inquiète pas sur le fait qu'il parte, ayant l'intime conviction qu'il rentrera avant que la nuit ne soit vraiment là. C'est-à-dire dans une heure. L'oiseau hors de vue, il prend enfin connaissance de sa chambre. Le mobilier est pittoresque, ayant pour tout, un vieux lit de camp grinçant, une table de chevet en piteux état, un bureau et une vielle chaise bancale, ainsi qu'une vielle penderie qui tient debout, par on ne sais quel miracle. Ce n'est pas grand chose, à vrai dire c'est la même chose que dans sa précédente vie, mais c'est toujours mieux que de son placard.  
Le tour terminé, il sort sa valise, qu'il agrandit, puis sort ses nouveaux livres qu'il pose sur son bureau, histoire de les commencer sans tarder. Bien entendu, c'est le livre de la télépathie qu'il attaque en priorité, il veux absolument savoir comment fonctionne son don et surtout, comment le contrôler.

Une semaine passe et le jour de la rentrée scolaire arrive enfin. Autant, il a hâte de retourner dans le monde qui est le siens, autant, il redoute cette nouvelle scolarité. Va-t-il réussir à redevenir ami avec Ron et Hermione ? Et... doit-il retourner à Gryffondor ? Ne serait-il pas plus utile à Serpentard ? Même si cette idée le répugne, il sait qu'il sera plus utile là-bas, pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort et autres. Le problème, c'est que ça modifiera encore plus le temps, le manque d'Edwige y contribuant déjà. Il pousse un gros soupire, se grondant mentalement sur le fait qu'il n'y est pas encore. Pour le moment, il se trouve dans la voiture de son oncle, pour aller à la gare. Il a réussi à le persuader, avec l'aide de sa baguette, pour qu'il l'emmène à bon port et surtout à l'heure. Ils arrivent à la gare à 10h30, ce qui laisse à Harry une bonne demi-heure pour aller au train et trouver un wagon vide. Étant à la gare plus tôt que la première fois, il est surpris de voir Ron et sa famille au loin. Ils semblent attendre quelqu'un, vu comme Molly et les autres regarde tout autour d'eux avec frénésie. Le regard de la matriarche se pose sur Harry et une fois qu'elle l'a reconnue, elle fait passer le mot aux autres qui se mettent en mouvement, direction la voie 9¾. En voyant ce numéro, Harry s'arrête et fronce les sourcils, à quoi jouent-ils ? Il remarque aussi que les jumeaux traînent les pieds en fessant la tête.  
Hébété par la situation, il reste une bonne minute sur place, ne sachant que faire. Leurs comportements le met mal à l'aise et il n'ose pas les rejoindre. Il y est cependant obligé, vue qu'ils l'attendent forcément devant la voie.

 **\- Allez 'Ry, ça se trouve, tu te fais des idées. Ce sont tes amis après tout, enfin pas encore, mais ils ont été ta famille durant de longue année. Tu les connais presque comme ta poche, ce n'est pas leur genre.**

Exaspéré par lui-même, Harry se donne un coup de pied aux fesses et une claque mental, puis, rassuré par son raisonnement, c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il se dirige vers la famille Weasley. _Oublie pas tes paroles Harry._

 **\- Bonjour,** les saluts Harry d'une voix douce, à la limite du timide. **Je cherche la voie 9¾ et je vous ai entendu parler. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?** Il regarde Ron et lui fais un sourire auquel il répond avec joie. À son plus grand soulagement, Harry n'entend pas de pensée venant de lui.

 **\- Bonjour mon petit,** s'exclamede joie Molly, _enfin il arrive, il était temps._ **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la première fois pour Ron aussi.** Elle lui montre son plus jeune fils, qui lui fait un grand sourire. **Tu vois le mur là ?** Elle montre le mur qu'il regarde vaguement, ses pensées encore en mémoire. Ils l'attendaient donc vraiment. **Et bien, c'est le passage qui mène à la gare. Fred va te montrer.**

Elle fait un signe à Fred qui lui jette un regard noir avant de faire ce qu'elle demande. Il salue Harry d'un signe de tête et cours en direction du mur, qu'il traverse sans aucun problème. Harry fait mine d'être surpris, voir apeuré, ce qui semble ravir Molly. Georges suit sa moitié dans la foulé, après l'avoir salué et lancer un regard d'excuse à Harry. Regard qui surprend ce dernier plus qu'autre chose, enfin moins que les pensées soudaines de Molly à son encontre. _Foutu Georges, il va faire capoter le plan._ Avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le jeune homme.

 **\- Tu vois? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Si tu as peur, tu peux courir comme l'on fait Fred et Georges.**

 **\- Ok madame.**

Prenant une grande respiration et après un dernier regard vers Ron, qui lui sourie, il court dans le mur pour rejoindre le train. Une fois le passage traversé, il se dirige vers le train afin de se trouver un compartiment vide, il aurait pus attendre Ron, mais il sait que ce dernier le retrouvera plus tard. N'en trouvant aucun, il entre donc dans un compartiment où se trouve juste une personne. Un première année s'il en juge l'uniforme vierge de tout écusson.

 **\- Excuse moi,** le garçon lève les yeux sur lui, **je peux m'installer ici? Les autres compartiments sont déjà presque tous plein.**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

Sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais cela suffis à Harry. Il le remercie en souriant, entre et s'installe en face du garçon, la cage d'Horus à côté de lui et son livre de télépathie en main. Harry l'a déjà terminé une fois, mais il tient à revoir certains passages et d'en apprendre d'autre par cœur. Et puis, si Ron ne le retrouve pas, il tient à avoir une distraction durant le voyage. Il doute que le garçon en face de lui, soit du genre à parler durant plusieurs heures. En tout cas, il n'est guère plus grand que lui et tout aussi chétif. Harry ignore d'où il vient, mais la vie n'a pas du être des plus facile pour lui. À moins qu'il soit comme ça de nature. _Mouais à d'autre Harry_. Curieux, il essaye de se concentrer sur ses pensées, mais il n'entend rien. Comme si elles étaient bloquées par quelque chose. Très étrange. Harry essaye de nouveau, mais rien, il n'insiste pas, m'étant cet échec sur un manque d'entraînement et de contrôle. Il en est là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement et brutalement. Curieux et plein d'espoir, il regarde la personne qui a ouvert la porte, espérant y voir Ron, mais ce n'est que Neville. Chose qui le ravi tout autant.

 **\- Je peux entrer?** Demande-t-il timidement. **Il y a de la place ailleurs, mais ils sont trop bruyants et...**

Il baisse la tête en rougissant, sans terminer sa phrase.

 **\- Je t'en pris entre, enfin moi ça ne me gène pas. Et toi?** Il demande à son compagnon silencieux, qui hausse juste les épaules en guise de réponse. **C'est tout bon.**

Harry regarde Neville entré et s'installer sur la banquette en face de lui, à l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'autre garçon. Le voyant galéré avec sa valise, Harry se lève pour l'aider à la glisser dans le porte-bagage.

 **\- Merci,** dit Neville tout essoufflé. **Je m'appelle Neville Londubat.**

 **\- Enchanté,** il serre la main tendu vers lui, par un Neville angoissé, **je m'appelle Harry Potter.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais il ne dit rien de plus qu'enchanté. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarque que son nom à fait relevé la tête de l'autre garçon. Il se tourne donc vers lui.

 **\- Et toi? Tu t'appelles comment?**

Il sursaute à la question, surpris que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. Il hésite et semble mener un combat contre lui-même. Comme si, il hésitait à se présenter. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Harry se réinstalle à sa place avant de reprendre.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas. Ça ne nous dérange pas. N'est-ce pas,** demande-t-il à Neville qui lui fait signe que non, ça le gène pas.

 **\- Je m'appelle Théo.** Murmure le garçon. **Théodore Nott.**

C'est donc lui. Harry fait en sorte de ne pas paraître surpris et place plutôt un sourire sur ses lèvres tout en se disant enchanté. Neville, lui, c'est légèrement tendu à ce nom, mais il se force à sourire aussi, mais sans dire un mot.

 **\- Vous pensez terminer dans quelle maison?** Demande le brun aux yeux vert, à ses deux compagnons, ce qui semble alléger légèrement l'ambiance. **J'aimerais bien aller à Serdaigle.**

 **\- Ma grand-mère veut que j'aille à Gryffondor,** répond Neville.

 **\- Mais toi? Tu veux aller où?**

 **\- Gryffondor je suppose,** marmonne-t-il.

La réponse du garçon surprend Harry, il ignorait que Neville ne voulait pas aller à Gryffondor. Il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais ça s'entend à sa façon de le dire. Il espère donc que Neville ira ailleurs, dans la maison qu'il a en tête, il l'imaginait bien à Pouffsoufle. Souriant à son ami, il se tourne ensuite vers Théo qui semble espérer qu'on l'oublie. Il détourne les yeux et lâche dans un soupir.

 **\- Je voudrais aller à Serdaigle aussi. Mais je pense terminer à Serpentard, comme le reste de ma famille.**

Il semble dépité et si vulnérable en disant ça, que ça donne envie à Harry de le protéger de ce monde horrible et ce, malgré ce qu'il fera dans le futur. Après tout, il fera parti des pires mangemort de Voldemort... en tout cas, lui qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère, c'est foutu.

 **\- Tu lisais quoi avant que j'arrive?**

 **\- Le livre de métamorphose,** il hésite un instant puis continu, **je trouve la matière intéressante. Du moins, le livre est intéressant. J'attends de voir les cours pour le reste.**

 **\- La matière m'intéresse aussi,** s'exclame Harry tout sourire, **même si j'ai une préférence pour la défense contre les force du mal.**

 **\- Oui ça peux être utile comme matière.** Marmonne-t-il.

 **\- J'aime bien les plantes,** intervient Neville à la grande surprise d'Harry. **Je pense aimer la botanique. Du moins si le professeur est bien, lui aussi.**

La conversation suit son chemin tout le long du voyage. Finalement, Ron ne les a pas rejoints. Ce fait rend Harry un peu triste, mais au moins Neville était présent, ce qui compense l'absence de son meilleur ami. De plus, contre toute attente, Théo est bien sympathique, il faut juste réussir à le faire parler, ce qui est une autre paire de manche. Mais il semble plus détendu, et même s'il parle peu, il sourit de temps en temps, à certaine des blagues des deux autres garçons. Neville, lui, a plus que surpris Harry. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit si détendu et ouvert. C'est une nouvelle facette qu'il découvre de lui et Harry l'aime déjà. Le trajet se fait rapidement, malgré la distance, grâce à la bonne ambiance qui y règne .  
Peu avant d'arriver à la gare Harry et Neville se change, Théo étant déjà en tenue, troquant leur vêtement moldu pour leurs tenues de sorcier. Une fois les robes enfilées, ils rangent le reste de leurs affaires dans leur valise . À peine celle d'Harry fermé et rangé, qu'ils arrivent à la gare. C'est mi-triste, mi-heureux qu'il descend du train en compagnie des deux autres, laissant les valises et animaux dans le compartiment, comme cela est écrit sur les vitres. Une fois dans la gare, il rejoint Hagrid qui demande aux premières années de le rejoindre. Encore refroidis par sa dernière rencontre avec le demi-géant, le coup du chemin de traverse encore dans la gorge, Harry reste le plus loin possible de lui. Une fois tous regroupés, Hagrid intime aux enfants de le suivre de sa grosse voix, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvent devant une vingtaine de barques. C'est tout naturellement qu'Harry s'installe dans une de ces dernières en compagnie de Théo et Neville. Il a le plaisir de voir qu'Hermione s'installe timidement dans leur barque, avant qu'elle reconnaisse Harry.

 **\- Harry? C'est toi?** Demandes-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Hermione?** Harry joue la surprise en la voyant. **Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.**

 **\- Vous vous connaissez?** Leur demande Neville.

 **\- Oui,** répond Hermione, **enfin pas vraiment. On s'est rencontrés à la librairie lors de nos achats scolaires.**

 **\- Tout le monde est là?** Tonne la voix d'Hagrid. **Bien, nous partons alors.**

À ces mots, les barques s'animent et tout le monde garde le silence pour observer les lieux. Harry a beau avoir déjà fait la traversée, il avoue que le spectacle est toujours aussi sublime à regarder. Revoir le château sous cet angle, tout illuminé, reste enchanteur. Surtout, que le château est une vraie merveille.

Une fois arrivé, Hagrid leur fait traversé le grand hall, toujours peuplé d'armure brillante. Pendant que les autres s'extasient sur le décor, Harry se remémore tous ses souvenirs liés à cet endroit. Les seuls qui lui reviennent, sont ceux de la bataille finale. Les corps de ses amis et de ses ennemies. Les décombres et le sang qui jonche le sol et les murs. Les sorts qui surgissent de tout les endroits... Il est coupé dans ses sombres pensées par Hagrid, qui les abandonnent devant le professeur McGonagall, qui les attendaient patiemment. Mentalement, Harry remercie le demi-géant de l'avoir sortie de ses sombres pensées. Même si en échange, il entend celle des autres. Cela reste des murmures, mais c'est tout de même désagréable.

 **\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année,** annonça Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

 **\- Merci, Hagrid, je m'en occupe à présent,** dit-elle, **vous pouvez rejoindre le banquet.**

 **\- Très bien professeur, bonne chance jeune gens** dit-il en partant, en faisant un signe de sa grosse main, aux élèves. _Bon débarra._

Le professeur se tourne vers le groupe de première année, une fois Hagrid disparu derrière la porte menant à la grande salle. Elle reste silencieuse un bon moment, jugeant les élèves un instant avant de commencer à parler. Harry n'entend aucune de ses pensés, mais son regard s'adoucit quand il se pose sûr lui. Enfin, un adulte accueillant, pense-t-il, rasséréné par cette douceur. Elle a tout de même un regard qui peut vous mettre mal à l'aise en même pas une minute. Il remarque que certains des premières années commencent à se sentir mal et la répartition n'a pas encore débuté.

 **\- Bienvenue à Poudlard jeune gens. Je peux affirmer avec certitude que vos ventres doivent crier famine. Rassurez-vous, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant de pouvoir manger, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor,** deux, trois élèves souris à l'énoncer de cette maison dont Ron. Harry se rend compte, non sans honte, qu'il l'avait totalement oublié. **Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.**

À l'entente de cette maison, Malfoy se redresse fier comme un paon, un sourire suffisant ornant son visage. Harry retient une remarque sarcastique et se met à prié pour qu'il termine ailleurs. Genre Gryffondor, se serait un tel choc pour lui. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrête un instant pour s'assurer que tous l'écoute.

 **\- Une fois répartie, la maison dans laquelle vous irez sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque bonne action et ainsi que de bon résultat, sera récompensé sous forme de point pour votre maison. Au contraire à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez une règle vous en ferez perdre. La maison qui aura le plus de point à la fin de l'année, gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur.** Elle marque une courte pause et jette un regard à la ronde. **Bien la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes à présent. Je vous laisse un instant afin que vous soigniez votre tenue. Tachez de rester calme durant ce court laps de temps.**

Sur ces mots, elle regarde certain d'entre eux puis franchit la porte derrière elle, de sorte que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Après son départ, un grand capharnaüm règne dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde met de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Le calme revient uniquement quand les fantômes surgissent. D'instinct, Harry se tourne vers Théo et Neville qu'il voit blanc comme un linge. Il les rassure comme il peut, quand il remarque que même le blondinet prétentieux n'en mène pas large. Contrairement aux autres, et avec logique, Harry est plus serein. Connaissant déjà les fantômes et l'épreuve qui les attendent, il n'a pas d'inquiétude quant à la répartition. La seule inquiétude lui vient du fait qu'il ignore où il sera réparti cette fois-ci.

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, que le professeur McGonagall les fait entrer dans la grande salle. Comme tout les autres premières années, Harry reste ébloui devant la pièce, malgré le fait qu'il la connaisse depuis de longues années, il la trouve toujours plus belle en début d'année. Il met ça sur un manque du château dû aux vacances d'été. Connaissant déjà la pièce, Harry profite pour regarder les autres premières années ainsi que les professeur. Il croise le regard froid de Dumbledore. Froid? Cette constatation le laisse choqué et le replonge lors de la bataille finale, où il avait vu un regard semblable. Une micro seconde plus tard et son regard se fait chaleureux et pétillant, ce qui fait douter Harry sur ce qu'il a vraiment vue. Une pression sur sa manche le fait sortir de sa torpeur et il se tourne vers Hermione qui cherche à attiré son attention. D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui montre le tabouret où repose le choixpeau. D'un sourire, il la remercie et il se concentre sur le professeur McGonagall, c'est sans compter sur le choixpeau qui se met à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
_

 _Les choses on été changer_

 _Et j'en reste tout en émois_

 _Prenez garde à c'que vous ferez_

 _Car vous n'pourrez le faire qu'une fois._

 _Changer le temps est dangereux_

 _Mais cela est nécessaire_

 _N'oubliez pas que c'n'est pas un jeu._

 _Et que fort serons vos adversaires._

 _Cette année une nouveauté f'ra son apparition_

 _Car c'est l'temps d'une nouvelle maison._

 _Peut d'élus en profiterons_

 _Mais ce s'ra à raison._

 _Ne soyez pas déprimé_

 _De ne pas faire partie de ses derniers_

 _Car ils ont un rôle_

 _qui n'sera pas drôle._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Renardant sera pour vous_

 _Si vous êtes futé en toute situation,_

 _Avec eux ne soyer pas filou_

 _Car ils se vengerons en discrétion._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

À la fin de la chanson, une douce vague de magie ce fait sentir dans la grande-salle et une nouvelle table apparaît dans la pièce, entre la table des Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard, à la surprise de tout le monde, même du corps enseignant, qui reste sous le choc. La table est nettement plus petite que les autres, à peine dix place. Un étendard, qui représente un renard de feu, orange sur un fond blanc avec le nom écrit en noir, prend place au-dessus de cette dernière. Un silence de mort se fait entendre dans la salle entière, vite remplacer par un brouhaha énorme, difficilement calmé par les professeurs. Même Dumbledore à du mal à faire régner un semblant de calme. Il lui faut utiliser un puissant sonorus, pour qu'enfin on l'écoute.

Harry reste sous le choc de cette apparition, et il devine sans mal en être la cause. Pour sur, il ne sera pas surpris de faire partie de cette maison, lors de la répartition. Après tout, la discrétion c'est tellement démodé. En tout cas, il se demande qui serons les autres à le rejoindre, il regarde autour de lui, et espère y trouver Ron et Hermione, voir même Théo, à qui il s'est attaché. Le silence revenu, la répartition est mis en attente, le temps que les professeurs discute de ce changement imprévu et totalement inédit. Une fois l'ordre de gérer les étudiants donnés au préfet, les professeurs se retire dans la pièce située derrière leur table. Dès qu'ils se retrouvent seul, un véritable capharnaüm se fait entendre, tout le monde accueillant cette nouvelle table d'une façon différente. Harry entend de tout, ce qui le fait rire intérieurement. S'il écoute un Poufsouffle de 5éme ou 6éme année, cette maison est signe de grand malheur. Pour d'autre, c'est un espoir de changement, une promesse d'ambiance, juste de la curiosité et le plus pire, le mal en personne. À croire que cette nouvelle maison, amèneras chaos et destruction dans le monde entier, voyons ça. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, que les professeurs refond leurs apparitions. À leurs vues, la majorité des premières années, assis par terre, se relève, étant fatigué d'attendre sur place. Harry et Hermione en faisant parti et le silence se fait sans attendre. Tout le monde étant trop curieux de connaître la décision. Tout le monde debout, du moins pour les premières année et silencieux, le professeur Dumbledore prend la parole.

 **\- Après avoir longuement discuté de ce... Contre-temps, le corps enseignant, le ministre de la magie et moi-même avons décidé de prendre en compte cette nouvelle maison, et de faire la répartition en fonction d'elle.** Grimace le grand barbu, pas du tout enthousiaste à cette idée de nouvelle maison **. Pour ce fait, de nouveau dortoir serrons crée, le temps du repas, pour ses nouveaux élèves et un nouveau directeur de maison, en la présence du professeur Trewlaney.**

De faibles applaudissement se font entendre dans la grande-salle, quand le professeur de divination se lève, mal à l'aise. Elle a l'air tout sauf ravie d'avoir eu ce poste, elle qui aime la tranquillité de la tour d'astronomie. Les applaudissements taris, la répartition à enfin lieux, au plus grand soulagement de tout les élèves, qui malgré l'excitation nouvelle, sont affamés et fatigués. Le professeur McGonagall s'approche du tabouret, encore chamboulé de cet imprévu et prend la parole.  
 **\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, venez vous asseoir sur le tabouret.** Elle déplie ensuite un long parchemin et commence à réciter quelques noms. **Abbot, Hannah!**

Harry regarde la jeune fille au long cheveux auburn sortir du groupe et se diriger vers le tabouret pour s'y asseoir. Elle regarde la nouvelle table avec peur, ne voulant surtout pas faire partie de la première élue. Le professeur de métamorphose pose le choixpeau sur sa tête, et après quelques secondes d'attente, le choixpeau crie le nom de Poufsouffle. Le visage de la jeune fille se détend sensiblement et elle se dirige vers la table en question, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de ses élèves. La liste continue avec quelques noms tel que, Susan Bones, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle ainsi qu'un dénommé Justin Finch-Fletcher. Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst qui eux, sont envoyés à Serdaigle. Connaissant déjà la répartition, Harry écoute d'une oreille distraite, préférant se pencher sur le cas de la nouvelle maison. Il entend distraitement que Lavande Brown ainsi que Ron, sont envoyé à Gryffondor. Harry regarde ce dernier qui, avant de partir, lui fait un grand sourire et cours limite à la table des rouge et or, s'installant à côté de Percy. Harry est désolé pour lui, mais il sait qu'il ne finira pas dans cette maison, mais dans la nouvelle. Il est d'ailleurs surpris de voir le que rouquin n'ai pas pensé à cette éventualité. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas connu pour sa réflexion. Secouant la tête amusé par ce fait, il se tourne quand il entend le nom d'Hermione.

 **\- Granger, Hermione.** Il voit son amie souffler un bon coup puis, se diriger vers le choixpeau légèrement tremblant, puis s'asseoir sur le tabouret, non sans avoir regardé la nouvelle maison avec anxiété. Au bout de quelques secondes le choixpeau crie: **Renardant.**

Le silence ce fait de nouveau dans la grand-salle et c'est la tête baisser qu'Hermione s'installe à la nouvelle table, où un couvert apparaît quand elle prend place. Le silence est interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui reprend la répartition comme si rien n'était, même si on dénote un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Il semblerait que cette nouvelle maison l'inquiète plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Ce qui intrigue Harry, il cherche le regard d'Hermione, ne suivant la répartition que d'une oreille. Les yeux de sa meilleure amie accrochée, Harry lui fait un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rend avant de se redresser et faire face à tout le monde. Heureux de voir sa meilleure amie plus sûre d'elle, Harry retourne à la répartition pile quand il entend qu'une certaine Daphné est elle aussi envoyer dans la nouvelle maison. Elle s'y rend le pas léger et le sourire au lèvre, puis s'installe à côté d'Hermione qu'elle salut. De nombreux autres élèves sont répartis quand vint le tour de Neville.

 **\- Londubat Neville,** Harry lui tapote discrètement l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, et lui conseille de demander d'aller dans la maison qu'il souhaite au choixpeau. Le garçon joufflu le regarde comme s'il était fou, mais s'installe quand même sous le morceau de tissus, n'ayant après tout, pas le choix de passer par la. Après trente secondes d'attentes le choix du choixpeau retenti. **Poufsouffle.**

C'est heureux pour son ami, qu'Harry le regarde se diriger, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans la maison des jaunes et noir. Il fait un grand sourire à Harry en passant devant lui, et s'installe à coté d'un autre première année, sympathisant directement avec lui.

Les quatre suivant sont envoyé à Serpentard, puis Malfoy ce fait aussi répartir à Renardant, au grand déplaisir d'Harry, puis vient le tour de Théo qui lui aussi, est envoyé chez les renards. De faibles applaudissements se fond entendre, les plus bruyants étant ceux d'Harry et des deux Renardante, Malfoy applaudissant du bout des doigts, le temps que le jeune garçon s'installe à sa table, où apparaît de nouveau un couvert. Il salut les deux filles, ignore le blond et regarde la répartition, blanchissant sous l'attention que tout le monde lui porte.

 **\- Potter, Harry**.

Un grand silence se fait dans la salle. Tellement grand, qu'on peut entendre certaines personnes chuchoter des « Harry Potter ici? ». Même l'apparition de la nouvelle maison n'a pas créé un si grand silence. Il faut dire qu'il n'est guère surpris, à vrai dire il s'y attendait, c'est toujours comme ça quand les autres entendent son nom et ce, depuis toujours. Soupirant discrètement, il se dirige vers le tabouret pour s'y installer, une petite boule au ventre. À peine assis, le choixpeau le plonge dans le noir.

 **\- Bonjour jeune voyageur,** dit une petite voix à son oreille. **C'est un plaisir de te revoir.  
\- Me revoir ?  
\- Tu sais de quoi je parle jeune voyageur du temps. ELLE t'a renvoyé changer l'histoire.  
\- Vous êtes au courant ? **Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris **. Qui est-elle ? Et comment la contacter ?  
\- Calme toi, je ne peux répondre à tes questions, car je n'ai pas la réponse. En tout cas votre retour à modifié bien des choses. Notamment l'arrivé d'une nouvelle maison, à mon plus grand plaisir. Cela fessait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. **Il pousse un long soupire de contentement. **Enfin bon Gryffondor ne semble plus être pour toi, mais ça tu dois t'en douter. Surtout que cette maison ne t'a pas réussi la première fois.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous... **Il soupir longuement sans continuer sa phrase, sachant que c'est inutile, le choixpeau étant dans sa tête. **  
\- Tu sais déjà où tu vas terminer, n'est-ce pas ?** Chuchote la voix amusée par la situation. **  
\- À l'instant même où elle est apparue oui. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être plus remarqué.** Renifle le héro national. **  
\- Ne te plains pas, je suis sûr que tu vas t'épanouir là-bas.  
\- Sûrement, mais une maison remplie de première année. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Bon assez attendu. **Il se racle la gorge et s'exclame. **Renardant.**

La grande-salle se remplit de chuchotement, comme si tout le monde s'attendait à un tel raisonnement. Harry se lève et tend le choixpeau au professeur McGonagall qui le regarde sans réagir. Ne voulant pas servir de porte chapeau, il le pose sur le tabouret, se rend à sa table, s'installe en face d'Hermione et à côté de Théo, qui semble rassuré de le voir parmi eux. Il ignore Malfoy qui cherche son regard et fait mine de se concentrer sur la répartition, même si il s'en moque. Cette dernière se termine sans qu'aucune autre personne ne soit réparti chez les renards. Harry note cependant que Malfoy semble dépité quand un certain Zabini termine à Serpentard. Sûrement un de ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Harry profite pour observer les professeurs à tour de rôle. À chaque fois, il se focalise le maximum sur eux, afin d'entendre une pensée qui puisse l'aider à comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe. Mais peine perdu, il n'entend rien. Enfin si, mais venant de la table des lions et des blaireaux. Ce qui lui donne un sacré mal de tête. Grimaçant, Harry se masse les tempes, sans voir qu'Hermione fait la même chose discrètement, et se concentre sur la répartition qui se termine peu de temps après. Libéré de sa charge, la directrice des Gryffondor tend la main pour ranger le choixpeau, quand celui-ci s'exclame de nouveau.

 **\- Une minute, je n'ai pas terminé la répartition.**

 **\- Co...comment ?** Bafouille la sorcière stricte. **Tout les premières année on été réparti.**

 **\- Qui vous parle de première année ?** Renifle le choixpeau. **Maintenant, si vous permettez. Fred Weasley.**

La salle entière se tourne vers le jumeaux, sous l'exclamation choqué de McGonagall. Il faut dire que c'est totalement inattendu. Le jumeau se lève, qu'une fois l'appel fut fait par Dumbledore en personne, qui grogne plus qu'autre chose, le nom du jeune homme. Le rouquin traverse la grande-salle, pour une fois mal à l'aise, regardant le sol plutôt que les gens qui l'entourent. Il s'installe sur le tabouret, sachant déjà où il finira, car après tout, il ne l'aurais pas rappelé pour aller dans une des 3 autres maisons.

 **\- Renardant.**

Il retire le choixpeau et s'installe à côté des premières années, la mort dans l'âme, jetant un regard de tristesse à sa moitié. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont séparés et ça lui fend le cœur, il s'imagine déjà passer ses nuits sans lui dans la pièce, et ça le déprime. Georges lui fait un sourire qui se veux être rassurant, mais on remarque sans peine les larmes qui perle à ses yeux.

 **\- Georges Weasley.**

L'interpeller se tourne surpris et ne se fais pas prier pour rejoindre le choixpeau qui l'envoie à son tour dans la maison des renards. Il s'installe plein de joie au côté de son frère, chahutant avec lui, heureux de ne pas être séparé. Trois autres élèves son reparti de nouveau, en la présence d'Arik Jefferson, ex Serpentard, Iris Rowen, une ex Serdaigle et Malénia Artelier, une ex Pouffsoufle, tous de deuxième année. Autant Arik semble fier de faire parti de cette nouvelle maison, Iris elle indifférente à ce changement, autant Malénia semble être triste. La séparation avec ses amies fut difficile et elle regarde sa cape abordant les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison. Elle songe avec tristesse que le jaune et le noir vont lui manquer, mais elle sait qu'elle s'habituera vite à ce blanc et orange et surtout à ce magnifique renard.

 **\- Et bien, cette nouvelle maison à jeter un sacré froid dans la grande salle,** lance un des jumeaux. Qu'Harry identifie, sans mal, comme étant Fred.  
 **\- Tout comme notre nouvelle répartition,** continue Georges ravie de ce fait, même si ses anciens camarades vont lui manquer durant les soirées.  
 **\- Oui, je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se fait.**  
 **\- Tu crois qu'il existait un cinquième fondateur**? Demande Georges en interrogeant les autres Renard de la table.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'en doute,** marmonne Malénia en rougissant. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'adresse aux jumeaux, n'ayant jamais osé, malgré les quelques cours qu'ils ont en commun.  
 **\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas précisé dans l'histoire de Poudlard.** Interviens Hermione, ravie de pouvoir donner son point de vue sur le sujet.  
\- **Comme si ce torchon pouvait nous apprendre un truc et surtout être fiable,** renifle l'ex Serpentard, ce qui fait grimacer le reste de la tabler.  
 **\- Pourquoi ne serait-il pas fiable ?** Demande Hermione qui refuse de se laisser impressionné par le ton de l'ancien serpent.  
 **\- Sûrement parce qu'il a été écrit par des personnes comme Dumbledore,** ricane Arik.  
 **\- Des personnes comme Dumbledore ?** Demande Harry curieux de la réponse. **Que veux-tu dire par là ?** Harry voit Malfoy ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ce dernier est pris de vitesse par Arik, qui lui répond doucement.

 **\- Oui que veux-tu dire par-la Jefferson ?** Ce moque l'ancienne Serdaigle. **  
\- Je veux dire par la Potter,** continu le jeune homme ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille, **des gens manipulateur, qui aime faire entendre et imprégné leur vérité à eux, tout en passant pour une gentille personne.**

 **\- Comme tu-sais-qui par exemple,** provoque les jumeaux d'une seule voix.  
 **\- Par exemple oui,** répond l'ancien Serpentard sans se démonter ni même changer de ton, **il faut dire que niveau mythomanie, il est comme le vieux barbu, moins gentil cependant.** Il avale une bouchée de bœuf et redresse la tête quand il se rend compte qu'on l'observe. **Quoi ?**  
 **\- Je suis étonné par ta réponse.**  
 **\- Tu veux dire, ON est étonné par sa réponse oui.** Rouspète Georges. **On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Serpentard pense ça de Tu-sais-qui.**  
 **\- Déjà, je ne suis plus un Serpentard, mais un Renardant à présent.** Il tapote sa poitrine du doigts où trône le blason, en ignorant le génial blasé d'Iris qui lève les yeux au ciel **. Après ce n'est pas parce que je fessais partie de la maison des verts et argents que je suis obliger d'aimer le Lord Noir. C'est comme si tout les Gryffondor ne vivait que pour Dumbledore, c'est ridicule.**

Harry vois la bouche de Malfoy se décrocher sous la réponse de l'ancien Serpentard. Il parierait n'importe quoi, qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

 **\- Mouais, tu marques un point...** Marmonne un des jumeaux en se frottant la nuque mal à l'aise, d'avoir été remis à sa place sur le sujet.

 **\- Pour une fois,** ricane Iris, **noté bien ce jour, c'est rare ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Tout comme ta gentillesse Rowen, mais bon il faut dire que tu n'as pas été livré avec cette qualité. Je doute même que tu connaisse le mot.**

 **\- Oh mais je le connais très bien,** elle lui fait un sourire en coin, **tu n'en bénéficie seulement pas.**

 **\- Encore heureux, je ne veux pas qu'on ce fasse des idées à notre sujet.**

Il se penche ensuite sur son assiette, préférant laisser là, la conversation et restaurer son ventre affamé. Harry l'imite tout en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il vient d'entendre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout aux paroles du Serpentard, pensant à tort, que tout les Serpentard étaient du côté de Voldemort, comme quoi, il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Mais il doit avoué qu'il n'a pas vraiment tord, il n'y a qu'à regarder Pettegrew... Sans parler que Georges à soulever un point important. Existait-il un cinquième fondateur ? Hermione stipule que non, mais il doute trouver la réponse dans l'histoire de Poudlard, comme l'a si bien dit l'ancien Serpentard, il a été écrit par des gens qui voulait géré l'histoire à leurs façon. Il va falloir qu'il aille jeter un œil dans la réserve, histoire de trouver un livre qui parle d'un potentiel Renardant. Ou une potentielle ? Si jamais il fait table rase, il peut toujours demander au choixpeau, même si cette solution ne semble pas être la plus simple. Il doit réfléchir à tout ça.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour vous,** s'exclame avec joie Daphné, **mais je suis curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemble notre salle commune.** Elle regarde tout le monde à tour de rôle, faisant voler ses long cheveux brun autour de son visage, avant de fixer Harry avec ses grand yeux azur. **C'est tellement excitant de ce dire qu'on sera les premiers à mettre les pieds dans cette pièce. J'espère qu'on à des chambres individuelles. Ce sera tellement bien. Imaginer une grande pièce juste pour vous. Le rêve.** Elle pose sa tête sur sa main et prend un air rêveur, s'imaginant sans doute la pièce de ses rêves.

 **\- Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche Greengrass,** s'exclame Malfoy, heureux de pouvoir enfin se faire entendre. **Une chambre individuelle serait parfait. Surtout que j'ai beaucoup d'affaire et que je n'aime pas partager mon espace personnel.**

 **\- On ne t'a pas sonné Malfoy,** siffle Daphné à son encontre. Chose qu'Harry trouve des plus intéressantes. Il semblerait que ces deux-là ne s'aime pas... autant sympathisé avec la fille alors. **On s'en fou de ton avis.**

 **\- Je te signal que toi non plus Greengrass et pourtant, tu as donné ton avis sans qu'on te le demande.**

 **\- Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on ai des dortoirs où toutes les années serons regroupé.** Dit Hermione coupant la jeune fille dans sa lancer, et ainsi stopper la dispute avant que celle-ci ne commence vraiment.  
\- **Oh non, je n'espère pas, par année à la rigueur, mais pas toutes les années confondues,** grimace Daphné.  
\- **Pourquoi ?** Demande Malénia, légèrement vexer par le refus catégorique de la jeune fille, coupant de ce fait et sans s'en rendre compte, la parole à Malfoy.  
\- **Parce qu'on a pas la même maturité,** soupire la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, **imagine un peu. Elle,** elle indique Hermione du pouce, **et moi, deux gamines de 11 ans et vous, deux adolescentes de 12 ans dans la même pièce. Vous allez vite en avoir marre de nos gamineries, surtout qu'on ne parle pas maquillage et autres froufrous.**

 **\- Je te savais stupide Greengrass mais pas à ce point la,** ricane Malfoy sous la raison de Daphné.

 **\- Tu parles, on a qu'un an d'écarts. Ce n'est pas grand chose**. Marmonne la deuxième année, qui aimait l'idée de partager une seule et unique chambre. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas Iris Rowen, mais cette fille l'intimide. De plus elle coupe une nouvelle fois, sans le savoir, une probable dispute. **Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment d'être seule.**  
\- **Tu plaisantes ? Ce serait génialissime. Je suis tentée d'aller voir notre...  
\- Dites les filles,** intervient Harry qui est fatigué de cette conversation ou personne ne s'écoute. **Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus important pour le moment ?  
\- Comme ? Monsieur le Casseur d'ambiance.  
\- Comme,** reprend Harry sans faire fis de la remarque de la jeune fille, **essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe et pourquoi cette maison à été crée.  
\- Rooo ça va monsieur sérieux. **Grogne Daphné. **On a le temps pour s'interroger dessus. Pour le moment, on peut rêver hein.  
\- Oui, mais note qu'il faut quand même se pencher dessus. Sans parler que tu ferais mieux de manger, surtout qu'on est déjà au dessert et que tu n'as presque rien manger, trop occuper à réclamé une chambre individuel.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le repas vient juste de commencer. Oh... **

Elle rougit en découvrant qu'en effet, ils en sont déjà au dessert et qu'elle à raté le plat chaud. Marmonnant, on ne sait pas quoi, elle baisse encore plus la tête et remplit son assiette de fruit, gâteau et tartes. De son côté, Harry reprend sa conversation sur la métamorphose avec Théo, ce qui semble le détendre un peu. Harry souris doucement en écoutant le jeune garçon, parler si doucement, que sa voix est presque un chuchotement. Il s'est attaché à ce garçon timide et distant durant le voyage. Il n'a pas réussi à beaucoup lui parlé, mais il lui a inspiré de la sympathie à l'instant où il l'a vu, seul avec son livre, dans le wagon. Il s'est même surpris à préférer sa compagnie à celle de Ron. À sa plus grande honte. Mais il faut avouer que lui, il ne l'a pas harcelé de questions, dès qu'il a su qui il était. Se rappelant du rouquin, Harry cherche son meilleur ami du regard. A-t-il d'ailleurs toujours le droit de l'appeler comme ça ? Il le trouve rapidement, étant au milieu d'une marée de première année. Harry croise son regard et alors qu'il s'apprête à lui sourire, il surprend un regard méchant en sa direction. Regard qui surprend Harry qui ne comprend pas ce revirement d'humeur, vue qu'à la gare et lors de la répartition, il lui a souris. Sans parler qu'il n'a senti aucune animosité venant de sa part à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qui à changer ? Est-ce parce qu'il est à Renardant et non à Gryffondor ? Il remarque alors le regard chargé de haine du rouquin dévier sur le dos des jumeaux, et Harry réalise qu'il est jaloux de ne pas faire parti des « élus ». Il secoue la tête, se désolant pour le jeune homme qui ne sait se satisfaire de ce qu'il a. Il retourne à sa tarte aux citrons, bavardant avec Hermione et Théo pour se changer les idées et surtout oublié cet échange. Croisant le regard de Mione, il se rend compte que son comportement ne lui a pas échappé et qu'elle le regarde, des interrogations plein les yeux. Harry lève un sourcil en sa direction et elle se secoue en bafouillant un pardon et une excuse qu'Harry ne comprend pas. Ne voulant pas la vexer, ou la faire répéter, il se contente de hocher la tête et de sourire.

 **\- À ta place, je ne pactiserais pas avec les Gryffondor,** lance Malfoy qui commence sincèrement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Certes, c'est la première fois qu'il lui parle, mais c'est déjà trop. De plus, sa remarque interpelle tout le monde à la table et Harry remarque que les jumeaux de son tendu sous ses paroles. Ce petit con commence déjà à faire chier son monde. Même les deux autres qui ce chamaille n'ont pas plomber l'ambiance.

 **\- Et pourquoi donc ? Ce sont les sbires de Dumbledore c'est ça ? Donc ils sont mauvais ?**

 **\- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi tu poses la question,** crache-t-il.

 **\- Je ne le savais pas, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça venant de ta part.** Il s'apprête à parler mais Harry le coupe dans sa lancer devinant sans mal la question qui traîne sur le bout de ses lèvres. **Simple déduction. Maintenant si ça ne te gène pas, j'ai faim et j'aimerais bien manger en paix. Je pense que c'est pareil pour les autres.**

Le reste du groupe hoche la tête et le blond à le bon sens de se taire. Le reste du repas se passe dans une bonne humeur et une ambiance bonne enfants, vue que Malfoy n'ouvre plus la bouche, vexer de se faire remettre à sa place à chaque fois. Les 9 renards s'entendent plutôt bien pour le moment, même les deuxièmes année qui, jusque-là, était dans une maison différente. Surtout Arik et les jumeaux, qui s'entendent comme larrons en foire, ce qui surprend pas mal Harry. Comme quoi, la mésentente entre élèves ne vient que des conflits qui existe entre les maisons. Conflits crée depuis une éternité, oublié depuis longtemps et qui n'ont plus lieux d'être. _Il faut que je change ce fait,_ pense Harry, _autant que mon retour serve à quelque chose d'utile, en plus d'empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort et cette grande guerre._ Il regarde les professeur et surtout Dumbledore qui ne décrispe pas de rage. _Voir même un peu plus._

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures de repas, qu'ils sont enfin autorisés à aller dans leurs salles communes. Ne connaissant pas la route, ils attendent leur directrice de maison à leur table. Cette dernière arrive vingt minutes plus tard.

 **\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt,** Ronchonne Malfoy quand il aperçoit la femme. **On a faillit attendre.**

 **\- Nous on aurait bien aimé attendre encore un peu, avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche,** grogne Arik fatigué du comportement du garçon. **Arrête de faire ton prince, tu n'es pas à Serpentard, inutile d'en faire des tonnes. Ça nous fera des vacances.**

La remarque semble agir comme une douche froide sur Malfoy, vue qu'il blanchi sous la réprimande. Harry pense que cette dernière à tant d'effet, car Arik vient de Serpentard.

\- **Désolées les enfants** , bafouille le professeur essoufflé, **j'ai oublié que j'étais votre directrice et j'ai dû aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour connaître l'emplacement de votre salle commune.**

Elle regarde le groupe d'élève qui l'observe fatigué et énervé. Elle bafouille de nouvelles excuses et leur demande de la suivre vers leurs dortoirs. En sortant de la grande-salle, Harry suit sa nouvelle directrice de maison comme un mouton, vite suivie par les autres. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard de tristesse, vers les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor, alors qu'ils passent à côté de ceux-ci. Son antre chaleureuse va énormément lui manquer, tellement qu'il a peur de l'endroit où il va se trouver, car en si peu de temps, et en étant toujours présent à table, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore leurs a trouvé. Suivant les autres, il se dirige dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque, ils passent devant celle-ci et deux couloirs plus loin, à gauche, ils se retrouvent devant une grande tapisserie représentant deux renards, un noir et un blanc, l'un à côté de l'autre et à la queue entrelacée. Ces derniers s'animent quand ils sont tous devant la tapisserie et regarde le professeur Trelawney le temps qu'elle dise le mot de passe.

 **\- Vendredi, on va à la bibli.**

Les deux renards glapissent, se détachent l'un de l'autre, puis part chacun dans une direction. Dès qu'ils touchent le bord de la tapisserie, elle se coupe en deux, avant de s'écarter en deux pans de tissus, laissant apparaître une sublime porte en bois, gravé du blason des Renardant. En voyant ça, Harry comprend tout de suite pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas quitté le repas. La salle commune existait déjà, il juste du donné un ordre aux elfes afin qu'ils mettent tout en ordre.

 **\- Vous êtes sérieuse avec votre mot de passe là ?**

Demande Arik d'un air dégoutté. **Vous avez pas trouver mieux ?  
\- J'ai fait de mon mieux dans l'urgence, **bafouille-t-elle de nouveau avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans un bruit de grelots, du à ses nombreux châles ornées de tout et n'importe quoi.

Personne n'osant entrer, même l'impatiente Daphné, Harry secoue la tête et entre en premier, sachant que personne ne bougeras autrement. Il a à peine traversé la porte, qu'il reste ébahi devant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve, tellement qu'il se fait bousculer par les autres qui souhaitent aussi entrer. Avançant un peu pour dégager le passage, il continue son observation.

\- **Par Merlin...** S'exclame Théo du bout des lèvres.

Harry n'aurait pas dit mieux. La salle commune est une grande pièce circulaire où presque tout les murs son ornée de bibliothèque, où repose des livres de toutes tailles, de couleurs et de toutes formes. Sur un des mur, au-dessus d'une somptueuse cheminé en marbre noir, trône un immense tableau où on retrouve les deux renards de la tapisserie, qui glapissent de joie en les voyant. Autour de l'âtre, repose deux immenses canapé orange foncé, accompagné de plusieurs fauteuils d'un orange de la même teinte. Au centre de ceux-ci est placer une jolie table basse le tout, posés sur un immense tapis à poil long de forme ovale, d'un blanc crème, qui a l'air d'être un lieu de douceur pour les pieds. Le sol est recouvert d'un plancher d'un bois foncé presque noir, qui fait ressortir les murs blanc cassés, sans pour autant détoné avec les meubles orange. Au centre de la pièce, trône une grande table en bois clair, accompagné de huit chaises, qui elles aussi, repose sur un tapis à poil long, mais orange clair. Disposé ça et la, de sublime statuette de renard de différente couleurs et forme, habille la pièce. À l'exacte opposé de la porte d'entrer, se trouve une porte qui, d'après Harry, mène aux dortoirs. La pièce en elle même est peu meublé, mais elle est très chaleureuse et accueillante. Après un dernier regard dans celle-ci, Harry décide que finalement, il se voit bien faire toute sa scolarité dans cette maison.

 **\- Cette pièce est magnifique,** s'extasie Hermione.  
\- **Ouais, mais un peu faible en ameublement,** constate Arik avec une petite moue déçue.  
\- **C'est normal,** remarque gentiment Malénia, **ils ont été pris par surprise, ils ont fait au plus - vite. Au moins la pièce est propre et confortablement meublé.**  
\- **Tu marques un point Artelier. Même si j'avoue que pour des gens pris par surprise, ils ont fait vite niveau décoration. A croire que la salle commune a toujours existé... En tout cas, je m'en moque pour le moment. Je suis épuisé, je vais me coucher.**  
\- **At... Attendez Mr Jefferson,** le coupe la chauve-souris à lunette. **Je.. Je dois vous accueillir correctement. Ordre de Dumbledore.**  
\- **Super,** Arik lève les yeux au ciel et se cale contre un mur, **faite je vous en pris. On ne voudrait pas que le directeur vous gronde à cause de nous, s** e moque le jeune homme.  
\- **Merci. Bon... Hum... Bienvenu dans la maison Renardant les enfants. Euh... Vos dortoirs son par là-bas,** elle montre la porte qu'Harry a vu auparavant, **et les chambres sont classer par année et par sexe. Sinon...** Elle se mange la lèvre inférieure tout en triturant ses doigts. **Hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un problème, mes appartements se trouvent dans la tour d'astronomie... Et... ben passer une bonne nuit.**

Elle s'enfuit sur ces dires, plantant ses élèves sur place. Ils échangent un regard puis, après un haussement d'épaule d'Arik, qui se dirige vers les dortoirs, ils lui emboîtent le pas, curieux de découvrir les chambres. Arriver dans le couloir en fourche derrière la porte, Harry souhaite une bonne nuit aux filles, attrape la manche de Théo et ouvre la porte nommé, Première Année. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il remarque du coin de l'œil que les autres l'ont imité, puisqu'ils pénètrent dans une seconde chambre. Harry est ramené à l'instant présent par Théo, qui s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

\- **Pardon,** il lui fait un sourire contrit et s'avance dans la pièce. **Léger en décoration, mais très cosy. Tu en penses quoi ?  
**  
Théo n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un pas, qu'il se fait bousculer par Malfoy qui rentre dans la bien en lâchant un « bof, peu faire mieux ». Harry sert les dents et souris à Théo qui entre à son tour et observe la pièce orange et beige avec attention. Au centre de la pièce, se trouve un immense tapis persan, entouré de trois grand lit à baldaquin au bois noir et au tenture orange foncé. Les couvertures sont de la même teinte, hormis les draps et oreiller qui sont blanc. Sur l'une des couvertures des lits, est représenté un renard noir, sur une autre un renard est blanc, tandis que sur la dernière un renard marbré, chacun d'apparence et de position différente. Chaque lit est accompagné d'une penderie pour ranger les vêtements et de plusieurs étagères, pour y déposé de quelconques livres. Entre deux des lits, se trouve un double bureau pour pouvoir faire leurs devoir ou autres, accompagné de chaise à l'allure confortable. Au dessus des bureaux, des immenses fenêtres qui donne sur le parc et la forêt interdite. Les murs sont couverts de longue teinture représentant des forêt ou cours des renards de différente couleurs, quand on s'attarde dessus, on peut voir que les canidés se déplace entre les arbres. Ce qui donne un aspect de magie, de calme et de douceur à la pièce. À coté de la porte qui mène à la salle de bain, se trouve un beau poêle à bois noir, où de grande flamme lèche les parois, rajoutant du charme et de la douceur à la pièce.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup,** lui répond Théo, après avoir analysé la pièce.

 **\- Et encore tu n'as pas vue la salle de bain,** s'exclame Harry qui à profité de l'attente pour allez voir la pièce. **Petite mais chaleureuse et largement suffisante pour nous trois.**

Harry regarde Théo entré dans la salle de bain et pousser une exclamation d'émerveillement. La pièce n'a rien de bien extraordinaire, mais la baignoire doré, de la même teinte que la douche et l'évier, sur un sol blanc au joint noir est du plus bel effet. Mais ce qui rend la pièce que plus belle, est le vitrail représentant un renard blanc et un noir.

 **\- Ce n'est pas très meublé, mais bon il peut avoir pire.** Ronchonne Draco avant de retourner dans la chambre. **Je me demande quel lit prendre. J'aime bien les trois.**

 **\- Au pire, tu peux nous demander notre avis tu ne crois pas ?** Cingle Harry d'une voix froide, fatigué du blondinet devant lui. **Tu sais que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette pièce.**

 **\- Je le sais merci,** renifle Malfoy en grimaçant, **et je suis dégoûté par ça. Mais bon votre altesse Potter, choisissez votre lit.**

Il regarde Harry moqueusement, tout en se penchant légèrement histoire d'accentuer la moquerie. Le prenant au mot, Harry se tourne vers Théo.

 **\- Quel lit te tente le plus Théo ?** Il jette un regard noir à Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à rechigner. **Laisse toi pas impressionné par cet idiot, il finira par ce calmer.** Harry lui fait un grand sourire ce qui donne assez de courage à Théo pour indiqué le renard blanc. **Parfait, je prend le noir, je l'aime bien.** Il se tourne vers Malfoy qui grimace et se dirige vers le dernier lit. Lit posé plus à l'écart des deux autres, comme si la pièce avait deviner leurs mésentente. **Tiens tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?** Ricane le blond en ouvrant sa valise et en sortant des livres. **C'est le lit que je voulais, mais bon, le roi Potter voulait faire sa loi et montrer combien il est puissant.**

Il fait encore un de ses sourires suffisant qui énerve Harry au plus haut point. Seul le fait qu'il doive changer le futur, l'empêche de le frapper ou mieux, le noyer dans la baignoire. C'est pourquoi il se contente de l'assassiner du regard, ce qui semble l'amuser et retourne à son occupation première. Vider sa valise. Harry peste mentalement, ce petit con vient de lui gâcher son plaisir. Une fois terminé et profitant du fait que Malfoy déballe ses affaires affreusement nombreuse, Harry attrape rageusement un pyjama et se dirige dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Une bonne douche le calmera un peu. Autant évité de casser le nez de la fouine le premier jour. Il doute que ce soit l'idéal pour commencer une nouvelle relation. S'entendre avec lui risque d'être l'épreuve la plus difficile pour lui. Autant avec Théo ça passe bien, autant avec Malfoy... Harry ne pourra pas oublier 7 ans de haine, si le gamin ne change pas de comportement. Dix minutes plus tard, il quitte la salle de bain un peu plus serein. La preuve, son envie de meurtre s'est atténué, il désire juste l'étrangler. Ce n'est pas tué quelqu'un, si ? Harry franchi à peine la porte, qu'il est bousculé par une tête blonde, qui braille que certains sont sans gêne et prennent tout leur temps, alors que d'autres attendent. Prenant une longue respiration, le petit brun retient une remarque et serre les dents tout en se dirigeant vers son sac de cours pour le préparer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalise qu'il ne connaît toujours pas son emploi du temps. Tant pis, il le fera demain matin une fois, l'emploi du temps en mains.

POV Hermione

Alors que les garçons entrent dans leurs chambres et que les autres filles en font de même, Hermione envoie tout son soutien moral à Harry, qui doit subir le blondinet et suit Daphné qui ne l'a pas attendu, si on en croit ses cris d'exaltation. La chambre doit être à la hauteur de ses attentes, malgré qu'elle doive la partager. Curieuse, elle entre à son tour dans la pièce et s'exclame de surprise elle aussi. Sans qu'elle le sache, leur chambre ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle des trois garçons de son année, sauf qu'a la différence d'eux, les renards sur les couvertures sont de différente couleur. L'un est gris avec le poitrail, ventre et patte rousse et la tête et les pattes noires et l'autre argenté et aux poils légèrement plus longs, style angora.

 **\- Je prends ce lit,** décide Daphné en sautant sur celui représentant l'animal argenté. **J'adore ce renard, il y a donc pas moyen que je prenne le gris bizarre là-bas.** Elle regarde Hermione avec défi, s'attendant à se battre avec elle pour la place.  
 **\- Comme tu veux, pour ma part, j'ai une préférence pour celui-là, ça m'arrange donc.** Répond Hermione d'une voix douce tout en caressant le renard sur la couverture.

Le choix terminé, et la jeune fille au yeux bleue rassurée, leurs valises apparaissent au pied des lits et Hermione s'attelle à la défaire, sous le regard interloqué de Daphné.

 **\- Tu la défais maintenant ?**  
\- **Comme tu le vois oui.** Elle sort ses livres qu'elle range sur les étagères dans un ordre connu d'elle seule. **Au moins, demain matin, j'aurais tout à porté de main et je n'aurais pas à courir pour me préparer.**  
- **Tu es folle,** gémis sa camarade en se laissant tomber en arrière, **moi je suis épuisée et ce repas m'a achever.** Elle se redresse d'un bond, ouvre sa valise, jette la moitié des choses hors de celle-ci, attrape un pyjama et se dirige vers la douche. **Une douche et au lit, la valise attendra demain.**

Hermione regarde le bazar que sa nouvelle camarade à mis en à peine une minute, et soupire en secouant la tête, avant de se remettre sur sa tache première. Dix minutes plus tard, elle à terminé, préparé ses vêtements pour le lendemain, posé son sac sur son bureau pas loin des livres de cours. Profitant que Daphné soit encore sous la douche, à hurler elle ne sait quelle chanson, elle attrape un livre vierge et un stylo bille, puis note tout ce qui c'est passer dans la journée. Et surtout, force sur sa mémoire pour trouver un quelconque truc sur la maison Renardant. Cette dernière ne lui parle absolument pas, ce qui la frustre énormément. Sentant un mal de tête poindre, elle cesse de fouiller sa mémoire et se penche sur le cas Harry. Elle jurerait que lui aussi ce rappel de tout. Il semble trop calme et serein pour ne rien savoir, sans parler de certaines de ses remarques et non réaction lors de l'apparition des fantômes. Mais comme énormément de choses on changer, à commencer par cette nouvelle maison et le comportement de Dumbledore, du choixpeau et de Ron, elle ne peut vraiment ce fier à cette impression.

 **\- La place est libre,** chantonne la jeune fille, qui à du rameuté au moins deux orages avec ses chansons. **  
\- Merci.**

Hermione décide de laisser tomber pour le moment, de prendre sa douche et de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Après tout, elle connaît Harry par cœur, il lui suffit de l'observer, et étant dans la même maison, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

A suivre...

* non je ne parle pas du chiffre mais du cri de l'oiseau. Le cri du faucon ce dit huit, du verbe huir. Si vous préféré que je dise chante la prochaine fois, hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Et voilà encore un chapitre.

A cause de certaines d'entre vous, qui je pense se reconnaîtrons, j'ai du changer tout mes plans. Et j'avoue m'être amuser à tout crée, même si ce fut laborieux. Il faut dire que j'ai repris ce chapitre trois ou quatre fois, n'étant jamais assez satisfaite. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plus.

Sinon comme toujours qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit chapitre ? Pas trop déçu ? Plutôt ravi ? Ma maison et mes modifications vous plaisent ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Harry à la grande surprise de voir qu'il était attendu dans la salle commune par Daphné. Il s'attendait à être attendu, par Hermione, mais pas par cette jeune fille. Il avance dans la pièce, pour rejoindre la jeune fille, qui patiente dans un fauteuil.

 **\- Te voilà enfin,** s'exclame Daphné en se levant, **où est Nott ?** Demande-t-elle, surprise de ne pas le voir avec Harry.

 **\- Il arrive,** il la regarde étonné par son énergie, qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler Hermione. **Tu aurais du nous le dire hier soir que tu nous attendrais. On se serait dépêché. D'ailleurs Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **\- Elle arrive.** Elle ballait l'air de la main, comme si on s'en moquait et continu. **Pour ce qui est de vous attendre, ça me semblais logique,** elle lève le nez en l'air comme le ferait Mione, puis regarde derrière lui. **Te voilà enfin.**

Harry se retourne pour voir Théo qui blêmit devant cette agression soudaine. Devant sa détresse, Harry cherche son regard et une fois qu'il arrive à l'attraper, il lui fait un sourire rassurant, ce qui le détend sensiblement. Ce gamin est vraiment trop chou, on dirait un poussin perdu.

 **\- Elle nous attendait pour aller dans la grande-salle. Je crois qu'elle a trop attendu.** Harry hausse des épaules en terminant sa phrase. Ce qui semble terminer de détendre Théo. Rectification, pense Harry. C'est un chaton sauvage.

 **\- Ah,** il regarde Daphné, **désolé Greengrass.**

 **\- Vous serez pardonné, que si on se trouve à table dans dix minutes.** Elle regarde sa montre. **Je meurs de faim.**

 **\- Et bien on attend Hermione et go,** au mot d'Harry, la porte s'ouvre sur Hermione qui leur fait un grand sourire. Les salutations terminé Harry pousse doucement Théo, une main entre ses omoplates, puis se tourne vers Daphné qui n'a pas bougé. **Tu viens ?**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis les dépasse en jetant ses longs cheveux bruns par-dessus ses épaules. Théo, qui semble vouloir être ailleurs, Hermione et Harry la suivent, ce dernier souriant tendrement au dos de la jeune fille. Elle lui fait vraiment penser à la seconde brune, il a le sentiment qu'il va adorer cette petite et que les deux filles vont s'entendre à merveille. Le trajet se fait sous le flot de paroles s'échappant de la bouche de Daphné, parfois remplis par ceux d'Hermione. C'est un véritable concours de mots qui se joue devant eux, ce qui fait qu'ils arrivent assez rapidement au abord de la grande salle. Ils approchent des grands escaliers, quand ils croisent Ron et un groupe de Gryffondor de première année, au bas de ceux-ci.

 **\- Regardez qui voilà,** renifle le rouquin en les apercevant, **les élus.** Il crache ce dernier mot, comme s'il lui avait brûler la bouche. _Élus d'incapable oui. Merde pourquoi je n'ai pas été choisi moi aussi._ Harry secoue la tête devant les pensées du rouquin. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il se contredit lui même, mais son agressivité le laisse sans mot. Daphné, n'appréciant pas le ton du garçon, ne reste pas en reste.

 **\- Tu as un soucis le potiron ?** Dit-elle froidement. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Déçu de n'être qu'un lion ? J'avoue que c'est tellement banal et peu flatteur, après tout, c'est la maison des feignants et des infidèles.** Elle lui fait un sourire moqueur et continue. **En même temps, quand on te regarde,** elle le détail des pieds à la tête, dans une moue légèrement dégoûtée, **on comprend pourquoi tu n'es pas parmi nous.**

 **\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUES MORUE ?** Hurle Ron si fort, que plusieurs regards se tournent vers eux. D'ailleurs plusieurs curieux arrête leurs routes, afin d'observer la scène plus attentivement.

 **\- J'insinue, Potiron, que tu n'as aucun charme. A vrai dire, on dirait un gars qu'on a sortie des poubelles et déposé au hasard dans le château. Sérieusement, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu es voûté, tu as une démarche de troll, sans parler une façon de parler particulièrement désagréable. Et ta voix... N'en parlons pas. Ne t'étonne pas de ne pas faire parti des élus mon gars. Tu n'as pas la carrure qu'il faut.**

 **\- Que...tu... je...** bafouille le garçon, trop énervé pour savoir que dire.

 **\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut, même le cerveau te semble manquant.** Elle s'esclaffe une seconde et enchaîne. **Et puis, je ne suis pas une morue, mais une renarde. La différence est pourtant flagrante crétin.** Elle se tourne ensuite vers ses camarades, un grand sourire aux lèvres et demande d'une voix douce. **On y va ?**

Pour toute réponse, les autres acquiescent et elle les entraînes dans les couloirs, presser d'avaler quelque chose. Il faut dire qu'elle est affamée, ayant rien manger de bien consistant la veille, trop excitée par la soirée. Ne faisant fis des regards tournées vers elle et des rires qui raisonnent un peu de partout, elle chantonne doucement. Cet échange verbale la mis d'excellente humeur et les moqueries qu'elle entend sur cette foutu tête de citrouille, l'égaie encore plus.

Encore abasourdi devant l'attaque verbale de Daphné, Harry dépasse Ron, en le regardant fulminé et ouvrir et fermer la bouche, cherchant encore quoi dire. Même ses pensées sont bloquées sur stop. Le comportement du garçon le surprend énormément, certes, il a toujours eu un caractère colérique, il ne le nie pas, mais jamais autant. Sa jalousie le rend que plus qu'agressif et envieux à leurs égard. Sans parler qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses bon à rien de frère, pour reprendre ses mots, ont réussi à allez dans cette maison et pas lui, qui est plus méritant.

 **\- Ce garçon a un problème,** fait remarquer Théo d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est juste jaloux,** répond Harry, intrigué par le tremblement de sa voix, **il aurait aimé être à notre place.** Il pousse un soupire et se gratte l'arrière du crâne. **Attend-toi à avoir d'autre réaction similaire si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est qu'un début.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas hâte,** gémis Théo, horrifié à cette idée.

Devant sa détresse, Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire contre lui, afin de le rassurer. Il sent le garçon se détendre doucement contre lui, et une fois qu'il lui sourit, il le lâche afin de pouvoir marcher plus facilement. Par la suite, ils arrivent rapidement dans la grande-salle et s'installent à la même place qu'hier, saluant les cinq 2ème année qui sont en train de manger. Théo à la droite d'Harry et Daphné et Hermione en face d'eux. Installé, Harry se sert d'une énorme part de tarte à la mélasse, sous le regard dégoûté de Daphné.

 **\- Quoi ?** Questionne-t-il entre deux bouchés.

 **\- Comment tu fais pour manger un truc pareil ?** Demande-t-elle en grimaçant. **C'est immonde.**

 **\- Je pourrais te faire la même remarque,** il pointe le bol de porridge qui trône devant elle. **Ce truc est immangeable, on dirait une régurgitation de bébé.**

 **\- Merci Harry,** grimace Hermione dégoûté par la vision. **Dégoûte pas toute la tablé s'il te plais.**

 **\- Je n'ai plus faim,** grimace Daphné en repoussants son bol pour au moins cinq secondes, la faim emportant sur le dégoût.

 **\- En effet oui.** Il lui fait un grand sourire avant de croquer dans sa tarte. **D'ailleurs en parlant de manger,** Harry se tourne vers Théo, **tu ne manges rien ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim,** marmonne-t-il.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** S'étonne Daphné, **comment tu fais ?** Elle le regarde de haut en bas. **Il faut que tu manges, tu as vu comment tu es maigre ?** Harry tique en même temps que Théo sous cette remarque. Il retient d'ailleurs une réplique sarcastique alors qu'elle continue. **Tiens mange ça, ça te fera du bien.**

Elle pose un énorme bol remplie de porridge devant lui, ce qui le fait grimacer. Il lui jette un regard noir, qu'elle ignore royalement, insistant même avec un « mange » autoritaire. Le voyant hésité, Harry lui retire son bol, sous les yeux estomaqué de la brunette et amusé d'Hermione.

 **\- Pas un mot.**

Elle a la décence de se taire et entreprend de vider son bol de porridge en silence. Harry la regarde étonné, s'attendant à la voir protester, voir grogner au minimum mais non. Tant mieux, à la place, il peut se concentrer sur Théo.

 **\- Tu sais, dans un sens elle a raison, il faut que tu manges.** Il le voit se tendre de nouveau. **Ce n'est pas pour te forcer. Mais je pense que tu vas avoir, comme nous tous, besoin d'énergie pour les cours à venir. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit pain, ou un fruit mange un petit truc.**

Harry lui montre les petits pains et les fruits en lui faisant un sourire, puis retourne à son petit déjeuné comme si de rien n'étais. Inutile de lui mettre la pression en l'observant, c'est pourquoi il donne un léger coup de pied à Daphné pour qu'elle arrête de le fixer. Elle s'apprête à dire ses quatre vérités à Harry, quand elle comprend son numéro. Elle fait un ah silencieux et reprend son petit déjeuné, tout en suivant Théo du coin de l'œil.

 **\- Je me demande quand nous aurons nos emplois du temps...** soupire Hermione. **Les cours commence dans vingts minutes et on ignore par quoi on commence. Si ça continue, on ne saura jamais où on doit allez et on arrivera en retard.**

 **\- J'avoue que c'est énervant,** intervient Iris en regardant le professeur de divination avec insistance, **si elle n'arrive pas bientôt, je vais la voir. Il est hors de question que je sois en retard pour mon premier cours. Ce n'est jamais arriver, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commenceras.**

 **\- Tu es bien une ancienne Serdaigle toi,** renifle Arik, **tu ne vas pas mourir si tu n'es pas à l'heure.**

 **\- Dit moi Jefferson, je t'ai sonné ?** Claque Iris d'une voix froide. **Quand on a ton assiduité dans les cours, on se la ferme. Déjà que je suis à présent associer à un être comme toi, n'en rajoute pas en me parlant.**

 **\- Un être comme moi?** Les yeux d'Arik se plisse de menace. **Parce que tu crois que je suis heureux de t'avoir à notre table ?** Il la détaille avec dégoût. **Avec la tonne de Serdaigle dans ce château, c'est toi que je me coltine, alors fait pas ta victime, t'es pas la seul à subir.**

 **\- Oooh pauvre petite chose,** elle plonge une main dans sa poche et en ressort un paquet de mouchoir, **tu en veux un ? Pour essuyer tes petites larmes de crocodile.**

 **\- Espèce de...**

 **\- La vieille hippie arrive,** signal les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ce qui a le don de calmer les deux grincheux sur le champs. Du moins pour un moment, vu les éclairs de haine qu'ils se jettent tout les deux. Harry remarque qu'ils ressemblent à Daphné et Malfoy, à croire que c'est fait exprès. En tout cas, ce fait l'amuse, car il sait que ça va mettre de l'ambiance dans la maison et surtout que ça cache souvent des sentiments cacher. Il y a qu'à regarder ses parents. Les deux se chamaillaient tout le temps et au final, ils ont finit ensemble. Il est coupé dans ses réflexions, par la main de Trelawney qui lui tend un emploi temps. Harry attrape ce dernier et l'étudie sans attendre, curieux de connaître l'organisation des cours. Avec surprise, il découvre que tout les cours seront fait en trois maison. Ils ont juste été rajouté aux cours des autres, vite fait bien fait. Encore heureux qu'ils ne sont que dix, sinon il imagine pas le bazars qu'un tel planning aurait apporté lors des cours.

 **\- Et bien, il ne c'est pas fouler le directeur,** commente Fred en lisant son emplois du temps, **vous avez vue ? Il nous a juste rajouté à des cours. Et quel cours, vous avez vue les binômes ? Ça va être l'enfer.**

 **\- Néanmoins,** sourie Malénia, **on va retrouver nos anciens camarade. Et assez souvent.** Cette nouvelle la met en joie et Harry la comprend parfaitement. Il aurait eu la même joie à sa place.

Souriant, il regarde ses cours de la journée, tout en entendant les exclamations surprise des autres maisons. Ces dernières doivent l'avoir reçu elles aussi, et l'organisation les surprennent sûrement.

 **\- Bon,** Harry s'éclaircit la voix et s'adresse à ceux de son année. **nous commençons par métamorphose avec les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigles, puis potion avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard. On déjeune et on enchaîne avec botanique, encore avec les Gryffondor, mais avec les Serdaigle et histoire de la magie avec les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle. Un gros bordel.** Harry regarde ensuite le reste de la semaine. **Ça va encore, on commence même plus tard le mercredi.**

 **\- Sauf qu'on a une tonne de cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, s** e plaint Malfoy qu'Harry n'avait pas vue arrivé. **4 pour être précis, la poisse.**

 **\- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on t'ai sonné Malfoy,** cingle Daphné au plus grand amusement d'Harry.

 **-** **Aux dernières nouvelles** , **ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Greengrass, mais à Potter.** Rétorque-t-il froidement.

 **\- Ah mais tu me parlais ?** Harry le regarde faussement surpris. **Excuse-moi je pensais que tu parlais à ton assiette.**

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de lui répondre et se lève, interrogeant Théo du regard. Il semble comprendre la question muette, puisqu'il se lève en enfournant deux brioches dans sa poche. Harry fait pareil avec un petit pain et une pomme, jette un regard à Daphné, qui lui fait signe qu'elle termine son petit déjeuné et à Hermione qui lui montre Daphné, signalant par ce fait, qu'elle attend la jeune fille. Harry part donc en les laissant avec la fouine. Il leur reste une dizaine minutes avant le premier cours et ils n'ont pas leurs affaires. Harry se dirige donc vers sa salle commune, suivie de près par Théo qui grignote une de ses brioches. Huit minutes plus tard, ils sont devant la salle de métamorphose, attendant que les autres arrivent.

 **\- Tu as de la chance, on commence par métamorphose, toi qui était intrigué par cette matière.**

Théo regarde Harry, surpris qu'il se rappelle la conversation du train et lui fait un sourire timide.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est la directrice de Gryffondor. Je doute qu'elle nous favorise.**

 **\- On ne sait jamais,** Harry hausse des épaules, **peut-être qu'elle ne fait pas de favoritisme.**

Théo hausse les épaules en faisant un bruit de gorge pour réponse. Harry s'en contente et se cale contre le mur en fermant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la première fois. Impossible de s'en rappeler, ça remonte à trop loin.

 **\- Déjà fatigué Harry ?**

Harry ouvre les yeux et regarde le nouveau venu.

 **\- Eh ! Comment tu vas Neville ?** Il sourit au garçon. **Je réfléchissais juste.**

 **\- Déjà ?** Il rigole. **À quoi ? C'est notre premier cours.**

 **\- Justement, je me demandais ce qu'on allait faire pour cette première journée.** Il lève la tête en se grattant le menton, simulant une réflexion. **Je pense qu'on va faire de la théorie.**

 **\- J'espère que tu te trompe,** grogne Neville qui se laisse glisser au sol, **le cours vas être ennuyeux sinon.**

 **\- La théorie peut être intéressante si elle est bien enseignée,** intervient Théo.

Son intervention fait sursauter Neville, ce qui fait rire Harry. Neville grogne pour la forme et se lève voyant les autres arriver. Un Malfoy insupportable et cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Tout le monde entre, dans un silence plus ou moins relatif et s'installe par maison tout en cherchant le professeur des yeux. Pour sa part, Harry sait que c'est le chat sur le bureau, il s'installe donc à coté de Théo, les deux filles en face, et sors son livre, parchemin et plume. Une fois fait, il prend appui sur ses coudes et attend que le professeur McGonagall décide de redevenir elle-même. Cela prend le temps que tout le monde se calme, c'est-à-dire dix bonne minutes. Tout ça pour avoir toute l'attention des élèves. Harry secoue la tête amusé par son numéro. _On ne vous changera pas professeur._ Une tonne d'exclamation se fait entendre quand elle reprend forme humaine, Harry se prête au jeu et fait semblant d'être impressionné. Une fois satisfaite de son effet, elle commence le cours. Et comme s'y attendait Harry, c'est un cours théorique, même s'ils commencent par un descriptif de leur programme de l'année. Harry ouvre donc son flacon d'encre, attrape une plume et un parchemin et commence à prendre des notes. Une fois terminée, elle fait un petit cours théorique sur le sort qu'ils apprendront au prochain cours. Ils attaqueront sur le sort qui permet de changer une allumette en aiguille. Harry entend Malfoy renifler derrière lui et les filles s'extasier en face de lui. Deux réactions totalement différentes. Pour sa part, ça lui fera de l'entraînement. Ce sort est pratique en temps de guerre, on n'a pas forcément des aiguilles sous la main pour recoudre une plaie. Cette fois-ci, Harry va vraiment prendre les cours au sérieux et s'entraîner comme il se doit, même pour les sorts les plus basiques. L'absence de Ron devrait aider aux études, n'ayant pas de distraction... Une heure et demi plus tard, la sonnerie résonne, ramenant le brun aux yeux vert à la réalité. Il range ses affaires, s'étire et se lève, sac sur l'épaule. Une fois hors de la classe, il interroge Théo, qui patiente avec lui, le temps que les filles sortent.

 **\- Alors ce cours ? Il t'a plus ? Même si on n'a rien fait de particulier.**

 **\- Oui.** Il se gratte la nuque et regarde Harry, **tu avais raison, la prof ne favorise pas les autres classes, enfin pour le moment.** Il marche quelques secondes en silence, les filles les ayant rejoint, avant de continuer. **Et puis le programme à l'air d'être intéressant. Même si je doute qu'apprendre à changer une allumette en aiguille soit très utile.**

 **\- Dét...**

 **\- C'est inutile oui,** clame Malfoy encore et toujours, **c'est un truc de bonne femme. Surtout de servante.** Il ricane fier de sa remarque.

 **\- Dit moi Malfoy,** demande Harry en s'arrêtant **, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te la ramènes dans des conversations qui ne te concerne pas ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à te mêler que de tes affaires ? Car ça fait que deux jours que je te connais et tu me gonfles déjà.**

 **\- De quoi je me mêle Potter,** crache Malfoy piqué au vif, **j'ai des parents au moins moi.**

 **\- Ouaaa tu n'a pas trouvé mieux comme réplique ?** Harry regarde autour de lui, remarquant tout juste qu'ils ont un auditoire. **On terminera la conversation ce soir Malfoy. On va être en retard.**

Sur ces paroles, il laisse le blond en plan, se dirigeant en potion. Il a assez de sa célébrité et de sa nouvelle condition de Renardant, s'il peut éviter de trop se faire remarquer, il le fait. Mais ça, c'est sans compter Malfoy qui aime avoir le dernier mot.

 **\- T'as surtout peur Potter,** ricane Malfoy dans son dos.

Harry serre les poings et prend sur lui pour ne pas lui en coller une. À la place, il prend une grande respiration et se retourne pour faire face au blond. Enfin, essaie vue que la main de Théo l'en empêche. Surpris du geste, Harry l'interroge du regard.

 **\- Laisse tomber.** Murmure-t-il.

 **\- T'inquiètes pas,** il se retient de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, tellement il le trouve chou. **Je veux juste lui faire comprendre un truc.** Puis il se tourne vers Malfoy, qui glousse dans son coin et qui n'a pas remarquer qu'Harry s'était arrêté. **Je n'ai pas peur Malfoy.** Malfoy se tourne vers lui, étonné qu'on lui réponde. **Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour de tel gaminerie, surtout qu'on est pas en avance. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de faire le show pour une bande de curieux, avare de la moindre petite altercation, qui pourraient alimenté leurs conversations. Tu aimes peut-être te faire remarquer, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.** **Est-ce trop dur à comprendre pour toi ?**

Harry le laisse de nouveau en plan, n'attendant pas de réponse et se dirige dans les cachots en traînant Théo derrière lui, Hermione sur les talons.

 **\- Jolie répartie Harry,** sourit-elle. **Tu l'a laisser sans voix cet idiot.**

 **\- Il m'a juste énervé avec ses idées stupides. Je n'aime pas ce genre de...**

Il est coupé parDaphné, qui arrive en courant, totalement hilare et un flot de paroles au bord des lèvres. .

 **\- Ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête. J'adore !** Elle se place à coter de lui en perdant son sourire. **Il n'empêche quel macho. Des trucs de bonnes femmes. Je t'en donnerais moi. Petit prétentieux.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?** Demande Théo. Harry regarde le garçon qu'il remercie mentalement, il s'apprêtait justement à poser la question. À croire qu'il lit dans sa tête. **Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien, j'allais juste poser la même question, ça m'a surpris que tu le fasses avant moi.** Harry se tourne ensuite vers Daphné. **Alors ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai grandi avec lui. Comme il est fils unique, il a été pourri gâter. Ce qui fait qu'il s'est toujours cru supérieur aux autres.** Elle repousse ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et continue en plissant le nez. **De plus à chaque fois que je devais allez chez lui, c'était l'enfer, vue qu'il considère les filles comme étant inférieur aux garçons.**

 **\- Quel crétin,** s'offusque Hermione. **Quel genre d'éducation on pu lui donner ses parents pour qu'il soit ainsi.**

 **\- Oh, du genre les hommes, sang-pur de préférence, son supérieur à tout le monde. Même des femmes de la maison. Vous savez, Mme Malfoy ne peux rien dire à son fils, quand Mr Malfoy est présent. Elle est à peine plus importante qu'un elfe de maison dans ces moment-là.** Elle secoue la tête. **Enfin, c'est un détail qui nous concerne pas. Et puis on arrive en cours.**

Elle fait un grand sourire et entre dans la salle de classe, se plaçant à gauche de la pièce. Hermione s'installe à ses côté et Harry derrière elle, une fois de plus, Théo à côté de lui.

N'étant pas très nombreux chez les renards, il n'est pas étonné du choix, l'autre étant Malfoy, enfin... aurait pu être Malfoy, vue que le blond c'est installé d'office au côté d'un basané. Rapidement, le professeur Snape arrive dans son mouvement théâtral, ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde. Traversant la salle, il se place derrière son bureau et fait l'appel, regardant suspicieusement Harry quand arrive son tour. Ce dernier soutint son regard avec son expression la plus innocente possible. Chose pas évidente, alors qu'il doit se retenir de grimacer sous tout ce flot de pensé venant des Gryffondor. Sérieusement, ils ne peuvent pas arrêté de pensé ? S'en est fatiguant. Au bout de ce qui lui semble être une heure, le professeur détourne le regard et continu l'appel. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il se redresse et commence son laïus.

 **\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.** Il parle doucement, chuchotant presque chacun de ses mots, pourtant on l'entend distinctement. Cet homme a un vrai tallent pour ce qui est de faire régner le silence. Même les Gryffondor on cessé de penser. Harry pourrait presque l'en remercier. Presque. **Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose, à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide changeant de couleurs pour celui d'un poison violent ou d'un antidote à ce dernier… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Enfin, si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Je ne m'attends donc à pas-grand-chose de votre part.**

C'est sans surprise, qu'il se tourne ensuite vers Harry. Dire qu'il a eu un faible espoir qu'il change de cible cette fois-ci. Et oui, n'étant à Gryffondor, Harry a eu cette croyance. Heureusement pour lui, il a pris le soins d'étudier le livre de potion avant d'attaquer les cours, à vrai dire, il les a tous étudiés, autant repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il est donc prêt pour l'interrogatoire qui va suivre.

 **\- Mr Potter!** Demande Snape. **Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?**

 **\- Cela donne un somnifère puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort-vivant monsieur.** Il répond en hésitant légèrement, peu sûr que ce soit la bonne réponse, mais vue la tête de Snape, il semblerait qu'il ait vu juste. Il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harry réponde, ni même qu'il réponde juste. _Et toc, Snape._

 **\- Et où iriez-vous, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?**

 **\- J'irais dans l'estomac d'une chèvre monsieur, ou alors dans une des réserves mis à disposition des élèves.**

Snape regarde Harry plus que surpris, à croire que ça le choque que le brun ai un cerveau. Visiblement satisfait, il change de proie, visant un Gryffondor.

 **\- Mr Weasley, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?**

Harry voit son ancien meilleur ami blanchir sous la question. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à être interrogé. Il grimace légèrement, ayant de la peine pour lui, car il sait que Ron ne connaît pas la réponse. Voyant le manque de réactivité de Ron, Hermione lève la main, chose qu'ignore Snape, préférant sa proie du moment.

 **\- Je ne sais pas monsieur,** marmonne Ron.

 **\- Pitoyable, nous n'avez pas ouvert votre livre je suppose ?** Ron baisse la tête, rouge de honte et de colère. **Peut-être que Mr Potter connaît la réponse ?**

Sur ces mots, il se tourne de nouveau vers Harry. _Ne me faites pas ça. Ron va me détester._ Voyant qu'il attend une réponse et qu'il n'acceptera pas un échec, Harry regarde une dernière fois Ron, qui le fusille du regard et répond la mort dans l'âme.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune différence, ce sont deux noms donnés à la même plante, connu aussi sous le nom d'aconits.**

Le professeur Snape jette un regard satisfait à Harry, ce qui choque ce dernier. Alors il suffit de ne pas être à Gryffondor pour être apprécié ? Harry retient un élan de haine à son égard quand il entend une pensée venant de son professeur. _Au moins, il n'est pas comme son père, même s'il lui ressemble. Serait-il différent ? À voir._

 **\- Bien. 5 points pour Renardant pour ces réponses juste.** Il reporte son attention sur toute la classe. **J'espère que vous avez pris des notes !**

À ces mots, tout le monde s'empresse de sortir de quoi écrire. Pour sa part, Harry reste choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Non pas pour les 5 points qu'il vient de gagner, même si c'est étonnant, plutôt pour les pensées de l'homme. Jamais il aurait cru en entendre de sa part. Serait-ce donc à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père, que Snape la saqué la première fois ? C'est totalement débile comme raison.  
Une tension sur sa manche ramène Harry à la réalité. Il regarde Théo qui lui montre son parchemin vierge. Harry l'interroge du regard et Théo pointe le sien qui est déjà rempli. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il essaye de lui dire, il note tout ce que le professeur a dit, enfin ce que lui-même a dit durant l'interrogatoire. Sentant le regard charger de colère de Ron, Harry se tourne vers lui afin de s'excuser silencieusement, mais son regard plein de haine le bloque. Il le déteste et il n'a rien fait pour. Génial.

Le professeur Snape se détourne de la classe dans un mouvement de cape, puis affiche la potion du jour sur le tableau d'un coup de baguette. Ils doivent réaliser la potion qui soigne les furoncles. Une potion qui se fait à deux. Secrètement, Harry espère que Théo est doué, car il n'a jamais eu de talent propre à cette matière. Lisant la recette, Harry sort 6 crochets de serpent, 4 limaces à corne et 2 épines de porc-épic de son sac, pendant que Théo remplit le chaudron d'eau et le met à bouillir. Harry place les crochets de serpent dans le mortier et commence à les réduire en poudre, le temps que l'eau rentre en ébullition. Une fois terminé, il imite Théo qui est en train d'apprendre la recette, ça ne lui fera pas de mal et pourra lui servir pour les examens. Dix minutes plus tard, l'eau est en ébullition, Théo ajoute les 4 mesures de la poudre de crochet, compte 10 secondes et agite la baguette au-dessus. Maintenant, il baisse le feu, et laisse bouillonner pendant 39 minutes. Le temps passé et le liquide devenu rose, Harry ajoute les limaces, mélange et éteins le feu avant d'ajouter les épines. Théo remue 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et agite une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Ils attendent 5 minutes le temps que le mélange devienne orange, puis Théo le remet sur le feu doux, le temps que le liquide prenne une belle teinte rouge, ce qui marquera la fin de la potion.

Harry regarde le chaudron surpris, la potion est parfaite, d'un beau rouge sang, c'est la première fois qu'il arrive à faire une potion si parfaite, du moins sans l'aide du cahier du professeur Snape. Il se lève ensuite pour chercher deux fioles et en donne une à Théo, il la remplit du mélange et fait la même chose avec celle d'Harry. Leurs noms inscrit plus tard, Théo les apportes au professeur Snape, le temps qu'Harry vide et lave le chaudron dans le lavabo prévu à cet effet.

 **\- Elle était facile,** fait remarqué Hermione qui se tourne vers eux, **vous aussi vous avez terminé ?**

 **\- Oui, à l'instant,** dit Théo qui revient juste. **Une note facile.**

 **\- Facile ? Pas tant que ça quand tu regardes les chaudrons des Gryffondor.** Ricane Daphné. **Sérieux, ils en ont des bleues vif et des jaunes. C'est tout sauf une potion contre les furoncles.**

 **\- Beaucoup ont dû oublier d'enlever le chaudron du feu avant de mettre les épines de porc-épique.** Remarque Hermione en regardant la potion de Ron, qui est jaune vif. Harry regarde dans cette direction et pousse un profond soupir. **Et puis beaucoup de Serpentard, se sont loupés aussi, si tu remarque.**

 **\- Pourtant, c'est écrit dans le livre, pour le feu je veux dire,** souligne Théo, ce qu'Harry ne peut qu'approuver. Mais en général, ils ne lisent pas entièrement la recette avant de commencer.

 **\- Je doute qu'ils aient ouvert leurs livres, s** e moque Daphné, **ou alors qu'ils sachent lire.**

 **\- Tu sais Daphné,** intervient Hermione d'une voix douce, **je pense que si on serait plus nombreux dans notre maison, nous aurions eu beaucoup d'échec nous aussi,** souligne t-elle en douceur, pour ne pas froisser la jeune fille en face d'elle.

 **\- Oh, je n'avais pas vue ça de cette manière. C'est vrai que nous sommes que cinq de notre maison.**

 **\- Ce qui est trop peu pour comparé,** sourit Harry.

Elle hoche la tête et ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter, non sans que les autres comprenne pourquoi.

 **\- En tout cas, il faut se méfier des Gryffondor. Ils sont fourbes et vont faire semblant d'être ton ami, avant de te planter un couteau dans le dos si l'occasion se présente. Le Serpentard lui ne se cacheras pas, même s'il fera tout pour dissimuler son méfait et retourner la chose contre toi.**

Harry ne peut que souligner qu'elle a en partie raison. Il a goûté à l'amitié des Gryffondor durant sa première vie. Dès que les médias étaient contre lui, ou alors qu'il fessait quelque chose qui ne leurs plaisaient pas, il devenait un paria. Même ceux qui partageaient sa chambre depuis toujours et qui le connaissait vraiment, lui tournait le dos. Mais Harry sait aussi qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, il a toujours pus compter sur les jumeaux, Neville et Mione. Personne qui sont à présent soit sans sa maison, soit dans une autre. Pour ce qui est de Ron, il avoue que c'était moins souvent cependant. Trop souvent jaloux de sa notoriété. Mais étant son frère de cœur, et connaissant son manque de confiance en lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux d'Harry.

 **\- Sûrement,** dit-il, **mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous comme ça. Comme de partout, il doit y avoir des exceptions.**

Elle s'apprête à lui répondre quand la cloche sonne, les incitant à quitter le cours pour aller manger. C'est en sortant de la salle de classe, qu'Harry se rend compte qu'il meurs de faim.

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison Harry, mais je préfère me méfier quand même.**

 **\- Fait comme bon te semble,** il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. **Mais dans ce cas méfie toi de toutes les maisons et pas que des rouges et ors. Après tout, peut voit du bon œil notre maison.**

 **\- Je sais, j'ai déjà entendu pas mal de phrase non sympathique sur nous.** Puis elle réagit à la réaction d'Harry. **Ne me dis pas que tu vas fraterniser avec les lions ?** Elle le regarde à la limite du choqué. **Tu as vue le rouquin de ce matin? Un vrai crétin.**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?** Harry lève un sourcil en sa direction. **Je doute qu'ils soient tous comme lui, et puis je compte m'entendre avec tout le monde. Pourquoi devrons-nous nous restreindre à notre maison pour avoir des amis ?**

 **\- Car c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite ?** Propose Hermione en guise de réponse.

 **\- Ou alors parce que personne n'ose tu veux dire,** répond Harry plus doucement.

 **\- Tout le monde s'en cogne surtout,** renifle Malfoy qui s'incruste de nouveau. **Pourquoi allez dans d'autre maison, quand tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans la tienne ? C'est débile.**

 **\- Pourtant tu sympathise avec un Serpentard,** souligne Hermione.

 **\- C'est pas pareil, c'est Blaise, je le connais depuis toujours. Et puis quand on voit de quoi j'ai hérité dans ma maison,** il les montres d'un signe de bras, **je n'ai pas trop le choix.**

 **\- Et bien rejoint-le, on ne te retiens pas. Pendant que tu y es, prend tes affaires et tire toi de chez nous, si on te déplaît tant que ça,** aboie Daphné piqué au vif.

 **\- Crois moi, je pourrais le faire ce serait déjà fait. Vraiment, être sous le signe d'un renard débile, ça craint. J'aurais préféré être un serpent.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous montrait hier soir à la répartition,** rappel Harry, **tu semblais fier et heureux.**

 **\- Ça c'était avant de voir la brochette de nullos qui s'y trouve.**

 **\- Et bien les nullos ne souhaite pas t'avoir parmi eux crétin. Mais ils font avec, essaye de faire pareil,** répond froidement Hermione, énervé par le blond.

Harry la regarde se diriger énergiquement à leur table et prendre place. Il la rejoint, vite suivie par les autres, par chance, Malfoy à le bon sens de s'installer le plus loin possible, c'est-à-dire à coter d'Arik, qui sépare les deux groupes de son corps.

 **\- Alors les premières années, cette matinée ?** Demande-t-il réellement curieux.

 **\- Intéressante,** répond Hermione, ravie qu'on lui pose la question.

S'ensuit un échange de matinée, ou Daphné s'incruste rapidement. Les laissant à leurs babillages, Harry se sert une grande part de cuisse de poulet et gratin de potirons, qu'il mâchonne, tout en écoutant distraitement la jeune fille, qui c'est mis à lui parler, plaçant ci et là des exclamations approprié au bon moment. Ce qui semble la satisfaire. Il avale une énième bouché quand il remarque que Théo n'a toujours rien manger, le nez plonger dans son livre de botanique, leur prochain cours.

 **\- Tu ne mange pas Théo ?** Demande Harry de sa voix la plus douce possible.

Jetant un regard d'avertissement à Daphné par la même occasion, qui le snob sur le coup et se tourne vers Iris, qui semble être une meilleure camarade de babillage. Théo regarde Harry, surpris qu'il s'intéresse à lui, encore, puis baisse les yeux sur son assiette, comme s'il la voyait seulement que maintenant.

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim,** Théo le regarde du coin de l'œil en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Je te crois, mais, au risque de me répéter, je pense que tu devrais quand même grignoter un peu. Pas grand-chose, juste des petites portions. Histoire de te remplir l'estomac, sans que ça te rende malade bien sûr.**

Il pousse un long soupire, ferme son livre qu'il range dans son sac, avant de se servir un peu de carotte et une petite patate à l'eau. C'est mieux que rien, même si ce n'est pas suffisant au yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier lui propose tout de même un bout de sa cuisse de poulet, histoire que son repas soit un peu plus équilibré et Théo accepte en grimaçant légèrement. C'est pourquoi il ne lui donne juste de quoi faire deux bouchés. Pour sa part, Harry retient une grimace devant l'assiette presque vide. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment, mais bon, il se dit que Théo mange au moins quelque chose, c'est mieux que rien. Le surveillant du coin de l'œil, il continu son repas, écoutant distraitement les autres parler entre eux, sans pour autant participer, étant plus perdu sur le cas Théo, et son manque d'appétit.

Le repas touche à sa fin et ils se rendent dans les serres, pour leur premier cour de botanique en compagnie des lions et des blaireaux. Ce dernier, se passe bien, malgré les regards charger de colère de Ron sur Harry.

 **\- Attention quand vous tailler les branches de la Xiniria elasticus canibaris, jeune gens.** Les gronde doucement Mme Chourave. **C'est une plante très sensible, une coupe au mauvais endroit et c'est le drame. Heureusement que ce ne sont que des bébés,** dit-elle. **Sinon elles vous mangeraient pour les avoir blessés.** Elle leurs fait un clin d'œil, montrant par là, qu'elle plaisantait. **Je rigole les enfants, elle sont trop petites pour être agressive.**

Elle montre ensuite comment tailler une plante, sans la blessé outre mesure. Puis elle part en les encourageant. Harry la regarde partir avec un sourire. Il a toujours aimé cette professeure, qui est gentille avec tout les élèves, quelque soit sa maison.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.**

Harry regarde sa plante, somme toute imposante malgré que ce soit un bébé, en se demandant d'où provient la voix. Il regarde derrière cette dernière, en évitant de se faire mordiller le visage par les petites fleurs et découvre avec plaisir qu'il s'agit de Neville.

 **\- Hey bonjour Neville.** Harry entend Hermione saluer le garçon, qui la salut en retour, avant de retournée à sa plante. **Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Bien et toi ?** Il écoute sa réponse et enchaîne. **Ce cours est passionnant, tu ne trouves pas ?** Il lui fait un grand sourire.

 **-Oui, il nous donne un aperçu de ce que sera nos cours de botanique dans quelques années.** Il caresse une fleur, sur le pied qu'il est en train de tailler, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci et continu. **Je pense qu'on va les étudier quand nous serrons plus grand, les plantes et nous.  
\- Ce serait génial, **il imite Harry et caresse aussi une fleur de sa plante, qui ronronne de plaisir. **En tout cas, j'ai hâte de les voir adultes. Elles doivent être passionnantes.**

 _Tu n'as pas idée, tellement qu'on a manquer de perdre chacun un bras, et d'autres une tête. C'est qu'elles sont joueuses les petites._ Harry se contente de rigoler légèrement et de tailler distraitement sa plante qui gesticule à chaque fois qu'elle se fait réduire.

 **\- Je vois que tu t'es déjà fait des amis,** dit-il en montrant d'un mouvement de la tête les autres renard qui les observes discrètement.

 **\- On peut dire ça oui, et toi ?** Il regarde derrière lui et voit avec joie qu'un garçon joufflu rester près de lui.

 **\- Je m'entends bien avec Timmy,** il indique le garçon joufflu qui salut Harry et continu. **Il est gentil et aime beaucoup la botanique aussi.**

 **\- C'est super ça,** s'exclame Harry réellement content pour Neville, **c'est bien que tu ai trouvé un camarade qui aime aussi les plantes.** Il lui fait un grand sourire et termine. **Tu vas pouvoir partager ta passion avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- Oh oui, et en plus, il connaît plein de plante que je connais pas et vice versa.** Il taille trois branches et continue. **Mais j'aimerais me faire d'autres amis aussi.**

 **\- Tu as le temps, ce n'est que le premier jours, mais crois moi, il vaux mieux avoir un seul vrai ami, que de nombreux faux.** Il surprend le regard de Neville, qui observe les amis d'Harry. **Ne te compare pas à moi, on c'est vite rapprocher car on est peu nombreux dans ma maison. Et puis hormis Théo, je ne suis pas très proche des trois autres et encore moins de Malfoy.** Harry s'excuse mentalement auprès d'Hermione pour cette constatation, mais il faut dire que pour le moment, c'est la vérité. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé, Harry passe plus de temps avec Théo.

 **\- Oh, je ne me comparait pas à toi,** il baisse la tête et continue en bafouillant, **on ne peut pas ce comparé à Harry Potter.**

 **\- Foutaise,** la réponse sec d'Harry fait relever la tête à Neville qui est surpris par le ton, **ce n'est qu'un nom tu sais. Certes les autres viennent plus facilement vers moi, mais j'ai remarquer que c'est toujours par intérêt ou pour se vanter d'avoir parler à Harry Potter,** il crache ces derniers mots, réellement blasé par tout ça.

 **\- Je n'avais pas vue les choses de cette manière,** constate Neville, **je ne t'envie pas.**

 **\- Rassure-toi, moi non plus je ne m'envie pas.** Rigole le brun aux yeux vert.

Neville rigole doucement, puis s'éloigne en s'excusant, Timmy voulant lui montrer un truc incroyable sur sa plante. Il regarde en souriant, les deux garçons s'extasier devant la plante, avant de reprendre la taille de sa plante, qui semble s'impatienter du manque d'attention de son soigneur.

 **\- Oui Daphné ?** Demande-t-il à la jeune fille qui le regarde avec insistance.

 **\- Comment tu connais ce garçon ?** Elle semble plus curieuse que énerver, c'est pourquoi Harry lui répond gentiment.

 **\- Je l'ai rencontrer dans le train, on a fait le voyage ensemble, Théo, lui et moi. On a sympathisé et on discute un peu ensemble quand l'occasion se présente.**

 **\- Ah, ça aide pas mal.** Elle regarde Neville curieusement et continu. **Il a l'air gentil.**

 **\- Il l'es.** Il coupe plusieurs branche, câline la plante qui gémis de douleur et taquine la jeune fille. **Tu sais, je viens de remarquer une chose intéressante.** Elle lève un sourcil pour toute question et Harry continue. **Vous vous ressembler pas mal Hermione et toi.**

 **\- De quoi ?** Elle le regarde puis, regarde Hermione. **On se ressemble absolument pas. Rien que les cheveux déjà, tu les as vue ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, avec des yeux noir, ce n'est pas méchant. Sans parler qu'elle est plus petite et qu'elle a les yeux marron. Change tes lunettes Harry. Et puis, tu oublis je suis unique en mon genre.**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas physiquement,** il lève les yeux au ciel, **mais mentalement.** **Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a son physique ?** Il la coupe en levant la main, n'ayant pas terminé. **Elle est très mignonne. Si ce sont ses cheveux qui te gêne, rien ne t'empêche de lui prodiguer des conseils. Surtout que vous êtes camarade de chambre et que vous semblez bien vous entendre.**

 **\- Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi.** Elle secoue la tête. **Je n'aime pas être comparé aux autres.  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses, mais à Hermione. Elle n'a pas mérité ta méchanceté. Surtout que je te disais ça comme un compliment. **

La jeune fille baisse la tête et regarde Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Harry avant de hocher la tête.

 **\- Et dire que c'est notre premier jour,** grommelle-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard.**

Harry sourit sous la remarque de la jeune fille et enlève ses gants quand la sonnerie retentis.

 **\- Ce sera pire.**

Il lui fait un grand sourire, et elle fait semblant d'être résigné. Harry rigole en même temps que la sonnerie retenti. Il retire ses gants et pose les ciseaux dans le panier à cet effet, à côté de la porte, avant de quitter la serre. Un coup de tonnerre gronde au loin, ce qui fait sursauter Malfoy qui est en face d'Harry. _Tiens, aurait-il peur de l'orage le petit Malfoy ?_ Il retient un sourire mauvais, c'est une bonne information qui pourrait lui être utile plus tard. Lui qui se targue de n'avoir peur de rien. Il reste à Harry, plus qu'à vérifier cette information avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Un second coup résonne plus fortement, et Harry voit Théo sursauter à coté de lui. Il se rend compte qu'Harry la vu sursauter et lui fait signe de garder ça pour lui. Le brun au yeux vert acquiesce et un autre coup retentit, ce qui, cette fois-ci, fait rire Daphné. Il la voit d'ailleurs regarder le ciel en tournant sur elle-même, attendant les premières gouttes de pluie, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Le tout un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Toi, tu aimes l'orage,** fit-il remarquer. Ce qui lui fait récolter un grand sourire de la part de Daphné.

 **\- Oh oui j'adore ça,** chantonne-t-elle guettant les éclairs pour compter les secondes, le temps que le tonnerre tonne. Une fois fait elle se concentre de nouveau sur Harry. **Je trouve ça tellement beau.**

 **\- Et tellement dangereux surtout,** marmonne Hermione.

 **\- C'est justement ça qui est bien.**

Harry la regarde en secouant la tête devant son euphorie. Puis pose sa main entre ses omoplates et la pousse vers le château.

 **\- Oui, oui c'est bien. Maintenant avance, il nous reste un cours et, si j'ai bien compris, on n'est pas à coté de la salle.**

Elle boude légèrement, regarde les derniers éclairs avec un air de regret, et se laisse mener à l'intérieur du château. À peine ils franchissent l'entré, que le tonnerre gronde plus fortement et ouvre les portes à la pluie. Cette dernière arrive tel un rideau, noyant tout sur son passage. Ils l'ont échapper de peu.

 **\- On la échapper de peu.** Fait remarqué Théo en frissonnant, sous l'air glacée que la pluie apporte.

 **\- Oui dommage,** boude la brune.

\- **Tu peux y aller si tu veux** , lui dis Harry moqueur. **Par contre, tu seras en retard en cours, et aussi présentable que le Gryffondor de ce matin, tu sais le potiron.** Ça l'ennuie d'utiliser Ron comme référence, surtout avec son nouveau surnom. Mais il sait que la comparaison, peut la faire hésiter.  
- **Tu n'es pas bien toi, je ne prendrais pas un tel risque.** Elle part la tête haute dans la direction qu'elle pense être la bonne, et heureusement, elle l'est. Elle se tourne, lance un dernier regard plein de regret à la pluie, tire la langue à Harry et reprend sa route.  
- **Cette fille n'est pas toute seule dans sa tête** , grommelle Théo, au grand amusement d'Harry.  
 **\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'on s'y habitue à la longue.  
\- J'en doute.  
\- Je pense comme Harry, on doit s'y habituer à force. **Dit Hermione avant d'ajouter en leur faisant un clin d'œil. **Et puis, elle met de la bonne ambiance dans le groupe, c'est agréable.**

Elle rejoint par la suite Daphné et elles partent dans une grande discutions acharné, sur on ne sait quoi. Harry regarde les deux brunes en secouant la tête, et retient un rire, entraînant le petit brun à leur cours d'histoire. En milieu de chemin, ils sont rejoint par Malfoy qui braille contre le manque de soutient entre membre de maison. Il n'a pas apprécié qu'il le laisse en plan. Par chance, le blond se tait quand ils rentrent dans la salle de cours. Dire que ce dernier fut ennuyeux, serait un euphémisme. Harry a eu l'impression qu'il était pire qu'avant, si une telle chose fut possible. La voix du professeur a dépassé une monotonie d'une barre. Encore un peu et elle les pousseraient au suicide. Poussant un long soupir, Harry se lève, abrutis par ces deux dernières heures plus que soporifique. Il n'a pas réussi à se concentrer sur son livre d'histoire, afin de rendre ce cours productif. Le cours a à peine commencé depuis 5 minutes, qu'il a rejoint les bras de Morphée avec un plaisir non feint. Quelle idée de placer l'histoire de la magie en fin de journée ? Là où ils sont tous épuisés de la longue journée de cours ? Enfin, ça leur fait une petite sieste avant les devoirs, de quoi les requinquer pour travailler un peu.

 **\- C'est décidé, je déteste cette matière,** grommelle Daphné en sortant, **comment veut tu suivre le cours avec ce prof ? Non mais tu as entendu sa voix ? Pire qu'une berceuse.**

 **\- J'avoue qu'il est inutile,** marmonne Hermione. **Je doute qu'on apprenne grand-chose dans cette classe.**

 **\- Si on dort comme ça ?** Rigole légèrement Harry. **J'en doute. Au pire, on révisera de notre côté. On a toujours nos livres ou la bibliothèque.**

 **\- Génial,** gémis Daphné, **ça nous fera deux fois plus de travail.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as dormi pendant une heure et demi.** Il lui fait un clin d'œil. **Réviser une petite heure la matière, après cette petite sieste, ne devrait pas être trop difficile.**

Pour toute réponse, elle tire la langue et prend les devant pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrête quelques mètres plus tard, ne sachant probablement pas où se trouve cette dernière. Amusé par la jeune fille, Harry secoue la tête et lui indique la discrète plaque dorée, accrochée au mur, montrant la direction de la bibliothèque.

 **\- Ah ? Bien vue.**

Elle se dirige dans la direction indiquée, comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux. Au plus grand amusement d'Harry, qui commence vraiment à apprécié cette jeune fille au caractère changeant. C'est dix minutes plus tard qu'ils sont installés à une table, livre ouvert. D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé de commencer par le devoir de métamorphose. Devoir qu'Harry boucle rapidement. Connaissant déjà le sujet et le professeur, la rédaction ne fut pas bien longue. Profitant du calme bienfaiteur de la bibliothèque, il s'étire longuement. Contrairement aux restes du château, c'est presque calme niveau pensé. Les seules qu'il arrive à entendre, sont minime vue que chaque tables sont assez éloigné l'une de l'autre. Sortant de ses pensées, Harry aide ensuite ses trois camarades à faire leur devoir de métamorphose, afin d'aller un peu plus vite. Il termine à peine ce dernier, que Malfoy entre dans la bibliothèque et se dirige impérial vers eux, avant de se stopper devant leur table. Harry le regarde froidement, tandis que Théo se fait plus petit et les filles silencieuses.

 **\- Vous voilà enfin,** grommelle-t-il, **ça fait une éternité que je vous cherche.** Il s'installe à côté d'Harry et commence à sortir ses affaires, **vous aurez pus me prévenir tout de même.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire,** rétorque Daphné d'un ton mordant, **on se passe bien de ta compagnie.**

 **\- Il faut être solidaire entre membre de maison, Greengrass.**

 **\- Mais on l'es.** Elle lui fait un sourire mielleux. **Mais pas avec toi.**

Le blond ne répond pas, préférant sortir de quoi écrire et ses livres de cours.

 **\- Vous en étiez-où ?** N'ayant pas de réponse il regarde le groupe un sourcil lever. **Dite-le si je dérange.**

 **\- En effet tu déranges,** grogne Harry excédé par le comportement du blond.

 **\- Parfaitement, tu ne peux pas aller voir ton ami Serpentard non ? Au pire les autres tables sont vides, on ne t'empêche pas d'y aller.**

La voix de Daphné est mordante et Harry voit le blond prendre le coup sans broncher. Il devait s'attendre à une réaction comme celle-ci, vue le grand sourire qu'il lui fait en retour.

 **\- Non désolé, je préfère rester avec les membres de ma maison. Tu sais, pour la bonne entente et tout ça.**

Harry vois la jeune fille rougir de rage, il n'y a pas à dire, elle ne l'aime vraiment pas. Prenant sur lui, il décide d'accepter le blond dans le groupe. Après tout, il n'a pas de réel raison de le détester, du moins dans cette vie. Et puis, le garçon marque un point. Autant resté entre membre de maison et crée une bonne entente. Ils sont peu nombreux, en laisser un de côté serait le mettre en danger. Il a beau être Malfoy, Harry ne peut pas faire ça.

 **\- On termine juste le devoir de métamorphose,** répond Hermione qui fait un quoi silencieux à Harry, quand ce dernier le regarde avec des grands yeux. **On allait attaquer celui de potion.**

 **\- Merci Hermione,** souris le blond qui surprend la tablé sous l'utilisation du prénom d'Hermione, **ça c'est mon point fort. Je vais pouvoir vous aidez si vous voulez.**

 **\- Avec plaisir,** répond-t-elle avec un sourire timide, avant de prendre son livre de potion.

Harry regarde le blond avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition, ni même à un sourire. Il faut avouer que le fait qu'il utilise le prénom d'Hermione reste étonnant, mais pas surprenant. Après tout, il ignore sûrement qu'elle est une née-moldu. Reste à voir si ça changeras quant il l'apprendra. En voyant l'acceptation du groupe, Daphné se lève brutalement et se dirige vers les bibliothèques, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe. Elle revient peu de temps après et se rassoie sans cacher sa frustration de voir le blond assis à leur table. Au moins elle ne dit plus rien, mais elle le snob comme une reine. Les heures qui suivent se passent dans une légère tension, tension qui baisse, quand Daphné se rend compte que Malfoy reste cordial, et les aides volontiers sur plusieurs points, notamment sur les livres utiles pour compléter la révision d'histoire.

\- **Comment tu sais quels livres il faut prendre, pour avoir une révision complète ?** Demande Théo intrigué. C'est de loin la phrase la plus longue qu'il ai pu dire jusqu'à présent. Du moins à une personne autre qu'Harry.

 **\- J'ai eu vent de l'incompétence du professeur par père, il m'a donc conseiller de lire ces livres en complément. Il m'a aussi dis que normalement, ils seront à disposition des élèves. Rien de plus.**

 **\- Ce qui est très pratique, ça nous épargne un temps de recherche considérable,** dit Hermione enchantée par cette nouvelle. **Vraiment, moi qui avais hâte d'avoir ce cours, je suis tombé de haut quand j'ai vu le professeur. Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre la moitié du cours.** Elle prend une expression contrariée, et Harry devine sans mal que ça vient du fait qu'elle s'est endormie, malgré tout les efforts fourni pour éviter ça justement **.**

 **\- Vous êtes au courant qu'on vient juste d'avoir notre première journée de cours ?** Leur demande Harry amusé par les monstres de révision.

 **\- Bien sûr,** elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, **c'est pourquoi je m'y prends tout de suite.**

 **\- Hermione a raison, autant éviter de prendre du retard,** souligne Draco, heureux d'avoir un soutiens dans le groupe.

 **\- Vous êtes des monstres,** lâche Daphné en les regardants avec des grands yeux, ce qui fait rougir le monstre en question, **pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** elle est elle-même surprise de ce fait, **pourtant le choixpeau m'en as parler un instant, avant de changer d'avis et de me mettre avec vous. En tout cas je ne regrette pas, c'est une très belle maison. Même si, savoir que nous serons ceux qui vont donner une première impression de celle-ci aux autres, me met beaucoup de pression.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Questionne Théo le visage rempli de surprise.

 **\- Et bien... Note que nous sommes, avec les cinq deuxièmes année, les tout premier membre de cette maison. Les autres, vont donc se faire une idée de celle-ci, en nous observant.** Elle soupire en secouant la tête. **Vous vous rendez compte de la pression qu'on a ?**

 **\- Tu te prend trop la tête,** répond Daphné en secouant la tête, **qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque de ce que pense les autres.**

 **\- Elle n'a pas tord tu sais,** note Harry qui est d'accord avec Hermione, **imagine qu'à cause de nous, cette maison ai une aussi mauvaise réputation que la maison Serpentard ?** Il regarde Malfoy qui ouvre la bouche pour protester, **ne le prend pas mal Malfoy, mais quand tu lis l'histoire de Poudlard, ou que tu écoutes les personnes en parler autour... si tu ne viens pas d'une famille qui passe par cette maison de génération en génération, tu as tout sauf envie d'y allez.**

 **\- Tu marque un point Potter, je n'avais pas vue ta remarque comme ça.** Il écrit quelques lignes sur son parchemin, car après tout ils sont toujours sur leurs devoirs, et enchaîne. **Ça me tue de le dire, mais Greengrass a raison. On s'en moque de ce que les autres pense de nous.**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire,** soupire Hermione en secouant la tête.

 **\- Explique-nous alors,** lui dit doucement Harry.

 **\- Ce soir, en compagnie des autres membres. La, Mme Pince nous regarde sévèrement. On doit trop parler.**

Harry regarde la vielle gardienne et voit qu'en effet, elle les regardes avec beaucoup d'insistante. Il hoche la tête en direction d'Hermione, et d'un commun accord, reprennent tous leurs rédactions ou révision. Un silence agréable règne au sein du groupe, juste perturbé par le grattement des plumes. Dix minutes plus tard, Daphné se remet à parler, comme si le silence lui pesait trop.

 **\- Dite les amis, pas toi Malfoy,** dit-elle en le regardant, **vous ne trouver pas ça étrange que le journal de ce matin ne parlait pas de notre maison ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ils en parleraient dans le journal ?** Demande Harry faussement surpris, il est vrai que c'est étrange. Dumbledore aurait étouffé l'affaire ? **Ce n'est qu'une maison.**

 **\- Pour toi oui, mais pas pour le reste du monde.** Elle a un sourire étrange. **Tout ce sait dans le monde sorcier, surtout quand ça touche Poudlard. Tu le sais pourtant.**

 **\- Hum ? Non, pourquoi devrais-je le savoir?**

 **\- Ben t'es un sorcier Harry, un sang-pur en plus,** rappel Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Sûrement,** dit-il, **mais j'ai grandis dans le monde moldu.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'étonne Malfoy, **comment ça ce fait ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore, mais avant la lettre,** chuchote-t-il, **j'ignorais que j'étais un sorcier. Ce monde est tout nouveau pour moi.**

 **\- Ce qui explique ta non surprise pour le manque d'information dans le journal.** constate Malfoy. **C'est étonnant tout de même que tu ai grandis sans rien savoir de notre monde.**

 **\- J'avoue, mais je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi.**

 **\- Sûrement pour t'handicaper,** réfléchie Hermione en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

 **\- L'handicapé ?** Demande Théo, qui intervient pour la première fois dans cette discutions.

 **\- Oui,** elle regarde tout le monde et baisse ses yeux sur son parchemin, **mais ce n'est pas une discutions qu'on devrait avoir ici. Tout le monde nous écoutes.** Elle montre d'un signe de tête, les élèves des autres tables qui se font aussi silencieux que possible. **Autant garder ça pour la salle commune et terminer nos devoirs. Je veux pas dire, mais on n'a pas beaucoup avancer sur cette révision.**

Le reste du groupe regarde autour d'eux et Harry approuve entièrement l'idée d'Hermione. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait pendant un instant et il espère que les autres non pas entendu trop de chose à son sujet. Il a tout, sauf l'envie d'étaler sa vie à l'oreille de tous. Déjà, que toutes les personnes à la bibliothèque ont entendu Daphné dire qu'il ne connaissait pas le monde de la magie avant, et tendent l'oreille, hors de question de leurs donner plus d'information. Il devrait être habitué depuis le temps, mais non. Ça l'horripile toujours autant de les voir essayer de grappiller la moindre petite information sur lui. Harry remarque que la réponse de Mione plaît moyennement à Daphné, mais elle n'insiste pas et ouvre son livre d'histoire, vite suivie par les autres. Pour ça part, il observe Hermione, étonné de son raisonnement. Comment en est-elle venue à une tel conclusion. Comme si elle était persuadé que c'était le cas. Ce sentant observé, elle regarde Harry en penchant la tête en sa direction et il secoue la sienne, puis d'un signe de la main, signifie que c'est sans importance. Il balaie la question muette, puis imite les autres et ouvre son livre. Après un dernier regard en sa direction, elle reprend le même chemin, commençant la révision du chapitre deux.

 **\- Vous savez quoi ?** S'exclame Daphné, une heure plus tard, à la sortie de la bibliothèque. **Je crois que je n'aime pas cette matière tout cours.**

 **\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas très intéressant, mais c'est important de connaître notre passé.** Elle regarde Théo comme s'il avait deux têtes.

 **\- Si tu le dis,** grogne-t-elle, **je doute quand même que la guerre des gobelins soit des plus importantes. En tout cas, je meurs de faim.**

 **\- Ça tombe bien, nous allons manger.** Harry lui fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers Hermione qui le fixe depuis un moment. **Oui ?**

 **\- Oh,** elle semble surprise qu'il l'ai surpris en train de le fixer. **Rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Et j'ai réussi à t'aider à organisé ces dernières ?** Harry lui fait un clin d'œil amusé, ce qui la détend.

 **\- À vrai dire non,** elle hausse les épaules, **tu n'es pas le bon modèle pour réfléchir.** Elle le regard contrit **, désolée.**

 **\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse,** il lui montre Daphné du menton, **essaye sur elle la prochaine fois, peut-être que son incroyable énergie t'aidera.**

 **\- J'y penserais.**

Ils éclatent de rire quand Daphné grogne sous ce commentaire, ce qui la déride un peu, même Théo à un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'ils approchent de la grande-salle, ils sont rejoint par les jumeaux et Arik, qui viennent de dehors.

 **\- Coucou vous,** chantonne Fred.

 **\- Vous venez d'où comme ça ?** Termine Georges.

 **\- De la bibliothèque,** répond Malfoy pour tout le monde.

 **\- Vous tous ?** Interroge Arik, surpris par les plus jeunes.

 **\- Oui,** dit Harry, **on a voulut étudier un peu l'histoire. On a eu notre premier cours et vraiment... il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard.**

 **\- Tu racontes quoi Potter,** ricane Malfoy, **les canards n'ont que deux pattes.**

 **\- Ben justement,** lui répond-il.

 **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport,** grogne le blond.

 **\- C'est une expression Moldu,** intervient Hermione avant que ça parte en prise de bec. **En gros ça signifie une** **chose qui n'est ni extraordinaire, ni miraculeuse, vue qu'on ne peut pas casser trois pattes à canard, comme il en a que deux.** Elle regarde Malfoy qui la regarde comme si elle était débile. **Bref, c'est moldu,** termine-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Le blond à le bon sens de ne faire aucune remarque et s'assoie à table, vite imité par les autres, avant de se servir à manger. Pendant ce temps, Harry observe les autres tables, notamment les Gryffondor, ou il semble avoir beaucoup d'animation.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il chez les lions ?** Demande Harry, au reste de la table.

Intrigué, les autres cesses de manger et, ceux qui tourne le dos à la table des lions, se tourne afin d'observer ce qu'il s'y passe.

 **\- On dirait qu'un première année fait des siennes,** constate Iris.

 **\- Ouais notre crétin de frère,** renifle les jumeaux dans une synchronisation parfaite.

 **\- Vous entendez ce qu'il dit ?**

 **\- Ouais et ça mérite de vrai baffe.** Peste Fred plein de rage. **Écouter.**

Ils penchent tous l'oreille, même si ça devient inutile, vue que la salle entière ce tait au fur et à mesure que le rouquin parle.

 **\- Moi je vous dis,** s'exclame Ron fortement, la bouche pleine de poulet, **ces Renardant c'est comme ces maudit Serpentard. Il faut s'en méfier.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demande un autre première année de Gryffondor.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demande ça sérieusement ? T'as vue qui s'y trouve dans cette maison ?**

 **\- Oui tes frères et Harry Potter.**

 **\- Justement Potter. Sans oublier son meilleur ami Malfoy et une rimbambelle de née-moldu.** Il croque dans un nouveau pilon de poulet, ajoute trois grosses cuillères de purée dans sa bouche et enchaîne avant d'avoir tout avaler. **Je vous dit, i** **ls sont mauvais, du mauvais coté de la magie.**

 **\- Du mauvais coté de la magie ?** Demande un autre première année surpris par les paroles du rouquin.

 **\- À oui, j'avais oublié que j'étais entouré de moldu, vous pouvez pas comprendre.** Se moque-t-il méchamment.

 **\- À oui et pourquoi ?** La voix d'une jeune fille retenti fortement et Harry devine que c'est une née-moldu. **Tu nous crois stupide**?

 **\- Je ne le crois pas, je sais que vous êtes stupide.** Dit-il méchamment. **Tout le monde sait que vous êtes moins intelligent et puissant que les sang-pur. Même les sangs-mêlés sont supérieur à vous. Se serait que moi, vous aurez pas le droit de venir à Poudlard. Beaubâton ou Dumstrang à la rigueur, mais pas ici. Vous êtes la honte du monde sorcier, vous ternissez la réputation de Poudlard.**

Un concert de cri outré, remplis la table sous ses paroles. Nombreux, sont des nées moldus à Gryffondor et ses paroles plus que raciste, en choque plus d'un. Même Percy semble choqué des propos de son jeune frère. Il se lève rouge de colère et chope Ron par le col, avant de le traîner hors de la salle sous les protestations de ce dernier. Pour sa part, Harry est figé devant les paroles du garçon, ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Ron... que c'est-il passé ? À t-il toujours pensé ça ? Ces pensées retournent l'estomac du jeune brun, il est terrifié à l'idée que toutes ces années d'amitié n'était que mensonge et tromperie. Une vague de murmure choqué remplie la table des Gryffondor et se propage même chez les autres tables, notamment chez les renards. Ayant l'appétit coupé, Hermione, ainsi qu'Harry et les jumeaux, repoussent leurs assiettes de concerto. Les jumeaux ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à se lever et quitter la grande-salle. Harry remarque qu'Hermione, à les larmes aux yeux, se sentant forcément viser par ces paroles de haine, même si elle n'est pas viser personnellement. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle se lève et quitte la salle en trombe. Connaissant la jeune fille, Harry sait qu'elle part pour qu'on ne la voie pas pleurer en public. Son amie ayant trop de fierté pour se faire humilier de la sorte. Il se lève, s'excuse auprès des autres, et rejoint Hermione, qu'il devine prêt du grand chêne, pas loin du lac. C'est toujours là-bas qu'elle se rend quant-elle vas mal. Deux minutes de marche plus tard, il trouve la jeune fille à l'endroit qu'il pensait. Au pied du grand chêne. En s'approchant d'elle, il se demande ce qui à bien pus la perturber autant dans les paroles du rouquin. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en entend des semblables, ayant reçu déjà une ou deux insultes bien sentie ces deux derniers jours, à cause de leur statut de renard, sur la qualité de leur sang, ou autre. La pire des accusations qu'ils ont eu, c'est d'avoir soudoyer la magie. Comme si c'était possible. C'est fou comme l'être humain peu jalouser les autres, à en être stupide.

 **\- Hey Mione, ça va ?**

La voix non attendu, et le surnom fait sursauté la jeune fille, qui se détend quand elle reconnaît la personne qui est venue la rejoindre.

 **\- Oui, merci Harry.**

 **\- C'est pourquoi tu pleures ?** Il essuie une larme de la joue de la jeune fille. **Car tout vas bien ?**

 **\- Ne soit pas stupide,** elle rigole devant l'idiotie de la question, qu'elle devine intentionnelle. **Non c'est ce qu'a dit le frère des jumeaux. Je crois que c'était la goutte d'eau de ces deux derniers jours.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas l'écouter tu sais. C'est qu'un idiot.**

Hermione observe le brun, surpris par la colère dans sa voix. Comme s'il en voulait personnellement au rouquin.

 **\- Je sais, mais je te l'ai dis.** Elle soupire et se laisse tomber contre le tronc derrière elle. **C'est juste le coup de trop. Même si c'est stupide. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adressait.**

Harry ne répond pas, sachant qu'aucune réponse ne conviendrait à une tel phrase. À la place, il remet une des mèches de la jeune fille, derrière ses oreilles, se lève et lui tend une main.

 **\- Allez viens, il fait froid et les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous trouver dans la salle commune.** Elle prends sa main et il l'aide à se lever. **Même si j'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de laisser Théo seul.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas seul n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?** Demande-t-elle en penchant la tête, surprise par la protection d'Harry envers Théo.

 **\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul, mais avec Malfoy qui semble être une petite enflure quand il veux, et Daphné qui ne possède aucun filtre... J'ai peur qu'ils fassent une bourde.**

 **\- Mais tu t'inquiète pour ?** Insiste la jeune fille, ce qu'Harry remarque.

 **\- À vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi.** Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, réellement ennuyé de ce fait. **Mais... C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je ressens le besoin de le protéger. Comme si une chose horrible était contre lui et qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose de toute aussi horrible si je ne suis pas là. Bref, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça.**

 **\- Pas besoin, je pense comprendre,** **répond Hermione pensive.** ** **Il a de la chance de t'avoir alors. Au moins il a un bon gardien.****

 ** **\- Bon, je ne sais pas,**** **s'esclaffe Harry,** ** **mais gardien oui.****

 ** **\- Il ne faut pas traîner alors.****

 **Hermione lui prend la main en souriant et l'entraîne à sa suite, rigolant quand il rouspète quand il trébuche et manque de tomber. Dix minutes plus tard, ne pouvant courir dans les couloirs sans manquer de perdre des points, et un « vendredi c'est bibli », ils arrivent enfin dans leur salle commune. Inconsciemment, Harry se dirige vers Théo, s'installant à ses côtés, sous le rire léger d'Hermione.**

 ** **\- Vous voilà enfin vous deux,**** **grogne Malfoy,** ** **on vous attendait.****

 ** **\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?**** **Demande Harry intrigué.**

 ** **\- Pour terminé nos conversations de la bibliothèque,**** **le blond lève les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence. Il faut dire qu'Harry avait complément oublier ces dernières.**

 ** **\- Mais c'est vrai,**** **s'extasie Daphné,** ** **bien vue le prétentieux.****

 ** **\- Va te faire cuire un œuf de dragon.****

 ** **\- Que si tu me le paye,**** **le défis t-elle.**

 **Le blond répond en grognant, ce qui met en joie la jeune fille, qui est ravie de son effet.**

 **\- Malfoy parle de quel conversation** , demande Arik, qui s'installe sur le fauteuil libre, rapidement rejoint par les jumeaux et les deux filles de leurs année. Même si Iris s'installe à côté de Daphné, refusant de partager une banquette avec l'ex Serpentard.

 **\- Hermione va vous faire un résumé de la chose,** répond le blondinet en indiquant la jeune fille d'un mouvement de tête. **Désolé, mais ce sera plus simple comme ça, vue que c'est toi qui devait continuer tes explications.**

 **\- Je m'incline,** répond-t-elle avant de se lancer dans le résumé des deux conversations.

 **\- Hum, tu réfléchies bien pour ton age.** Dit Iris avec surprise. **Tu n'as pas tord, il faut montrer une bonne vision de notre maison. Pas pour donner envie aux autres de venir, personnellement être si peu me convient parfaitement. Mais, on est trop peu nombreux, comparé aux autres maisons, pour s'en faire des ennemies et surtout pour qu'ils pensent qu'on est une menace pour eux.**

 **\- Ils le pensent déjà, je te ferais remarquer Rowen, s** e moque Arik, **mais autant ne pas entretenir cette méfiance. Reste à savoir comment.**

 **\- En allant plus vers les autres maison ?** Propose Malénia. **Par exemple, se mélanger à eux lors des devoirs et cours qu'on a en commun.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée,** confirme Georges, ce qui fait rougir la jeune fille. **Une autre idée? Perso je n'en vois pas d'autre.**

 **\- Je doute qu'il y en as d'autre...** Grogne Iris de dépits. **Vous en pensez quoi les premières années ?**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on a des prénoms ?** Demande Harry en se moquant légèrement.

 **\- Oui mais c'est plus rapide comme ça,** elle lui fait un clin d'œil, **ça vous regroupe et vous savez qu'on vous parle.**

 **\- Peut-être mais c'est vraiment impersonnel,** braille Hermione pour la forme, ce qui fait rire la fille plus âgée. **Sinon non, je ne vois pas d'autre idée.**

 **\- Bien on fait donc ça à partir de demain.** Confirme Arik.

Tout le groupe acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête et Malfoy lance la discussion sur le sujet Potter. C'est-à-dire, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrai l'handicapé en le plaçant chez les moldus.

 **\- C'est simple pourtant,** constate Fred.

 **\- Comme bonjours même,** termine Georges en hochant la tête avec force.

 **\- Quand vous aurez terminé de vous amusez à terminé la phrase de l'autre,** les taquines Daphné, **peut-être que vous nous direz le fond de votre pensé.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr jolie demoiselle,** Georges lui fait un clin d'œil, ce qui la fait rougir.

 **\- C'est simple,** reprend Fred, **car étant notre héro national, le fait qu'il ne connaisse absolument rien de notre monde,**

 **\- Alors que ne nombreuses personnes en veux à sa peau,**

 **\- Excuse-nous Harry,** termine-t-il en cœur.

 **\- Pas de problème,** répond ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Comme on disait,** reprend Fred.

 **\- Ça l'handicape, car il arrive chez les sorciers**

 **\- Comme arriverais un nouveau née dans notre monde,**

 **\- C'est-à-dire, sans défense,**

 **\- Et aucune connaissance de nos coutumes**

 **\- Et de nos lois.**

 **\- Bref c'est super dangereux pour lui,**

 **\- Car il peut faire une erreur à tout moment,**

 **\- Sans qu'il s'en rendent compte,** termine les jumeaux en même temps.

 **\- Par Merlin, vous m'avez donner mal à la tête à parler ainsi,** gémis Daphné qui se frotte les tempes.

 **\- On s'y fait rapidement,** la rassure Iris, **même si j'avoue me perdre parfois. Mais votre raisonnement n'est pas bête les garçons,** continue-t-elle en mâchouillant une mèche de ses cheveux. **Vraiment pas bête même.** Elle se tourne vers Harry. **Mon petit, il va falloir qu'on t'instruise sur notre monde, et crois moi, çà ne vas pas être une partie de rigolade.** Elle s'adresse ensuite à Hermione. **Tu participeras toi aussi, autant que tu apprenne toi aussi, autant évité qu'il t'arrive un problème pour une broutille.**

 **\- Merci,** s'exclame les deux amis en même temps, ce qui les fait tous rire.

 **\- Prêt pour le cours de vol ?** Demande Harry à l'ensemble du groupe, qui attendent d'entrer dans le cours de DCFM. Qui se compose d'Hermione et de Théo **  
\- Oh que non,** gémis Hermione. **à vrai dire, je le redoute.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? **L'interroge Harry réellement curieux.

 **\- J'ai le vertige. Les hauteurs me terrifient et me paralysent. J'ai peur de tomber si je monte dessus.  
\- Tu sais, je pense que tu peux en parler au professeur de vol ! Je pense qu'il comprendra et te dispensera. **

**\- Moui,** elle répond juste pour la forme. Connaissant le professeur, Hermione sait pertinemment que ce ne sera pas le cas, Mme Bibine n'est pas du genre à dispenser quelqu'un pour ça.

 **\- Je pense demander moi aussi,** intervient Théo d'une voix douce.

 **\- Tu as le vertige toi aussi ?** Interroge Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- **Non, mais je n'aime pas être dans les airs.** Il regarde Harry dans les yeux avant de continuer. **Je ne comprends pas comment les autres peuvent aimer d'être assis sur ce truc inconfortable qui vous rentre dans les fesses.**

Harry éclate de rire sous la raison qu'a Théo de ne pas aimer voler. Il s'appuie même sur son épaule, pleurant de rire. Hermione échange un regard surpris avec Théo et hausse les épaules pour signifier son incompréhension.

 **\- Tu m'as tué Théo,**

Harry s'essuie les yeux, toujours secoués de rire, le petit parle pas beaucoup, mais quand il le fait ce n'est pas pour rien **, j'avoue que tu as poussé ma curiosité là. Heureusement que le cours est juste après.**

Il lui fait un sourire éblouissant, qui disparaît quand il voit d'autre élèves arrivé. Après avoir grogné, il se lève et tend une main à Hermione pour l'aider, avant de faire de même pour Théo. Ce dernier refuse, arguant qu'il préfère rester assis pour lire, ce qu'Hermione comprend. Harry hoche la tête et se cale contre le mur à côté de lui, comme pour le protéger. Elle n'est pas surprise par le geste du brun, il a toujours été protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime et il faut dire qu'il apprécie énormément le jeune garçon. Le regard d'Hermione descend sur Théo, totalement admirative. Comment a-t-il fait pour qu'Harry l'apprécie si rapidement ? Même elle, qui passe le maximum de temps avec Harry, n'est pas aussi proche de lui qu'elle le voudrait.

 **\- Encore vous**? Crache Ron à son arrivée. **Vous pouvez pas emmerder une autre classe que la mienne ? J'ai assez d'impur dans ma maison pour me taper ceux des autres maisons.  
\- Et toi tu sembles avoir peu de neurones Weasley, **crache à son tour Harry en serrant les poings. **On dirait que les remontrances de ton frère ne t'ont pas suffi. Faut-il le rappeler pour qu'il essaye de faire rentrer un truc dans ta caboche ?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Potter.** Crie limite Ron.  
 **\- Encore heureux, il ne manquerais plus que ça. Je ne suis pas ton chien.**

Hermione regarde ses deux amis de toujours avec tristesse. N'écoutant plus leurs échanges, elle s'assoit à côté de Téo, qui lui jette un regard en coin. Elle lui sourit tristement et repart dans ses pensées, pour s'empêcher d'écouter ses amis se disputer. Elle sait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore, mais vue comme c'est parti, ils ne seront jamais amis, et elle doute même en avoir envie finalement. Il n'empêche que la hargne d'Harry la surprends. La seule fois, où Hermione l'a vu autant énervé contre le rouquin, c'était en quatrième année, lors du tournois des trois sorciers, quand Ron le jalousais et l'accusais de tout.

 **\- Oh le potiron ferme-là.** S'énerve Daphné qui commence arrive de la grande-salle et qui sature du rouquin. **Tu nous soûles à brailler tes idéologies, comme un veau. On entend que toi, c'est chiant.**

 **\- Toi, je...**

 **\- T'ai pas sonné, ouais je sais, mais je m'en tape. T'en prendre à Harry ou à Hermione, c'est s'en prendre à tout les Renardant.** Dit-elle en levant le menton de défis.

 **\- Tu crois que vous me faite peur ? Non mais ta vue le nombre que vous êtes comparé à nous ?** Il montre avec fierté la quantité de lions autour de lui, sans même remarquer qu'un seul lion le suit. Tout les autres s'éloignent ou grimacent d'être associé à ce type.

 **\- Tu te fais trop de film pauvre type. Ou tu vois que vous êtes nombreux ? Tu as qu'un seul soutiens débile. Maintenant si tu permets, le cours va commencer.**

Elle abandonne Ron rouge de colère, et rentre dans la salle de cours après un hum sonore. Le reste des renards, rentrent aussi dans la pièce et s'installent aux places devenue les leurs.

Une fois assis, Harry observe Ron s'installer avec une rage à son encontre qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Le dernier à l'avoir énervé de la sorte c'est Malfoy, et encore c'était dans son ancienne vie. Dans celle-ci, il est presque supportable, à contrario de Ron qui lui est détestable. Il se concentre ensuite sur le professeur, grâce à Théo qui le ramène à la réalité, qui leurs expliques son programme, que d'une oreille. Au bout d'une minute, Harry se rend compte que quelque chose cloche, Quirell ne bégaie plus. Autant dire que c'est étrange de l'entendre parler normalement. Au moins, on comprend mieux ses cours, c'est ça de gagner. Le cours se passe dans une lenteur juste horrible et c'est avec une rare joie que le brun entend la cloche sonnée. Il n'a qu'une envie, s'évader grâce au vol sur ballait. Même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas voler comme bon lui semble. Étant un cours d'apprentissage. En dehors de la salle de classe, il attend les filles et Malfoy, qui, comme toujours traîne la patte avant de sortir. Il espère qu'Hermione sera dispenser de vol. _  
_

 **\- Prête pour le cours de vol Hermione ?** Lui demande Harry en souriant.

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui et s'arrête le temps qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il faut dire qu'elle est sortie comme une fusée, n'ayant pas vue les deux brun qui les attendait. Une fois à coter d'elle, il ne fait pas mine de vouloir continué la route, elle reste donc sur place.

 **\- Absolument pas.** Déglutie Hermione d'angoisse. **À vrai dire non, je suis terrifiée.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.**

Il fait un sourire dont lui seul à le secret. Sourire qui remonte le moral d'Hermione.

 **\- J'espère bien.  
\- Mais oui. **Il se tourne vers les trois autres. **Motivé les gars ?  
\- Les gars ? Je te rappelle que je suis une fille Harry. **Proteste Daphné. **Et oui, je suis prête, j'ai tellement hâte.**

Elle répond tout en continuant son chemin, ils lui emboîtent donc le pas pour la suivre.  
 **  
\- Ton premier vol ?  
\- Bien sûr que non bêta. J'ai déjà volé une tonne de fois chez moi et Malfoy. **Elle indique le blond du menton puis, fait un grand sourire. **Mais je ne dis jamais non pour un moment de liberté dans les airs.  
\- Tu es bien la seule à être motivée, avec moi bien entendu.  
\- Vraiment ? **Elle regarde Théo et Hermione, tour à tour, ignorant le merci outré de Malfoy, qui ne fut pas compté dans le lot, des impatient du manche. **Vous n'aimez pas voler ? Enfin surtout toi Théo, je doute que Granger soit déjà monter sur un ballai.  
\- Non jamais, **répond tout de même Hermione. **Et je ne suis pas presser.  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, **se contente de répondre Théo. **  
\- Vraiment ? Mais...  
\- Dit moi,** coupe Harry, **c'est comment de voler sur un ballai?**

Elle se tourne vers Harry avec enchantement, ravie de pouvoir parler vol avec quelqu'un qui semble s'y intéresser. L'écoutant d'une oreille, Hermione et Théo les suit en restant légèrement en retrait. Ne voulant pas être embarqué dans une conversation qu'aucun ne maîtrise.

 **\- Pourquoi vous restez en retrait vous deux ?** Demande Harry surprise de ne pas les voir a ses côté.

 **\- Je ne veux pas être embarqué dans votre conversation de fou,** rigole Hermione.

 **\- Pareil,** ajoute Théo avec un grand sérieux improviser.

Les deux impatient éclate de rire, et reprennent leur conversation. Harry écoutant plus qu'il ne parle, ne pouvant pas vraiment participer, étant donner qu'il n'est pas censé s'y connaître. Mais il doit avouer que la jeune fille s'y connaît vraiment beaucoup et aime ça. Malfoy arrive à s'incruster assez rapidement, grâce à ses connaissances et surtout la passion qui transpire dans chacun de ses mots. Même Daphné ne parvient à ronchonner, au contraire, elle se lance dans un grand débat sur une équipe de Quiddich, que les deux jeunes gens aimes particulièrement.

Faussement dépasser, Harry ralenti le pas et se laisse rattraper par les deux retardataires.

 **\- Lasser de la conversation ?** Demande Théo.

 **\- Non, juste dépasser, ça parle d'équipe de Quiddich, stratégie et tout.** Il secoue la tête, montrant son désarroi, **c'est au dessus de mes faibles connaissance sur le sujet.**

 **\- Tu m'étonne,** rigole Hermione, **tu a l'air de tomber sur deux fans.** Elle le bouscule avec son épaule et lui fait un clin d'œil. **Autant laisser ces deux monstres ensemble et ne pas les déranger.**

 **\- Ils serraient capable de nous dévorez sans prévenir.**

Ils éclatent de rire quand les deux concernés se retourne dans un « hey » très synchroniser.

 **\- Bonjour les enfants,** la voix de Bibine fait sursauter, les jeunes renards. Ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au cours de vol, ni même que le professeur était déjà là. **Mettez-vous à coté d'un balai, aller plus vite que ça. Tout le monde est la ? Bien, maintenant dite debout.**

Deux heures plus tard et un traumatisme évité, Hermione a été miraculeusement dispensé, c'est plus léger qu'ils se rendent dans la grande-salle afin de dîner. Sans surprise, Harry a été prodigieux, mais avec surprise cette fois-ci, Neville n'a eu aucun souci, au contraire, c'est Ron qui a subit les foudres du balai. En effet, ce dernier, c'est lever droit, lui cassant directement le nez. Mme Bibine dut l'emmener à l'infirmerie afin de lui faire réparer. Ce qui fait qu'il a été dispenser lui aussi du cours, à cause du coup reçus. Autant vous dire que cette interdiction la fait rager. Harry l'a connu colérique, mais jamais à ce point. Il en vient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Ils sont en plein repas, quand il entend de nouveau Ron brailler à tout vas, contre les moldus.

 **\- Dit moi tu as terminé ?** S'énerve une première année au cheveux noir.

Harry se penche pour voir qui elle est, mais son visage ne lui dit rien. Il en est à cette réflexion quand la jeune fille enchaîne.

 **\- Car je ne veux pas dire, mais tu es vraiment énervant. Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges tout le monde à gueuler comme tu le fais toutes les cinq minutes ?**

Elle montre une partie de la table d'un mouvement du bras. **Ça fait que deux jours que tu es là et tu sors par les yeux de tout le monde. Alors sois gentil et pour une fois, ferme la chose qui te sert de bouche. Tu rendras service à tout le monde ici présent.  
**  
Sa tirade lui fait gagner un concert de merci et de bien lancer. Ce qui fait, une fois de plus, rougir de rage Ron, qui a la présence d'esprit de se taire et de manger. Toute la tablé se marre, ainsi que les jumeaux, qui se lève pour allez voir la jeune fille.

 **\- Bravo miss,** la félicite Fred ce qui la fait sursauté. **Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.  
\- Et moi donc,** enchaîne Georges qui s'installe en face d'elle. **Tu as gagné mon respect.  
\- Et le mien.  
\- Rare sont ceux,  
\- ou celles,  
\- qui parviennent à rabattre le caqué de notre foutu petit frère. **Termine Georges dans un grand sourire. **  
\- Ouaaaa,** elle les regardes l'un après l'autre **. Vous parlez souvent comme ça ? Je veux dire, l'un finissant la phrase de l'autre.  
\- Bien sûr, **

**\- tout le temps,**

 **\- mais t'inquiète pas,**

 **\- tu vas t'y faire.** Termine cette fois-ci Fred.

 **\- Hahaha j'en doute pas, mais je pense que je vais y mettre du temps. Au fait, vous êtes qui ?**

 **\- Alalala on en oublie toute politesse,**

 **\- tu nous as tellement surpris qu'on a oublié que tu ne nous connaissais pas.**

 **\- Moi je suis Fred.**

 **\- Et moi Georges.**

 **\- Nous sommes des Weasley,** termine-t-ils ensemble.

 **\- Enchantée,** elle leur fait un grand sourire. **Moi c'est Alyssa Howell.**

 **\- Enchanté jeune fille,** Fred lui tend une main, qu'elle attrape avec joie, puis vint celle de Georges. - **On est ravi de découvrir qu'une jeune fille comme toi existe à Gryffondor. Il se peut que tu calme la chose qui nous sert de frère.**

 **\- En tout cas, hésite pas à venir nous voir, à notre table, ou ailleurs, si l'envie te prend. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous.**

 **\- Je doute que les autres partage votre avis,** Alyssa regarde les autres renards, qui sont en train de les observer. Quand ils se rendent compte qu'elle les regardes, ils lui font sois un signe de la tête, soit un signe de la main. **Je n'ai rien dit,** rigole-t-elle. **Ce sera avec plaisir.**

 **\- Super, on t'attend alors.**

Georges lui fait un clin d'œil, et retourne à sa table, rapidement suivie son jumeau. Arrivé à la table, ils sont à peine assit, qu'ils se font agresser gentiment par Iris.

 **\- Vous lui avez dit quoi ?**

 **\- On l'a félicité pour ce magnifique clash sur notre abruti de petit frère.** Sourit Fred.

 **\- Il n'empêche qu'on est là que depuis deux jour, et ce crétin c'est mis à dos toute l'école.** Soupire Georges en secouant la tête. **C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ai pas eu une beuglante de maman.**

 **\- C'est quoi une beuglante ?** Demande Harry, jouant son rôle de novice.

 **\- C'est une lettre enchanté pour que son contenue soit hurler. En gros, tu ouvres la lettre, la voix de la personne résonne dans toute la pièce, te criant son contenu. Ça permet aux parents de gronder leurs enfants quand ils ne peuvent pas le faire.** Explique Malénia un peu maladroitement. **Même si n'importe qui peut en faire.**

 **\- Aie, ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'en recevoir une,** grimace Hermione.

 **\- Ça c'est sur, et elles sont pire quand tu ne les ouvres pas assez rapidement** , s'esclaffe Daphné, **j'ai hâte d'être maman pour en envoyer plein à mes enfants.**

 **\- Tu penses déjà si loin ?** Rigole Iris en secouant la tête amuser par la jeune fille. **Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Surtout que tu peux ne jamais en faire une.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vue mon caractère ?** Répond faussement outré Daphné. **Ils vont en hériter, surtout que le père, pour me supporter, sera pire que moi.**

 **\- Ne parle pas de malheur,** gémis Malfoy, **on a assez à faire avec toi.**

Harry éclate de rire sous l'expression de Daphné, ce qui la coupe dans sa lancer. Il faut dire qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait manger un oursin. Rapidement toute la tablé rejoint Harry, même Daphné qui n'arrive pas à garder son air fâché.

 **POV de Hermione**

C'est la fin de leurs deuxièmes journées de cours et elle en a déjà marre... Elle qui pensait que tout serait pareil, elle est obligée d'admettre qu'elle s'est trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle est installée sur son lit, plume et cahier en mains, réfléchissant à tout ce qui a changé depuis son retour. Déjà, la nouvelle maison crée. D'où vient ce ou cette Renardant ? Elle connaît l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur, ainsi que tout les livres sur les fondateurs. Jamais un 5éme n'a été cité. Ensuite, elle termine dans cette nouvelle maison, ainsi que quatre autres première année, dont Harry. Sans parler des deuxièmes année de nouveau reparti pour venir dans cette maison. Pourquoi pas d'autre année ? Pourquoi que des deuxièmes années ? Que de question qui ne trouve aucune réponse, du moins pour le moment. Certes ça ne fait que deux jours qu'ils sont là, mais ça la perturbe. Il faut qu'elle réussisse à trouver des informations dessus. Ensuite le sujet Harry... Elle l'a observé deux jours entier et elle reste indécise. Autant, à certain moment on jurerait qu'il se rappel de tout, autant à d'autre, on dirait un enfant de onze ans tout à fait normal, ce qui empêche Hermione d'être sûre. Elle aimerait tant qu'il soit comme elle, pour pouvoir parler avec lui de tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais pour le moment, elle est obliger de vivre cette épreuve seule.

Elle sent une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche et elle l'essuie avec la manche de son pull, honteuse de tant de faiblesse. Elle ne peut pas flancher maintenant, alors que sa nouvelle vie commence tout juste. Mais tellement de chose son différente et tant de chose de son ancienne vie lui manque. Comme sa complicité avec Harry, son amour partager avec Ron. Ron... Il a tant changer, qu'est-ce qui a pu le rendre ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu se produire, hormis son retour dans le temps, pour transformer ce garçon si ouvert d'esprit, à un jeune homme raciste et imbu de lui-même ? Pas un instant elle n'a l'idée de penser qu'il fut toujours ainsi, et qu'il a juste tomber le masque.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

La voix fait sursauter la jeune fille, qui se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit que de Daphné. Elle ferme cependant le cahier, cachant par la, son contenu au yeux de la fille.

 **\- Oh, je note des passages de cours que je n'ai pas bien compris,** ment-elle en souriant, **tu sais, pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ou demander au professeur plus de détail.**

 **\- Tu es sérieuse ?** Hurle presque Daphné, choqué par la fille. **Tu es vraiment un monstre comme fille.** Elle se laisse tomber sur le dos, sur son lit, avant de se tourner sur le ventre. **Tu sais que tu auras tes réponses plus tard ? Genre dans les autres cours qui compléterons les premiers ?**

 **\- Je sais, mais je préfère demander au cas où. Il vaux mieux se préparer que de le regretter.**

 **\- Tu es un cas désespéré,** elle secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu penses à t'amuser au moins ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment.** Hermione lève les yeux au ciel devant la question.

 **\- Et comment ?** Demande Daphné, curieuse de savoir comment sa camarade de chambre s'amuse.

 **\- Et bien...** elle hésite quelques secondes, ce qui semble trop long pour sa camarade.

 **\- Je n'y crois pas,** Daphné se redresse vivement et écarquille les yeux, **tu ne t'amuse jamais ?**

 **\- Mais si,** proteste la brune au yeux brun, **je lis des livres.**

 **\- Tu parle d'un amusement.** Elle se laisse de nouveau choir sur le dos et tourne la tête vers son amie. **Je vais devoir changer ça.**

Elle a un grand sourire flippant quand elle dit ça, ce qui ne rassure pas la voyageuse temporel. Elle a le sentiments que son amusement, risque de ne pas lui plaire.

A suivre.

Poua poua poua. Comment vous dire. Ce chapitre fut vraiment difficile à écrire. Il est plus difficile de créer une nouvelle maison que je le pensais. Sans parler de l'interaction entre maison.

Sinon comme toujours, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? Je sais que ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre ça ira plus vite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mes petits chats, comment allez-vous ? J'avoue avoir un peu de retard, mais j'ai eu un peu moins de temps libre pour écrire. Ça et le fait qu'il faut que je travaille sur mon autre fic aussi par intermittence avec ma partenaire. Bref n'ayant pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, je vous laisse à votre lecture. ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Christine :** Oh merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant.

 **FaisdesLettres** : Excuse-moi de t'avoir choquée avec mes fautes, cela n'était pas mon intention. (même si le terme choquée m'a bien fait rire, tellement je le trouve exagéré.) Sinon oui, je pense faire un ThéoRY dans cette fic, désolée mais Hermione finiras avec une autre personne. Si parfois je semble douter c'est que vos reviews, me pousse parfois vers d'autres idées... ce qui change mes plans. Mais sinon, outre les fautes, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise un tant soit peu.

 **Chapitre 5**

Prêt d'un mois est passé, et les autres maisons semblent se faire petit à petit, à la nouvelle maison. Certes, il y a eu pas mal d'altercations, surtout venant de Ron qui est une vraie plaie. Il faut dire que les autres, on soit peur, ou son simplement jaloux de ne pas faire partie des renards. Lors d'un changement de cours, Daphné fut poussée dans les escaliers, par chance, elle ne dévala que quelques marches, ce qui suffit pour lui briser la cheville. Malheureusement impossible de savoir qui fut le coupable, les escaliers étant bonder d'élève, mais madame Pomfresh étant talentueuse, elle fut remise sur pied une heure plus tard. Le suivant fut Arik, qui lui, c'est fais saboter sa potion lors d'un cours. Par chance, il a eu le temps d'esquiver et le professeur Snape a pus installer un bouclier assez rapidement pour protéger le reste de la classe. Heureusement, car le liquide était hautement corrosif. Encore une fois, impossible de mettre la main sur le saboteur, ce qui a fait gagner aux autres maisons du cours, trois heures de colle. Les autres renards, hormis quelques insultes, n'ont rien eu même si Harry se fait toiser méchamment à tout bout de champ. Et chose plus étonnante encore, toujours rien sur la gazette. C'est d'ailleurs le sujet de conversation du matin à la table des renards.

- **C'est étrange quand même que la gazette ne parle toujours pas de notre maison,** se questionne Iris, **même toi Harry, tu ne figures pas dedans. Ne serait-ce que pour dire que tu commences tes études.**  
- **Encore heureux que je n'y figure pas.** Il avale une longue gorgée de jus d'orange et ajoute. O **n s'en moque de ce que je fais. Et puis sincèrement, qui ça pourrait intéresser qu'un gamin de onze ans fait ses études à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas une chose incroyable.** Il renifle de dédain.  
 **\- Il faut vraiment que tu te mettes en tête, que le monde sorcier ne vit limite que pour en apprendre un maximum sur toi,** constate Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Ses interventions dérangent de moins en moins Harry, qui commence à se faire à sa présence et au caractère du jeune garçon, certes, il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance, mais il y a moins de méfiance. **Oublie pas, tu es un vrai héros, une icôôôône.** Termine-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

Et oui, Draco a de l'humour. Très particulier, certes, il faut d'ailleurs le comprendre, mais il a de l'humour. Harry essaye toujours de s'en remettre.

 **\- Paye ton icône,** ricane Harry, **un enfant à moitié aveugle et pas très doué en magie. Vous avez trop de chance les gars. Je vais tous vous mener à la mort.** Il rigole doucement, rapidement suivi par les autres. Rires qui augmentent autour de lui, quand il reçoit une délicate tape derrière la tête.  
 **\- Cesse de dire des bêtises.** Gronde Hermione en douceur, avant de s'installer à sa droite, la gauche étant toujours prise par Théo. **Tu es très doué pour ton âge, surtout pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas la magie avant.**  
 **\- Merci Mione,** sourit Harry, heureux que la jeune fille ai une si haute estime de lui. **Mais avoue que j'ai raison. Il est stupide de se reposer sur un enfant de onze ans.**  
 **\- Tu marques un point Harry,** s'exclame Arik qui écoutait les plus jeunes parler. **Mais s'il y a une chose qui faut savoir sur notre monde, c'est qu'on est pas très doué pour se défendre nous-même. On préfère toujours se reposer sur les autres, même si c'est un gosse.** Il croque à pleine dent dans un croissant. **On n'aime pas se mettre au-devant du danger, plaçant des œillères et faisant croire que tout se passe bien autour de nous, même si ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Comme chez les moldus quoi.** Harry hausse les épaules. **Ça ne vient pas que des sorciers, tu sais, je crois même que c'est la nature même de l'être humain.  
\- L'être humain craint, s**oupire Daphné en secouant la tête.  
 **\- Dit moi,** questionne Hermione, **tu as conscience d'être une humaine n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, **elle secoue la tête exaspérée, **mais avoue que l'humain craint.  
\- Quand on te voit ? C'est sûr que ça craint.  
\- Un souci Malfoy ?** Crache Daphné en regardant le blond.  
 **\- Moi ? Mais toujours quand tu es là,** il lui sourit moqueusement, ce qui fait grogner la jeune fille. Au grand amusement de la tablée, qui devient friand de ces altercations quotidiennes.  
 **\- On attaque par quoi ?** Demande Théo, qui se moque totalement des altercations entre les deux première année.  
 **\- Alors,** Harry sort son emploi du temps et regarde, **défense avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. De quoi bien commencer la journée.  
\- Ça va être long,** gémis Théo qui a horreur de ce duo en cours.  
 **\- Allez, ça passera vite** , **les cours de Quirrell sont intéressant.**  
 **\- Quand on arrive à l'entendre,** constate Daphné.  
 **\- Tiens tu as terminé de te chamailler ?** Se moque innocemment Harry.

Pour toute réponse, il a le droit à un tirage de langue, ce qui amuse Harry, qui se lève pour allez en cours. Ce n'est pas que, mais le premier débute dans moins de quinze minutes et il faut bien ce temps pour se rendre devant la salle de classe. Comme à l'habituel, un gros capharnaüm règne dans la salle. Excédé, Hermione se lève et hurle un taisez-vous sonore, ce qui a le mérite de faire le silence. Même le professeur Quirell garde le silence, sous le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille.

 **\- On vous écoute professeur,** dit-elle tout sourire.

 **\- Euh... Merci Miss Granger.**

Le reste du cours se passe rapidement et dans silence sans précédent, même Ron garda le silence, se faisant rabrouer par le professeur à l'instant où il s'est remis à chuchoter avec son voisin. Piqué au vif, il a rougie de colère et à serrer les lèvres jusqu'à la fin des cours. En sortant de la salle, il a craché son venin contre le professeur. Les renardants regardent le garçon colérique fatigué de l'entendre toujours se plaindre et critiqué tout le monde à tout va, sachant qu'il est inutile de faire une quelconque remarque, et ne voulant pas l'avoir sur le dos, ils gardent le silence et se rendent au cours de vol. Mais c'est sans compter leur camarade, qui est toujours prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer. Les premières années, toutes maisons confondues, sont tranquillement en train d'attendre l'arriver du professeur, quand le rouquin lasser de patienté, décide qu'il est temps de rappeler au reste du monde son existence oh combien médiocre.

 **\- Dites vous trouvez pas que ça sent le fennec dans le coins ?** Gémis Ron qui plisse le nez, comme s'il y avait une mauvaise odeur, puis il se tourne vers les renardant. **Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi, les renards sont là,** il grimace de dégoût quand Harry passa à son niveau et le regarde de travers.  
 **\- Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de provenance ?** Demande Daphné, en devançant Harry. **Car la seule odeur nauséabonde que je sens, sort de ta bouche.**

Elle grimace à son tour, tout en secouant une main devant son visage, afin de donner un peu d'air frais à son nez. Tous les premiers années éclate de rire et Ron rougi de colère, dégoûté que la vanne de la fille marche et pas la sienne. Il commence à en avoir marre d'être le centre des moqueries. De plus il ne peut rien ajouter, vue que madame Bibine arrive dans l'instant, les poussant, sans un bonjour, à se mettre à côté d'un balai. Elle dispense une fois de plus Théo et Hermione du cours, sachant qu'elle ne pourra rien en tirés si elle les obliges.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est à moitié euphorique, qu'ils se dirigent dans la grande salle pour dîner. Ils échangent avec joie les deux heures de cours, dont la nouvelle mésaventure de Ron, qui cette fois-ci c'est fait éjecter de son balai à peine assis dessus, ce dernier la même attaquer, lui bottant les fesses avec acharnement, au plus grand amusement de tous les premières années. Mme Bibine a même du invoquer des chaînes pour stopper le balai furieux, qui voulait continuer son bottage de fesses. Ron a testé plusieurs autres balai par la suite, en récoltant le même résultat, il fut donc lui aussi, dispenser de cours de vol, mais ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vue qu'aucun balai ne souhaite le porter.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance, malgré la présence de Ron dans un de leurs cours, à croire qu'ils ont eu un abonnement forcer à sa présence. Harry a profité de leurs heures de botanique, pour discuter un peu avec Neville et rencontré Timmy, qui ressemble énormément à Neville niveau caractère. Il n'est pas étonné que les deux garçons s'entendent, surtout qu'ils partagent la même passion pour les plantes.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry se réveille bien avant que le réveil ne sonne, s'il y a une habitude qu'il a gardé de son ancienne vie, c'est bien celle-ci. Un œil vers le réveil, lui montre qu'il a une heure d'avance sur lui. Après un léger grognement, Harry s'étire comme un chat et s'assoit en se frottant les yeux, avant de mettre ses lunettes. En parlant d'elle, il faut vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, il est certain qu'il doit exister une potion ou un sort qui corrige la vue, il ne s'est jamais penché sur la chose, mais il devrait prendre le temps pour ça. Il se met un post-it mental, afin qu'il pense à interroger Mme Pomfresh à ce sujet, et si elle ne peut rien faire, il demandera au professeur Snape. Étant donner que dans cette vie, il ne l'a pas pris en grippe, il y a de forte chance qu'il accepte de l'aider. Après un dernier étirement, qui fait craquer tout son dos dans un concerto journalier, Harry se tourne vers Théo et remarque, sans surprise, qu'il dort encore. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il se lève donc en douceur pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche, pour retirer les derniers restes de sommeil dans ses muscles.

Une fois propre, secs et entièrement réveillé, il s'installe sur son lit, en ayant pris au préalable sur sa bibliothèque, son livre de télépathie. Il relit le passage sur le contrôle du don, puis ferme les yeux et se concentre sur les pensées de ses camarades endormis, avec la méthode expliquée par le livre.

Il se focalise sur Malfoy, refusant catégoriquement de fouiller l'intimité de Théo. Sans surprise, il n'arrive pas à pénétrer dans son esprit, il force un peu, mais rien, il se frotte à un mur inébranlable. Sachant que le blond est bien trop jeune pour maîtriser l'occlumencie, il se dit qu'il doit avoir une protection, ou un truc comme ça, qui empêche toute intrusion. Déçu, il ouvre les yeux en poussant un soupire dépité, inutile de tester ce côté-là du don pour le moment, il testera en cours d'histoire, en espérant que les Serdaigle et Serpentard ne soient pas protégé eux aussi, ce serait bien sa chance. Légèrement migraineux, conséquence de l'utilisation de son don, il se frotte les tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, chose vaine. Laissant tomber pour le moment, il ira voir l'infirmière si la douleur est toujours présente à midi, il décide de s'avancer en faisant son sac. Ne connaissant pas encore son planning par cœur, il jette un œil vers son emplois du temps, qui lui rappel que le mercredi il commence à 10h. Il avait oublié qu'ils avaient plus de temps pour se reposer le lendemain de divination. Blasé, il se laisse tomber sur le dos en retenant un grognement. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, surtout Théo, il éteint son réveil, réglé sur 7h, et quitte la chambre pour se caler dans la salle commune le temps que ce dernier se réveille. Il y a une belle bibliothèque qui semble assez bien fourni, autant regarder le genre de titre qui se trouve ici. Fouillant un peu, il tombe sur un livre de DCFM qui lui est inconnu. Curieux, il le prend en main et s'installe sur un des poufs ultra moelleux, mis à disposition à côté des étagères. Confortablement installé, il débute la lecture et se perds dans cet ouvrage des plus intéressant. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'il en est sorti par Théo.

 **\- Ah tu es réveillé ?** Constate plus, que demande Harry.

Théo répond juste d'un signe de tête et tend son sac à dos à Harry, qui se lève et le prend en remerciant le garçon. Il y range le livre, afin de pouvoir le terminer plus tard, ayant peur de ne pas le trouver dans la bibliothèque en fin de journée. Même si c'est peu probable, vue le peu de renard et leurs ages.

 **\- Merci pour le sac. Je suppose qu'il est tard et qu'on à peine le temps de manger ?  
\- Tu supposes bien. S**e contente de dire Théo avant de sortir.

\- **Draco est encore la ?**

Théo secoue la tête et se dirige hors de la salle commune où Harry, le suit sans tarder. Curieux, il regarde sa montre et se rend compte qu'en effet, ils ne leurs reste juste une demi-heure pour manger et se rendre en cours. Ce sera donc un petit déjeuné rapide, vraiment rapide. Pressé et affamé, Harry attrape donc Théo par la main et se met à courir, entraînant le garçon derrière lui. Il l'entend grogner, mais ne l'écoute pas et ralenti uniquement quand il l'entend trébucher derrière lui, par chance la grande porte est visible et ralentir ne leur fera pas perdre trop de temps.

 **\- Excuse Théo, mais j'ai vraiment faim, et il est hors de question que je me contente que d'un petit pain en guise de repas.**  
 **\- Tu aurais dû manger au lieu de lire.  
\- Je t'attendais, j'ai juste oublié l'heure. **

Théo marmonne un bravo, suivie d'un discret merci ce qui fait légèrement rire Harry. Il s'installe à sa place habituel, pour manger, tout en saluant les autres premières années qui sont déjà installer. Il se sert une immense tasse de café sous le regard outré de Daphné. Harry se contente de tirer la langue en guise de réponse, puis se tartine deux tranches de pain qu'il avale limite tout rond avec son café.

 **\- Tu devrais manger encore plus vite Harry.** Se moque Hermione.

 **\- Je te signale que l'heure du déjeuné est presque terminé et qu'on a cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Elle regarde sa montre et peste.

Harry rigole légèrement devant l'injure de la jeune fille, et avale sa dernière tartine avant de se lever. Ce qui fait grogner de plus belle Hermione, qui avale cul-sec son verre de jus de citrouille, avant de se lever pour suivre les garçons et Daphné qui étaient déjà en route.

 **\- Par Merlin pourquoi le temps passe si vite le matin,** grogne-t-elle, **on a jamais assez le temps de manger.**

 **\- Pourtant tu y va une bonne heure en général, s** e moque Harry, **ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le temps de manger.**

 **\- J'aime prendre mon temps et savourer ce que je mange, nuance.**

 **\- Moi ce qui m'étonne,** constate Draco, **c'est que tu ne prends pas un gramme malgré la quantité affolante que tu avales.**

 **\- J'ai un excellent métabolisme,** elle fait un grand sourire au blond, ce qui le fait légèrement rougir.

Chose qu'Harry remarque immédiatement, même s'il doute de la réalité du moment, vue que le rougissement est parti aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé.

 **\- Pfff, il y en a qui ont trop de chance,** grommelle Daphné, **si je mange comme toi, dans une semaine je suis obèse.**

 **\- La jalousie ne te vas pas au teint Daphné,** taquine Harry.

 **\- Je ne suis pas jalouse,** s'exclame la brune d'un air outrée, **juste envieuse.**

 **\- Tu m'expliques où est la différence ?**

Elle ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois la bouche, avant de la garder fermé pour de bon. N'ayant rien à dire elle se contente de faire un bruit de gorge, en guise de réponse. Harry lui fait un sourire éblouissant qui énerve un peu plus la jeune fille, au plus grand amusement du reste de la bande.

La matinée se passe sans encombre, leur unique cours étant sortilège avec le sort de lévitation. L'après-midi, le cours d'histoire de la magie a laissé Harry sur sa faim, n'ayant la aussi, pas réussi à lire les pensées des élèves des autres maisons. À croire qu'ils sont tous protéger, à moins qu'il ne contrôle vraiment pas son pouvoir, ce qui serait aussi fort probable. C'est donc un peu dépité et de mauvaise humeur, qu'il se rend en cours de potion. Sans surprise, c'est cinq minutes en avance qu'ils arrivent devant la salle de classe. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont tranquillement assis par terre, en attendant que la salle de classe s'ouvre, ou que les autres maisons arrivent. Harry et Daphné discutent tranquillement, enfin Daphné parle et Harry écoute, pendant que Théo lit une énième fois son livre de potion, nonchalamment adossé contre Harry. Il veut connaître toutes les potions par cœur, histoire d'être tranquille pour les examens. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a dit à Harry, quand ce dernier lui a demandé pourquoi il lisait encore le livre. Le brun est pire qu'Hermione de ce côté là, quoique... il regarde la jeune fille qui est en pleine imitation de Théo, sauf qu'en plus elle annote des choses dans la marge. Cette vision hérisse le poil d'Harry. Ça a beau être des livres de cours, voir quelqu'un écrire dans un livre lui fait horreur. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas ce trait de caractère de la jeune fille. N'écoutant plus Daphné qui, après s'en être rendu compte, se rabat sur Draco, il essaye de lire ce qu'écrit Hermione, non sans bouger le moins possible, ne voulant pas déranger Théo dans sa lecture. Ne voyant rien, il décide d'abandonné pour le moment. Il aura toujours l'occasion de lui chaparder le livre à un moment. Oui il est curieux, mais chaque changement chez son amie, même infime, l'intrigue et l'angoisse à la fois. Il a tellement peur qu'elle ne soit pas comme avant, qu'il analyse chaque mouvements, tics, expressions et autres, de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il est à ses réflexions, les autres élèves commencent à arriver et la porte du cachot s'ouvre devant le professeur Snape, qui baisse le regard sur eux.

 **\- Monsieur Nott, monsieur Potter, veuillez entrer en premier s'ils vous plaît, j'ai à vous parlez.**

Le professeur attend que les deux garçons, surpris par la demande, se lèvent et entre dans la classe, avant de fermer la porte derrières eux.

 **\- Il y a un problème monsieur ?** Demande Harry. Théo étant figé de peur à côté de lui.

 **\- Aucun monsieur Potter.** Il prend appuis contre son bureau et enchaîne. **Cependant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai découvert qu'une signature magique dans votre potion, au lieux de deux ?**

Harry regarde Théo pour savoir s'il souhaite répondre, mais le voyant blanc comme un linge et fixant le sol, il décide de répondre pour deux. Devinant sans mal que son camarade n'en serait pas capable, du moins sans bafouiller ou fondre en larme.

\- **Désolé monsieur, on ignorait qu'il fallait mettre nos deux signatures dans la préparation. Comme ce n'est pas indiqué dans le manuel, on ne l'a pas fait.** Harry baisse la tête contrit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le fessait, mettre qu'une signature dans une potion. Quand il était avec Ron, c'est rare qu'ils s'embêtaient à mettre les deux signatures et le professeur n'avait jamais rien dit.

 **\- J'accepte vos excuses, il est vrai que ce n'est pas noté.** Il pousse un léger soupir. **Mais à présent, pour chaque potion crée à deux, je veux voir deux signatures. Compris jeune gens ?**

Il les regarde de façon appuyé et les deux garçons secouent la tête avec empressement, ne voulant pas subir le courroux de leurs directeur de maison.

 **\- Bien,** il lance un tempus, **il est temps de commencer le cours. Allez vous installez à vos places et sortez vos affaires.**

Il regarde les deux garçons s'asseoir à la même place que la dernière fois, puis ouvre la porte au reste de la classe, qui rentre dans le cachot dans un véritable capharnaüm. Irrité par le bruit, il remet le silence en claquant un ordre. Une fois fait, le professeur Snape observe chaque élève puis, se dirige vers le tableau, donne un coup de baguette et laisse les enfants à leurs préparations, une fois le devoir de la dernière fois réclamé.

Harry sort son devoir, qu'il pose sur le bord du bureau, en compagnie de celui de Théo, puis sort les ingrédients qu'ils commencent à préparer dans un silence complice. Harry est surpris de l'entente silencieuse avec le garçon, surtout qu'ils se connaissent à peine, c'est comme s'ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. Décidant de réfléchir à ça plus tard, il se concentre de nouveau sur la préparation et cette fois-ci, ils prennent bien soin de mettre leurs deux signatures. Celle de Théo en premier et celle d'Harry en second. Ils remarquent que la potion a, cette fois-ci, une couleur vraiment parfaite.

 **\- Il semblerait que nos deux signatures soient obligatoires pour faire une potion vraiment parfaite,** remarque Théo.

 **\- Oui, pourtant la dernière fois, elle était de très bonne qualité,** fait remarqué Harry, **du moins d'après le professeur Snape. Mais je suis d'accord, la elle est vraiment parfaite. Ils devraient vraiment le noter dans le manuel.**  
\- **C'est peut-être noté et on ne l'a pas vue,** dit simplement Théo.  
\- **Vraiment Théo ?** Harry le regarde avec amusement. **Tu as déjà lu de livre au moins deux fois, je pense que tu aurais remarqué si c'était noté.**  
\- **Tu n'as pas tord.**

Il hausse les épaules, puis se lève pour récupérer des fioles, mis à disposition sur le bureau de Snape, afin d'y verser les échantillons demandé. Pendant ce temps, Harry profite pour ranger leurs affaires et les ingrédients en plus, afin de gagner du temps, la fin du cours sonnant dans quelques minutes. Dès que Théo revient, ils remplissent les deux fioles à l'aide d'une longue pipette, qu'Harry rend au professeur Snape. Ce dernier hoche la tête, signalant par se fait, qu'il l'a bien vue remettre leur échantillon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à faire demi tour, Harry pense tout d'un coup à ses lunettes. Il voulait certes demander à Mme Pomfresh, mais tant qu'à faire, autant essayer le maître de potion avant non ?

 **\- Hum monsieur ?** Demande timidement Harry, toujours intimidé par le professeur.

 **\- Oui Mr Potter ?** Il lève les yeux du parchemin qu'il corrige, et les fixes sur Harry, curieux de la demande.

 **\- Hum... En fait je me demandais si...** il bafouille, perdant d'un coup ses mots. Pestant intérieurement, il se donne un coup de pied mental aux fesses et reprend. **En faîte, je souhaiterais savoir si vous connaîtrez une potion qui corrige la vue ?**

Il regarde le visage du maître des potions s'empreindre de surprise. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une tel question. N'ayant pas réponse, il se sent obliger d'ajouté.

 **\- C'est que, vue tout les prodiges qu'on arrive à faire avec la magie, je me suis demandez si un potion du genre existait.**

 **\- En effet Mr Potter,** il se racle discrètement la gorge, **cependant, je n'ai aucune concoction de ce genre en réserve. Mais je peux vous en préparer une. Du moins, si vos lunettes sont vraiment handicapante.**

Il plisse les yeux, observant le fils de sa Némésis. Il veux bien prendre le temps de faire une telle potion, mais que si c'est vraiment utile à sa sécurité.

 **\- Elles le sont Monsieur, sans elles, je ne vois vraiment rien.** Il baisse la tête, mal-à-l'aise par la situation. Il se sent observé par toute la salle et il doute même que ce soit vraiment le cas. **On ce fait souvent bousculé depuis la rentré. Que ce soit dans les couloirs, que dans les escaliers. Elles sont déjà tomber et sans mes amis, j'aurais eu du mal à les retrouver.** Il prend une grand inspiration et regarde l'homme dans les yeux. **Je veux pas me retrouver dans cette situation, mais cette fois-ci seul, qui sait ce qu'il peut m'arriver.** Il se mur dans le silence un instant et reprendre d'une voix tremblante. **Mais je comprendrais que vous refusez ma demande, vous avez beaucoup de boulot.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous être adressé à moi, plutôt qu'à Mme Pomfresh ?**

 **\- Car il est dit que vous êtes un grand maître des potions et que j'ai trouvé plus fiable de vous demandez à vous plutôt qu'à l'infirmière.**

À cette réponse, Severus garde le silence et observe le jeune garçon qui se trouve en face de lui. Il hésite à accepter sa requête. Pas que la préparation de la potion soit laborieuse, au contraire, ce n'est que formalité pour lui, mais aidé le fils de Potter senior le rebute. Pas à cause du gamin, non, il n'a rien à lui reprocher, il ressemble mentalement plus à sa mère qu'à son père, mais physiquement. Il ferme les yeux un instant, prend une grande respiration et se baffe mentalement en se traitant d'idiot. Il est temps qu'il se comporte comme un adulte et enterre cette vieille rancune, qui ne touche aucunement ce pauvre gamin.

 **\- Bien Mr Potter.** Soupire-t-il en secouant la tête. **Je vais vous préparer votre potion. Elle devrait être prête d'ici lundi prochain. En attendant, il faudra continuer avec vos lunettes.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Harry le regarde surpris de la réponse positive. **Merci beaucoup professeur Snape.**

Il saute presque de joie et observe le potioniste grogner et retourné à ses copies.

 **\- Vous me remercierez plus tard, en attendant le cours est terminé et vos amis vous attendent dehors.**

 **\- Ah ?** Harry se tourne vers la porte et découvre qu'en effet, la salle était vide, hormis à l'entrée de cette dernière, où ses amis l'attendaient. **En effet. Au revoir monsieur.**

Il écoute la réponse, qui est plus proche du grognement qu'autre chose, puis rejoint ses amis qui l'interroge à l'instant même où la porte des cachots se ferme dans un clac sonore. Amusé par leurs réactions, il leur répond calmement, tout en développant la raison de sa demande. Tous semble approuvé, même Hermione qui lui conseil tout de même, de garder ses lunettes, mais avec de faux verres. Au cas ou.

 **\- Au cas ou quoi ?** L'interroge Draco, surpris par le conseil.

 **\- Au cas ou !**

Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux et tourne dans le couloir de gauche, afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Après tout, potion était leur dernier cours, c'est donc bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs. En réalisant la destination, Daphné peste une nouvelle fois, arguant qu'on a même pas cinq minutes pour soufflé un peu, avant de faire les devoirs.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes,** s'étonne faussement Harry, **on a au moins quinze minutes de pause le temps d'arriver là-bas.**

 **Ne te moques pas de moi Harry, tu sais ce que je veux dire.** Boude-t-elle en faisant la moue. **Le trajet ne peut pas être considéré comme une pause. C'est comme se rendre dans une autre classe de cours.**

Harry se contente de lui sourire pour réponse et reprend sa conversation avec Hermione sur le cours de potion. Ils sont presque arrivés que Daphné, recommence à se plaindre, ce qui crée un soupire général.  
 **  
\- Dites les garçons.** Elle ignore le «merci pour moi» d'Hermione et continue. **Pourquoi on doit se rendre à la bibliothèque alors qu'il fait un temps superbe ?**  
\- **Pour être tranquille ce week-end et en profité un maximum ?  
\- Oui, et bien s'il fait pas beau on n'en profitera pas beaucoup, surtout qu'on aura forcément des devoir vendredi. **Grogne-t-elle.  
\- **Et bien, s'il fait pas beau, tu pourras en profiter pour faire autre chose. En ce qui concerne les devoirs de vendredi, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais vaux mieux en faire quelques-uns, que tout un concentré d'une semaine.** Harry la regarde avec exaspération. **Après rien ne te force à nous accompagner tu sais.  
\- Dis-le si je vous dérange, **boude la jeune fille. **  
\- Bien sûr que non,** Harry lève les yeux au ciel, **mais vu que tu brailles, encore une fois, je te dis juste que tu n'es pas forcé de venir si tu ne veux pas. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.** Il pousse un long soupire. **Enfin bon, fait ce que tu veux.**

Harry entend la jeune fille grommeler, puis les suivre de mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se force à venir si elle ne veux pas, ce n'est pas comme si on lui forçait la main... Décidant qu'il y a plus important pour le moment, il laisse tomber et entre dans la pièce silencieuse en cherchant une table libre des yeux. N'en trouvant pas, il remarque Neville en compagnie de Timmy, assis à une grande table. N'hésitant qu'une seconde, il les rejoints.

 **\- Bonjour Neville.**

 **\- Hey Harry,** le garçon sourie joyeusement à Harry. **Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Bien et toi ?** Il écoute la réponse du garçon et enchaîne. **On peut s'installer avec vous ? Toutes les autres tables sont complète.**

 **\- Oh bien sûr, enfin,** il se tourne vers son camarade, **ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Du tout,** Timmy fait un grand sourire à Harry qui lui répond avant de s'asseoir.

Les autres imite le brun et ils s'installent dans un silence relatif. N'ayant pas assez de place en face des deux garçons, Hermione prend les devant et s'installe au côté de l'ancien Gryffondor, tout en se présentant correctement.

Harry, s'installe en face de lui, Théo à sa gauche et Draco à sa droite. Daphné s'installe à côté de Théo, refusant d'être à coté du blond. Lui parler ça passe encore, mais plus, il ne faut pas exagérer.

Sortant leurs affaires, ils se mettent inconsciemment d'accord pour commencer par le devoir de Sortilèges. Devant juste retranscrire leur heure de cours, et leur ressentie dessus, particulièrement leurs sentiments au sujet du sort. Cela ne prend guère longtemps. Il faut dire que, dire si ils peinent ou non à effectuer le sortilèges et pourquoi, ne ce n'est pas des plus compliqué. Ayant terminer le devoir en premier, Harry repense à ses échecs télépathique de la journée. Ne pas réussir à entendre les pensés des autres le frustre, même s'il entend un léger bourdonnement dans la pièce silencieuse. Exaspéré, il pousse un lourd soupire en secouant la tête, ce qui interpelle ses amis qui l'interroge du regard. D'un mouvement de la main, il signifie que ce n'est rien, ce qui semble suffire aux renards, mais pas aux blaireaux.

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?** Demande-t-il.  
\- **Oui, oui. Juste une longue journée.  
\- Et une personne qui braille pour rien,** rajoute Théo. **  
**  
Harry est toujours surpris par ce garçon. Il ne parle presque pas de la journée, baissant les yeux et adoptant une position soumise à chaque fois qu'on s'adresse à lui et pourtant, dès qu'ils sont tout les quatre ensemble, il parle avec facilité, donnant son avis sans même qu'on ait besoin de lui demander.

 **\- Tu es obliger de relancer le sujet Théo ?** Peste Daphné sans discrétion, qui récolte un chut sonore de la bibliothécaire. Elle s'excuse et reprend sur le même ton, mais en chuchotant. **Surtout que ce n'est pas le sujet du moment je te signal.**

Théo se contente de hausser les épaules et retourne à son devoir, comme si rien n'était.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demande Timmy curieux de la raison de la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille.  
\- **Pour la même raison que toute personne normal,** soupire Daphné agacée, **aucun de vous est compris dans le lot.** Elle lève les yeux au ciel et montre une fenêtre d'un geste de la main. **Je « braille », comme dis si bien Théo, car il fait un temps superbe et que cette bande d'accros des études, préfère qu'on s'enferme dans une pièce sombre et limite lugubre, au lieu de profiter du beau temps.  
\- Personnellement je prends ta remarque comme un compliment, il y a rien de plus ennuyeux que d'être normal,** constate Timmy avant de continuer, **et puis, ils ont raison tu sais, comme ça, tu seras tranquille pour ce week-end.  
\- Ma parole, vous avez tous les mêmes excuses. **

Tout en pestant une nouvelle fois, Daphné sors ses livres d'histoire et potion. Un peu perdu, le jeune garçon interroge Harry du regard, qui rigole doucement.

\- **Elle dit ça, car on lui a dit la même chose dans le couloir. Pour un week-end tranquille, je veux dire.**  
\- **Aaaah !** S'exclame le blaireau comprenant le pourquoi de la remarque.

Le reste de la semaine se passe dans la même ambiance. Cours, devoir et soirée tranquille dans la salle commune. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du premier week-end, où il fait un temps splendide à la plus grande joie de Daphné, qui a le bon sens de les remercier d'avoir insisté de faire les devoirs tout les soirs, beau temps ou pas. Ils flânent au pied d'un frêne, afin de profiter un peu du beau temps, où Harry et Hermione discutent tranquillement de leur première semaine en tant que sorcier. Théo lis un livre de cours, pour ne pas changer, et Daphné, couché sur le ventre, s'évertue à remplir le plus de parchemin possible.

 **\- Que fais-tu Daphné ?** Demande Harry, curieux de l'acharnement de la jeune fille à remplir son parchemin.  
\- **Je raconte ma semaine à mes parents,** elle lui fait un grand sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son courrier, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait encore dire.  
\- **Et tu as trouvé tant de choses à leur dire ?** Interroge Harry amusé par le nombre de parchemins. **4 parchemins, ça fait beaucoup pour une semaine**. _Surtout, que se sont des pattes de mouches._  
\- **Bien sûr,** elle se redresse en position assise et continue, **déjà je vous ai rencontré, surtout toi, ensuite la nouvelle maison, il faut que je leur décrive la salle commune et les dortoirs, puis ma nouvelle...** elle réfléchie un instant, peu sûre du mot à utiliser, et enchaîne, **ma nouvelle amitié, dirons-nous, avec Malfoy, qui d'ailleurs, il est où cet idiot ?**  
\- **Vue ainsi, en effet, ça explique tes 4 parchemins.** Puis répondant à la question de la jeune fille. **Sûrement avec Blaise.**

Il sourit ensuite à la jeune fille, attendrit par son comportement, qu'il trouve juste trop mignon. Il l'a contemple écrire un cours instant, s'amusant de ses mimiques lorsqu'elle réfléchis à quoi écrire, avant de continuer.

 **\- Il n'empêche que si tu continue ainsi, s** e moque Harry, **ce n'est pas une lettre que tu vas leurs envoyer, mais un véritable colis.** Il rigole sous le regard noir que la jeune fille lui envoi, mais ajoute quand même. **Au moins tes parents aurons de la lecture pour la semaine, voir le mois.**

 **\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ma parole t'es super drôle quand tu t'y met toi,** rouspète la brune en grimaçant.

Ce qui fait éclater de rire Harry, à son plus grand regret. Elle décide de grogner et de ne plus faire attention à ce moqueur, ajoutant d'ailleurs ce détail dans sa lettre, pour que ses parents sachent qu'il aime se moquer des autres, en particulier d'elle. Elle précise par contre que ce n'est pas méchant, juste pour la taquiner. Elle refuse que ses parents interprète mal la chose et envoie un courrier à Harry pour qu'il lui présente des excuses.

De son côté, Harry relance une conversation avec Hermione sur le sujet des cours. Il est curieux de voir si, comme dans sa première vie, elle préfère la métamorphose. Il sait que c'est stupide, mais il a besoin de le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour être certain d'avoir sa vraie Mione en face de lui. Il a beau vivre avec elle, certaines de ses réactions ne lui ressemble pas. Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est comme si elle s'attendait à des choses ou actions, qui ne viennent pas forcément. Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi revienne du passé ? L'envie de lui poser la question le démange, mais il sait que c'est trop tôt pour se faire une idée et surtout, trop dangereux de lancer la bombe de cette manière. Il retient un soupire de fatigue et lui demande quelle est sa matière préféré.

 **\- Ma matière préféré pour le moment ?** Elle penche la tête en arrière et ce gratte le menton, réfléchissant à la question. **Je dirais la métamorphose, même si j'aime beaucoup les sortilèges. Et toi ?**

Harry retiens un autre soupire, cette fois-ci de soulagement, allez savoir pourquoi, mais le simple fait qu'elle reste identique sur ce fait le rassure énormément. Il a déjà vue ce que son voyage dans le temps à fait à Ron, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur de cœur soit elle aussi transformé, même infiniment.

 **\- Moi ? Hum... C'est un choix assez difficile à faire étant donner que j'aime à peu prêt tout les cours, même si l'histoire de la magie n'est pas vraiment terrible.**

 **\- Tu aimes même les potions ?** Rigole la brune.

 **\- A vrai dire oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça,** il rigole en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix, devant le regard choqué de son amie, **à croire que je viens de dire la pire des injures.** Il se tourne vers Théo qui a finit par s'endormir contre son épaule, épuisé par cette première semaine de cours. **J'aime bien travailler avec Théo, il est très calme et réservé, mais c'est cet aspect de sa personnalité que j'apprécie grandement. Je dois dire qu'il m'apaise et m'aide à me concentrer sur ce que je fais.**

 **\- Tu as eu un vrai coup de cœur pour lui a ce que je vois,** sourie Hermione, attendris par une chose qu'Harry ne comprend pas, mais il secoue la tête pour approuver cette remarque, **mais cela ne répond pas à la question. Quel matière donc ?**

 **\- Tu ne lâche pas l'affaire hein ?** Elle secoue la tête d'un air buter et Harry lui répond, rigolant à moitié devant l'insistance de la jeune fille. Après tout, ce n'est que partie remise, étant donné que c'est lui qui à posé la question. **La défense, même si comme toi, les sortilèges me plaisent beaucoup.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas du tout étonnée par ta réponse.** Harry lève un sourcil interrogateur et elle continue. **Oui, tu as une tête à aimé cette matière. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais tu as la tête à aimé ça.**

 **\- C'est un très bon raisonnement Hermione,** approuve Harry faussement impressionné, **digne d'un maître dans l'art du raisonnement.**

 **\- Vas-y moque toi de moi tien,** éclate-t-elle de rire, vite suivie par Harry.

Ils sont rapidement coupé par un vieux hiboux à moitié plumé, qui se pose devant Harry, en hululant fortement et agressivement. Les deux jeunes gens se regardent, puis, après avoir haussé les épaules en douceur, il ne veux pas réveiller Théo, même s'il est étonné que le hiboux ne l'ai pas déjà fait, Harry détache les lettres de la patte du volatile, qui essaye de lui arracher un doigt. Pestant, il se retiens de lui donner un coup de pied, ou mieux, un sort de déplumage. Seul le fait qu'il est censé être trop jeune pour pratiquer un tel sort, le retiens de le faire et le coup pied réveillerait son ami, c'est donc hors de question. Les lettres en mains, il regarde le piaf s'envoler et analyse le courrier. Il découvre avec surprise qu'une lettre lui est destiné et une autre destiné à Hermione. Il lui tend la missive, qu'elle prend avec un merci, avant de l'ouvrir.

 _Chez Hermione,_

 _je t'invite à prendre le thé chez moi, demain à 16h, dans la cabane à la lisière de la forêt. Tu n'auras pas de mal à la trouver, il y en as qu'une. Je pense que tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que ton ami Harry sera aussi présent._

 _Hagrid._

Elle se tourne vers Harry, qui froisse sa lettre après l'avoir terminé. Elle en déduit qu'il ne sera sûrement pas présent à ce thé. Reste à savoir si elle, elle y va.

 **\- Une invitation à prendre le thé ?** Demande-t-elle.

 **\- Comme toi je suppose ?**

Elle acquiesce et il grogne en secouant la tête, attirant par la, l'attention de Daphné et réveillant par la même occasion Théo, ce qui l'énerve deux fois plus. Théo échange un regard avec Daphné, qui secoue la tête d'incompréhension, avant d'interroger Harry sur le pourquoi de son grognement.

 **\- Oh ! Rien de bien important. Juste une invitation à prendre le thé que je trouve des plus déplacer.**

 **\- Une invitation de qui ?** Demande Daphné d'une voix douce.

 **\- Du garde-chasse.** Il empoche la boule de papier dans sa poche, le temps d'accéder à une poubelle, voir une cheminé. **Le gars m'abandonne en plein chemin de traverse, ne s'excuse pas, et il souhaite que je prenne le thé chez lui ? Pff, on doit pas vivre dans le même monde.** Il se tourne vers Hermione, qui se mange la lèvre inférieure, en pleine indécision. **Tu vas y allez ?**

 **\- Je pense oui,** dit-elle en relevant la tête, **je ne sais pas comment refusé, et puis... Il a l'air gentil. Malgré le fait qu'il t'ai abandonner en pleine foule je veux dire.**

 **\- Oui, il a l'air.** _Seulement l'air par contre._ **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

Elle le regarde surprise par la proposition. Surtout après ce qu'il vient de dire sur le demi-géant. Elle le remercie mais décline l'offre, arguant qu'elle peut bien s'y rendre seule, et qu'elle lui trouvera bien

une excuse, même si elle est boiteuse à fond. Cette remarque à le don de faire rire les autres et elle se mêle avec joie avec eux, avant d'ajouter qu'elle était curieuse de connaître la raison de l'invitation.

 **\- C'est vrai, pourquoi moi au lieu de l'un d'entre vous. Surtout que je ne le connaît pas, enfin de vue seulement.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tord, pourquoi toi ?** Daphné penche la tête sur le côté, tout en mordillant le bout de sa plume. **Ton rendez-vous est pour quand ?**

 **\- Demain à 16h,** répond la jeune fille en regardant le bout de parchemins.

 **\- On aura donc notre réponse dès demain.**

Le reste de la journée se passe dans une ambiance bonne enfant, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du dimanche. Alors que Théo s'enferme devant un livre et Daphné discute avec Iris et Malénia, Harry lui se rend à la volière pour rendre visite à Horus et surtout, soufflé un peu, loin de toute présence, de cette première semaine de cours. Il arrive tout juste aux porte du château, quand il se fait interpeller par une voix qu'il l'a encouragé et soutenu tout le long de sa première vie.

 **\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore,** salut Harry, sincèrement heureux de voir le vieil homme.

 **\- Bonjour Harry, tu te rends chez Hagrid ?**

 **\- Hum, non. J'ai décliné son invitation, ayant d'autre chose à faire. Une prochaine fois peut-être,** répond Harry un peu refroidis par la question. Voila pourquoi Dumbledore était venu lui parler, pour savoir s'il allait bien vers son toutou.

 **\- Vraiment ? Hagrid va être déçu de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui. Qu'a tu prévu de mieux pour ne pas y aller ?**

 **\- Une chose qui ne regarde que moi,** répond sèchement le jeune garçon, énervé qu'on s'enquiert de son emploi du temps, **de plus, s'il voulait vraiment avoir ma compagnie, il ne m'aurais pas abandonner lors de mes achats scolaires.** Harry observe le visage du directeur se fermer et termine. **Sur ce monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.**

Les salutations terminé, il tourne le dos au directeur de Poudlard, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'entendre les pensées de ce dernier à son égard, chose qui le stop sur le champs, glacé par ces dernières. _Foutu gamin, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté avec lui ? Il devrait me manger dans la main, pas m'aboyer dessus. Ce gros lourdaud d'Hagrid a tout fait foiré, je lui avais dit d'être gentil et mielleux avec le gamin, il va m'entendre celui-là._ Harry se retourne vivement, une remarque au bout des lèvres, mais voyant le vieil homme partir à grand pas au milieu des couloirs, il la garde pour lui. De toute façon, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire et le fait que le directeur parte, l'arrange plutôt finalement. Autant ne pas se tirer une balle dans le pied si tôt dans sa nouvelle vie, surtout avec cet homme en question.

C'est totalement refroidis qu'il se rend dans la volière et s'installe sur le bord d'une des ouvertures avant d'appeler son faucon. Ce dernier ne ce fait pas prier et vole avec joie vers son maître, s'installe sur son genoux, tout en prenant soins de ne pas planté ses griffes trop profondément, et écoute avec intention son jeune maître lui parler, les larmes perlant de ses jolie yeux couleur pousse d'herbe. Il se désole de ne pouvoir le comprendre, mais il huit par moment et mordille affectueusement la main qui le caresse, pour lui apporter le peu de réconfort qui lui est possible de donner en tant qu'oiseau.

Hermione regarde sa montre et soupire devant l'heure qui avance à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il est déjà 15h45, ce qui veut dire qu'il est plus que temps de se rendre à ce thé dont elle n'a aucune envie. Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas le garde-chasse, loin de la, il a toujours été gentil avec elle autrefois et elle a passé de bon moment en sa présence. Non c'est d'y allez toute seule qui lui sape le moral, elle aurait peut-être du accepter la proposition d'Harry. C'est donc à reculons et sous l'encouragement des autres renards, qu'elle se rend à ce dernier. Elle imagine sans mal la déception d'Hagrid, quand il va la voir arriver seule et non avec Harry.

Sur le chemin, elle croise Ron qui l'insulte une nouvelle fois, arguant cette fois-ci qu'elle sentait le fennec à des kilomètres à la ronde et qu'elle devrait avoir honte de se pavaner de la sorte, alors qu'elle et sa maison de chien, ne valent rien. Rien que ça. N'ayant pas le temps de débattre avec lui, elle se contente de l'ignorer et d'aller au plus vite dans le parc, redoutant de commettre une erreur. Surtout, quand elle entend un « quelle sous-merde cette fille » des pensées du rouquin. Ce qui l'a fait sursauter. Elle a malheureusement cassé la chaîne de son amulette le matin même, et n'a pas eu assez d'intimités pour la réparer. De plus, elle s'est rendu compte que cette dernière baisse en efficacité vue qu'elle entend de plus en plus les pensées des autres. Notamment celles du jeune roux, qui semble être plus puissantes, sûrement la haine qui l'habite. Il faut qu'elle pense à se rendre chez le vendeur, afin de faire ajusté le sort, en espérant que ce ne soit pas son don qui se développe, se serait plus problématique. C'est exténuée et passablement blessée qu'elle frappe à la porte du demi-géant, dans l'espoir de passer un moment agréable.

 **\- J'ARRIVE** , la jeune fille n'attend que quelques secondes, avant que la porte s'ouvre brutalement. **Oh c'est toi Hermione.** _Mince pourquoi elle est seule ? Et Potter ?_ **Entre je t'en pris, Harry n'est pas avec toi ?** _Vivement qu'il arrive, je veux pas me coltiner cette née-moldu tout seul._

 **\- Euh... Merci beaucoup Monsieur,** elle entre dans la cabane, totalement sous le choc des pensées d'Hagrid. A-t-il toujours pensé ça d'elle ? **C'est jolie chez vous.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Hermione,** _moque toi de ma maison pathétique tien,_ **c'est pas grand chose, mais il m'en faut pas plus. Du thé ?**

 **\- Euh... Oui, volontiers.**

 **\- Installe-toi ici,** il lui montre une chaise et se dirige vers la cheminé où de l'eau est à chauffer, **je pensais que tu allais venir avec Harry.**

 **\- Je lui ai proposé, mais il avait des choses de prévu.** _Mensonge Hermione, mensonge_ **. Il m'a parlé d'un rendez-vous avec un professeur. Je ne sais plus lequel par contre.** Elle baisse la tête mal-à-l'aise de devoir annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle.

 **\- Vraiment ? Mince alors, j'aurais aimé qu'il me prévienne, j'ai fais plein de gâteau pour l'occasion.**

Il semble être tellement triste qu'Hermione est plus que surprise par les pensées du géant. Sa présence le dérange tant que ça, qu'il aurait annulé le rendez-vous ?

 **\- Enfin ce n'est pas grave hein Hermione,** il lui fait un clin d'œil complice, **on aura plus de gâteau pour nous.** Il les sert avant de s'installer en face de la brune. **Allez, raconte moi un peu comment tout se passe pour toi au château. Tu t'adaptes bien ?** _Même si c'est le cas je m'en cogne, mais bon il faut que je me la coltine un moment, maintenant qu'elle est là._

 **\- Pourquoi vous me posez la question vue que vous en avez rien à en faire ?** Demande Hermione excédé des pensées du géant à son encontre.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ?** Demande-t-il surpris par l'humeur de la jeune fille en face de lui.

 **\- Parce que ça ce voit sur votre visage,** bafouille-t-elle horrifiée de sa bêtise. **Vous êtes gentil, mais ne vous forcer pas à faire la conversation si vous ne voulez pas.**

 **\- Baliverne, ça m'intéresse sinon je t'aurais pas demandé. Allez raconte moi un peu.**

Elle pousse un soupir intérieur et commence son récit, faisant fit de tout les commentaires désagréable qu'il se fait à lui-même. C'est une heure plus tard, qu'elle peut enfin rentrer dans la tour des Renardant, avec en tête l'objectif de surveiller et protéger Harry contre Hagrid et voir de Dumbledore. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment avec eux.

Un mois est passé depuis, et la routine s'est installé au sein du château. Harry se sent comme chez lui dans cette nouvelle maison. Encore plus que chez les Gryffondor. Jamais il n'a senti autant de bien-être chez les lions. Ici tout est calme, et même si parfois il y a quelques tensions, le respect se fait entre tout le monde. Draco est, contre toute attente, un jeune garçon des plus agréable, même si certaine remarque raciste lui échappe de temps à autre. Il apprécie aussi de plus en plus la présence calme de Théo et celle énergique de Daphné. Les jumeaux sont égaux à eux même, et prend un malin plaisir, à faire vivre un enfer à leur petit frère, et ce, malgré les 5 beuglantes déjà reçus depuis le début de l'année. Son seul regret, c'est l'absence de Neville dans sa maison. Mais par chance, il peu conversé régulièrement avec lui et Timmy, qui est un garçon réellement sympathique, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans le parc. Neville surprend d'ailleurs énormément nos deux voyageurs, car il semble être une toute autre personne. Plus sûr de lui, moins empoté et plus sereins. Même les potions lui réussissent, à présent que le professeur Snape est plus patient avec lui, de part sa condition de blaireau. Un autre point appréciable est à noté, c'est l'entente cordiale avec les autres maisons, même celle des serpents. Seuls les lions posent encore problème, mais vue le comportement de Ron, ce n'est pas étonnant. Non le plus étonnant, c'est que la plupart des lions, commencent à se ranger du côté du rouquin, sur l'optique que les nées-moldus. Ce qui est grandement inquiétant.

En tout cas, une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry se lève au alentour de 6 h du matin. C'est-à-dire une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Profitant d'être le seul debout, il prend une longue douche tiède, se prépare, attrape son sac et se rend dans la salle commune, se posant sur le pouf qu'il a fini par adopter. Étant seul, il sort de son sac un carnet et un stylo, plus pratique à ranger rapidement en cas de besoin, puis se met à réfléchir sur tout ce qui a changeé depuis son retour. Ça lui prend vingt bonnes minutes pour faire le tour de la chose, et encore, il n'est pas certain d'avoir tout noté. Ne voulant rien oublier qui pourrait être important, il se relit.

• Une nouvelle maison - Renardant.

• Moi dans cette maison.

• Quirell qui ne bégaie plus.

• Dumbledore qui me regarde froidement quand il pense que je ne le voit pas .

• Hadrid mauvais et encore plus irresponsable qu'avant.

• Hedwige absente.

• Une deuxième baguette, qui elle me correspond réellement.

• Ron qui est devenu raciste et mauvais.

• Neville à Poufsouffle.

• Snape gentil, si ce n'est cordial avec moi.

• Ma capacité à lire dans les pensées.

 **\- Hum, je ne pense pas en avoir oublier,** marmonne-t-il, **en tout cas, ça fait beaucoup trop de chose qui a été modifier. Et ce, bien avant que je sois réparti dans cette nouvelle maison. Aaaaah fait chier,** il se passe une main dans les cheveux, tout en soupirant de lassitude, **comment savoir si c'est toujours Quirell qui va tenter de voler la pierre à ce rythme. Et si ce n'est lui, qui le fera ?** Il soupire de nouveau et se penche de nouveau sur la liste. **Je vais commencer par me rendre dans la pièce où le miroir est censé être posé, j'aviserais à ce moment là.**

Satisfait, il change de page et se fait un pense-bête sur tout ce qu'il a à faire.

• Vérifier que le miroir est toujours à la même place, récupérer la pierre

• Trouver une solution ou une excuse bidon, pour rendre la pierre à Flamel

• Intervenir pour le futur dragon d'Hagrid ? Ou ne rien faire ?

Une relecture rapide, et certain de n'avoir rien oublié, Harry range son carnet dans son sac, lance un tempus et décide de s'installer sur un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, dans l'attente de l'arriver des autres premières années. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry repart dans ses pensées premières, le miroir et donc, la pièce où il se trouve.

 **\- Que faire s'il ne s'y trouve pas,** marmonne-t-il, sans s'en rendre compte, à voix haute.

 **\- Si quoi ne s'y trouve pas ?** Demande une voix dans son dos, ce qui fait sursauter le brun aux yeux vert.

 **\- Mince Daphné ! Tu m'as fais peur.** Rouspète le brun, une main posée sur son cœur, dans un faible espoir de ralentir ce dernier. **Annonce toi la prochaine fois. Ou est Hermione ?**

Elle éclate de rire et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil voisin d'Harry, après lui avoir fait un bisous.

 **\- Elle arrive. Pourquoi m'annoncer ? J'aurais rater ton expression.** Rigole-t-elle avant de lui faire un sourire sadique. **Jamais ! Tu parlais de quoi ? Et où sont Nott et Malfoy ?**

 **\- D'un livre à la bibliothèque, et ils ne pas encore sortit. D'ailleurs tu penses les appeler par leur prénom un jour ?**

 **\- Va savoir,** elle hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber sans douceur, contre le dossier du fauteuil, **tu cherche quel livre ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore,** lui répond le brun évasivement, **bonjour les gars.**

Théo lui répond d'un simple signe de tête, marmonne un bonjour à Daphné, tandis que Draco grogne un salut général, encore assommé de sommeil. Hermione les rejoints moins d'une minute plus tard et ils quittent la salle commune pour prendre leur petit-déjeuné, afin de débuter cette nouvelle semaine de cours. À peine installé, que Théo sort son livre de métamorphose, au grand désespoir d'Harry, qui le lui retire.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?** Demande-t-il étonné qu'on lui arrache son précieux des mains.

 **\- Je t'enlève le livre, s** e contente de répondre Harry tout sourire, avant de se servir à manger.

 **\- Ça j'ai vue merci,** il plisse les yeux et susurre doucement, **rend le moi Harry.**

 **\- Non,** lui susurre Harry sur le même ton, **aujourd'hui tu fais une pause lecture, ou alors change de livre de métamorphose. Profite de ton petit-déjeuné pour grignoter quelque chose et discuté un peu avec nous.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'autre livre de métamorphose et si tu regardes bien, j'ai de la nourriture dans mon assiette. Rends moi mon livre.**

 **\- Ma réponse reste la même, non.** Harry le regarde avec plus de douceur. **Pour une fois fait un vrai repas avec nous et pas avec ton livre.**

Théo mène un vrai combat avec lui-même, il sait que son ami a raison, depuis le début de l'année, il n'a pas fait un repas sans lire. Résigné, il grogne et abandonne le combat, ce qui semble faire plaisir à Harry, qui lui rend son livre, fermé. Discuté, n'étant pas son fort, il se contente d'écouter et de placer quelques mots ici et là. Il se surprend même à apprécié le moment, étant même surpris de manger avec plus d'appétit. À la fin du repas, il remercie Harry de l'avoir forcé à quitter son livre et de lui avoir, de ce fait, permis d'apprécier un vrai repas.

 **\- Je t'en pris,** il lui fait sourire heureux que son intervention ai pu servir, **quand on retournera dans la salle commune, rappel moi de te donner un livre.**

 **\- Un livre ? Lequel ?**

 **\- Tu verras.**

Harry entre dans la salle de classe, en souriant pour toute réponse. Il reprend la place qu'ils ont pris habitude de prendre depuis le début de l'année, vite rejoint par Théo. Qui entreprend de l'interroger sur le nom du livre, au plus grand amusement d'Harry, qui préfère garder le mystère.

Plusieurs heures plus tard et un repas bien mérité, c'est en cours de botanique qu'ils se rendent. De nombreux coup de tonnerre se font entendre au loin, et inconsciemment, Harry se rapproche de Théo, qui est effrayé par les bruits titanesque du ciel.

Derrière eux, Hermione regarde la scène, amusé de la réaction protectrice de son meilleur ami, réaction toujours plus exacerbé quand il s'agit de Théo. Malgré qu'il puisse rien faire contre les forces de la nature, il a le réflexe de protéger ceux qui on peur, ou qui lui semble vulnérable. Il n'empêche que son intervention à eu l'effet escompter, vue que Théo se détend sensiblement à la présence du brun à ses côtés.

C'est totalement attendrie, qu'elle entre dans la serre et s'installe à la droite d'Harry, la gauche étant toujours pris par le protéger de son ami. Daphné à ses côté, elles se mettent à discuter avec animation, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave demande silence.

 **\- Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ?** Elle attend de recevoir quelques réponses et reprend. **Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une nouvelle plante, l'Hydrangea Vanda, pour le moment ce ne sont que des jeunes pousses, mais une fois à maturité elles mesurons près de 3 mètres de haut pour 4 d'envergure. C'est vous dire si elles sont imposantes. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous contenter de les rempoter, en prenant soin de ne pas les blesser. Quelqu'un saurait me dire pourquoi ?**

Seul Neville, Timmy, Hermione et Harry lève la main. La professeure interroge Neville, qui répond avec grand plaisir.

 **\- Car leurs sèves est très acide, tellement que même les gants en peau de dragon sont parfois inutile sur certain pied.**

 **\- Très bonne réponse Mr Longdubat, 5 point pour Pouffsoufle. Pour le moment vous n'avez pas à craindre une quelconque brûlure de leurs part, elles sont trop petite, mais enfiler tout de même une paire de gant, leurs sèves reste tout de même très urticante.** Elle observe tout les élèves enfiler leurs gants avant de continuer. **Bien, à présent quelqu'un peu me dire à quoi ressemble la fleur d'une Hydrangea Vanda et ses particularités ?**

Les quatre même mains se lèvent de nouveaux et c'est Harry qui est interrogé cette fois-ci.

 **\- Elles sont en forme de pompon de trente centimètres de diamètre, où chaque fleurs, d'environs cinq centimètres de diamètre, possède une couleur violette moucheter de blanc. Elles ont pour particularité de servir d'ingrédient principal pour les potions de soins.**

 **\- Excellente réponse Mr Potter 10 point pour Renardant.** Elle frappe dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde. **À présent regardez bien mes gestes, je vais vous montrez comment rempoter les plantes sans les blesser.**

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortent enfin de la serre et de sa chaleur étouffante. Ce n'est pas autant la chaleur qui est désagréable, non, mais plus l'humidité atroce qui règne sous les plaques de verre. La porte à peine franchis, Hermione respire à plein poumons l'air frais et humide du parc. Elle sent avec délectation ses poumons se remplir et se vider, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère pure d'une nature nettoyer par une bonne grosse pluie.

 **\- Quel plaisir que de sortir de cette étuve,** s'exclame Harry à ses côtés. **Je ne supporte pas l'ambiance chaude et humide qui règne sous les serres. Heureusement qu'on la subit que quelques heures par semaine.**

 **\- Je partage entièrement ton avis, j'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer dans ses cours. Pourtant ils sont passionnant.**

 **\- Vous êtes des chochottes, s** e moque Daphné, **on est tellement bien dans les serres.** Elle gémis de plaisir en serrant ses bras et affichant une expression de pure joie. **Je passerais ma vie dans un tel endroit.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi faire plus tard alors,** constate Draco d'un air nonchalant.

 **\- Et ressembler à la veille Chourave,** s'offusque Daphné, **sans façon.**

 **\- Par Merlin Greengrass, être botaniste, ne veux pas forcément dire** **ressembler à Chourave,** renifle Draco, **parfois je doute que tu as un cerveau sous ta boite crânienne.**

 **\- Dit donc toi, je...**

 **\- Encore la, bande de Fennec ?**

Le groupe se retourne tel un seul homme, pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix, qui n'est autre que Weasley.

 **\- Que veux-tu le potiron ?** Demande Daphné d'un air dédaigneux. **Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'emmerder les autres ?**

 **\- Je t'ai pas sonné l'horreur de la nature, quand on est aussi moche que toi on se tait,** crache Ron en la bousculant et se plaçant devant Harry, collant presque son visage au siens, **je viens pour Potter. Le Potter à qui tout réussi, le chouchou des professeurs. Monsieur est récompensé dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, car il est célèbre.**

 **\- Bon sang Weasley tu pues du bec dégage,** Harry le repousse sans ménagement, de tel sorte que le rouquin manque de tomber à la renverse, **tu ne t'es pas dis que je récoltais des points car je donnais des bonnes réponses ?** Il lève la main pour couper le roux dans sa tentative de réplique. **Tu utiliserais ton cerveau pour autre chose que d'inventer des insultes minable, toi aussi tu gagnerais des points. Du moins si tu participes au cours au lieu de dormir ou bavarder avec tes deux larbins.** Il montre les deux garçons derrières lui d'un geste plein de dédain. **Maintenant tu nous en veux pas, mais on aimerait arriver à l'heure à notre cours. Tout le monde ne se moque pas de rater son année scolaire.**

Il laisse en plan son ex meilleur ami, attrape Daphné par la main, et se dirige vers le château, ignorant les hurlements de rage du roux.

 **\- Ça va Daphné ?**

La jeune fille regarde Harry surpris par la question. Elle acquiesce et demande pourquoi une telle question.

 **\- Car Weasley a vraiment été odieux avec toi.**

 **\- Ah ça. Tu sais ça ne me touche pas,** dit-elle avec un manque totale de conviction.

 **\- D'accord,** Harry lui souris pas du tout dupe, **en tout cas, sache que tu es loin d'être une erreur de la nature et surtout loin d'être moche. Au contraire, tu es très mignonne.**

Daphné rougit violemment sous le compliment. Elle baisse la tête gêné et hoche la tête pour le remercier. Attendrit par la jeune fille, Harry pose sa main sur un coin de sa tête, l'attire vers lui et embrasse ses cheveux. Arrivant au château, il lâche la jeune fille et surprend le regard attendris d'Hermione sur eux. Intrigué, il lève le sourcil en sa direction et elle se contente de lui sourire de toutes ses dents et de les dépasser, arguant qu'ils vont être en retard.

Novembre touche à sa fin et amène avec lui décembre, dans une véritable chute de neige, qui met en joie les élèves, toutes maisons et années confondues. Par chance pour eux, la première chute de neige, se trouve être un dimanche. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont tous le loisir de s'amuser dans la neige, créant de véritables guerres de boule-de-neige. Les renardants sont en plein conseil de guerre, quand Draco sombre d'une boule lancer par Timmy. Sa chute est grandement pleurée, mais ils se reprennent et repartent à la guerre. Après une lutte acharné des renards, le vil blaireau est abattu et son compatriote dresse le drapeau blanc, ce qui sonne la fin du combat. Harry, qui fut désigné, sans qu'il demande rien, chef, se rend à mi-chemin du camp ennemis et accepter le poignet de mains de Neville, qui était le chef des blaireaux.

 **\- C'était un beau combat chef Blaireaux.** Constate Harry en secouant d'une main ferme celle de Neville.

 **\- En effet chef Renardant, vous avez été plus efficace que nous, malgré votre faible effectif.**

 **\- J'ai entraîné mes troupes durant de long mois pour ce combat,** il se tourne vers eux, toujours sérieux, avant de se retourner vers Neville, **mais vos hommes on été de brave soldat, vous pouvez les féliciter.**

 **\- Vous pouvez faire de même chef Renardant.**

Ils se regardent un instant sans parler et s'écroulent au sol, totalement hilare. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par les autres « soldats » qui les aident à se relever avant de se féliciter en se serrant la main. Une fois la trêve correctement signée, ils partent chacun de leur côté, histoire de prendre une bonne douche chaude et d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Sans surprise, à peine entrée dans leur chambre que Draco s'approprie la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Plus amusé qu'exaspérer par le blond, Harry secoue la tête et entreprend d'enlever ses vêtements, ne souhaitant pas attrapé un rhume en traînant dans des vêtements tremper.

 **\- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements Théo, sinon tu vas attraper la mort à resté tremper de la sorte.**

 **\- Non c'est bon, je vais attendre que Draco sorte de la douche.**

 **\- Il en a pour bien vingt minutes, tu sais ?**

Théo hoche la tête et signale qu'il attendra quand même. De plus, s'il tombe malade, il ira voir l'infirmière qui lui fera boire une potion. Ne voulant pas insisté par peur de froisser son ami, Harry acquiesce et termine de se déshabiller, restant juste en caleçon. Préparant ses affaires de douche et des vêtements propres, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Théo préfère rester habiller, quitte à tremblé de froid sur son lit. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un léger sort de réchauffement, qui semble faire son effet vue que Théo tremble moins violemment. Rassuré, il se lève affaire en mains, qu'il pose sur son lit, avant de s'avachir sur ce dernier et de lancer une conversation avec Théo, histoire de lui changer les idées le temps que Draco sorte. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est enfin le car, et le petit brun peut enfin se réchauffer sous un jet d'eau bouillant. Attendant son tour, il parle quiddich avec Draco, pariant avec lui sur l'identité de la maison gagnante, du match de dimanche prochain.

 **\- Ce sont les Poufsoufle qui vont gagner,** argue Draco sûr de lui.

 **\- Je ne pense pas,** répond Harry en secouant la tête, **ils sont bons, mais les Serdaigle ont de très bon poursuiveur et un attrapeur excellent.**

 **\- Certes, mais le gardien des blaireaux, ainsi que ses batteurs sont très bon. Ils font presque tout le temps mouche.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je doute que se soit suffisant pour gagner.**

 **\- On verra bien, en tout cas, je parie un gaillons que les blaireaux gagne.**

 **\- Et moi deux que se sont les aigles,** réplique Harry.

 **\- Tu es sûr de ton choix Harry, tu sais que tu vas perdre,** le prends en pitié Draco.

 **\- On verra bien.**

Harry lui fait un sourire plein d'arrogance et prend la place de Théo dans la salle de bain, lui frottant la tête au passage, ce dernier ayant terminé sa douche. Seul, dans l'antre humide, il se glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude et réfléchi de nouveau à son plant pour dérober la pierre. Les vacances de noël sont dans moins de 3 semaines, ce qui fait qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour la récupérer. Surtout qu'il compte bien rentrer chez lui durant les vacances scolaire, ayant l'intention de se rendre à Gringotts, afin de parler avec Gripec. Mince, il faut que j'envoie des lettres à mon oncle et à Gripsec. Harry se frappe mentalement et se presse de terminer sa douche, histoire de vite écrire les lettres avant d'oublier. Deux minutes plus tard, il est installé à son bureau deux parchemins en face de lui.

 **\- Bon quand il faut y aller,** marmonne-t-il.

 **\- Tu écris à qui,** l'interroge Draco qui est une vraie commère à ses heures perdu.

 **\- À mon oncle, je veux l'avertir que je rentre pour les vacances de noël.**

 **\- À bon ?** C'est Théo qui pose la question, surpris par la nouvelle.

 **\- Oui,** Harry se tourne vers lui et continu, **j'ai pas mal de chose à faire hors de Poudlard, et je doute avoir l'autorisation des professeurs pour sortir.**

 **\- Tu dois faire quoi ?** L'interroge de nouveau le blond, qui est occupé à effacer un plis imaginaire de son pantalon.

 **\- Un truc personnel Draco,** Harry souris pour donner à sa réponse moins d'agressivité.

 **\- Pas de soucis, je demandais juste. Je rentre moi aussi, père me l'a ordonné.** Il baisse la tête, sa bonne humeur envolé à cette idée.

Attristé Harry se tourne sur sa chaise, l'enfourchant de façon à pouvoir prendre appui sur le dossier.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi par l'idée de rentrer chez toi,** constate-t-il d'une voix douce.

Draco ne répond pas tout de suite, bien qu'il sente les regards des deux autres garçons. Il hésite à leur faire part de ses craintes à se sujet, mais décidant de leur faire confiance, il se lance.

 **\- À vrai dire, père ignore que je ne suis pas un Serpentard,** soupire-t-il, **je n'ai pas réussi à lui envoyer de lettre depuis le début de l'année, mon hibou revenant sans cesse avec ma lettre. J'ai beau eu essayé de lui dire, mais dès que je notais le mot renardant dans ma lettre, elle me revenait.** Il les regarde, montrant sans honte l'angoisse qui lui prend les tripes. **Père est très a cheval sur les traditions, il est inenvisageable que son fils ne termine pas lui aussi à Serpentard. Ce serait la honte de la famille, la première tare à ne pas être allé à Serpentard.** Il baisse la tête avant de la secouer pour faire quitter son esprit les sombres pensées qui voulaient prendre racine. **J'espère que la fierté d'avoir son fils parmi les premiers élèves d'une nouvelle maison, sera suffisante face à la déception que je vais lui apporter.**

 **\- Ton père semble avoir des idées bien arrêter,** constate Théo les yeux vide.

 **\- Comme la plupart des sorciers des vieilles familles,** renifle le blond, **je ne vous aurez pas rencontré, je pense que j'aurais fini comme lui.**

 **\- Par chance, le destin en a voulu autrement pour toi,** souris Harry, heureux de pouvoir sauver le blond, qui autrefois, était sa Némésis.

 **\- On verra ça sur la longueur,** souris faiblement Draco.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il interroge Théo sur son programme des vacances.

 **\- Je pense rester ici,** marmonne-t-il, **je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner chez moi.**

 **\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?** S'entend demander Harry, qui cache sa surprise aux autres.

 **\- Non, c'est bon,** il baisse la tête mal-à-l'aise, **je ne veux pas gêner.**

 **\- Tu ne gêneras pas rassure toi,** il se lève et pousse Théo pour s'installer à côté de lui, **je ne l'aurais pas proposé sinon.**

 **\- Si ton oncle veut bien, alors oui, je ne dis pas non.**

 **\- Parfais.**

Harry lui ébouriffe les cheveux, se lève pour faire la même chose à Draco qui peste contre le garçon qui a osé le décoiffer, et retourne à son bureau pour écrire ses lettres. À présent, il sait par qui commencer.

 _Mon Cher Oncle,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous avertir que je rentre à la maison lors des vacances de noël. C'est-à-dire dans trois semaines. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne serais pas seul, vue que j'ai invité un de mes camarades à venir aussi. Je compte sur vous pour adapter ma chambre à sa venue, dans le sens de prévoir une autre couche, voir un plus grand lit, je ne suis pas difficile et je sais que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision. Je compte aussi sur vous pour accueillir mon ami comme il se doit, lors de notre arrivée._

 _Sinon je pense que vous serez ravie d'apprendre, vous et ma tante, que je passe de merveilleux moment à Poudlard et que j'apprends une tonne de sort plus utile les uns que les autres. J'ai hâte de vous les montrer, afin que vous soyez fier d'avoir un enfant si studieux sous votre toit._

 _Mes amours les plus sincères  
Harry._

 _PS : ne vous en faite pas pour notre retour, on prendra un taxi pour rentrer, ça m'ennuierais que vous modifiez vos plans pour moi._

Ravi de sa lettre qui transpire d'hypocrisie, il la plie et la glisse dans une enveloppe, qu'il annote au nom de son oncle. Un sceau vierge apposé plus tard, il se penche sur la missive pour Gripsec.

 _Maître gobelin Gripsec,_

 _Suite à votre proposition d'aide, je vous écris, car j'ai justement, besoin de renseignement. Je souhaiterais donc m'entretenir avec vous, durant les vacances de noël, si possible. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser, n'ayant pas d'oreille d'adulte en qui j'ai assez confiance pour le faire, et je n'ose pas les poser sur parchemins, ayant peur que ma lettre soit détournée par une quelconque âme mal attentionné._

 _En espérant avoir un rendez-vous avec vous,  
Mes sincères salutations_

Il se relit, et satisfait, plis et enveloppe la lettre, qu'il scelle aussi par un sceau vierge. Sa tache terminée, il se lève, ouvre la fenêtre et siffle son faucon qui arrive rapidement dans un cri strident.

 **\- Bonjour mon ami,** il caresse son oiseau qui ferme les yeux de plaisir, **j'ai un travail pour toi. - Peux-tu apporter ses deux lettres à leurs destinataires ?**

L'oiseau acquiesce et Harry lui donne les lettres, lui donne une dernière caresse et le regarde partir.

 **\- Tu as conscience que tu ne lui as pas dit où se rendre et à quelle lettre correspond à son destinataire ?** L'interroge Draco d'un air moqueur.

 **\- Je sais oui,** il ferme la fenêtre et se tourne vers Draco un sourire au coin des lèvres. **Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire où aller, vue qu'il le sait déjà.**

 **\- À oui et comment ?**

 **\- Ça, je l'ignore,** il hausse les épaules, **mais chaque fois que je lui donne un destinataire, il pousse un cri offusqué et refuse de porter les lettres. Maintenant, je lui donne juste et il ne se trompe jamais.**

Le blond siffle impressionné et bombarde Harry de question sur son oiseau, question auxquel il répond avec plaisir, surtout que Théo se mêle rapidement à la conversation.

À suivre...

Hey mes petits chats, voici enfin la fin du chapitre, qui j'avoue est un peu plus cours que le précèdent. Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris soin de faire un peu plus avancé l'histoire, comme vous me l'aviez demander. Ça m'a donc pris un peu plus de temps, vue qu'il fallait que je place toutes mes idées du chapitre tout en avançant dans le temps. J'avoue être assez satisfaite du résultat et j'espère que vous l'êtes aussi. Bref question habituel.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit chapitre ?  
Une idée des questions qu'Harry veut poser à Gripsec ?

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne nuit, un bon week-end ou une bonne semaine, tout dépend du moment à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre;). Et je vous dis à dans un mois.  
Bisous mes petits chats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous. Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Il faut dire que j'ai un travail monstre, sans parler que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur ce chapitre où beaucoup de chose avance. Sans parler des nombreux points de vues, plus ou moins longs, qui ajoute un niveau de difficulté en plus. Ne voulant donc pas bâcler mon chapitre, j'ai préféré mettre un peu plus de temps et vous poster quelque chose de plus abouti et travaillé. En espérant donc que ce dernier vous plaira malgré la longue attente.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**

 **Parole –** _Pensé_

 **Chapitre 6**

Quinze jours sont passés et l'excitation bas son plein dans le château. Des premières années aux professeurs, la magie de Noël touche tout le monde, même Weasley semble être moins agaçant. Mais cela vient sans doute de la dernière blague de ses frères, il y a tout juste une semaine, grâce à l'aide de la petite Alyssa. Cette dernière a glissé subtilement dans l'assiette du rouquin, une pastille qui prend la forme de l'aliment qu'elle touche. Une fois ingérée, elle transforme partiellement la victime, avec l'apparence du même aliment. L'effet dur deux jours et n'a pas d'antidote. Ron est donc resté deux jours, à moitié transformer en poisson, avec l'obligation de porter une bulle d'eau autour de sa tête, ayant des branchies qui lui ont poussé. Depuis, il fait de son mieux pour se faire oublier, même si c'est peine perdue avec les Serpentard qui s'amuse à le railler à tout bout de champ. Harry décroche d'une énième humiliation, quand Horus se pose devant lui, une lettre dans le bec. N'attendant aucune lettre, il prend la missive et donne un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau, malgré que celui-ci n'en raffole pas vraiment.

 **\- Désolé mon ami, mais je n'ai que ça sous la main.** Il caresse son oiseau qui snobe le bout de viande cuit **. Repasse à l'heure du repas, j'aurais de la viande saignante à te donner.**

Le faucon huit, pour toute réponse, et s'installe sur l'épaule de son jeune maître, cachant immédiatement sa tête sous une aile, pour une sieste bien mérité. Harry secoue la tête en souriant, amusé d'être l'oreiller de tout le monde. Même si tout le monde n'est que Théo et l'oiseau. Curieux du contenu, Harry ouvre la lettre, qui n'est autre qu'une réponse de Gripsec, qui lui donne rendez-vous le 23 décembre. Il avait complètement oublié sa demande, à sa grande honte. Il remarque qu'il doit cependant confirmer le rendez-vous, sous peine que celui-ci, soit annulé. Plus qu'heureux d'avoir un rendez-vous malgré sa demande tardive, Harry sort un parchemin et note une réponse positive, qu'il glisse dans sa poche. Horus dormant, il préfère attendre la fin du petit-déjeuner pour l'envoyer. Après tout, il n'est pas à cinq minutes près.

 **\- Bonne nouvelle ?** Demande Arik entre deux bouchés.  
 **\- En effet, surtout que je n'attendais plus de réponses.** Souris Harry. **En tous cas les jumeaux, c'est dommage que votre petit frère n'ait plus sa tête de poisson. Au moins, on avait un peu de calme.  
\- Je sais 'Ry,** renifle Georges, **mais on ignore encore comment prolonger l'effet. Et puis on ne peut pas tester de nouveau la pastille sur lui.  
\- Déjà, que maman va nous tomber dessus pendant les vacances. **Grimace Fred.  
 **\- Ce qui est normal, je trouve,** intervient timidement Malénia, **c'est votre petit frère quand même et puis ça pouvais être dangereux.  
\- Len!** Georges la regarde les yeux exorbités, choqué qu'elle prenne partie de Ron.  
 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Surtout que vous avez de la chance que se soit votre petit frère, sur un autre élève, un parent aurait pus porter plainte.  
\- À ton avis,  
\- pourquoi on l'a fait sûr Ron ?  
\- Au moins on sait qu'on aura rien de plus qu'une grosse engueulade de notre mère.  
\- Voir peut-être pas de cadeau de Noël,  
\- mais ça on s'en moque.  
\- On s'est au moins amusé au dépens de ce crétin.  
\- Privé de cadeau ?** S'étonne Arik. **Vous n'exagérez pas un peu là?  
\- Oh que non,  
\- tu ne connais pas notre mère toi,  
\- dès que sa touche à son bébé,  
\- elle devient folle.  
\- Et votre père ? Il laissera faire ? **Intervient Iris, curieuse.

 **\- Ouaip, il s'écrase devant notre mère.** Renifle Fred, tandis que Georges hoche la tête pour approuver.

Les autres grimaces devant ce fait. Il est rare dans le monde sorcier que ce soit la femme qui porte la culotte. Qu'elle gère toute la maison oui, mais pas qu'elle ai les pleins pouvoir, du moins, si son mari est toujours vivant.

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal,** intervient Hermione, **je veux dire que Mr Weasley laisse sa femme gérer l'éducation de ses enfants. Dans le monde moldu, ce n'est pas rare que l'homme ne se mêle pas de ce genre d'affaire.** Elle hausse les épaules en terminant sa phrase, pour signifier qu'elle ne fait que constater une chose.

 **\- La, le fait n'est pas qu'elle gère l'éducation de ses enfants Hermione,** lui répond Iris d'une vois douce, **mais, que Mr Weasley la laisse agir sans rien dire. Certes ce ne sont que des cadeaux de Noël, pour prendre un exemple, mais si les jumeaux méritent d'en être privé, leur jeune frère aussi. Tu m'excuseras, mais si il y en a un qui mérite d'être privé de cadeau, c'est bien lui.**

 **\- Ça c'est sur,** grommelle Harry en regardant le rouquin, **j'ai rarement vu des cas comme lui. Il devrait s'entendre à merveille avec mon cousin.  
\- Sauf qu'il est moldu Harry, **sourie Hermione.

 **\- Ce qui est une chose merveilleuse,** répond Harry d'un ton léger en saluant avec son verre. **On a assez d'une teigne ici.**

Les deux amis rigolent de concert, vite rejoint par les autres, ce qui détend l'atmosphère à la tablé. Ils terminent rapidement leurs petit-déjeuner et se rendent à leurs cours respectif, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- On commence par quoi ?** Demande Daphné.

 **\- Métamorphose comme tous les lundis,** soupire Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu devrais le savoir depuis quatre mois non ?**

 **\- J'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'apprendre mon emploi du temps par cœur,** renifle-t-elle en le regardant avec dédain, **surtout que vous autres le connaissez par cœur.**

 **\- Et si tu te retrouves seule ?** Se moque le blond.

 **\- Je me débrouillerais pour ne pas être seule, et au pire des cas, je regarderais mon emplois du temps.** Elle lève les yeux au ciel en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. **Maintenant, si tu permets, je ne désire pas être en retard en cours. Surtout avec McGonagall.**

 **\- Je la trouve sympas moi,** remarque Neville qui les a rejoint un peu plus tôt, **ses cours sont intéressant et elle ne favorise personne.**

 **\- Elle favorise personne ?** S'exclame Daphné faussement choquée. **Tu plaisantes ?**

Le débat se lance entre les deux camarades, chacun posant le pour et le contre de la professeure. De son côté, Harry décroche, préférant discuter plus calmement avec Hermione, tout en dirigeant doucement Théo qui a son nez plongé dans son livre de métamorphose. _Mince,_ panique une voix, _c'est quoi déjà le sort pour transformer un animal en verre ?_

 **\- Ferra verta,** répondent Harry et Hermione en même temps, à la surprise de Timmy qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

 **\- Euh... Merci,** bafouille t-il, **mais comment saviez-vous que je me posais cette question ?**

Cette question interpelle tout le reste du groupe, plus que la réponse en cœur. Le silence s'installe dans le groupe, qui continue malgré tout à avancer, curieux de la réponse.

 **\- Je me la posais aussi,** répondent les deux amis une nouvelle fois en cœur, ce qui fait rire les autres et détend Timmy.

 **\- Sacrée synchronisation vous deux,** rigole le Pouffsoufle, **un peu plus et j'aurais pensé que vous lisiez dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Comme si c'était possible,** rigole Daphné, **même si ça doit être super cool de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres.** Elle termine sa phrase d'une voix rêveuse.

 **\- J'en doute,** grimace Hermione, **ça doit être épuisant d'entendre tout le monde penser et ce tout le temps.**

 **\- Tu vois que le négatif Mione,** rouspète Daphné, **imagine donc en examen ? Tu connais pas une réponse, tu écoutes un peu partout et hop, tu l'as. Ou quand tu interroges quelqu'un ? Tu sais tout de suite si cette personne ment ou pas.**

 **\- Déjà pour les examens, ça s'appelle de la triche,** s'exclame Hermione outrée par les paroles de son amie, **ensuite rien de tel que d'entendre les pensées d'une personne, quant tu l'interroges, pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Il suffit qu'elle te mente une fois et après le doute sera toujours présent. Sans parler que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer et espionner tout le monde. Rien de tel pour devenir paranoïaque.**

 **\- On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause,** constate Draco en levant un sourcil mi-interrogateur.

 **\- Bien sûr que non** , bafouille la jeune fille, **ce ne sont que des suppositions, je pense qu'on agiraient tous de la même manière dans cette situation là.  
\- Ou alors, on trouve une solution pour pas entendre les pensées des autres, **dit Harry en ce frottant le menton, dans une simulation de réflexion, **genre en chantant dans notre tête, ou en se concentrant sur un truc totalement inutile. Moi en tous cas, c'est ce que je ferais.** Termine-t-il dans un sourire éblouissant. **  
\- Aussi oui,** sourie Hermione, **je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution.  
\- En tous cas,** renifle Daphné, **ça ne nous concerne pas, vue qu'on a pas la chance d'avoir ce pouvoir. Dommage.**

Elle termine en souriant moqueusement à Draco, tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de métamorphose, ce qui fait qu'elle ne remarque pas les visages gêner des deux voyageurs du temps. Alors que tout le monde s'installe, Draco sur le dos de la jeune fille, Harry observe Hermione, se questionnant sur cette histoire de télépathie. À vrai dire, cela fait un moment qu'il s'interroge à son sujet, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrive. Hermione répondant machinalement à une question que se posait un de leurs amis. Aucun n'a fait de rapprochement ou de remarque dessus, mais Harry, vivant la même chose, si.  
Les deux heures de cours se passent sans qu'il ne prête attention à ce dernier, concentré sur le cas Hermione. Doit-il la prendre à part et lui demander sans détour si elle est, comme lui, télépathe ? Ou alors attendre encore un peu plus et voir si elle est l'aide apporté par la voix ? Il se torture l'esprit tout le cours durant, en sortant décidé à parler a son amie le soir même.  
Heureux de sa décision, il passe le reste de sa journée envahi par l'impatience et le tract. Tract qui lui noue suffisamment le ventre pour lui couper l'appétit.

 **\- Tu me manges pas Harry ?**

S'inquiète Georges qui en est déjà à sa seconde assiette. Il ne faut pas croire, mais les jumeaux rivalisent sans mal avec Ron niveau quantité ingérée. Ils sont simplement plus propres. **  
\- Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir,** il mâchouille ensuite un bout de son rôti sans grand enthousiasme. **  
\- À midi non plus, s** 'incruste Arik comme à son habitude. **  
\- Je n'avais pas très faim non plus,** soupire Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. **  
\- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?** S'inquiète Hermione en prenant sa température, une main sur le front. **  
\- Mais non Mione,** rigole Harry qui repousse doucement la main de son amie **, juste un petit tracas qui ira mieux tout à l'heure.  
\- Sûr ? **Insiste la jeune fille, la mine soucieuse. **  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas,** puis il se tourne vers les garçons plus âgé, **et vous, occupez-vous de vos assiettes, il vous en reste encore une à manger.** Il cligne d'œil et des éclats de rire plus tard, ils terminent le repas et se rendent dans leur salle commune pour une soirée de calme bien mérité. Harry n'est plus habitué à tant de bruit et être loin de se capharnaüm quelques heures est un vrai délice. À peine entré, il se décale légèrement pour ne pas bloquer la place et contemple, émerveillé la salle commune. Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine que la pièce est décoré aux couleurs de Noël, mais il n'arrive pas à s'habituer à la beauté de la décoration. Les elfes se sont surpassées. Un peu de partout, disposé dans des endroits stratégiques, se trouvent des monticules enneigés ou est installé soit un bonhomme de neige, soit de petits sapins décorés, où jouent de faux petits renards, tous très distinctif. Harry a même reconnu celui qui trône sur la couette de son lit. Ce dernier s'amuse à mordiller les chaussures d'un petit Père Noël qui essaye tant bien que de mal à remplir son traîneau, pestant parfois sur l'animal qui tourne alors sur lui-même, ravis de sa bêtise.

Sur l'âtre de la cheminée, à droite de l'entrée, trône une sublime composition de houx et d'épicéa, le tout, savamment entremêler de branches de bouleau. Des bougies magiques sont disposées parmi les branches et éclairent de leurs lueurs les belles branches blanche de bouleau, qui brille sous leurs douces flammes. Mais le plus beau reste le sapin. Il n'est pas très gros, mais brille de mille feux sous les couleurs de la maison. Décoré de guirlandes noires et de boules oranges, il sublime la salle de par sa simplicité apparente. Car si on s'approche, on peut voir les branches bouger légèrement sous les gambades des neufs petits renards, qui jouent à l'intérieur. Harry s'approche de l'arbre et caresse le petit renard noir de son lit, sans surprise le renard blanc pointe timidement le bout de son nez et approche doucement pour quémander une caresse qu'Harry lui donne sans se faire prier. Il adore vraiment ces formes réduites et espère pouvoir au moins garder ces deux-là à la fin de Noël.

 **\- Toujours devant ce sapin Harry ?** Demande doucement Draco qui fait fuir les deux renards de part sa présence. Ce fait chagrine un peu Harry, mais sourie tout de même à son nouvel ami.  
 **\- Oui, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.**  
 **\- Avoue que tu aimes surtout les petites créatures qui y logent,** il lui fait un clin d'œil et caresse amoureusement le petit renard marbré qui est venu directement à sa rencontre.  
 **\- Tu m'as démasqué,** rigole Harry qui laisse le blond en compagnie du petit canidé après lui avoir demander une chose. Chose qu'il a accepter après un temps de silence.

Il rejoint les autres qui sont tous installés devant la cheminé, parlant des vacances futures. Harry s'installe à côté de Théo et se penche vers lui pour lui demander une chose, qu'il accepte sans réfléchir et Harry le remercie avant de se lever. Il en profite bien entendu pour ébouriffer les cheveux du petit brun et fait signe à Hermione de le suivre d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle le regarde partir quelques secondes, avant de se lever et le suivre, emplie de curiosité. C'est en arrivant dans la chambre du célèbre brun qu'elle commence à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Harry, souhaite-t-il lui parler en privé ? La porte fermée et un sort bien au-dessus du niveau du brun, lancer sur cette dernière.

\- **Tu n'es pas censé savoir faire ce genre de sort...** Elle le regarde suspicieusement.  
 **\- Tout comme tu n'es pas censé entendre les pensées des autres,** rétorque Harry, **toi aussi.**  
 **\- Moi aussi ?** Elle écarquille les yeux quand elle comprend le sens de cette phrase. **Que veux-tu dire ?**  
 **\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Mione,** il lui sourit tristement et la jeune fille laisse échapper une larme de soulagement et de douleur mêlé. Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait un allié de taille. Mais quel allié.  
\- **Mince alors... On a beaucoup à se dire là.** Renifle Hermione en rigolant sous l'émotion.  
\- **En effet beaucoup,** rigole Harry sur le même ton, **à commencer par, pourquoi ?  
\- Cela me semble être une bonne idée. Nous avons combien de temps ?  
\- Le temps que Draco nous laissera.  
\- C'est-à-dire, pas plus d'une heure,** soupire la jeune fille.  
 **\- Donc autant ne pas traîner,** sourie Harry, fatigué d'avance de cette conversation qu'il devine épuisante. **Commençons par toi, comment, c'est passé ton retour.**

Hermione s'installe sur le lit d'Harry et caresse le museau du renard qui est venu la renifler. Elle s'étonne toujours de les voir si « vivant ». Elle soupire lourdement et commence son récit dès qu'il s'installe en face d'elle.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

On est la veille du départ et Harry est en plein tracas, une fois de plus. Il doit récupérer la pierre philosophale ce soir, sinon il sera trop tard. Le truc, c'est qu'il ignore comment s'éclipser et se promener en toute discrétion dans le château, sans sa cape bien-aimé. Il doute même l'avoir dans cette vie, vue le comportement de Dumbledore à son égard. Il pousse un long soupir et hésite à en parler à Hermione. Il ne veut pas la mêler à cette histoire une fois de plus, surtout qu'elle semble vraiment épuisée. Secouant la tête une énième fois, il décide de demander de l'aide à Hermione, qui accepte sans attendre, arguant qu'elle lui aurait pardonné d'y être allé seul. Ils décident de se rendre au troisième étage et aviser le moment venu. Par chance, ils se rappellent de toutes les épreuves, ce ne devrais pas être trop difficile.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas difficile, au contraire. Ils rentrent tout juste de son excursion et hormis la fatigue due à l'heure tardive, ils reviennent sans aucune égratignure. Merci à Hermione et sa mémoire phénoménale, surtout pour l'épreuve des potions. Dans son lit, il se remémore les épreuves et il ignore si c'est grâce à l'expérience de sa vie passé, mais les épreuves lui ont sembler plus que facile. Il comprend à présent pourquoi trois enfants de onze ans, ont réussi à prendre la pierre, seul l'épreuve de potions est difficile, pour celui qui ne connaît pas la réponse. C'est donc la pierre, précieusement cachée dans un compartiment de sa valise, qu'il se couche pour trois heures de repos bien mérité.

- **Tu as une sale tête Harry,** constate sans ménagement Iris.  
- **Merci Iris, je te retourne le compliment,** ce qui fait hoqueter la jeune fille d'indignation.  
 **\- Pas besoin d'être si mordant dès le matin,** ronchonne-t-elle vexer.  
 **\- Mordant ? Qui a été mordant ?** Demande innocemment Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille renifle, blasée, mais retrouve rapidement le sourire acceptant finalement la pique bien mérité. Harry lui rend son sourire et regarde Hermione, surpris part son teint de pêche. Elle qui a dormis aussi peu de temps que lui, semble en pleine forme. Hermione capte son regard et lui souris innocemment, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Draco. Ils déjeunent tous dans une bonne ambiance, avant de se rendre dans le train ou tous s'occupent de façon différente. Sans surprise, Théo et Hermione sortent un livre et s'installent confortablement pour de longues heures de lecture. Harry se mêle aux jumeaux et Arik pour une partie de cartes endiablé, tandis que Draco, Malénia et Iris parlent de potion et autres cours. Un quart d'heure après le départ du train, ils sont rejoints par Neville, Jimmy et Alyssa, qui s'incruste, à la joie des joueurs, à la partie de bataille explosive.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de jeu, Harry, lassé de la bataille, laisse sa place avec grand plaisir à Draco qui commençais à s'ennuyer un peu des cours. S'extirpant non sans mal de sa place contre la fenêtre, Harry rejoint Théo qui est toujours plongé dans son livre. Curieux, il regarde le titre du roman et souris devant ce dernier « La grande épopée de Roublard » de White Foxy. Il a déjà lu ce roman qui parle d'un renard blanc qui part à la recherche de la mythique serre de l'aigle d'or, afin de sauver son peuple d'une mort certaine. En effet, le Dragon d'argent, lassé de voir toutes ces créatures volé son or, à lâcher une maladie qui décime tout le peuple renard. C'est donc accompagné d'une pie et d'un écureuil, qui va partir en voyage. C'est très enfantin, mais montre une très belle histoire d'amitié, d'aventure et de courage. Il est parfait pour un enfant de son âge et donne une bonne leçon de vie. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il se cale confortablement et essaye de communiquer avec Hermione, via la télépathie, histoire de voir s'ils peuvent échanger de cette façon. Pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il ne rencontre qu'un mur épais. Il est sur le point le lâcher l'affaire quand il réalise qu'il essaye sur la mauvaise personne depuis tout à l'heure. Il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire mentalement, comment a-t-il pu être aussi bête, il le connaît en plus cet esprit, vue qu'il s'entraîne tous les jours dessus. Il regarde Draco, qui à son visage légèrement déformé par une grimace. Ce dernier à du ressentir l'effet de la tentation de l'intrusion sur sa personne. Harry s'excuse mentalement et se concentre, cette fois-ci, réellement sur Hermione et miracle, l'effet est immédiat, vue qu'elle lève brutalement la tête pour le fixer.

 **- _Harry ?_  
\- _Lui-même en personne_ , **

rigole-t-il mentalement. **_Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste voir si le lien nous permettait d'échanger tous les deux._  
\- _Pas de soucis_** , elle sourit et baisse les yeux sur son livre, feintant une lecture. **_Tu peux voir que c'est concluant._  
\- _Oui, mais affreusement épuisant._ **Harry stoppe la connexion et grimace de douleur. **  
\- Tout va bien Harry ?** S'inquiète Hermione, qui a senti la connexion de défaire. **  
\- Oui,** grogne-t-il, **j'ai juste une migraine qui vient d'arriver.** Il laisse sa tête allez en arrière et ferme les yeux, espérant atténuer la puissante douleur. **  
\- Tiens** Surpris par le ton de la voix, il ouvre les yeux et voit Malénia qui lui tend une potion. À sa question muette, elle ajoute.

 **\- C'est une potion contre la douleur.**

Elle baisse les yeux, un peu gênée d'avoir pris une telle initiative. **J'en ai toujours une ou deux sur moi, au cas où.  
\- Merci Len. **

Harry lui fait un léger sourire et prendre la potion avec gratitude. Elle lui fait un sourire resplendissant et retourne s'asseoir non sans avoir ajouté un « de rien Harry ». Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, il avale la potion d'une traite et grimace de dégoût. Il y a pas à dire, mais ces potions sont immondes. Bien que la potion ai immédiatement agi, il s'installe contre l'épaule de Théo, et profite de la dernière demi-heure de trajet pour une petite sieste bien mérité.

 **\- Hey la marmotte, il est temps de se lever** , rigole une voix féminine. Auquel il répond par un grognement. **Allez dépêche toi Harry, il ne reste plus que nous trois dans le compartiment, et le train est presque vide.**

Il est secoué un peu plus fortement et il se fait agresser par une violente lumière quand il ouvre les yeux. Quelqu'un a osé allumer les lumières, quelle idée. Grommelant, il se redresse et s'étire comme un chat. En se levant, il remarque Théo qui remue son épaule gauche.

 **\- Mince, excuse-moi Théo,** s'excuse Harry, **il fallait me réveiller si ça te fessais mal.  
\- Tu ne me fessais pas mal**, il lui sourit timidement, **elle est juste engourdis.**

Harry hoche la tête, il n'est pas vraiment convaincu, mais il préfère croire son ami qui semble vraiment sincère. Il attrape la valise de Théo pour la descendre et fait la même chose avec celle d'Hermione et la sienne.

- **Dite les amis, pour des personnes en retard, vous n'êtes pas bien préparé,** les taquines le brun.  
\- **Pour ton information,** ronchonne Hermione en attrapant sa valise, **c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là.** Elle jette ses cheveux en arrière et commence à partir. **Vu que monsieur est impossible à réveiller.** Elle disparaît dans le couloir, avant de revenir en arrière, laissant juste passer sa tête. **Tout en bavant sur l'épaule du pauvre Théo.**

Elle tire la langue et reprend sa route en criant un « dépêcher-vous ». Les deux garçons se regardent et la suivent en éclatant de rire. Deux minutes plus tard, ils sont auprès des autres renards pour se dire au revoir et se promettre de s'écrire. Les embrassades terminées, tout le monde part de son côté.

 _Manoir Malfoy_

Arrivé au manoir, Mr Malfoy lâche l'épaule de Draco, qui se tend d'anxiété. Il regarde son père poser sa cape sur le dossier de son fauteuil favori, avant de s'installe dessus, posant sa canne contre l'accoudoir.

 **\- Je suis fier de toi fils,** il pose sa jambe gauche sur sa jumelle, dans une position qui le rend que plus classe, **réussir à te lier d'amitié avec le jeune Potter. Tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances à ton sujet.**

 **\- Merci père,** marmonne Draco.

 **\- Comment à tu fais ? Surtout que le morveux à du finir à Gryffondor comme ses deux parents.**

 **\- À vrai dire...** commence Draco hésitant sur comment annoncer la chose.

 **\- Et bien continue,** ordonne Mr Malfoy d'une voix claquante, **il me souvient pas t'avoir appris à bafouillé et encore moins à hésiter.** Il le regarde froidement et se cale plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, ce qui est guère rassurant. **Quand tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, fait le dans l'intention de terminer ta phrase et de ne pas la laisser en suspend.** Il ballait le tout d'un mouvement de la main et reprend. **Bien je t'écoutes.**

Draco avale difficilement sa salive, ayant peur de la réaction de son père. Soit il sera heureux de savoir que son fils fasse partie des premiers élèves à être répartie dans la nouvelle maison, soit il va le traité comme s'il n'était plus son fils, voir limite renié. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lance et advienne que pourra.

 **\- À vrai dire père, il n'est pas à Gryffondor,** il voit le sourcil de son père se lever dans un signe interrogateur, **il est dans aucune autre maison non plus.** Il voit son père ouvrir la bouche mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. **Il est dans une nouvelle maison. Elle s'appelle Renardant, elle est apparue après la chanson du choixpeau, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, même de Dumbledore.** Enchaîne-t-il aussi vite que son éducation lui permet. **Et... j'ai aussi été réparti dans cette maison.** Il prend une longue et silencieuse respiration, qu'il garde bloquer dans ses poumons, attendant que la foudre tombe.

 **\- Une nouvelle maison dis-tu ? Et... toi, mon fils, y a été réparti ?**

Il regarde son fils plus froidement que jamais et Draco devine que c'est l'option numéro deux que son père à choisi. Le jeune blond va le sentir passé et il espère que son père ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui. Il observe ce dernier fermer longuement les yeux, prendre une inspiration comme Draco l'a rarement vu faire et reprend.

 **\- Si je résume bien ce que tu m'as dis. Le jeune Potter n'est pas chez ses stupides lion, mais dans une autre maison, maison où toi aussi tu as eu l'audace d'y aller. Est-ce bien ça ?**

 **\- Oui père,** déglutie difficilement le garçon.

 **\- Sais-tu combien tu me fais honte ?** Claque Mr Malfoy de sa voix la plus froide. **Mon fils, la chaire de ma chaire, ma descendance, rompt toute une ligné de Serpentard, ligné qui existe depuis que Poudlard est et pour quoi ? Allez dans une autre maison, apparu dont ne sait ou.**

Draco rentre sa tête dans les épaules, dans l'espoir vain de se faire plus petit et donc de ne pas subir les foudres de son père. Chose un tant soit peu inutile, vue qu'il ne sont que deux dans la pièce.

 **\- Sort de ma vue, je ne veux plus te voir tant que je n'ai pas décidé quoi faire avec toi,** claque la voix glaciale. **Tu as interdiction de quitter ta chambre sous nouvelle ordre.**

Draco hoche la tête, retenant ses larmes, et quitte la pièce sans se faire prier. Il avait espéré de tout cœur que son père n'ai pas cette réaction. Mais comme toujours c'est l'apparence qui compte pour lui. Car que dirons les autres de lui ? Que son stupide fils n'es pas capable de faire perdurer une ligné de Serpentard ! C'est seulement dans sa chambre qu'il se jette sur son lit, laissant couler les larmes qui n'attendais qu'une chose. Sortir.

 _Le Terrier._

À peine arrivé sur l'aire de transplanage du terrier, Mme Weasley attrape ses deux fils par l'oreille et les tirent derrière elle, ignorant les aies de douleur des jumeaux. Elle tire même un peu plus fort à certains moments, afin de les punir un peu plus. Comment ces deux idiots ont-ils osé s'en prendre à son petit bébé ? Lui qui est promis à tant de grandes choses. Elle secoue la tête et fait entrer en premier ses deux crétins de fils, en tirant plus fortement sur l'oreille.  
Une fois en face d'eux, Mme Weasley contemple les deux copies conforme qui ont la bonne idée de baisser la tête, regrettant, sans en éprouver la moindre honte, qu'ils soient ses fils. Il avait fallu qu'ils tirent sur leur idiot de père. Pourquoi le Merlin lui avait fait ça ? Elle qui se sacrifie pour le triomphe du bien dans ce monde. Elle se secoue mentalement et regarde sévèrement les deux garçons, qui ont l'affront de se frotter l'oreille, le tout en grimaçant. Elle a été douce pourtant, elle aurait pus faire pire, bien pire. Une nouvelle honte l'envahie devant ces deux chochottes, occultant le fait que son petit bébé, est plu chochotte que les jumeaux.

 **\- Pourrais-je savoir à quoi vous jouez vous deux ?** Demande-t-elle d'une voix emplis de colère. **Surtout, ne vous battez pas pour répondre,** enchaîne-t-elle sans leurs laisser une seconde de répits. **Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donné pour rendre votre petit frère parfait pour le jeune Potter. Vous, comme toujours, vous gâchez tout en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied et en lui mettant le survivant à dos.**  
 **\- À vrai dire,** marmonne Fred.  
 **\- Il se l'est coupé tout seul, t** ermine Georges.  
 **\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?** Hurle la matriarche choqué qu'ils aient osé lui répondre. **Mon petit Ronnie est adorable, parfaitement éduqué pour seconder à merveille le jeune Potter. Il doit être son bras droit, il va l'être même. Et vous deux,** elle les menaces avec son doigt et devient aussi froide qu'un mangemort en plein interrogatoire, **vous avez intérêt à l'aider à le devenir. Surtout si vous souhaitez sortir de cette maison en restant vous-même. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

Les deux garçons, sous le choc d'une telle menace, se contentent de hocher la tête dans un même mouvement. Eux-mêmes ? Comment ça ?

 **\- Parfait, j'espère pour vous que j'aurais vite des résultats.** Ils hochent de nouveau la tête et elle continue. J **e compte sur vous pour faire vos excuses à votre petit frère et à le choyer comme il le mérite. De même que votre petite sœur, car après tout, elle est destiné à devenir la futur Mme Potter.** Sous le regard surpris des deux merdeux qui ont l'audace d'être ses fils, elle enchaîne un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. **Ne soyez pas surpris. Il faut bien que ce gamin soit encadré comme il le faut, il ne connaît rien de notre monde pauvre petit et qui de mieux que notre famille aimante et altruiste pour l'aider ? Il faudra qu'il remercie Dumbledore de penser à son futur et vous y croyez vous ? Le jeune Potter dans notre famille.** Elle rigole d'une joie presque hystérique avant de reprendre un sérieux des plus flippant. **C'est pourquoi vous avez intérêt à ne rien faire capoter vous deux, il en va de votre avenir croyez-moi.**

Elle leur tourne le dos sur cette phrase, ce qui fait qu'elle rate le regard choqué et alerté que s'échange les deux jumeaux.

 **\- Maintenant, montez dans votre chambre et n'en sortez pas sans mon autorisation. Est-ce clair ?**

Ils hochent de nouveau la tête et grimpent les escaliers pour aller dans leur chambre.

 **\- On est mal Gred.  
\- Oh que oui Feorge.  
\- On est même plus mal qu'on ne l'a jamais été.  
\- Plus encore que ce que tu as dit mon cher.  
\- Et Harry est encore plus mal que nous.  
\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça.  
\- Surtout pas et qu'importe ce qui nous arrivera. **

D'un accord silencieux, ils sortent tous leurs nécessaires à lettre. Ils doivent vraiment prévenir Harry.

 _Maison des Granger_

Ses parents en vue, Hermione embrasse tous ses amis et cours dans les bras de sa mère qui, en la voyant arriver, lui à ouvert les bras.

\- **Bonjour ma puce** , ronronne Hélène en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.  
\- **Bonjour maman** , ronronne Hermione à son tour, la voix à moitié étouffé par le manteau de sa mère, même si on devrait plutôt dire bonsoir. Elle la taquine en se détachant et en lui faisant un sourire taquin. **Bonsoir papa.  
\- Bonsoir ma puce**, il sert aussi sa fille dans ses bras, avant de la prendre par la main et de la tirer vers la sortie. **Tu as fait un bon voyage ?  
\- Oh que oui. **

Elle lui raconte le voyage en train et sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux amis. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ce fait dans la même ambiance, elle racontant sa rentrée et ses parents l'interrogeant par moments. Une fois chez elle, elle pose sa valise dans sa chambre et retourne auprès de ses parents afin de les aider pour le repas. À table, elle s'enquiert des nouvelles dans le monde moldu et ses parents, à leurs tours, lui raconte toutes les nouveautés et anecdote du coin. Toutes sont nouvelles pour elle, car dans sa précédente vie, elle était trop bloquée dans la nouveauté du monde sorcier, délaissant son monde d'origine et par la même occasion, celui de ses parents. C'est pourquoi elle ne veux plus commettre la même erreur et vraiment échanger avec eux.

 **\- Sinon, vous vous ennuyez pas trop sans moi ?** Demande-t-elle pour les taquiner.  
 **\- Oh que non, au contraire,** commente son père d'un air enjouer, **on a plus de temps maintenant, surtout pour nous deux.** Il regarde sa femme, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
 **\- Nooon papa, s'il-te-plais épargne-moi les détails,** gémis faussement Hermione tout en se bouchant les yeux et chantant du lalala, de façon très mature.

Ses deux parents éclatent de rire et la jeune fille les rejoints très rapidement, le ventre rapidement pris de courbature, tant le rire est grand. Un peu plus calmer elle s'essuie les yeux, rapidement imités par sa mère qui, elle aussi, à lâcher quelques larmes de rire.

 **\- Plus sérieusement,** reprend Hélène d'une voix douce, **les premiers temps furent difficile. Tu nous as beaucoup manqués. Tu nous manques toujours, tu sais, mais on s'est un peu habitué à ton absence.**  
- **Même si ta mère à encore le réflexe de te préparer ton assiette le matin,** remarque John d'une voix taquine.  
\- T **out comme ton père ton verre de jus d'orange le matin.** **Il en fait toujours trois** , rétorque Hélène sur le même ton, ce qui attendrit Hermione.

Ils continuent leur conversation dans la même ambiance, préparant, une fois le repas terminé, leur planning pour les vacances. La première semaine, ils ont prévu de rester chez eux, et faire un peu de shopping avant de partir une semaine en France, visiter les Alpes.

 _4 priver Drive_

Le taxi dépose les deux garçons devant le portail du jardin des Dursley. Le chauffeur quitte sa place afin d'aider ces deux étranges garçons à sortir leurs immenses valises. Du coin de l'œil, Harry voit sa tante les observer depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, se cachant comme elle peut derrière le rideau, dans l'espoir de se faire discrète. Chose perdu vu qu'il fait nuit et qu'elle ressort plus qu'autre chose grâce à la lumière dans son dos. Harry rigole d'ailleurs sous la vision et se tourne franchement vers elle en lui faisant un coucou de la main. Elle disparaît aussitôt de la fenêtre, surprise et vexée d'avoir été découverte en plein espionnage.

 **\- C'était ma tante,** explique-t-il à Théo qui l'interroge du regard.  
 **\- Oh, elle ne vient pas te saluer ?  
\- Nooon, elle ne prendra pas cette peine et puis ça me conviens. **

Harry paye le taxi, sous les protestations de Théo, puis invite ce dernier à prendre sa valise et le suivre au chaud. Ils entrent dans la maison, ou, sans surprise, personne ne les accueillit. Harry montre les escaliers du doigt, et aide son ami à porter sa valise, la sienne ayant été rétrécie une fois la porte passé. Il le dirige ensuite dans sa chambre où il découvre un immense lit en son centre, et neuf.

 **\- Sympas ton lit** , remarque Théo qui pose ses affaires au pied de celui-ci.  
 **\- Oui, mon oncle n'a pas fait dans la demi-mesure cette fois-ci**. Sourit Harry. **Ça me changera de mon vieux lit de camp d'autrefois.**

Harry pose sa valise à côté de celle de Théo et enlève son manteau. Il se tourne vers son ami, une question en bouche, quand le ventre de Théo décide de se faire entendre bruyamment, vite rejoint par celui d'Harry, ce qui fait éclater de rire les deux garçons.

- **Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de manger quelque chose,** constate le brun aux yeux vert. Théo hoche vivement la tête tout en rougissant. **Mais avant,** il glisse une main dans sa poche et y sort un renard noir d'une dizaine de centimètre de long, avant de le poser sur son bureau. **Coucou toi.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu l'as pris avec toi ?** Rigole Théo affreusement gêné, en sortant le même renard, mais blanc celui-ci, de sa poche. **Je ne voulais pas le laisser là-bas et le voir disparaître avec toutes les décorations.**

 **\- J'avais le même soucis en tête,** sourit Harry qui regarde son ami posé la petite créature blanche à côté de la noire, qui, à peine réunis, se mettent à jouer ensemble. **En tout cas, ils semblent ravis de se revoir,** rigole-t-il. **Allez, allons manger.**

Théo acquiesce et suit son ami qui redescend les escaliers et le mène à une porte qui ouvre sur une grande cuisine ouverte. En entrant dans la pièce, il découvre trois personnes, installé sur un grand fauteuil, qui regarde une grosse boite ou défile des images. Étrange concept.  
 **  
\- Tu veux manger quoi ?**

Théo est sorti de sa rêverie par Harry qui a la tête dans un immense frigo. Ne voyant rien, il s'approche d'Harry et lui montre ce qui le tente bien. Harry hoche la tête, ravi du choix de son ami, et sort tout pour faire cuire les deux steaks choisis.  
 **  
\- Euh... Harry ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- On ne salue pas ta famille ? **

Il montre les trois personnes qui les ignores royalement, d'un mouvement de tête. Harry suit le mouvements des yeux et secoue la tête.

 **\- Inutiles, ils s'en moquent que nous sommes là.** Il fait un grand sourire au petit brun et met une bonne dose de beurre dans la poêle chaude. **La preuve, ils nous ignorent complètement.** Il hausse les épaules et enchaîne. **Il faut dire, qu'ils ne sont pas ravis de nous savoir ici.  
\- Ah ? **Théo regarde la famille de son ami, surpris par la réponse d'Harry. **Pourquoi ils ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord de nous avoir chez eux pour Noël ?  
\- Car je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix.**

Harry lui fait un grand sourire, montre une assiette ou repose une bonne dose de pâte à Théo, puis dès qu'il hoche la tête, la met aux micro-ondes afin de faire chauffé le contenue. Pendant qu'elle chauffe, il retire la viande de la poêle pour la mettre dans une assiette à part, met un vers d'eau dans la gamelle chaude, mélange, ajoute du fond de veau, mélange de nouveau tout en ajustant l'épaisseur avec un peu d'eau, puis retire la poêle du feu. Il sort l'assiette de Théo du micro-onde, une fois le contenu chaud, y dépose l'assiette et sa viande, le tout arrosé de la sauce onctueuse, puis fait la même chose avec la sienne.  
 **  
\- Tu peux prendre des couverts dans le tiroir en face de toi s'il-te-plais ?**

Théo s'exécute, impressionné par son ami qui a crée un vrai repas en peu de temps. Les couverts en main, il suit Harry jusqu'à la table et s'installe à coté de lui pour manger.

 **\- Comment tu as appris à faire tout ça ?**  
 **\- Grâce à eux.** Il montre les moldus avec sa fourchette. **Ils m'ont rapidement appris les taches ménagères pour que je le fasse à leurs places, vu que c'est une bande de feignasses.** Il avale sa bouchée et hausse les épaules. **Enfin bon, dans un sens, je les remercies. Au moins je sais me faire à manger sans problème.  
**  
Le reste du repas ce fait dans la même ambiance, Harry répondant avec plaisir aux multiples questions de Théo. Le repas terminé, ils débarrassent la table et Harry fait la vaisselle, pendant que Théo essuie le tout. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sont sur le lit d'Harry, remplissant le planning des vacances, tout en jouant avec les deux canidés.

 **\- Bon,** commence Harry, **demain matin, j'ai un rendez-vous à Gringotts. Je penses que tu pourras m'accompagner. Au pire des cas, je penses qu'ils ont une salle d'attente.**  
 **\- Ils ont une salle d'attente,** confirme Théo en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, **mais pourquoi tu dois aller à la banque ?  
\- J'ai un truc à voir avec mon conseiller gobelin.** Harry répond machinalement, tout en notant le rendez-vous sur le planning, **il m'a proposé son aide, au cas où j'aurais des questions, j'ai accepté. Quoi ?**

Le brun questionne son invité qui le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, il doit même reposer la question pour avoir une réponse du jeune sorcier.

 **\- Oh rien... Ce que tu m'as dit m'a juste surpris. C'est rare ce genre de proposition. Surtout à un enfant.** Il baisse la tête et marmonne une phrase qu'Harry déchiffre comme « en même temps, c'est celui qui a survécu, ce doit être normal. »  
 **\- Tu sais Théo, je doute que ce soit à cause de mon statut qu'il m'a fait cette proposition.** Répond Harry doucement, à la surprise de son ami, **mes parents étaient de bon client à la banque et, en plus d'être orphelin, j'ai grandis sans la moindre connaissance du monde sorcier.** Il hausse les épaules. **Je pense qu'ils souhaitent juste qu'un riche héritier ne se fasse pas avoir par n'importe qui. Ou alors, ils veulent m'avoir à la bonne. Va savoir.** Harry termine sa phrase en rigolant, ce qui détend un peu son jeune ami.  
- **J'avoue, ne pas avoir vu les choses comme ça,** réfléchis Théo, **mais c'est logique quand on y réfléchit.  
\- J'interrogerais mon conseiller demain si tu veux. Histoire de savoir la vérité. **

Théo hoche la tête et propose à Harry de faire quelques magasins après le rendez-vous, chose que le brun approuve dans l'instant, ayant quelques achats de dernière minutes à faire. Il en fait d'ailleurs part à Théo.

 **\- Ah ? Tu dois acheter quoi ?**  
 **\- Déjà, je voudrais une nouvelle paire de gants. Les miennes ne sont pas assez chaudes. Ensuite, j'aimerais acheter un petit truc à nos amis renards pour noël et surtout, une jolie petite maison pour eux.  
\- Je n'y avais pas pensé,** marmonne le brun un peu gêner.  
- **Il y a un souci ?** Demande doucement Harry, qui a remarqué la gêne de son ami.  
 **\- Ah non du tout...** Commence le petit brun, **en fait si.** Il baisse la tête et continue d'une voix basse. **Je ne pourrais rien prendre. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et c'est mon tuteur qui garde ma clé.  
\- Oh, ce n'est que ça, **répond gentiment Harry, **ne t'en fais pas, tu m'aideras à choisir et on dira que c'est de nous deux.** Il lève la main pour coupé les protestations de Théo et enchaîne. **Tu me rembourseras la différence plus tard ne t'en fais pas. Allez,** il tape dans ses mains, ce qui fait sursauter son ami, à son grand amusement, **une bonne douche et au dodo, demain, on se lève tôt et il commence à ce faire tard.  
\- Tard ? **

Théo regarde le réveil d'Harry et hoquette de surprise, il était déjà une heure passé. Ils s'organise donc pour la douche, Théo passant en premier. Une fois tout deux propres et les affaires du lendemain prêtes, ils se couchent pour une bonne nuit bien mérités.

Le lendemain, ils prennent un taxi pour ce rendre au chaudron baveur et c'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils sont sur le chemin de traverse, en route pour la banque.

 **\- Tu as rendez-vous dans combien de temps ?** Demande Théo.

 **\- Dans 37 minutes,** répond Harry en regardant sa montre, **on est en avance.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas traîner non plus.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, dans cinq minutes on arrive à la banque.** Harry se tourne vers Théo tout sourire. **Et même avec la file d'attente on sera à l'heure. Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Tu es bien positif,** constate Théo en secouant la tête.

 **\- C'est pour me porter chance.**

Harry lui fait un grand sourire et monte les trois marches qui mène au porte de la banque. Théo lève la tête surpris de se trouver déjà la. Il rejoint Harry qui l'attends, en tenant la porte ouverte, et glisse un merci en passant devant son ami. Le célèbre brun hoche la tête et le suit, l'entraînant ensuite dans la file d'attente menant à son gobelin. File très courte vue que seulement deux personnes se trouve devant lui. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont devant Gripsec.

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demande la créature d'une voix grinçante.

 **\- Bonjour monsieur.** Salut Harry, voulant partir sur de bonne base. **J'ai rendez-vous avec vous à 9h45,** continue-t-il.

Le gobelin fronce les sourcils et regarde le parchemin poser sur son pupitre. Ses yeux défile sur le papier et s'éclaire quand il découvre que oui, il a bien rendez-vous avec le jeune Potter.

 **\- En effet monsieur Potter,** il descend la petite échelle de son pupitre, **veuillez me suivre. Votre ami peu venir aussi,** rajoute-t-il en voyant son client ouvrir la bouche.

Les deux garçons suivent la créature dans de longs couloirs richement décoré. Connaissant déjà les lieux, pour les avoir vue dans sa première vie, Harry est moyennement surpris par la décoration, au contraire de Théo qui essaye d'en voir le plus possible. Une poignet de minute plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans le bureau de Gripsec.

 **\- Installez-vous ici monsieur Potter,** dit le gobelin en lui montrant un fauteuil qui à l'air des plus confortable. **Suivez-moi monsieur Nott.**

Tout en s'installant, Harry regarde Théo suivre Gripsec jusqu'à une porte situé à gauche de l'entré. Le gobelin dit à son ami que c'est une salle d'attente et qu'il trouvera de quoi s'occuper le temps du rendez-vous. Son ami dans la pièce adjacente, le gobelin s'installe à son bureau, arrange ses papiers puis, croise ses mains entre elle avant d'interroger Harry.

 **\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile monsieur Potter ?**

Sa voix c'est faite plus douce, si c'est possible, et son expression moins sévère. Ce qui rassure Harry, qui n'hésite pas longtemps avant de se lancer. Après tout, pourquoi hésiter ? C'est le gobelin qui lui à proposé ses services. Il décide de commencer par la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir proposé votre aide ?** Harry observe le gobelin en face de lui, qui ne semble absolument pas surpris par la question. Pour preuve, il répond sans hésiter.

 **\- Car j'appréciais vraiment vos parents, qui on toujours été d'une grande cordialité avec nous. Ils fessaient partis des rares sorciers à parler avec nous, comme si on était leurs égaux et non des êtres inférieurs. Et puis, quand j'ai appris votre situation jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis inquiété pour vous. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un jeune héritier tel que vous, lâcher dans la nature sans rien savoir du monde sorcier.**

La réponse franche surprend et touche Harry. Il est heureux de voir que quelqu'un lui tend la main, non pas pour statut de survivant, mais pour son statut d'héritier et rien de plus. Pour beaucoup ce n'est pas différent, mais pour lui si. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il hoche la tête en signe de remerciement, ce qui semble convenir à son interlocuteur.

 **\- D'autre question ?** La voix est toujours aussi douce.

 **\- Oui.** Il se racle la gorge et reprend. **Je souhaiterais savoir s'il y a eu des mouvements sur mes comptes en banque depuis la mort des mes parents, et si oui, en connaître les déplacement.**

 **\- Nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite.**

Harry regarde le gobelin attraper un parchemin vierge et marmonner une multitudes de sorts en langue gobelin. Le parchemin se met à briller et une écriture fine et illisible commence à apparaître, comme si une main invisible écrivait avec acharnement.

- **Cela prendra quelques minutes,** signale Gripsec, surpris de voir le parchemin se remplir de la sorte, **ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** Questionne Harry, qui n'y connaît rien.  
 **\- Vos comptes, hormis personnel, sont bloqués jusqu'à votre majorité Mr Potter. Et je vois trop de transactions différentes, et ce, plusieurs fois dans le même mois. Chose en principe impossible.  
\- Et vous savez pourquoi ? **Demande le brun d'une voix tendu, redoutant la réponse.  
 **\- Je le saurais une fois le sort achever. D'ici la, il nous faudra attendre. En attendant, vous avez d'autres questions ?  
\- Oui, **il se secoue la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place et continue, **j'aimerais m'émanciper de ma famille moldus, est-ce possible ? Ou je dois attendre un âge particulier pour le faire ?  
\- Cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Le premier est l'age. Dans le monde sorcier un enfant ne peu être émancipé avant ses 15 ans, hors circonstance exceptionnelle. Dans ce cas la, entendez maltraitance, abus et autres. Comme vous comprenez, si vous souhaitez être émancipé, il vous faudra faire partie de cette dernière catégorie et encore ce n'est pas garanti.  
\- À cause des démarches ? **  
- **Entre autres oui, cela prendra du temps et beaucoup de rendez-vous devant le juge, si quelqu'un se met en travers votre route. Notamment vos tuteurs moldu. De plus, il vous faudra des preuves sur les maltraitances subit. Document, témoin, aveu. Et faire une demande auprès du service de protection de l'enfance au ministère.  
\- Je vois. **

Harry baisse la tête et se mordille la lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion. Il s'attendait à ce que soit difficile, mais pas autant. Cela peut prendre des mois avant qu'il obtienne gain de cause et encore, il est gentil. Mais il est patient et il a des preuves. Le plus dur est de les rendre réels aux yeux des autres. Au pire, il demandera l'utilisation de veritaserum, personne ne pourra allez contre ses paroles. Mouais, il n'est pas dupe, personne acceptera l'utilisation de la potion sur un enfant.

 **\- Pourrais-je connaître aussi l'identité de mon ou mes tuteurs magiques s'il vous plaît ? Chez lequel je pourrais allez au cas où ? Je veux dire, un parent, un parrain ou une marraine. Je doute que mes parents n'aient pas pensé à une telle éventualité. Surtout à l'époque ou celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom était en plein pouvoir.  
\- Bien entendu,** il sort un morceau de parchemin et y jette un sort tout aussi incompréhensible. Dans les secondes qui suivent, trois noms apparaissent dessus. **Il semblerait que vous ayez trois tuteurs. Chose assez rare en soit. I** l regarde Harry, hausse ses épaules à la grande surprise de l'adolescent et reprend. **Il y a Sirius Black, votre parrain actuellement à Azkaban, Remus Lupin, actuellement sans emplois et Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Dumbledore ? **Demande Harry surpris de trouver ce nom dans la liste de ses tuteurs.Déjà, celui de Remus est surprenant, mais Dumbledore... **  
\- Oui, ça m'étonne aussi, vue que c'est moi qui ai crée les formulaires de titularisation avec vos parents. Je suis certain, qu'il ne figurait pas dans la liste.**

Un doux éclat de lumière attire le regard des deux interlocuteurs. La retranscription des mouvements sur les comptes d'Harry est enfin terminée et la longueur de 6 pieds* choque les deux âmes présente dans la pièce.

 **\- Euh... c'est une retranscription depuis quand que vous avez fait ?** Demande Harry éberlué.  
 **\- Uniquement depuis la mort de vos parents.** Marmonne vaguement Gripsec qui analyse toutes les transactions.

Harry garde le silence, laissant le gobelin à sa lecture. Et grand bien lui en fasse, car plus les minutes défilent et plus l'expression sur le visage de Gripsec change. Harry a pus y voir de l'étonnement, de la contrariété et à présent, il semble figé sur de la pure colère.

 **\- Il semblerait que certains ai pris quelques libertés sur vos comptes Monsieur Porter, et ce, sans me demander mon accord. Chose d'ordinaire obligatoire, vue que je suis votre conseiller et gardien de vos coffres.  
\- Et je présume que vous avez l'identité de cette ou ces personnes ?  
\- Bien entendu, voyez par vous-même, **il tend le parchemin à Harry, qui le prend en douceur afin de ne pas renverser l'énorme pile de document sur sa gauche.

Le parchemin en main, Harry entreprend à son tour l'analyse des différentes transaction. Il remarque plusieurs sommes astronomique, d'une hauteur de 3000 gallions, allant sur le coffre de Dumbledore et ce, tous les mois depuis la mort de ses parents. Une autre sommes, d'une hauteur de 1000 gallions, était versé tous les mois depuis 5 ans à présent, sur le compte des Weasley. Autant la trahison de Dumbledore lui a fendu le cœur, autant celle des Weasley l'anéantie.

 **\- Vous allez bien Mr Potter ?** Lui demande le gobelin, qui a vu le jeune homme blanchir d'un coup et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
\- **Oui,** il essuie les larmes qui se forment et prend une grande respiration pour se reprendre. **Je suis juste surpris par les noms et les sommes retirées. De plus, je ne me pensais pas si riche...  
\- La fortune de vos parents était très conséquente lors de leur vivant Mr Potter.** Il secoue la tête et lance une flopée de mot en gobelin. **Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé passé ceci...** il regarde Harry un air contrit sur son visage, ce qui étonne Harry. J **e vais tout faire pour récupérer votre argent, et j'y parviendrais, mais si vous souhaitez changer de conseiller par la suite, je vous comprendrais parfaitement.  
\- Non, je tiens à rester avec vous. Et puis, ce n'est pas de votre faute, il est difficile de contrer Dumbledore quand il a une idée en tête. **Harry grimace de colère.  
\- **Cela n'excuse en rien cette négligence,** commence le gobelin avant d'être coupé par Harry.  
\- **Ne vous en faite pas Mr Gripsec,** il écarquille les yeux, conscient de son impolitesse, **veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas être impoli, mais... vraiment, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il est difficile de contrer Dumbledore. Récupérer mon argent et nous serons quitte. Et puis, je préfère vous garder comme conseiller, vous connaissez mon dossier comme personne et je ne saurais à qui me fier à part vous.**

Il baisse la tête, faussement embarrasser par la situation. Il connaît d'autres gobelins de confiance, qui saurons aussi bien que lui, gérer ses comptes, mais il aime bien ce vieux gobelin. Et quoi de plus rassurant qu'un visage « connu » pour un enfant ? Le gobelin semble comprendre la situation, vu qu'il hoche la tête et reprend d'une voix douce.

 **\- J'aurais une autre question.** Un signe de la part du gobelin l'invite à continuer. **En tant que seul héritier de la famille Potter, il y a t-il une chose que je dois absolument savoir ?  
\- En effet, il y en a même plusieurs. À commencer par bien choisir votre entourage et personnes de confiance. **En disant cela, il jette un regard assez discret vers la porte qui ouvre sur la pièce ou se trouve Théo, Harry ne s'en offusque pas, connaissant très bien la réputation de la famille Nott, **ensuite,** reprend t-il en fixant Harry de ses petits yeux **, de bien lire tous les documents qu'on vous propose de signer, même si cela prend du temps. Il faut aussi prendre garde aux réponses que vous faites à vos interlocuteurs, ainsi que de vos échanges verbaux, même si ce n'est qu'orale, ils peuvent avoir beaucoup d'importance. Prenez aussi garde à ne jamais être vraiment seul et de faire en sorte que toujours une personne, de confiance si possible, sache ou vous vous rendez si jamais vous n'avez pas le choix d'être seul.  
**  
Harry hoche la tête pour signaler qu'il a compris le conseille. Prévenir quand il part seul, il en a l'habitude, ça toujours été ainsi, ça ne fera donc pas trop de changement. Lire les documents... Il avoue non sans honte toujours avoir signé sans prendre le temps de tout lire, faisant confiance aux autres. Cependant prendre garde à ses paroles risque d'être plus ardu. Harry n'est pas connu pour sa patience et ses paroles réfléchi. Il va devoir prendre sur lui et surtout travailler sa grande gueule. Voyant que le gobelin attend une réponse de sa part, il s'empresse de répondre.

 **\- Ça fait beaucoup de chose à retenir et surtout à faire attention.**

Il se mord la lèvre, simulant une anxiété, pas si simuler que ça finalement. **  
\- Ne vous en faite pas, à force d'habitude cela deviendra plus facile et automatique. Il faut juste prendre des bonnes bases et bien peser vos mots les premiers mois.** Harry hoche de nouveau la tête et cela semble suffire au gobelin qui reprend.

\- **Aviez-vous d'autres questions ou sujet à aborder avec moi Mr Potter.  
\- Maintenant que vous le dites,** il lève la tête heureux de ce rappel, **j'ai ceci pour vous.** Il sort de sa poche une bourse en cuir qu'il tend au gobelin, **je pense que ceci sera plus en sécurité avec vous qu'au château.**

Curieux, Gripsec fronce les sourcils et attrape la bourse de ses longs doigts. Il est surpris par le poids de cette dernière et l'ouvre afin d'en connaître le contenu. Ce qu'il y trouve achève de le surprendre et regarde le petit garçon en face de lui, totalement choqué.

 **\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?**  
 **\- Dans le château monsieur,** il baisse la tête un peu honteux à présent, e **lle était vraiment mal protégé. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et comme je n'ai pas confiance en mon directeur, j'ai préféré la garder pour vous la donner. Après tout, Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sur au monde non ?  
\- En effet Mr Potter, même si beaucoup la place en deuxième position après Poudlard **. Il contemple le jeune un instant avant de continuer. **Merci de nous l'avoir rapporter, même si vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir cette occasion de le faire.**  
 **\- Elle ne m'appartient pas, et je n'en ai pas besoin.** Dit-il en haussant les épaules. **De plus, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais trouvé par terre, perdu au milieu des herbes.** Il termine en se frottant la nuque un peu gêner.  
 **\- Tous n'ont pas votre façon de penser jeune homme. En tous cas, je vais la faire remettre en sûreté. On n'aurait jamais dû accepter que son propriétaire la fasse sortir d'ici, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas sur de lui** , termine le gobelin en marmonnant. **Vous avez d'autre point à éclaircir ?  
\- Non, j'ai eu réponse à tout ce que je voulais.** Il incline la tête. **Merci.**

Le gobelin lui répond d'un hochement de tête, range la pierre dans un tiroir de son bureau, puis se lève pour libérer Théo de sa longue attente. Les deux jeunes hommes réunis, ils suivent le gobelin dans les couloirs et quittent le bâtiment, non sans avoir salué la créature auparavant. Une fois dehors, Harry prend une grande respiration histoire de faire tomber la tension présente dans ses épaules. Il a du mal à digéré la trahison de Dumbledore et des Weasley. Pourquoi il lui vole une telle somme pour eux ? Que doivent-ils faire qui mérite tant d'argent ? Et pourquoi prendre son argent ? Le vieux en a pas assez ?

 **\- Tout va bien Harry ?**

Interroge le jeune renard à ses côtés. **  
\- Oh oui, oui,** Harry se secoue la tête afin de revenir à la réalité, **excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.  
\- J'ai vue ça, **sourie le jeune homme avant de continuer le visage plus grave **, ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère ?  
\- Rien qui ne peux être résolu. **Puis, sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, le jeune homme continu, **je t'expliquerais tout à la maison. Il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète dans le coin.** À ses mots, beaucoup de personne détournent les yeux, voir toussote. Le survivant lève un sourcil en entendant une multitude de pensée invasive. Il se savait épié, mais pas à ce point-là, le pire c'est que beaucoup sont juste dégoûté d'avoir été découvert. Comme si des, « _allez, dit cette chose grave que je puisse vendre cette info, dit le non d'un dragon »_. Après avoir marmonné un « bande de crétins », et fixé méchamment l'homme qui souhaitait se faire de la tune sur son dos, le jeune homme se concentre de nouveau sur son ami.

 **\- Par quoi commençons-nous ?  
\- Tes vêtements ? **

Propose Théo. **Ainsi, ils seront prêts une fois nos autres achats terminer.  
\- Bon programme, **approuve Harry en attrapant la main de Théo, **il y a foule,** explique-t-il, **je n'ai pas envie d'être séparer. Autant éviter les risques.** Pour toutes réponses, le garçon hoche la tête et se laisse embarquer par Harry qui fend déjà la foule, usant plusieurs fois des célèbres pardons et excusez-moi, souvent appuyer d'un coup d'épaule. Ils mettent bien dix minutes pour parvenir à la boutique, seulement peuplé de trois clients. Cette tranquillité est bienvenue pour le brun aux yeux vert, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette foule et surtout de toutes ces pensées intrusives. Il a beau s'être entraîné et supporter à l'école, le chemin de traverse demande bien trop d'attention. Il se retient de se masser les tempes, qui l'aurait aider à atténuer la migraine qui pointe le bout de nez, afin de ne pas inquiéter Théo davantage. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs en train de regarder une sublime cape d'hivers noire doublé d'une belle imitation de fourrure cuivré. Une vraie merveille. Inconscient d'être observé, il se fait discrètement prendre ses mesures par une vendeuse, sous la demande express d'Harry. Lui qui souhaitait prendre une nouvelle cape à Théo pour noël, il a enfin de quoi lui faire plaisir. Les mesures faîtes, la vendeuse s'éloigne après un clin d'œil discret au survivant, qui rejoint son ami une fois son méfait accompli.  
 **  
\- Jolie cape,** siffle t-il d'admiration en arrivant au côté du petit brun. **  
\- Très, s** ouris le jeune homme, **elle me rappelle la couleur de notre maison.  
\- Je suis d'accord,** il touche la fourrure qui est aussi douce que le montre son apparence, **mais cette teinte ne m'irait pas.** Il grimace, faussement déçu, car même s'il la trouve belle, ce n'est pas une couleur qu'il aime porter. **  
\- En effet,** approuve Théo, **par contre celle-la si.** Il se dirige vers un autre rayon à la surprise d'Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu bouger de sa place. Sans aucune hésitation, Théo prend une cape et la tend à Harry avec un sourire victorieux.  
 **  
\- Celle-là sera parfaite.** Curieux, le brun aux yeux vert observe la cape qui est juste magnifique. C'est une cape polaire d'un noir profond, doublé d'une fausse fourrure noire elle aussi, hormis les pointes argentées. La capuche aussi est fourrée de cette manière. Séduit, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'enfiler, malgré qu'elle soit deux fois trop grande. À peine enfilé, le jeune homme retient un gémissement de plaisir, tellement la cape est confortable.

 **\- En effet Théo, elle est parfaite.**

Il appelle la vendeuse, qui s'empresse de venir à leur rencontre pour s'occuper de ce client si particulier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de servir le célèbre survivant. À sa hauteur, elle écoute la demande du jeune homme. Ravie de le servir, elle note avec empressement ses demandes, rajoutant en plus de la surprise, la cape trouvée par Théo, une autre à la fourrure verte sombre, deux paires de gants et deux échappes assortis aux capes. Elle interroge ensuite le petit garçon qui accompagne le héro national. Il secoue la tête négativement, et répète le geste à la question répété par le survivant. La commande terminée, elle la répète, omettant la cape mise de côté, puis laisse les deux jeunes hommes, afin de s'occuper de cette dernière.

 **\- Tu es certains que tu n'as besoin de rien pour toi Théo** , demande Harry connaissant déjà la réponse. Il sait que son ami à besoin d'affaire chaude, mais le manque de sous l'empêche de s'en procurer. Du moins dans une boutique comme celle-ci. À la négation répétée de son ami, il continue dans un sourire. **Je vais donc allez payer. Comme ça, nous serons tranquilles par la suite. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu veux faire un dernier tour histoire d'être sûr ?  
\- Je suis certain que je n'ai besoin de rien**, insiste Théo, **mais je vais faire un dernier tour le temps que tu payes. Faire le pied de chouette, très peu pour moi.**

Harry rigole à cette expression mise à la mode sorcier, mais acquiesce et se rend à la caisse payer ses achats. Il remarque cependant son ami regarder avec regret la cape, la caresser du bout des doigts, avant de regarder le rester plus lentement. Ravi de son choix, Harry ajoute une paire de gants et une écharpe assortie à la cape pour Théo, avant de régler la somme dû. Une fois fait, il prend le papier indiquant le numéro de sa commande, et rejoint Théo qui contemplait une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon.

\- **Tu aurais dû prendre cette paire de chaussures,** constate le garçon, **elles auraient été parfaites avec tes nouvelles capes.**  
- **Sûrement,** affirme Harry, **mais je n'en ai pas besoin dans l'immédiat. J'ai terminé, on y va ?**

Comme à son habitude, le garçon hoche la tête pour approuver et suit son ami dehors. S'ensuit alors moult visites de magasins afin de trouver un cadeau pour tous leurs amis. Draco est celui qui leur donne le plus de fil à retordre, mais après moult recherche, ils ont réussi à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire, le tout à un prix raisonnable. Il reste plus qu'à se rendre au magasin d'animaux magique, pour acheter un lot de souris afin de nourrir Horus. Ce dernier arrive à trouver de quoi ce nourrir, mais Harry préfère avoir de quoi le nourrir au cas ou le temps se fait vraiment mauvais. Arrivé dans la boutique, les deux garçons se dirigent droit dans le rayon des rongeurs, histoire de voir ce que propose le vendeur en souris. Le choix fait, Harry repère un sublime terrarium, d'une longueur de deux mètres, poser dans un coin. Curieux, il s'approche, suivie par Théo intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

 **\- Tu veux t'acheter un serpent ?** Demande le petit brun.

 **\- Non,** répond Harry qui tourne autour de l'habitacle de verre, **je me disais juste qu'il nous manquait un lieu pour déposer nos renards en toute sécurité. Ce terrarium serait parfait, tu ne crois pas ?**

Le brun regarde son ami surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à une telle chose pour son petit renard. Il aime bien l'idée, mais cette cage vide risque de les déprimer. Il en fait donc part à Harry qui rigole doucement.

 **\- Je ne conte pas les mettre dans ce bac vide. Je pensais y déposer de la terre, avec pas mal de déniveler. Faire pousser de l'herbe, y planter des arbres miniatures, et enterrer une sorte de petite maison pour leur faire un nid. À moins qu'on les laisse faire leur maison.** Il se frotte le menton en signe de réflexion, puis enchaîne. **Après ils nous faudra juste miniaturisé des rongeurs, des fruits et leur donner des insectes tous les jours.**

 **\- J'aime bien l'idée.** Commente Théo exciter par l'idée de son ami. **On peut aussi mettre une fontaine qui pourrait jouer le rôle d'un cours d'eau pour eux.**

 **\- Aussi oui,** il se tourne vers Théo et enchaîne, **on le prend alors.**

Puis, sans attendre d'autre réaction du garçon, Harry part à la recherche d'un vendeur pour finaliser son achat. Il prend en plus de la fontaine, une dizaine de couples de souris, **pour les mettre dedans** ,dit-il à Théo qui le questionne muettement, des insectes en tout genres et une jolie petite maison carré imitation terre. Bien entendu, il n'oublie pas le lot de souris ensorcelé pour son faucon.

Les achats terminés et réduit, ils se rendent dans une crêperie afin d'avaler une bonne crêpe à la confiture de citrouilles, et un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Repu et réchauffer, ils récupèrent les vêtements d'Harry, avant de rentrer au chaud chez les Dursley.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Les jours qui précèdent Noël, passent à toute vitesse. Les deux garçons n'ont pas le temps de s'ennuyer, visitant tantôt le monde moldu, à la demande de Théo, jouant tantôt dans la neige, ou flânant dans la chambre, histoire de faire leurs quelques devoirs, tout en jouant avec leurs renards miniature. En parlant de renards, ces derniers sont plus qu'heureux de leur nouvel habitat. Les deux garçons on fait des merveilles, divisant le terrarium en trois parties. Une partie centrale ou est placé la fontaine représentant une montagne et son lac, une à gauche représentant une forêt plus ou moins dense, avec des arbres de toutes tailles et toutes forme, **merci botanic,** avait dit Harry dans le magasin en question le lendemain des achats, et une à droite représentant une sublime prairie avec des herbes plus ou moins haute. Les parties de gauche et droite, sont séparé par une tranchée de pierre de différente taille. Ainsi, les deux renards ont un habitat complet et varié, rempli de cachette.

 **\- Enfin terminé,** se lamente Harry qui se laisse tomber sans douceur sur son bureau, **quelle idée de finir ses devoirs la veille de Noël ?**

 **\- Pour être tranquilles les jours qui suivent ?** Rétorque Théo en pleine rédaction de son devoir d'histoire. **Surtout qu'on les a beaucoup repoussé, autant les terminer maintenant et profiter de notre dernière semaine de vacances pour s'amuser. Quoi ?** Demande-t-il à Harry qui le regardait fixement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas autant quand on est avec les autres ?**

La question directe déstabilise le garçon, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière. Il bafouille plusieurs fois avant de réussir à répondre.

 **\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je suis entouré par beaucoup de personne. Et puis,** il se racle la gorge, hésitant à continuer. Mais le regard calme et patient d'Harry le pousse à enchaîner. **Et puis j'avoue ne pas avoir confiance aux autres. Toi c'est différent, ne me demande pas pourquoi,** enchaîne-t-il vivement, quand Harry ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, **je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais que c'est bizarre,** termine-t-il la tête baissé et rougissant.

 **\- Tu sais,** répond Harry en se redressant et rangeant ses affaires d'un air nonchalant qu'il ne ressent pas, **j'ai le même sentiment de sécurité avec toi.** Ses affaires toutes réunis, il les posent sur le coin de son bureau et continue. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est étrange mais presque... normal je dirais. Du moins c'est le sentiment que j'en ai.**

 **\- J'ai le même,** il lui sourit timidement, et Harry lui répond d'un sourire plus franc.

 **\- À présent, il faut que tu arrives à faire confiance aux autres renards. Essaye avec Hermione, elle est douce et digne de confiance. Je ne dis pas que les autres ne le sont pas,** ajoute t-il en rigolant, **mais pour commencer je penses qu'elle est parfaite.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

 **\- Tu as terminé ?** Demande t-il en montrant les devoir. Le garçon hoche la tête et les ranges dans son sac, n'aimant pas laisser traîner ses affaires. **Que penses-tu d'une petite bataille de boule de neige ? Il reste encore un peu de neige, autant en profiter non ?**

Théo acquiesce de bon cœur, adorant la neige. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, quand la nuit noire les empêches de voir quelque chose, qu'ils rentrent se mettre au chaud. Une douche et un repas bien chaud plus tard, les deux garçons se font plusieurs parties d'échec où Harry perd lamentablement à chaque fois. Minuit arrivant, épuisé, ils s'installent dans le lit d'Harry afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

À Suivre...

 *** environs 2 mètres de longueur.**

Hey, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre très très tardif (un an d'écriture tout de même, j'ai vraiment honte) vous a plus, notamment le passage à Gringotts, qui m'a donner du fil à retordre. Ce fut le passage le plus difficile pour moi, rapidement suivie de celui des jumeaux. Je sais que les passages avec les autres personnages sont court, mais rassurez-vous, vous en saurez plus sur eux dans le prochain chapitre.

Sinon, comme toujours, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Hésitez pas à être franc, j'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. À condition qu'elles soient construite bien entendu ;)

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt et j'espère assez rapidement. ^^''

Bisous.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey coucou les amis. Tout d'abord, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et surtout pour votre réaction au post du chapitre 6. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce dernier était si attendu, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur. En tout cas, un grand merci de continuer à me suivre malgré mes délais pas souvent tenus. Pour une fois ça va, je n'ai qu'un mois de retard. Rassurez-vous, le chapitre 8 est déjà en court d'écriture. Ce qui est une assez bonne nouvelle. Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien malgré le confinement et que vous êtes épargné par ce foutu covid... Prenez soins de vous et bonne lecture.

Je m'excuse pour cette mise en page totalement immonde, mais je ne peu pas faire mieux, c'est du ressort de . J'ai remis en place le maximum de chose donc désolée si certains sont passés au travers.

 **Parole –** _Pensée_

Chapitre 7

C'est le matin de Noël et Harry est le premier à se réveiller. Lançant un tempus discret, il réalise qu'il n'est que six heures du matin et rouspète intérieurement de se réveiller si tôt. Entendant un discret grattement vers la fenêtre, Harry regarde cette dernière et découvre Horus qui l'attend sagement, des cadeaux posés devant lui. Ne voulant pas faire attendre son messager dehors, il se lève en douceur pour ouvrir la fenêtre à l'oiseau qui entre en toute discrétion, comprenant que l'autre humain dors encore. Souriant devant la délicatesse de l'animal, Harry rentre les colis qu'il sépare en deux tas distincts. Leurs amis les ont vraiment gâtées. Sur la pile de Théo, il dépose son cadeau, de sorte qu'il l'ouvre en dernier. Une fois fait, il s'approche d'Horus, le câlinant doucement avant de lui donner une souris en guise de remerciement, puis il attrape des vêtements propre et se rend dans la salle de bain, histoire de retirer les derniers reste de sommeil persistant. Propre et parfaitement réveillé, il descend préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'est pancake moelleux à l'orange, recouvert de sirop d'érable, le top du top. Le petit déjeuné terminé, il monte la pile de crêpe et des assiettes dans sa chambre. Autant retarder la vision des Durley au maximum, surtout le jour de Noël, merci.

 **\- Bonjour la marmotte, bien dormi ?** Demande-t-il à son ami, en position assise sur le lit, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Théo lui répond d'un simple signe de tête ce qui fait sourire le brun. **J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuné,** il pose sa charge sur son bureau et s'installe en tailleur en face de Théo, **quand tu seras plus réveillé on pourra manger.**

 **\- Je vais prendre ma douche,** marmonne l'endormi, **ça me réveilleras.**

Sur ces mots, il se lève, trébuche à cause de la couette possessive qui se fait injustement insulter, et bute contre sa pile de cadeaux. Ces derniers réussissent à le réveiller bien mieux que la douche, vue qu'un oh de surprise et de joie s'échappe de sa bouche.

 **\- Et oui, le père Noël est passé cette nuit, va prendre ta douche, on les ouvrira après. Et quand je dis après, je parle bien entendu du petit déjeuné.**

 **\- Oh !** S'exclame de nouveau Théo, déçu cette fois-ci.

 **\- C'est juste pour ne pas manger trop froid,** tempère Harry, **des pancakes froid, ce n'est pas terrible et comme tu le sais, utiliser la magie hors de l'école est interdit.**

 **\- C'est vrai, je fais vite alors.**

Et il part telle une fusée, pour une douche rapide mais efficace, sous le rire d'Harry. Ce dernier s'en veut un peu pour ce demi-mensonge, car il peut faire de la magie sans problème, grâce à sa deuxième baguette. Il profite d'ailleurs d'être seul pour lancer un léger sort de réchauffe sur les crêpes, afin qu'elles restent juste tiède. Un autre sort, et le lit se fait tout seul, draps propres et tout. Il range tout juste sa baguette que Théo entre dans la chambre totalement excité, avant de s'installer au bureau d'Harry pour dévorer son petit-déjeuné. Harry le rejoint en rigolant devant l'impatience du garçon. Impatience qu'il trouve plus qu'attendrissante, se rappelant sans mal son excitation à son âge. Décidant de ne pas le torturer d'avantage, il s'installe à ses côtés et leur sert à chacun une crêpe avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublié le lait et le jus de fruit. Quel idiot ! Un lourd soupire plus tard, il se lève afin de chercher les liquides.

 **\- Je reviens,** précise t-il à Théo qui l'interroge du regard, sa bouche étant pleine, **j'ai oublié de quoi nous hydrater.**

 **\- En effet,** constate le brun sa bouchée avalée, **tes pancakes sont super bon,** ajoute-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée ce qui fait sourire son ami.

 **\- Merci, mais laisse m'en quelques-unes hein !**

Il éclate de rire sous la gêne de son ami qui en est déjà à sa troisième part. Désirant tout de même en manger une, il dévale rapidement les escaliers, ignore sa famille qui s'empiffre au milieu de la cuisine et récupère les boissons désirées avant de monter dans sa chambre, gravissant les escaliers deux marches par deux. Pénétrant la chambre, il constate avec soulagement que Théo lui a laissé de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Un merci et un verre servi plus tard, il s'empresse de manger, ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps le garçon qui prend son mal en patience. La dernière bouchée avalée, sous le regard persistant de Théo, Harry hoche la tête pour toute réponse et regarde son ami se ruer sur sa pile de cadeaux, attrapant le premier venu. Plus patient, merci l'age rigole-t-il intérieurement, il s'installe à côté du garçon et ouvre le premier de la pile. Ce dernier vient des jumeaux et d'Arik, qui lui ont offert un joli paquet de friandise aux chocolats, du coin de l'œil, il découvre un cadeau semblable chez Théo, qui en a déjà avalé un. Il se promet de lui en filer quelques-uns en cachette, connaissant la faiblesse du garçon envers le chocolat. Son deuxième cadeau fut une discrète chaîne en argent, serti d'un pendentif de renard, de la part d'Hermione. La finition du renard est parfaite, et il le voit même bouger légèrement. Curieux, il lit la lettre qui accompagne le cadeau.

 _Joyeux Noël Harry, remercie notre conversation car sans elle, tu aurais eu un magnifique volume de défense contre les forces du mal niveau 1 lol. J'ai donc changé d'idée et opté pour cette chaîne toute simple représentant l'animal de notre maison. Mais bien entendu, tu dois te douter que ce n'est pas qu'une simple chaîne n'est-ce pas ? Vu ton niveau en magie, tu as dû le sentir en le touchant, mais je préfère tout de même te préciser que sur le pendentif est posé un charme de protection. Ce dernier ne fait effet que lorsqu'il est en contacte avec la peau, c'est son seul défaut. Il t'avertira en chauffant plus ou moins fort, si une personne mal intentionné s'approche de toi. Il te protégera aussi de sort mineur de niveau 1. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais suffisant pour les personnes telles que Ron et compagnie..._

 _En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te revoir et j'attends avec impatience la rentrée pour pouvoir discuté de notre situation plus au calme._

 _Mes amitiés_

 _Hermione._

 _Ps : ne t'inquiète pas, pour toute autre personne, le texte de ce parchemin n'est rien d'autre que l'exaltation d'une jeune fille sur les fêtes de Noël._

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant cette lettre tellement Hermionesque. C'est elle tout crachée. Touché par un tel présent, il glisse sans tarder le présent autour de son cou, se félicitant de ne pas avoir ce modèle-la pour son amie, mais plus sa version en bracelet. Quand les grands esprits se rencontre.

 **\- Ouaaa Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ?** S'ettoufe Théo à ses côtés.

 **\- Quoi donc ?** Demande-t-il en se tournant vers lui, découvrant par la même occasion la raison des paroles de Théo. **Elle ne te plaît pas ?** S'inquiète faussement Harry, connaissant déjà la réponse.

 **\- Si... elle est magnifique,** murmure Théo en sortant en plein la sublime cape noire à la doublure cuivrée. _Elle est trop belle, je ne peut pas accepter._

Les pensées du garçon pincent le cœur d'Harry, tant elle transpire la tristesse et la résignation. Il ne compte pas accepter le cadeau au grand regret du garçon aux yeux vert qui cherche une solution pour lui faire accepter l'idée. Ne trouvant rien, il continu la conversation, espérant trouver une idée entre temps.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?** L'interroge-t-il inquiet.

 **\- Car c'est trop, je peut pas accepter,** murmure le garçon.

 **\- Et pourquoi ? C'est un cadeau de Noël !**

 **\- Oui mais... elle coûte super cher et...** il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais regarde le tas de cadeaux restant d'Harry et ce dernier comprend d'où vient le principal problème. Il est gêné de ne pas avoir de cadeau équivalent à celui-ci.

 **\- Et ?** Demande faussement Harry qui n'attend pas de réponse. **Elle te faisais envie et je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. De plus, tu as grandement besoin d'une cape chaude pour l'hiver, la tienne n'étant à peine suffisante pour te protéger du froid piquant de cet hiver.** Voyant encore l'hésitation du garçon, il ajoute jouant le tout pour le tout. **Après si tu ne la veux vraiment pas...** il se mordille la lèvre, peiné par l'idée, mais continu, **je l'a renvoie chez le couturier. Mais ça me ferais vraiment plaisir que tu la garde, car franchement,** il se lève, aide Théo à faire pareil, puis lui enfile la cape sur les épaules avant de le posté devant le miroir de son placard, **elle te va vraiment bien.**

Et en effet, la cape allait à la perfection à Théo. Elle épousait ses épaules comme une deuxième peau, frôlant à peine le sol de sa longueur parfaitement ajusté. Sans parler de la couleur cuivre de la doublure qui rehausse la couleur de son teint, lui donnant un air moins chétif et maladif.

 **\- Alors ?** Interroge Harry, **on fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je la garde,** soupire Théo de défaite et de joie mêler.

 **\- Parfait, l'affaire est réglé.**

Il sourit au jeune renard et retourne à ses cadeaux. Il s'apprête à s'asseoir quand il manque de s'écrouler sans grâce à même le sol, quand Théo se jette sur lui pour le remercier d'un puissant câlin et d'un merci étouffé par son t-shirt. Riant tendrement, il lui caresse les cheveux pour toute réponse. Une fois libre de l'étreinte, il regarde le garçon qui s'examine dans le miroir quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir un autre cadeau et d'éclater de rire à la surprise de Théo qui se penche au-dessus de son épaule. Sous un parchemin où la phrase « _avoue que les tiennes sont horrible »,_ se trouve une nouvelle paire de lunette. Rectangulaire et de couleur cuivre, sauf les branches noires. La paire est magnifique malgré sa simplicité et remercie mentalement les renardes du présent.

 **\- Elles sont vraiment belles,** murmure le petit brun, **tu sais qu'elles ont raison ? Les filles je veux dire.** Constate Théo. **Tes lunettes sont vraiment moche.**

 **\- Je sais,** rigole Harry devant la franchise de son ami qui a déjà oublié sa gêne occasionnée par son cadeau, **mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix avant. Et comme je m'étais habitué à ce modèle, je n'ai pas pensé à changer avant d'arriver à Poudlard.** Il retire sa paire ronde et enfile la nouvelle avant de se tourner vers son ami. **Tu en penses quoi ?**

Théo recule et fait mine de réfléchir tout en observant le garçon en face de lui _._ Il sait que Harry n'est pas dupe à son manège, son sourire mal retenu en est la preuve, mais il est content de voir qu'il joue le jeu. _Elles lui vont vraiment bien, elles ont vraiment bien choisi._

 **\- Tourne ton visage sur la gauche,** Harry s'exécute de bonne grâce, **à droite maintenant,** il s'exécute de nouveau, le rire au bord des lèvres. **Regarde-moi maintenant.** Le brun le regarde, au bord du fou rire. **Ça va t'es pas trop mal avec, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant.**

Sous cette remarque, Harry explose de rire, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque. Surtout après les pensées de Théo avant celle-ci.

 **\- Merci bien, j'accepte ce compliment. Si s'en est vraiment un.**

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et se concentre de nouveau sur ses cadeaux. Draco lui a offert un livre complémentaire sur les potions, qui ravit avec surprise Harry. Alors qu'il attrape son dernier présent, celui de Théo, son ami s'excuse, prétextant une envie soudaine de rendre visite au petit coin. Il regarde le petit brun s'enfuir limite de la chambre, sachant qu'Harry n'est pas dupe de son manège. _Je ne veux pas voir sa déception, surtout après qu'il m'ait offert cette cape._ Harry soupire de tristesse devant ses pensées négative. Il est triste de voir que le garçon le pense si matériel, mais après tout, se dit-il, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Secouant la tête, il regarde le petit cadeau qu'il tient entre ses mains, devinant sans mal ce que ça peux être. Il ouvre le présent, et découvre un petit calepin vierge, d'une quinzaine de centimètres et de couleurs noire. Théo n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir, vu que le siens, le troisième depuis le début de l'année, est presque terminé. Il le feuillette et remarque qu'il est même ligné, encore mieux. Il lui faut plus qu'attendre Théo pour le remercier, en espérant qu'il ne mette pas trop de temps à prendre son courage à deux mains. En attendant, il sort sa baguette et, d'un mouvement, fait disparaître tous les papiers cadeau, d'un autre coup de baguette, il range la pièce, pliant cape et organisant les cadeaux en deux tas distincts sur le bureau. Une fois fais, il sort de la chambre et descend dans la cuisine, histoire de faire mine de jeter le tas de papier déchiré, même s'il descend surtout le petit déjeuné terminé. Entant dans la pièce de repas, Harry salut sa famille machinalement, fait sa vaisselle et remonte avec des papillotes et clémentines pour grignoter dans l'après-midi. Dehors, c'est une vraie tempête de pluie, hors de question de sortir. Arrivé dans la chambre, il découvre Théo assis au bureau, en train de rédiger une lettre. Sûrement, des remerciements, pense-t-il.

 **\- Merci pour le cadeau,** dit-il tout sourire au garçon en se penchant à côté de lui, pour poser son chargement. **Ça me fait super plaisir, j'ai presque terminé le mien et je n'ai pas pensé à en racheter.** Continue t-il plein de joie en se redressant.

Son numéro à peine exagéré semble fonctionné, vue que le visage de son ami s'éclaire d'un coup, la gêne immédiatement oublié.

 **\- De rien, j'ai vu l'allure où tu les remplis,** il rigole doucement, **je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile.**

 **\- Bien vu,** il lui fait un clin d'œil puis montre le parchemin d'un signe du menton. **Tu écris à nos amis ?** Il lui répond d'un signe de tête et il enchaîne. **Bonne idée. Autant le faire tout de suite avant d'oublier. Horus ira les livrer un peu plus tard. Quand il fera meilleurs,** termine Harry en fessant la moue, devant la puissance du vent qui essaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

 **POV Draco**

Ce n'est que la veille de Noël que Draco à eu la permission de quitter sa chambre. En effet, depuis son arrivé, il était concilié dans celle-ci, avec l'interdiction d'en sortir. Il avait pour toute occupation ses devoirs et ses livres. Hormis sa mère, qu'il n'a vue que deux fois et ce brièvement car elle aussi, partage le point de vue de Lucius, il n'a que le petit renard miniature qu'il a chapardé au château. Cette simple présence suffit à lui faire garder le moral, car la petite créature est pleine de douceur et de tendresse avec lui.

Profitant de ce premier jour de liberté après cinq jours à être cloîtré, il profite de sa liberté pour profiter de la neige dehors. Il a grandement besoin de prendre l'air et rien de tel que l'air pur amené par les flocons blancs. S'habillant chaudement, il dépose son ami, qu'il a nommé Lascars à cause du semblant de masque autour de ses yeux, dans son écharpe avant de sortir. Sans surprise, il ne croise pas ses parents qui doivent sûrement vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Sur ce point, ça ne change pas d'ordinaire, seule l'ambiance pesante est nouvelle et chagrine le jeune homme. Passant la porte d'entrée, il se fait gifler par un violent vent glacial qui le gèle immédiatement. Frissonnant, il ressert sa cape contre lui, réorganise son écharpe en douceur et s'avance dans la surface plane. Le son du craquement de la neige sous ses pieds l'apaise sans attendre et il marche sans aucun but, savourant le craquement en fermant les yeux.

Un doux glapissement au creux de son oreille le ramène à la réalité, et il aperçoit un elfe de maison devant lui, attendant qu'on lui prête attention.

 **\- Que veux-tu ?** Demande-t-il à la créature, sans aucune animosité ce qui surprend l'elfe qui fait un pas en arrière méfiant.

 **\- Monsieur votre père, vous convie dans son bureau jeune maître,** couine la créature en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

 **\- Bien, dit lui que j'arrive tout de suite,** soupire le jeune homme la voix tremblante.

L'elfe se contente de hocher la tête avant de partir transmettre son message. Dépité, Draco prend le chemin du retour, tout le calme ressenti envolé. C'est la boule au ventre et le corps tremblant, qu'il frappe à la porte du bureau de son père, redoutant la conversation dont il ignore complètement le sujet. Une léchouille de Lascars lui tire un sourire triste et il le caresse doucement, avant de le déplacer dans la poche de sa cape, étant obliger de retirer son écharpe.

 **\- Entre.**

La voix de Lucius est claquante et Draco entre dans la pièce la mort dans l'âme, même s'il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Autant évité de décevoir un peu plus son père sur son incapacité de cacher ses émotions.

 **\- Vous souhaitez me voir père ?** Demande-t-il d'une fois faible à sa plus grande honte.

 **\- Oui, assieds-toi.** Ordonne l'homme sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Obéissant, Draco s'installe dans le siège faisant face au bureau et patiente difficilement le temps que son père termine d'écrire sa missive. La rédaction dure bien dix minutes, minutes qui semblent interminable pour le jeune homme qui sent son cœur s'emballer un peu plus chaque seconde qui passe, la peur prenant place petit à petit sur l'angoisse. Sa lettre terminée, Lucius la plie, la glisse dans une enveloppe avant de la scellé avec de la cire et le sceau des Malfoy. Sa tache faîte, il se concentre sur ce fils si décevant.

 **\- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai convoqué.** Draco hoche la tête, mais le regard glacial de l'adulte l'incite à répondre un oui, enroué. **J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et te laisse une seconde chance de t'expliquer.** Draco le regarde surpris. Il est rare que son père change d'avis sur ses décisions, serait-ce le fait qu'il soit son fils unique qui ai provoqué ça ? **Ne te fais pas d'illusion, si je te parle c'est uniquement grâce à ta mère, qui a lourdement insisté. J'écoute donc tes arguments et surtout tes excuses sur le manque d'information dans tes lettres, concernant ton changement de maison.** Il regarde son père se caler dans son fauteuil, la cheville gauche posée sur son genoux droit et les mains croisés.

 **\- Je...** le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, sous le regard méprisant de son père, ce qui le déstabilise un peu plus. **Je vous ai écrit des lettres père,** il n'ose regarder l'homme et, les yeux baisser, enchaîne, **mais toutes n'ont eu aucune réponse. Ce n'est que récemment, par la je veux dire cette semaine, que j'ai réalisé que nos lettres étaient peut-être filtrées par le directeur.**

À cette explication, Lucius lève un sourcil, peu convaincu par l'excuse de son fils. Le garçon enchaîne donc rapidement, ayant peur de se faire couper par son père dans sa tirade.

 **\- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que la création d'une nouvelle maison n'ai pas fait la une des journaux ?** Regard qui ne change pas. **Avouez que ça porte à confusion, n'importe quel journaliste se serait empressés d'en parler. Ça aurait fait polémique et...**

Il se stop quand il réalise que ses paroles n'ont aucun effet sur son père, qui a du déjà penser à cette éventualité. Alors pourquoi la t-il convoqué ? Est-ce uniquement pour satisfaire sa mère ?

 **\- Tu as terminé ?** Le garçon hoche la tête. **Bien, tu peux disposer.**

Lucius le congédie d'un mouvement de la main, avant de reprendre son occupation première. Répondre à son courrier. Perdu, Draco se lève avec un temps de retardement et quitte le bureau de son père, se demandant encore la raison de sa convocation. N'ayant pas d'ordre précis, il retourne dehors, cherchant le but réel de cette conversation. Que cherchait son père a lui faire dire tout ça, surtout s'il était au courant ? Et puis, il ne sait toujours pas ce que son père a décidé pour lui. Va t-il le garder en héritier ? Draco le pense, son père n'est pas assez stupide pour déshérité son enfant unique.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée l'esprit toujours confus, qu'il rentre se mettre au chaud. Ne sachant que faire, épuisé et comme seul dans le manoir, il remonte dans sa chambre et appel un elfe de maison pour avoir un bon chocolat chaud, gâteaux et un peu de viande séché pour Lascars, même s'il ne le précise pas. Le temps que sa commande arrive, il se rend dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, étant frigorifié. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche qu'il laisse ses larmes couler. Pendant cinq longues minutes, il laisse couler sa douleur, son incompréhension et sa tristesse, ce qui le laisse hagard et épuisé. S'habillant, il retourne dans sa chambre où l'attendent le chocolat et la nourriture, n'ayant guère faim, il s'installe tout de même pour manger, déposant Lascars à côté de lui, au niveau de la viande séché. Le renard ravi, se hâte de manger la nourriture, avalant aussi avec plaisir la framboise donnée en supplément.

 **Fin de POV**

La fin des vacances est arrivée et c'est avec impatience que les deux garçons descendent de la voiture de Mr Durley. Ils ont passé de très bonnes vacances, mais le château leur a manqué, notamment leurs amis. Étant les premiers arrivés, ils partent à la recherche d'un compartiment assez grand pour pouvoir tous les accueillir. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver cette perle rare et s'installèrent, sortant de quoi s'occuper le temps que les autres arrivent, voir pendant le voyage. Ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant que le reste des renards arrivent et vienne s'ajouter deux blaireaux. Installer entre Hermione et Théo, Harry ensorcelle discrètement la porte, afin qu'aucun autre élève ne les dérange, notamment un certain rouquin. Le train est peine parti que le compartiment résonne de bruit d'explosion et d'éclat de rire. Sans surprise Arik a proposé une partie de bataille explosive et une bonne partie on accepter. Harry a préféré décliné l'invitation, aimant plus les regarder s'amuser que de participer. De plus, il sert de dossier à Théo qui est en pleine lecture et il s'en voudrait de le tirer de son livre. Discutant doucement avec Hermione, il est heureux de constater que tous s'amusaient dans une ambiance bonne enfant, enfin sauf trois personnes. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Draco la mine pâle et déprimée, le front posé sur la vitre et le regard perdu dans le vague et se demande pourquoi. Est-il triste de quitter le manoir et retourner au château ? Il ne lui semblait pas lors de sa première vie, au contraire.

 _\- Il va falloir que je surveille ça,_ pense-t-il. _  
\- Que tu surveilles quoi ?_ Demande Hermione l'air de rien, ce qui surprend notre jeune héro. _  
\- Mince Hermione, ne fait pas ça... Depuis quand tu espionnes mes pensées ?_ Il lui jette un regard noir à la dérobé, ce qui la fait sourire et répond à une question qu'elle lui a posé de vive voix. _  
\- Depuis jamais,_ elle grimace légèrement de douleur, mais enchaîne, _tu as juste pensée trop fort, donc tu surveilles qui ?  
\- Draco, il ne semble pas allez bien.  
\- En effet, _elle fronce les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme, _tu penses qu'il a eu des soucis ?  
\- C'est ce que je vais chercher à savoir.  
\- Tu me diras ? _

Il lui jette un regard équivoque et coupe la connexion, grimaçant légèrement à son tour, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Hermione lui sourit de compassion, subissant elle aussi le contre coup de cet échange mental. Ils ont beau s'entraîner, notamment à bloquer leur esprit aux pensées des autres, échanger entre eux était toujours douloureux. Continuant toujours à discuter avec sa meilleure amie, il jette un regard en direction des jumeaux qui le fixe depuis leur départ.

 **\- Un soucis les garçons ?** Demande Harry un peu gêné d'être fixé de la sorte.

Sa question semble tiré les jumeaux de leurs pensées, vue qu'ils clignent plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de secouer vivement la tête dans un ensemble parfait.

 **\- Non, non aucun, c'est juste que...** commence Georges en bafouillant un peu, **on aimerait te parler après le repas si possible.**

 **\- Rien de bien inquiétant hein,** ajoute Fred avec un grand sourire qui se veux rassurant, **mais il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.**

 **\- Avec plaisir les garçons.**

Il leur fait un grand sourire et sa réponse semble les détendre vue qu'ils s'ajoutent aux joueur de la bataille, mettant par leur présence, plus de bazar. Le reste du trajet se passe sans encombre et c'est rapidement qu'ils se retrouvent dans le couloir menant à la salle commune.

 **\- J'ai trop mangé,** ronchonne Arik en frottant son ventre douloureux. **  
\- En même temps, vu comme tu t'es empiffré lors du banquet, je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas encore explosé,** le tacle Iris d'une voix froide. **  
\- Sérieux ? Tu commences déjà ?** Grommelle Arik d'une voix blasé, **tu ne peux pas attendre genre, deux jours ? Histoire que je me refasse à l'idée de voir ta sale tête tous les jours.  
\- Et c'est toi qui parles d'attendre quelques jours ? **Crie Iris outrée. Habituer à leurs numéros, le reste des renards les laisse en plan et accélère le pas pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ces deux casses pied. Devant la tapisserie représentant deux renards, Malénia donne le mot de passe sans résultat.

 **\- Le mot de passe à changer,** dit le renard noir d'une voix étonnamment grave, à la surprise de tout le monde. **  
\- On ignorait qu'il avait changé,** précise Draco, **notre professeur principal nous l'a pas donner.  
\- C'est normal, **répond le renard blanc d'une douce voix masculine, **c'est à vous de le changer.**

\- **Mais vous venez de dire qu'il avait changé...** Répond Malénia perdue.  
\- **Oui, car vous devez le faire aujourd'hui,** souris le renard noir ce qui le rend assez flippant.  
\- **Vous n'êtes pas logique,** intervient Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, **on peut choisir ce qu'on veut ?  
\- Parfaitement.  
\- Bien, que pensez-vous de Vulpes fidelis ? Cela veut dire renard fidèle. **

Elle regarde l'ensemble des Renardants, attendant une réponse. Tous acquiescent, hormis les deux retardataires qui continue de se chamailler.

\- **Parfait, partons dessus.  
\- Bien, c'est mémorisé,** acquiesce le renard blanc avec douceur, **bienvenue chez vous.**

Sur ces belles paroles, la tapisserie s'ouvre sur la porte de la salle commune au grand plaisir des adolescents, surtout d'Harry qui se sent comme comblé de revenir ici. La pièce lui avait cruellement manqué, ses couleurs et son odeur aussi. Il remarque cependant tout de suite les changements dans la pièce. Deux nouvelles tapisserie, recouvrant les murs de pierre, ont fait leur apparition. Une représente une foret en pleine nuit, éclairé par le clair de lune et de multiple luciole clignotante. On peut y voir parmi les troncs noir sept renards, deux félins et un petit renard aux grandes oreilles. Une autre représente la même foret mais cette fois, en pleine journée. On y dénote cependant l'absence d'animal dans celle-ci. Un autre coins cocooning a fait son apparition, plus à l'écart des canapés, comme pour créer une zone d'intimité. La sont disposé cinq nouveaux fauteuils orange, agrémenté de deux gros pouf blanc posé au milieu. Le lieu avais l'air vraiment confortable et il se promet de le tester très prochainement avec les autres. Il regrette juste de ne pas retrouver le sublime sapin de noël, la pièce semble bien vide sans.

\- **Ouaa, ces deux tapisseries sont superbe,** murmure Malénia qui s'approche de la tapisserie qui représente le décors de nuit.  
\- **Harry, on peut te parler ?**

Surpris, Harry sursaute avant de hocher la tête à la demande de Fred qui l'a interrompu dans ses pensées. Leurs visages soudainement sérieux ne le rassure pas du tout et d'un mouvement du bras, les invites à monter le chemin ce qu'il font sans tarder. Il échange un regard avec Hermione, avant de suivre les jumeaux dans le nouvel espace détente. Tout trois s'installe sur un fauteuil et Harry découvre avec plaisir qu'il entend quasiment pas les autres parlers. Prenant une respiration légèrement tremblante, il se tourne vers les jumeaux qui prennent ça comme une invitation, vue qu'ils se lancent tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

 **\- On souhaiterait savoir si tu as bien eu notre lettre pendant les vacances.** Demande Georges entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.  
 **\- Euh, non les gars,** répond Harry surpris par la question, j **e n'ai rien eu de vous, hormis les cadeaux bien entendu.** Il hausse les épaules. **Je vous aurait répondu sinon.  
-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, **dit Fred à son double.  
 **\- Oui, mais je préfères tout de même demander** , répond son jumeau en ronchonnant.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** Les interromps Harry, ne voulant pas que conversation s'éternise.  
 **\- Car on te disait un truc vraiment important.**

Ils lui font un résumé rapide, mais complet de leur vacance et surtout des paroles de leur mère. Au fur et à mesure des paroles des jumeaux, le visage du petit brun s'assombrit. Le plan de Mme Weasley de le marier à sa fille, de faire Ron son meilleur ami, Dumbledore qui est à l'origine de tout ça, même si ce dernier point ne l'étonne qu'a moitié.

\- **Bref, en plus de tout ça, on doit essayer d'aider Ron à devenir ton ami...** Termine les jumeaux en cœur d'une moue totalement dégoûtée. **Donc ne soit pas surpris si on te le présente plusieurs fois dans cette optique. Sans ça, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.** Enchaîne Fred.  
\- **De notre cerveau, tu veux dire** , renifles de mépris Georges.  
\- **Merci les amis,** Harry ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Les paroles des jumeaux l'ont vachement secouée et il a besoin de faire le point la dessus. **C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu, je me méfierais un peu plus à présent.  
\- De rien Harry**, dirent-ils en cœur totalement dépité, **on est désolé pour tout ça.  
\- Vous y êtes pour rien, **leur sourit doucement à le jeune homme, voulant les consoler. **Vous n'êtes pas responsable du choix de votre famille.**

Il a pour toute réponse un sourire triste auquel il répond plus franchement. Ils discutent par la suite un peu, parlant du reste de leurs vacances et de leur futur blagues. Par chance, les jumeaux ont passé d'assez bonne vacances, même si leurs seuls cadeaux furent ceux de leurs amis. Mais ils ne s'en formalisent pas, au contraire, car ces derniers leur ont fait très plaisir. À son tour, Harry raconte les siennes, coupant le passage à Gringotts, ne voulant pas les ennuyer avec ça. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'Harry retourne dans sa chambre, la salle commune étant vide d'occupant. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses deux amis qui dorment du sommeil du juste, surtout Draco, il marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son lit, prend ses affaires de nuit avant d'aller à la salle de bain, histoire de délasser ses muscles pour la nuit. La douche faite, il sort le terrarium, où repose les deux renards miniature, et le dépose sur son bureau, tout en prenant garde à garder de la place pour lui, puis il se plonge dans son lit et s'endort dans la minute.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme se réveille avant ses deux amis, cauchemars oblige. Un tempus lui indique qu'il a seulement trente minutes d'avance et il en profite donc pour faire ses ablutions, histoire de se réveiller entièrement. Sa nuit fut longue et rempli de cauchemar qui ne l'ont par marqué. La révélation des jumeaux a dût le perturbé plus qu'il ne pensait. Frais et totalement réveiller, Harry prépare son sac de cours avant de s'installer à son bureau mettre à jour son carnet. Il a de nouveaux points à relater dessus, notamment ce que les jumeaux lui ont dit. Retirant le sort de protection posé dessus, il l'ouvre à la bonne page et entreprend de noté les points les plus important.

• _Ron « formé » pour devenir mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? À quel effet ? Mais le plus important à savoir c'est, est-ce le cas que dans cette nouvelle vie ? Ou aussi dans la précédente ?_

Harry secoue la tête en notant cette dernière phrase. Cette interrogation est inutile vue qu'il aura jamais la réponse. À moins que Mione soit au courant de quelque chose. Il secoue de nouveau devant cette nouvelle réflexion, se giflant même mentalement pour avoir pensé ça. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione de cacher ce genre d'information. Il pousse un long soupir, regarde les deux autres lits puis, voyant que leurs deux occupants dorment encore, il reprend ses notations.

 _• Ginny « formée » elle aussi, pour devenir ma future femme, chose impossible pour lui bien entendu, vu qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé d'attirance envers elle. Mais pourquoi la préparer à cette éventualité ? Pour mon argent ? Pour m'avoir sous le coude n'importe quand  
_

 _Cette famille si aimante n'était que factrice !_ Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Il s'était toujours senti chez lui au Terrier, toujours accueillis les bras ouverts comme si c'était sa place. _Hum.. Harry est déjà réveillé ?_ La voix endormie le surprit et il retint un sursaut de justesse. Autant rester sur ses gardes.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.**

Simulant un sursaut, le garçon se tourne vers la voix les yeux un peu écarquillé, avant de sourire doucement.

 **\- Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ?**

 **\- Pas assez,** grogne le blond la mine toujours triste avant se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Son ami n'est vraiment pas du matin et reste à moitié animal, tant que la douche n'est pas prise. Amusé, il ouvre de nouveau son carnet histoire de relater son cauchemar, réminiscence de son ancienne vie. Harry prend soin d'annoté le moindre de détail, qui sait si ces derniers ne cachent pas un message de son subconscient. Le point final noté, il pose un buvard entre les pages avant de fermer le carnet, puis nettoie son bureau des quelques tache d'encre. Les elfes auraient pu le faire, mais il préfère s'en charger lui-même. Une fois le meuble propre il vérifier si l'encre est sèche et referme son carnet en retirant le buvard. Il le range tout juste quand Draco sort de la salle de bain enfin réveiller.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé?** Lui demande le blond en attrapant une cravate dans sa penderie.

 **\- Il est quel heure ?** Draco lui répond et il enchaîne, **ça fait juste une vingt minutes.**

 **\- Et tu es déjà en train d'écrire dans ton carnet ?** S'étonne son ami.

 **\- Il y a pas d'heure pour ça,** rigole Harry.

Draco le regarde dépité avant de le traiter de fou et se rend de nouveau dans la salle de bain, afin de finir de se préparer. Amusé, Harry se tourne vers le lit de Théo, où le jeune garçon dort comme un bienheureux. Il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller lui. Attendris, il s'assoit sur le lit du jeune homme et lui secoue doucement l'épaule pour le sortir des bras de Morphée. Il obtint pour toute réponse un grognement et un changement de position suivie d'un soupir de bien-être.

 **\- Hey marmotte** , s'exclame Harry un rire dans la voix, tout en chatouillant Théo, **il faut se lever.**

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, car Théo, très chatouilleux, éclate de rire et le supplie d'arrêter tout en essayant d'échapper aux horribles mains.

- **Quand vous aurez terminé d'agir comme deux gamins immature, Théo pourra prendre sa douche non ?** Lance froidement Draco en enfilant sa cape. **J'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous attendre trente ans pour pouvoir manger.  
\- Ben vas-y sans nous, **rétorque Théo sur le même ton, à la grande surprise de ses deux camarades, **tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour manger.**  
 **\- Sûrement, mais les autres refuserons de bouger sans vous. Fait vite,** ordonne-t-il à Théo avant de sortir de la chambre, son sac sur l'épaule.

Le petit brun interroge Harry du regard, qui se contente de hausser les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Il semblerait que, contre toute attente, le blond soit de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. La bonne ambiance envolée, il regarde son ami se lever la mine blasée et se rendre dans la salle de bain. Ne sachant que faire, Harry prépare le sac de Théo, le temps qu'il sorte de sa douche. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils retrouvent les autres dans la salle commune afin de prendre leurs petit-déjeuner.

\- **Enfin,** râle Draco qui sort sans attendre plus longtemps.  
\- **Quel mouche la piqué celui-là ?** S'étonne Arik qui glisse son sac sur son épaule.  
\- **Va savoir,** lui répond Harry en haussant les épaules avant de suivre le même chemin que le blond **, il est comme ça depuis sa douche. Il a dû mal dormir ou découvrir un vilain bouton.  
\- Oui ben j'espère qu'il va vite se détendre celui-là, hors de question que je supporte sa mauvaise humeur**, rouspète Iris qui dépasse Harry en trombe.  
\- **Il ne semble pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur,** constate Hermione en secouant la tête, **la journée va être bien longue. Heureusement qu'on a un bon programme de court aujourd'hui.  
\- Ha ? On commence par quoi aujourd'hui, **demande Daphné en sautillant devant eux.  
\- **Métamorphose, ensuite potion,** répond machinalement Théo le nez dans un de ses livres.  
\- **Et tu dis qu'on a un bon programme ?** S'offusque Daphné, **en quoi est-ce un bon programme, les potions vont être un enfer. Mes cheveux vont sentir horriblement mauvais,** gémis-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dedans.  
\- **Et bien tu les laveras ce soir** , soupire Arik en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- **La n'est pas la question crétin,** grogne la jeune fille en le tuant du regard, **la question est que je vais empester toute la journée et ça va être horrible.**  
\- **Ça ne changera pas d'ordinaire,** rigole Arik avant de fuir en courant sous le hurlement de rage de la jeune fille.

Le reste de la bande les retrouve installé à table, Arik pouffant toujours, une trace de mains sur la joue et Daphné rouge de colère assise à coté de Draco. Le petit-déjeuner se passe rapidement, malgré la semi bonne ambiance et les deux années se séparent pour leur court respectif.

\- **À toute Moufette,** se moque Arik en fixant Daphné, **essaye de prendre une douche avant de venir dîner, j'aimerais pouvoir manger sans un relent de poubelle à côté de moi.  
\- TOI, **hurle la jeune fille au grand plaisir d'Arik qui explose de rire, **SI JE T'ATTRAPE.  
**  
Elle est retenue de justesse par Harry et Hermione, qui la tire à leur suite afin d'arriver à l'heure en métamorphose. Ils se retiennent bien entendus de rigoler, n'étant pas assez fou pour attirer sa colère sur eux.

 **\- Arrête de beugler Greengrass,** ordonne froidement Draco, **tu n'as pas honte de te donner en spectacle de la sorte ? Tu nous fais honte.**  
\- **Oh excusez-moi de vous faire honte monsieur Malfoy,** renifle Daphné, **mais notez bien que nous, on ne se plaint pas de devoir sortir votre sale truffe de rat tout les jours. Pourtant on devraient avoir honte de se promener avec toi**.

 **\- Ça suffit vous deux,** ordonne Hermione qui refuse que cette mascarade continue. **Draco a raison - Daphné, cesse de crier à tout bout de champ, tu nous épuises et ce n'est même pas huit heure. - Et toi Draco,** enchaîne la jeune fille sans laisser le temps à Daphné de répondre, **garde ta mauvaise humeur pour toi, on a pas à la subir. Si tu as des soucis parles-en nous, ou alors essaye de les gérer sans qu'on en subisse les conséquences.**

Elle lâche cette dernière phrase d'une voix cinglante et les laisses en plan, rapidement suivi par Harry et Théo qui échange un regard inquiet.

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu fort la ?** Demande Harry doucement, en regardant les deux autres les suivre à distance.

 **\- Non je ne crois pas. Ils commençaient à me fatigué et il fallait les calmé, sinon aucun ds deux aurait lâcher l'affaire.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais c'était brutal quand même,** marmonne Théo.

 **\- Je sais, mais tu as vue leur caractère ? Il faut au moins ça pour les calmer.**

 **\- Tu apprendras mon cher Théo,** s'exclame Harry, **que cette jeune fille à un caractère pire que ces deux-là et qu'une fois qu'elle perd patience, il vaux mieux faire profil bas,** termine-t-il en rigolant.

 **\- Abuse pas Harry, je passes pour quoi moi ?**

 **\- Une adorable jeune fille qui ne se laisse pas faire ?**

Il a un grognement de sa part pour toute réponse ce qui l'attendris. Il se penche vers elle et lui embrasse la tempe, juste à la lisière des cheveux avant d'entré dans la salle de classe où un chat les attend sur le bureau de McGonagall.

\- **J'ai faim** , grommelle Daphné qui se frotte le ventre en sortant de métamorphose.  
\- **Tien,** dit Harry en lui tendant un petit pain emballer dans une serviette, **ça t'aidera à tenir jusqu'au repas.  
\- Merci Harry, **rougis la jeune fille en prenant le petit pain, **mais toi ? Tu mangeras quoi ?**  
\- **Ne t'en fais pas,** il ballait le commentaire de son amie d'un mouvement de la main, **je n'ai pas faim.** Il lui sourit et continue en prenant la direction des cachots. **C'est l'habitude de prendre un truc à grignoté, au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin.  
**  
Daphné le remercie de nouveau et croque à cœur joie dans la miche, retenant sans mal un gémissement de bonheur. Étant trop énervé ce matin, elle a à peine manger. Ce petit pain arrive à point nommé. Elle engouffre une nouvelle boucher sous le regard attendri d'Harry.

\- _Une vielle habitude pour Ron hein ?_  
\- _Oui et non,_ répond Harry non surpris de l'intrusion, il s'y attendait même, _je prends toujours un petit truc pour Théo qui à tendance à ne pas beaucoup manger.  
\- En effet, il a besoin de se remplumé,_ constate Hermione d'une voix sans émotion zieutant le garçon au coté de son meilleur ami, _Ron me manque, tu sais ?_ Termine-t-elle d'une voix triste. _  
\- À moi aussi, mais j'ai peu d'espoir le concernant. Tu as entendu ses pensées ? Et puis il y a autre chose._ Continu Harry répondant aux autres et en esquivant les autres élèves qui agissent comme s'ils n'existaient pas. _Je t'en parlerais après les cours.  
\- Sale sur demande ?  
\- Sale sur demande.  
_  
Hermione hoche la tête et entre dans le cachot afin d'assisté au cour de potion. S'installant à sa table habituelle, Daphné la rejoignant vite, elle s'attache les cheveux en attendant de connaître le sujet de cette leçon. Comme à son habitude, elle observe les autres premières années, analysant chaque petit détail qui montre un changement de comportement ou physique. Sans surprise, elle voit Draco s'installer au côté d'un garçon basané. Blaise Zabini si elle se souvient bien. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque Harry et Théo s'installer en face d'elles. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire attendris, ces deux la son inséparable, ce qui l'étonne connaissant le Harry de son époque. Il était devenu méfiant, ne s'entourant que de quelques personnes trié sur le volet. Qu'il s'attache aussi rapidement à ce jeune homme, surtout en connaissant son passé, en dit long sur Théo. Elle est coupée dans ses réflexions par le professeur Snape qui fait son apparition dans la classe. Poussant un long soupire, elle se concentre sur la potion du jour. Deux heures plus tard et une potion contre les furoncles créés. Les Serpentard et Gryffondor quittent le cachot, laissant les Renardant seul.

\- **Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez rester un instant,** ordonne le professeur Snape.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtent et Harry fait signe aux autres de ne pas les attendre et rejoint Draco qui s'est rendu devant le bureau du professeur de potion. Ils attendent un peu moins de deux minutes, avant que Snape s'occupe enfin d'eux. Posant sa plume, il se redresse sur sa chaise et s'adresse en premier à Draco.

\- **Va m'attendre dans mes appartements** , ordonne-t-il gentiment au blond, qui obéît sans broncher. Le professeur attend que le jeune homme ait passé la porte menant à ses appartements avant de s'occuper d'Harry. **À nous maintenant.  
\- Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ? **Demande-t-il tout de même un peu inquiet, tout en zieutant la porte par laquelle Draco est parti.  
\- **Ne soyez pas inquiet pour monsieur Malfoy, c'est mon neveu**. Si Harry est surpris par l'explication de l'adulte, il prend soin de ne pas le montrer et hoche simplement la tête. **Pour en revenir à votre présence, comment se porte votre vue ?**  
\- **Ma vue ?** Harry est surpris par la demande, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, **très bien monsieur. Je vois toujours aussi bien et je ne ressens aucun effet secondaire.  
\- Parfait,** il hoche la tête, vous m'en voyez ravi. **Cependant, si ça change, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je doute que des effets indésirables fassent leurs apparitions si tardivement, mais autant rester sur nos gardes. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes un cobaye.**  
\- **Je ne l'oublie pas monsieur, et vous remercie encore d'avoir créé cette potion. Elle m'aide vraiment.  
**  
Le professeur hoche la tête et le congédie sous le sourire d'Harry qui devine sans mal sa gêne d'être remercié. Surtout par lui. Après un dernier salut, Harry quitte les cachots et retrouve ses amis dans la grande salle, s'installant au côté de Théo qui lui a garder une place.

\- **Et Draco ?** L'interroge Daphné.  
\- **Il est resté avec le professeur Snape.**

Elle se contente de cette réponse et continue son repas, reprenant sa discution avec Iris et Malénia.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre si ce n'est lors du repas, où Arik s'est rappelé d'embêter Daphné sur son odeur, la surnommant de nouveau Moufette. La journée terminée et les devoirs fait les deux voyageurs du temps se rendent devant la salle sur demande, prenant soin d'emprunter de multiple passage secret afin de ne pas être suivie. Harry en est à faire les aller-retour devant le mur quand Hermione prend parole.

 **\- Tu as toujours du mal à laisser Théo en arrière-plan.**

 **\- Oui,** répond Harry tout en pensant à une pièce cocooning et sécurisé, **c'est juste que... je n'aime pas le laisser seul et surtout hors de porté de vue.** Il arrête son va-et-vient quand une porte fait son apparition, il s'y rend et ouvre la porte laissant le passage à Hermione qui entre sans attendre **. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me sens pas tranquille quand je le sais seul. C'est un peu frustrant, je dois dire.**

 **\- J'imagine oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez lui ?** Lui demande Hermione, curieuse, qui s'installe dans un fauteuil des plus confortable. **  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si j'avais un besoin irrésistible de le protéger.** Il soupire et secoue la tête essayant de mettre un mot, une phrase, sur ce qu'il ressent. **Tu sais, dès l'instant où je l'ai vue, il m'a fait penser à moi au tout début... j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de me voir.  
\- Je comprends, **la jeune fille hoche la tête et change de sujet, voyant son ami mal-à-l'aise, **tu avais un truc à me dire ?  
\- À vrai dire oui, les jumeaux m'ont appris un truc assez flippant. Ça concerne Ron et sa famille.  
\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre,** soupire Hermione en baissant la tête. **  
\- Je crains que non,** lui dit gentiment Harry un sourire triste sur le visage. **  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Les jumeaux mon relaté ce que leur mère leur à dit quand ils sont arrivés. Déjà, elle les a accusées de l'empêcher de devenir mon ami, de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je sais,** dit Harry en levant la main afin de couper la jeune fille **, laisse moi terminer s'il-te-plais.** Elle hoche la tête et il reprend. **Ils ont donc pour mission,** il appuie bien le dernier mot, **d'en faire mon ami sous peine de ne plus pouvoir être eux. De ne plus être eux Mione ! Qu'a t-elle prévue de leur faire s'ils refusent ? Pire s'ils n'arrivent pas à en faire mon ami ? De plus, ils m'ont appris que Ron est formé depuis tout petit à être mon bras droit, mon bras droit merde !** Harry crie cette dernière phrase et prend sa tête entre ses mains, refusant d'accepter ce fait. Il empêche cependant Hermione de parler une nouvelle fois, car il n'a pas terminé. **Ils doivent aussi choyer Ron et Ginny, car accroche toi, Ginny est destinée à devenir ma femme. Sérieux Hermione, Ginny, ma femme !? Elle est tout sauf mon genre.** Hermione ne peu s'empêcher de sourire malgré le choc provoqué par ces mauvaises nouvelles. Elle connaît parfaitement le genre qu'Harry aime. **Bref, ils ont terminé que si leur mère et Dumbledore, oui tu as bien entendu,** rajoute-t-il devant l'expression choquée de la jeune fille, **Dumbledore, ont organisé tout ça pour ce que soit bien encadrer et manipulé. Car tu vois, pauvre petit que je suis, ne connaît riens du monde sorcier. Et quoi de mieux qu'une famille aimante et altruiste pour m'aider ? En gros, Dumbledore m'a placer consciemment chez lez Dursley, sachant pertinemment comment je serais traité la-bas. Toute ma vie a été géré par cet homme.**

 **\- Ce que tu viens de me dire, confirme mes soupçons à l'égard du directeur,** dit Hermione d'une voix lasse.  
 **\- Comment ça ?** Lui demande son ami, surpris par cette réaction.  
 **\- Je ne sais plus si je t'ai raconté mon rendez-vous avec Hagrid au début de l'année. Mais ses pensées mon fait froid dans le dos.  
\- Non je n'ai pas le souvenir de cette conversation.  
\- Pour faire simple et rapide, il pense comme Ron et agit sous les ordres de Dumbledore.  
\- Oui je l'ai souvent entendu dire qu'il allait avoir des problèmes avec le directeur le peu qu'il m'a accompagné sur le chemin de traverse.  
\- Il t'a réellement abandonner ?  
\- Oui**, grogne Harry, juste après Gringotts. **Il m'a accompagné devant chez Mme Guipure et à disparu. J'ai dû demander à Tom de m'appeler le Magicobus.  
\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi,** s'offusque Hermione, **et il pensait vraiment que tu viendrais boire le thé ?** Elle secoue la tête. **Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut se méfier de ces deux-là. Je ne pense pas que le professeur McGonagall soit avec lui, de même que Snape. Les autres je ne sais pas, et n'entendant pas leurs pensées... j'ai du mal à me faire une réelle idée.  
\- Je ne les entends pas non plus, **remarque Harry, **même si j'arrive à percevoir certaine du professeur Snape et du directeur.  
\- Vraiment ?** Hermione le regarde les yeux écarquiller, surprise par cette révélation. C **omment tu fais ?  
\- Je ne fais rien,** il hausse les épaules, **elles s'imposent d'elles-mêmes.  
\- Qu'a pensé Snape ? **Demande-t-elle curieuse.  
 **\- Il m'a beaucoup comparé à mon père,** grogne Harry, **et il était étonné de voir que ma seule ressemblance avec lui, était mon physique. Il s'est même insulté d'utiliser une vielle rancœur contre un gamin**. Il regarde Hermione l'air surpris. **Je ne sais plus quoi penser de cet homme. Il semble presque... Gentil avec moi.  
\- Je pense que le fait que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor, a du beaucoup jouer sur son opinion sur toi. Je sais, c'est puéril, **ajoute-t-elle vivement, **mais je ne vois que ça pour qu'il change de comportement.  
\- Ça et le fait que j'ai répondu à ses questions.  
\- Merci notre première vie,** rigole la jeune fille.  
 **\- En effet, ça m'a pas mal aidé,** rigole-t-il à son tour avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux, **mais cette fois-ci, j'ai bien révisé les livres de cours et j'en ai même pris plus sur certain sujet.** **D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense.** Il se penche sur son sac et en sort un livre. **Tiens, je pense qu'il te sera utile. Je le connais par cœur.  
\- « Télépathie: comment bloquer les pensées des autres et géré son pouvoir par Jean Tentou».** Elle regarde Harry ébahit. **Mince Harry, tu l'as trouvé où ? J'en ai cherché de partout, impossible de mettre la main dessus.  
\- À la librairie, le jour de notre rencontre. Il était posé sur un meuble à l'écart. C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé.  
\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt**, le gronde-t-elle en souriant, ce qui coupe la répartie du jeune homme, qui vois qu'elle plaisante.  
- **Pour en revenir au sujet principal,** il voit le visage de son amie s'assombrir, **je suis désolé mais ça me tracasse.  
\- Je te comprends, ça me tracasse aussi et j'essaie de ne pas y penser. **Elle soupire longuement et redresse la tête **. Même si j'avoue, ce n'est pas une solution.  
**  
Harry lui sourit tristement, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle ressent. Lui-même fessant souvent l'autruche, car l'angoisse lui noue trop le ventre, quand le monde réel reprend ses droits et se cruelle vérité. Comme aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je me demande si c'était pareil dans notre autre vie.** Marmonne-t-il.  
 **\- Je pense que oui Harry,** elle se redresse et bois une gorgée de thé que la salle leur a apporté, **aux vues de ce que tu m'as dit lors de la bataille finale, il s'est passé exactement la même chose. Rappel toi du regard froid de Dumbledore, et tu as vue le même le jour de la rentrée.  
\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr pour celui-là, Hermione, **proteste Harry en secouant la tête.  
- **Je doute que tu l'ai inventé.** Elle pousse un long soupir puis prend une inspiration tout aussi longue. **Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit au courant de ses projets. Du moins, d'une partie de ses projets. Il nous faudra être encore plus prudent, prendre garde aux moindre de nos paroles, de nos gestes. Surveiller nos arrières et ne pas se promener seul. Surtout toi Harry.** Elle le regarde de façon appuyer, connaissant son talent légendaire pour s'attirer des ennuis.  
 **\- Je fais déjà attention tu sais, et je remercie notre télépathie pour ça aussi, elle m'est d'une grande aide dans les couloirs.  
\- Quand on sait les utiliser,** elle grimace à ce constat, ayant beaucoup de mal à l'utiliser sur les autres. Parler avec Harry ne lui pose aucun problème, c'est pourquoi elle ne comprend pas cette difficulté.  
 **\- Ça s'apprend, moi-même j'arrive rarement à l'utiliser, et uniquement sur les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle.  
\- Pas les autres ? **Elle semble surprise.  
 **\- Non les Serpentard et Serdaigle sont impénétrable. Ils doivent sûrement porter des amulettes de protections.  
\- Sûrement oui, ce serait même logique. **

Une douce alarme résonne soudainement dans la pièce, surprenant ses deux occupants. Surpris, ils se regardent dans une totalement incompréhension, n'étant pas l'alerte d'intrusion. Harry allait interroger Hermione, quand une horloge géante apparaît juste sous leurs yeux.

 **\- Mince l'heure du repas,** s'exclame Hermione qui se redresse d'un coup, **le temps est passé super vite. Prends tes affaires et dépêche toi. On doit passer par la salle commune déposer nos affaires avant de dîner.  
\- À vos ordres chef, **rigole Harry qui suit, néanmoins son amie.

Une fois de plus, ils sont ravis de connaître le château comme leur poche et surtout ses nombreux passages secrets. Grâce à cet avantage, ils mirent juste cinq minutes pour se rendre dans leur salle commune, déposer leur sac avant de repartir dans le sens inverses pour rejoindre les autres en chemins. Ils les rattrapent à un mètre de la grande porte, essoufflé comme jamais.

 **\- Vous étiez où vous deux ?** Demande Iris, surprise de voir les deux jeunes adolescents arrivés aussi brusquement. **  
\- On... visitait... le... château,** répond Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle. **  
\- En sprintant ?** Demande Arik en levant un sourcil **. Il y a mieux non ?  
\- On s'est juste.. Fait avoir... Par le temps**, leur dis Harry qui semble mieux récupéré que son amie. **  
\- Non mais quel spectacle répugnant,** grogne une voix détestée de tous, **vous me donnez envie de vomir avec votre dégaine.  
\- Nous c'est voir ta salle gueule qui nous donne envie de vomir,** renifle Daphné, **pourtant on en fait pas tout un cirque.  
\- Puis tu parles de leurs dégaines, mais tu t'es regardé, **rajoute Draco qui plisse le nez d'un air dégoutté **, un troll serait plus présentable que toi. Que ce soit niveau tenue vestimentaire, qu'allure. C'est toi qui est répugnant pauvre type.  
\- Un troll ? Voyons Draco tu es trop méchant, **reprend Daphné, à la surprise de tout le monde, en entrant dans la grande salle, rapidement suivis par les autres, qui ne veulent pas rater une miette. **La pauvre créature n'a rien demandé. Pourquoi l'insulter de la sorte ? Aucun troll n'aimerait qu'on le traite de Ron voyons.  
\- En effet excuse-moi, **continu le blond, coupant la parole du rouquin qui prend une jolie teinte cramoisie, sa marque de fabrique, **j'aurais dû le comparer à une vulgaire bouse de dragon.  
\- Quel sacrilège,** s'offusque-t-elle, **ce serait insulté la bouse. Non... Potiron est une insulte à lui-même. On ne pourrait pas trouver mieux.**

Les deux premières années s'installent à leur place, sous l'hilarité générale de la grande salle.

 **\- SILENCE ?** Tonne la Dumbledore. Le silence se fait instantanément et il jette un regard noir aux deux renards moqueurs. **Miss Grengrass, Mr Malfoy, un tel comportement n'est pas acceptés dans ce château. Il est interdit de rabaisser de la sorte un de ses camarades et encore moins publiquement.** Cette phrase apporte une multiple de murmure choqué, le directeur ne disant jamais rien quand le jeune Weasley insulte ouvertement les née-moldu en plein repas. **C'est pourquoi, vous aurez tout deux une retenue et vingt point en moins. Chacun.** Une explosion de crie outrée et de protestation s'élève dans toute la grande-salle, toutes maisons confondue. La clameur est général, tous ne comprenant pas la punition du directeur, que tous trouve injuste. Notamment quand on sait que le jeune homme à fait bien pire, et ce, de nombreuse fois. Même certains professeurs semblent choqué par cette punition. Les deux renards on le bon sens de ne faire aucun commentaire et regarde avec dégoût le rouquin s'installer à sa place, se pavanant comme un paon devant tout le monde. Fier d'être le petit protégé de Dumbledore. Un autre silence, plus glacial cette fois-ci, retenti de nouveau et le silence se fait en un clignement d'œil. Satisfait, le directeur contemple les enfants et se rassoie, fier de son effet. Tout à son auto satisfaction, il rate le regarde échanger entre deux professeurs, qui hochent la tête, le discret message étant passer.  
 **  
**Un repas morose plus tard, les renards en sont encore à digéré cette injustice. S'ils avaient un doute au sujet du favoritisme envers le jeune Weasley, ils n'en ont plus.

 **\- Une retenue et quarante point en moins,** crache Daphné, **c'est du n'importe quoi.** Elle recueille qu'un bouquet de tête hoché et un grognement de la part de Draco. La seule fois où les deux plaisantent ensemble, ça se termine mal pour eux.

 **\- J'avoue que c'est exagéré, surtout qu'il ne dit jamais rien à l'autre,** peste Hermione, **quoiqu'il en soit,** reprend t-elle en claquant dans ses mains, ce qui sort tout le monde de sa torpeur. **J'ai de quoi vous changez les idées.  
\- À oui vraiment, **renifle Draco d'une voix méprisan **te. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.  
\- Vraiment, **répond Hermione, ne prenant pas mal le ton du blond le sachant énervé, **j'ai trouvé des informations sur notre maison.** Sa phrase fait l'effet d'une gifle au groupe, vu qu'ils se redressent tous, surpris et curieux en même temps. Fière de son effet, Hermione sourie doucement et jette un regard moqueur à Draco, qui à le bon sens de lui faire un sourire d'excuse.

 **\- J'ai profité des vacances pour faire quelques recherches sur notre maison,** dit la jeune fille en ouvrant le carnet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, **je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, vraiment peu il faut dire,** continue-t-elle en regardant tout le monde. **J'ai déjà le nom de notre fondatrice.  
\- Fondatrice ? **Questionne Iris surprise par cette information. **  
\- Oui fondatrice,** acquiesce Hermione en souriant, **elle s'appelait Léana Renardant et était la plus jeune des fondatrices. Voici un portrait d'elle.**

Elle sort une feuille plier d'une des pages de son carnet, et l'ouvre sur la table basse entre eux, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, laissant la place aux autres. Leurs réactions ne se font pas attendre, vue qu'ils se penchent tous sur le portait de la jeune femme. C'était une très belle femme à la longue chevelure d'un roux éclatant, qui lui tombait sur les reins. Ses yeux, en amande, étaient de deux couleurs différentes. Celui de gauche était doré, le droit argenté, ce qui lui conférais un air aussi mystérieux que fascinant. Son visage en forme de cœur, était caractérisé de deux belles pommette bien ronde, d'une bouche aux lèvres charnues et d'un nez un peu fort, légèrement aquilin, mais qui ne gâchait en rien à sa beauté, au contraire ça lui rajoutait un léger charme. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe style rococo cuivre à la doublure blanche et au bustier des plus échancré. Sur ses épaules trônait une longue cape blanche à la doublure cuivre et Harry devinait sans mal le renard trônant dans le dos. Aux pieds de Léana, reposaient deux renards. Un noir et un blanc, qui lui semblait curieusement familier.

 **\- Elle était magnifique,** souffle Georges.  
 **\- Elle était aussi super jeune,** remarque Iris sur le même ton avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, **ces deux renards ne vous disent rien ?** Demande-t-elle en montrant les deux canidés de la photo.  
 **\- Si,** répond Harry, **on dirait ceux du portait qui garde la salle commune.**

Et ceux qui trône sur la couverture de Théo et la mienne, termine-t-il presque pour lui-même vu que Hermione lui jette un regard interrogateur. Il lui fait discrètement un signe qu'il lui raconterait plus tard, et elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les autres et la photo.

 **\- Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ?** Lui demande Daphné qui tenait la photo en mains, analysant la femme sous ses yeux.  
 **\- Pas grand chose. Je vous ai dit, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'information à son sujet.** Hermione ouvre son carnet et lit ses notes plus pour lui donner du temps de formuler ses phrases, que de réel besoin de se relire. **Déjà qu'elle avait vingt-huit ans quand elle est devenue fondatrice, ensuite qu'elle subitement disparue trois ans plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas tout.** Elle regarde ses camarades qui boivent littéralement ses paroles. **Tous ses élèves et ce qui touche des prêt et de loin sa maison, ont disparu aussi.  
\- Comment ça ?** S'étonne Malénia.  
 **\- C'est la le hic. Personne ne sait, ou alors la raison a été caché pour une quelconque raison. En tout cas, c'est là que s'arrête mes trouvailles. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus sur le sujet et pourtant je n'ai pas lésiné.  
\- C'est déjà mieux que chacun d'entre nous,** note Harry en lui souriant, **je crois même que tu es la seule à avoir fait des recherches sur le sujet** , rigole-t-il doucement.

Tous approuvent, plus ou moins gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à faire des recherches sur leur propre maison. Il faut dire que l'intensité de ce début d'année, puis des fêtes, ne leur on pas laisser beaucoup de temps de se pencher dessus. Hermione sourie tendrement à Harry puis appel un elfe de maison à la surprise de tous. Elle se contente de sourire mystérieusement et se tourne vers la créature qui a fait son apparition à ses côtés.  
 **  
\- Oui mademoiselle ? Que peut faire Tinky pour vous ?** Demande l'elfe en s'inclinant légèrement.  
 **\- Bonsoir Tinky, serait-ce possible d'agrandir cette photo,** elle donne le cliché à la créature et enchaîne, **et en faire un grand tableau pour l'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée, à la place des deux renards ? Je te laisse poser ce tableau sur le mur en fasse, entre les deux bibliothèques.  
\- Bien sûr mademoiselle, **Tinky regarde l'emplacement, s'incline de nouveau et demande, **puis-je demander qui est cette personne ?**

Hermione regarde les autres renards puis, avec un sourire répond à la créature.

 **\- Notre fondatrice.** L'elfe écarquille les yeux devant la nouvelle.  
 **\- Mais garde cette information pour toi s'il te plaît,** ordonne Harry une expression sévère sur le visage, **que ce soit la photo et son identité.  
\- Bien...bien sûr monsieur Potter, **il s'incline face à Harry et termine, **se sera tout ?  
\- Oui tu peux disposer,** lui souris Harry afin d'apaiser l'elfe.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Tinky disparu avec la photo et la promesse de réaliser le tableau au plus vite. Se sentant observé, il se tourne vers les autres qui le regarde étonner.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de garder le silence sur notre requêt** e, demande Draco les sourcils froncés.  
 **\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas,** Harry hausse les épaules et continu, **j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il fallait garder cette information pour nous. Du moins pour le moment.**

Tous hochent la tête, même si Harry peut voir certains regards intrigués voir sceptique. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que les autres le comprennent et s'en veut de devoir leur mentir. Mais il ne peut décemment pas leur dire qu'il cache cette information à Dumbledore. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est certain que le directeur n'en sait pas plus qu'eux. Du moins pour le moment. Car si Hermione a pu trouver des informations sur Léana, Dumbledore devrait en trouver lui aussi, mais le plus tard ça arrivera, mieux ce sera pour eux. Autant avoir de l'avance sur les autres, il faut aussi qu'il envoie une lettre à Gripsec histoire de savoir si les gobelins en savent plus sur le sujet. La soirée n'étant pas trop avancée, Harry propose une partie de bataille explosive histoire de se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry dans sa routine quotidienne, profite pour poser sur papier les informations apprise la veille au soir. Sortant à peine de la douche, il peste quand une goutte tombe parfois sur les feuilles remplis d'encre de son carnet. Il s'est lavé les cheveux, et a la flemme de se les sécher, préférant râler sur les gouttes insolentes. Les informations retranscrites, il ferme son carnet, non sans y avoir glissé un buvard, et sort de quoi écrire une lettre. Il s'est souvenu de la proposition des gobelins, quant à l'aider si besoin. Et la, besoin est.

 _Monsieur Gripsec_

 _Je vous écris, car j'ai souvenance que vous m'aviez proposée votre aide si besoin. Du moins si j'avais une question et en effet j'en ai une.  
Comme vous deviez sûrement le savoir, une nouvelle maison est apparue à Poudlard, en ce début d'année. La maison Renardant. Personne ne semble la connaître. Pourtant, il y avait une aile qui lui était réservé. Salle commune et dortoir déjà existant. Malheureusement, je ne trouve aucune information sur ma nouvelle maison, que ce soit dans les livres de la bibliothèque ou à l'extérieur. Tout ce que je sais sur son sujet, c'est le nom de notre fondatrice. Léana Renardante. Auriez-vous, par je ne sais quel hasard, des informations sur le sujet ? Si oui, accepterez vous de me les divulguer ?_

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne continuation  
Cordialement,  
Mr Potter_

 _ps : j'espère que ma lettre est assez cordiale, je n'ai pas encore appris comment m'adresser correctement lors de mes courriers. Toutes mes excuses si cela n'est pas le cas._

Harry se relit et considère que cette lettre est correcte. Elle fait suffisamment enfant de part le parler et la maladresse. Et puis, il ne ment pas vraiment dans son ps, il ignore vraiment comment écrire une lettre convenable à un gobelin, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de le faire. Satisfait, il la cache avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il profitera du petit-déjeuné et du bonjour journalier de son faucon pour l'envoyer.

 **POV Hermione.**

Ça ne fais que deux jours qu'ils sont revenus de leur vacance de Noël et Hermione est déjà épuisé mentalement. Cette journée fut haute en émotion avec les révélations qui lui a fait Harry.

 _Comment contrer les machinations de Dumbledore sans pour autant se vendre ?_

Écrit-elle sur son carnet, profitant que son amie soit sous la douche, massacrant un nouveau titre en s'égosillant sous le jet d'eau. Hermione lit la question qu'elle a posé sur papier et pousse un long soupire avant de poser sa tête sur sa main droite. Réfléchissant à une solution, elle mâchonne inconsciemment le bout de sa plume, dans une mauvaise habitude, qui lui a fait perdre par moins de dix plumes depuis le début de l'année. Heureusement, Harry lui en as offert une vingtaine pour Noël, ce qui fait qu'elle a encore un joli stock. N'entendant plus Daphné chanter, elle glisse rapidement un buvard dans son carnet et le glisse dans son tiroir, accompagner d'un sort de fermeture. Le sors tout juste lancer, que la jeune fille sort de la salle de bain juste vêtue d'une culotte. Daphné n'est pas pudique et Hermione a du mal à ce faire à cette idée, étant elle-même, extrêmement pudique.

 **\- Hermione,** chantonne la jeune fille **, j'ai fini ma douche, tu sais ce que ça signifie**? Hermione pousse un soupir et hoche la tête. **Séance pouponnage pour tes cheveux**. S'écrit la jeune fille en saute d'excitation et en préparant tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper de la chevelure indomptable de son amie.

En effet, depuis la deuxième semaine de leur arrivée au château, la jeune fille a décidé de s'occuper de cette tignasse horrible. Depuis, chaque jour c'est le même numéro, elle prend sa douche et Hermione devient sa tête à coiffé. Même si au début elle s'y prêtait de mauvaise grâce, à présent elle y prend un peu de plaisir, ronchonnant pour le plaisir. La joie de la jeune fille de s'occuper d'elle et le résultat plus que flagrant sur ses cheveux, l'aide beaucoup à supporter l'heure de torture.

 **\- C'est mon moment préféré de la journée** , ronronne Daphné qui commence à brosser les cheveux de son amie. E **n plus, je suis super contente** , s'extasie Daphné en glissant les doigts dans la chevelure brossée, **mon sérum commence enfin à faire des merveilles. Tes cheveux sont de moins en moins crépus et commencent à devenir soyeux. Tu serras encore plus jolie une fois terminé**. Elle termine sa phrase d'une voix tendre.  
\- **Merci beaucoup,** bafouille Hermione. Elle ne pensait pas que son amie la trouvait jolie. J' **avoue que tes soins sont formidable. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret.  
\- Alors ça non,** s'offusque faussement Daphné, **c'est un secret de famille. Mais je t'en donnerais autant que tu veux,** elle se penche au-dessus de son épaule et lui fait un clin d'œil.  
\- **T'es adorable,** rigole Hermione **, mais à ce moment la, je préfère te l'acheter.**

 **\- Comme si j'allais faire payer une amie,** grogne Daphné, **maintenant ne bouge plus.**

Hermione obéit et reste sagement sans bouger, le temps que son amie lui administre le sérum mèche par mèche, l'écoutant parler de tout et de rien, glissant ici et la, quelques mots. Le procédé prend bien une heure. Une heure de complicité de rire.

 **\- Maintenant, on laisse poser vingt minutes,** informe Daphné en allant se laver les mains, **puis on rince, c** rie-t-elle depuis le lavabo. **  
\- Comme tous les jours, tu me diras, s** e moque gentiment Hermione **, d'ailleurs j'y pense. Faire ce soin tous les jours, ce n'est pas néfaste pour les cheveux ?  
\- Néfaste ? **Rigole la jeune fille, **tu t'es pris pour une vielle à utiliser ce mot ? Et pour répondre à ta question, non ça ne craint rien pour les cheveux. C'est justement l'utilisation journalière et sur long terme qui le rend si efficace.  
\- Ok tu me rassures,** soupire Hermione rassurée **, j'avais lu quelque part que c'était... mauvais de faire des soins tous les jours.  
\- C'est le cas, mais pas avec mon soin, **crâne la jeune fille. **Allez zou au rinçage.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Ben oui, **rigole Daphné, **le temps passe vite quand on bavarde.** Puis elle se penche vers Hermione **hum..**. elle plisse les yeux, **après on s'occupera de ton visage.** Elle se redresse en secouant la tête. **Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre toi, ta peau est dans un état épouvantable. Enfin bon, trêve de bavardage, rinçage illico presto.  
\- Oui oui maman,** se moque gentiment Hermione pas du tout vexée par le commentaire de la jeune fille sur son visage. Une longue douche plus tard, la jeune fille sort enfin de la douche et retrouve son amie, qui entreprend de lui sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'un sèche-cheveux magique. Laissant Hermione avec de longues mèches soyeuse et légèrement ondulé. Satisfaite du travail, elle range le tout et prend une crème qu'elle a sortie lors de la douche de son amie, et lui donne.

 **\- À partir de ce soir, mets de cette crème le matin et le soir.** **En commençant ce soir bien entendu,** ordonne Daphné. **Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour faire des merveilles, mais c'est un bon début avant les gros travaux.**

 **\- Les gros travaux... j'ai l'impression d'être un immeuble la,** marmonne Hermione en appliquant la crème parfumé à la rose.

 **\- Vu le travail à faire sur toi, on est pas loin,** taquine gentiment l'autre jeune fille qui range tout le matériel utilisé.

 **\- Qui t'a appris tout ça ?**

 **\- Ma mère,** le visage de Daphné rayonne un instant avant de s'assombrir d'un coup, **avant qu'elle nous quitte.** Elle baisse la tête un instant, puis relève la tête en souriant et voletant dans toute la pièce, la voix chantante, **elle m'a tout écrit sur un cahier avant de nous laisser.**

 **\- Ça fait longtemps ?** S'enquiert Hermione d'une voix douce.

 **\- Dans deux mois, ça fera un an...** la voix de son amie se brise et avant qu'Hermione n'ai eu le temps de la retrouver pour la réconforter, elle reprend le sourire et continue, **en tout cas, remercie son savoir faire. Car grâce à ses informations ultra détaillé, je vais faire de toi une fille aussi jolie que moi. Si ce n'est plus.** Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- Plus jolie que toi ? Ce n'est pas possible ça,** rigole Hermione, jouant le jeu de la jeune fille. Elle comprend que cette dernière souhaite changer de discutions.

 **\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, tu est vachement mignonne quand on passe tes défauts physiques.**

 **\- Merci Daphné,** répond Hermione d'une voix plate, ne sachant si elle doit prendre ce commentaire comme un compliment ou non.

 **\- Je t'en pris,** elle lui fait un sourire éclatant, même si ses yeux son brillant de larmes contenue. **En tout cas je suis impressionné par l'état de ta peau. Elle est toute sèche et pleine d'impureté. C'est fou à ton âge.**

 **\- Tu peux parler,** ronchonne Hermione **, si j'en crois à la présence de cette crème, tu en mets aussi.**

 **\- En guise de prévention,** renifle la jeune fille en balayant le commentaire d'un geste de la main, **et parce que ma mère me la conseiller aussi,** termine-t-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione sourie à cette dernière remarque et referme le pot de crème avant de la rendre à son amie. Cette dernière lui dit de la garder et lui montre sa réserve. Elle a bien dix pots en prévention, et en effet, elle peut bien s'en passer d'un. Elle la remercie d'un mouvement de la tête et pose le pot sur son bureau, là ou elle est sûre de ne pas l'oublier, s'y rendant tous les jours.

Elle se glisse ensuite dans son lit, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son amie qui se couche tout de suite, et prend son roman en cours. Cinq minutes plus tard elle arrête la lecture, n'arrivant pas à se plonger dedans, trop perturbée par la révélation faite par son amie. Elle la regarde tristement, ne pouvant qu'imaginer la souffrance. Certes, elle avait perdu ses parents, mais c'était différent, leur mémoire avait été effacé, ils ne la connaissaient plus et ils étaient toujours vivants. Son amie n'a pas cette chance. Poussant un soupire discret, elle se couche, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil.

À suivre...

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus.

Une fois de plus, il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre. Surtout le passage avec Léana, c'est vraiment difficile de décrire une personne... O_O

D'ailleurs qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette information ? Surpris ? Pas trop ?

J'ai hâte de découvrir votre ressenti, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner. J'aime lire vos réactions.  
À bientôt mes petits Renards.

Cha !


End file.
